Caos: la era de Spike
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: <html><head></head>Discord se ha jubilado y ahora Spike es el nuevo señor del caos. Con las CMC como sus compañeras, Equestria y las Mane 6 están a punto de enfrentarse a una nueva era de caos; cortesía de Spike.</html>
1. Y comienza el juego

**Y comienza el juego**

El olor de panqueques y café recién hechos levantó a Twilight, quien luego de una noche de lo más cansado, se levantó bastante tarde. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero creyó que era por haber dormido en una mala posición.

—Buenos días Spike… — saludó Twilight bostezando. — ¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño de lo más horrible y extraño. Soñé que Discord se retiraba de fastidiarnos y te nombraba su nuevo reemplazo como dios del caos. ¿Raro n…?

Se quedó de piedra al ver a Spike, ahora un dragón de escamas negras y moradas sobre un trono flotante mientras comía una torre de panqueques muy animadamente.

—¡Buenos días Twi! ¿Quieres? Hice aparecer suficientes para todos.

Twilight finalmente se recuperó y comenzó a golpear la cabeza contra la pared.

—¿Estás bien mi fiel estudiante? — Preguntó una maternal voz detrás de ella.

Twilight, sin fijarse, siguió golpeándose contra la pared cada vez con más fuerza.

—¿Que si estoy bien? ¿Que si estoy bien? ¡Anoche fue la peor desde que me nombraron Princesa, porque con todo y los poderes del arcoíris, un nuevo señor del caos se salió con la suya con su broma pesada y nos humilló! Y luego regreso a mi casa, ¿para qué? Sólo para descubrir que Spike fue el que…

La Princesa Celestia sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su antigua alumna.

—Ya, ya Twilight. Tuviste una mala noche, eso es todo. Durante mis primeros días como gobernante también tuve muchos problemas con el joven Discord.

—¿Princesa Celestia? — Dijo Twilight por fin cayendo en la cuenta. — ¿Pero qué hace aquí? ¿Acaso…?

La Princesa se encogió de hombros con una amable sonrisa.

—Vine a corroborar lo que me contó Luna. Spike el nuevo señor del caos y la desarmonía, si no lo veo no lo creo. Pero bueno, no te sientas mal por lo que pasó anoche. En su juventud Discord me derrotó cientos de veces, siempre saliéndose con la suya; y eso que tenía los Elementos para vencerlo.

Twilight no podía creerlo

—Pero Discord nunca fue tan difícil de poner en su lugar, de hecho se confió y por eso pudimos vencerlo la primera vez; luego lo reformamos y…

—Porque ya lo conociste siendo un anciano, Twilight, — dijo Celestia, — y si de por sí te parecía exasperante debiste conocerlo en su juventud. Pero esa fue mi experiencia con él, ahora tú y tus amigas tienen montones de experiencias por delante con Spike como su rival, pero Spike…

—¿Si Princesa? — Dijo él bajando de su trono con ellas.

—Hagas lo que hagas nunca olvides que a pesar que tu trabajo es crear el desorden y la confusión en el mundo; nunca olvides el cariño y la amistad que sientes tú por ellas, ¿sí? Un poder ilimitado no equivale a la amistad sincera.

Spike asintió con fuerza y una gran sonrisa.

—¡No hay problema! ¡Sólo un poco de sana diversión y el caos necesario para el mundo! No seré como Discord, haré las cosas a mi manera.

La alicornio blanca sonrió con calidez.

—Me alegra Spike. Bueno, ya me voy. Muchas gracias por el desayuno.

Sin más se fue volando alegremente.

Twilight no pudo sino suspirar y finalmente se sentó a desayunar con Spike.

—Bueno, la Princesa tiene razón: no debo molestarme por lo que pasó, debo reconocer que tu broma fue excelente Spike — dijo ella tomando un bocado de panqueque pero Spike la detuvo.

—¡No Twilight, esos no! Esos son los que preparé para la Princesa Celestia — dijo el chico intercambiando el plato por otro. — Estos son los tuyos. Es mi disculpa por lo de ayer. Y debo pensar en algo para disculparme con las chicas.

—Seguramente pensarás en algo Spike, pero me alegra que te preocupe eso; es la señal que mi asistente número uno siga ahí bajo esas escamas negras — dijo comiendo alegremente. — ¡Spike! Estos están deliciosos. ¿Qué les pusiste?

—Nada, sólo jarabe especial. Pero son seguros no te preocupes. Los de la Princesa Celestia en cambio…

Twilight dejó de comer de inmediato.

—Spike, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste?

—Nada malo, es un favor. ¿Recuerdas que últimamente se ha estado quejando que sube mucho de peso?

—¡Quién la entiende! No deja de llenarse de dulces cada dos por tres pero luego se queja y… Espera un minuto, ¿qué tiene que ver esto con los panqueques que le diste?

—El jarabe — dijo Spike devorando una torre de panqueques haciendo aparecer otra. — Es la versión líquida del Dulce de los dulces. Pero es un favor a ella, no temas.

Twilight tragó saliva imaginando qué sucedería en cuanto su maestra probara el primer bocado de cualquier otro dulce. Iba a objetar pero curiosamente Spike captó un golpecito en la ventana. Se volvió, y con su visión aumentada por sus poderes nuevos vio a tres niñas que aun usaban sus disfraces de la noche de Nightmare haciendo lo posible por ocultarse de los demás pero arrojando piedrecitas tratando la atención de Spike.

—Me encantaría quedarme a escuchar tu sermón Twi, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender.

Y dicho esto, desapareció dejando a Twilight sola con su desayuno y su protesta.

—¿Sí? — Dijo Spike apareciéndose detrás de las potrillas haciéndolas saltar del susto.

Scootaloo se volvió a Spike mirando furtivamente a todos lados.

—Spike… tenemos problemas. ¿Hay algún lugar en donde podamos hablar?

Y antes que pudieran reaccionar, los cuatro aparecieron en la casa club de las niñas.

—Avísanos la próxima vez que hagas eso — dijo Apple Bloom todavía muy mareada.

—Pues a mí me pareció súper — dijo Scootaloo divertida con la experiencia.

—¡Chicas! ¡A nuestro problema! — Protestó Sweetie Belle. — Spike, tenemos un problema grande. ¡Mira!

Se levantó su disfraz de momia mostrando su Cutie Mark de nota musical.

—Cuando terminamos lo de anoche todas teníamos una — añadió Apple Bloom removiendo su disfraz de espantapájaros tenebroso mostrando una Cutie Mark de manzana negra.

Por último Scootaloo mostró la suya de las gigantescas alas de murciélago debajo del irónico disfraz de vampiro.

—Las de Sweetie y las de Apple pueden explicarse, pero la mía no — dijo ella. — Y anoche todas estaban furiosas. Me quedé a dormir con Rainbow Dash y fue una suerte que no hiciera preguntas cuando me dijo que quería dormir con mi disfraz puesto, igual que Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom. Pero las mayores estaban… bueno, tú vives con Twilight puedes hacerte una idea.

Spike asintió, de hecho tuvo que soportar la mayor parte de la ira de todas pero no pensó en sus queridas amigas las Crusaders que más de una vez fueron sus cómplices en sus aventuras.

—Spike, si descubren que te ayudamos nunca dejarán que nos juntemos contigo — dijo Sweetie Belle con su vocecita. — Y eres un gran amigo, no queremos eso.

—Sin mencionar que queremos seguir con esto. No sólo fue divertido, sino que estas Cutie Marks demuestran que es nuestro destino — dijo Apple Bloom. — Agentes del caos, suena tan bien como Elementos de la Armonía.

Spike tardó un tiempo en asimilar.

—Chicas, ¿están seguras que quieren seguir con esto?

Asintieron.

—Es lo que queremos y es a lo que estamos destinadas — aseguró Scootaloo.

—¿Qué ya no recuerdas lo que nos dijiste hace una semana? — Preguntó Apple Bloom.

Spike recordó:

* * *

><p><em> —Vamos chicas, sé que es muy arriesgado pero piensen un poco: todos somos los hermanos pequeños, no importa cuánto nos esforcemos siempre estaremos a su sombra. Todos queremos ser los número uno, destacar; pero nuestras hermanas son los Elementos de la Armonía. A los ojos de Equestria nunca brillaremos más que ellas.<em>

_Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Era cierto, si eran honestas con ellas mismas; todas querían brillar, ser conocidas como las número uno. Pero con sus hermanas siendo quienes eran, siempre; y digo siempre serían las número dos._

—_¿Entonces si te ayudamos vamos a destacar? — Preguntó alguien._

_Spike asintió._

—_Piénsenlo: el puesto de las heroínas número uno ya está tomado. Pero no el de los villanos. Además no seremos realmente malvados, sólo molestos igual que Discord._

_Las niñas sonrieron emocionadas. Ser las número uno, sonaba muy tentador…_

* * *

><p>—¡Spike! ¡Yúju Spike! — Trató de llamarlo Apple Bloom de vuelta a la realidad. — Spike, en cuanto a nuestro problema…<p>

Spike sacudió la cabeza algo confundido pero luego sonrió.

—Gracias chicas, muchas gracias. En cuanto a su problema.

Chasqueó los dedos.

Las niñas miraron sus costados, pero todo seguía igual. Las Cutie Marks de agentes del caos seguían ahí como si nada.

—Concéntrense y ocúltenlas — animó Spike con una gran sonrisa.

Las niñas obedecieron, y de pronto las Cutie Marks desaparecieron, eran de nuevo potrillas de costados en blanco.

—Listo, les di una nueva habilidad: ¡el camuflaje! Si se aburren de ser costados en blanco pueden crear una Cutie Mark falsa pero no les recomiendo que sea ahora.

Las niñas no prestaron mucha atención, lo importante era que podían tener la Cutie Mark que quisieran para ocultar la verdadera; que les aseguraba su puesto como las número uno igual que sus hermanas. Iguales y opuestas.

—¿Y en cuanto a nuestro próximo plan maestro? — Quiso saber Scoots.

Spike se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando se me ocurra algo les aviso con mi aliento mensajero. Esperen mi mensaje.

—¿Pero y si las mayores se dan cuenta? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle todavía recordando cómo estaba su hermana la noche anterior.

—No se preocupen, ya algo se me ocurrirá — aseguró el buen Spike antes de desaparecer y reaparecer en el comedor, donde Twilight ya había terminado de comer.

—Supongo que debo acostumbrarme a eso — dijo la alicornio morada sacudiendo la cabeza. — Me es raro verte usar magia. ¿Dónde estabas?

Spike sonrió.

—Lo siento Twilight, no me gusta guardarte secretos pero ya sabes, cosas del trabajo

Twilight torció el gesto pero tuvo que asentir. Claro, Spike era el señor del caos y la desarmonía; ya no podía confiar en que le contaría todo tan fácil.

—Bueno voy a clasificar libros — anunció Spike levantándose y poniendo garras a la obra.

—Spike, aunque me agrada tenerte de asistente tal vez sea lo mejor que dejes de serlo. Ahora tienes un cargo tan importante como el mío y tienes que concentrarte — dijo Twilight con una sonrisa. — No temas, buscaré a alguien más.

—Pero Twi, sabes que no hay problema. ¡Quedamos en que siempre seré tu asistente número uno! Además esas tareas de biblioteca me ayudan a pensar.

—Spike, lo eres y siempre lo serás; además de mi querido hermano menor. Pero ahora tienes una gran responsabilidad mucho mayor que ser mi asistente. — Luego añadió en tono de broma: además no tengo un buen recuerdo del dios del caos metiéndose con mis libros, tal vez te los comas para evitar que te detengamos. No te preocupes, haz lo que tengas que hacer, ¿sí?

Recordando ese episodio, Spike rio un poco y tras darle las gracias a Twilight, hizo aparecer su trono flotante… cuando se quedó en el aire.

—Oye Twi, ¿está bien si invitamos a las chicas? Creo que será mejor que me disculpe personalmente con ellas.

—Buena idea Spike, además así les haremos entender cómo serán las cosas a partir de ahora — sonrió la alicornio morada.

Sin más Spike escribió una nota y la mandó con su aliento mensajero. Al poco tiempo las chicas llegaron y tras dejar que se descargaran con él, Spike pasó a explicarles la situación.

Al final todas comprendieron.

—Bueno, supongo que mientras no haga nada malvado no hay ningún problemas — dijo Fluttershy. — Y si lo pensamos bien, lo de anoche fue hasta… divertido.

Rainbow se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, supongo que de bromista a bromista puedo reconocer que Spike se lució con su examen de dios del caos. ¡Pero tendrás que tener mejores ideas que esas para superarme como maestra de las bromas!

Applejack bufó divertida.

—Sí yo creo que te perdonamos Spike; pero procura siempre seguir el consejo de la Princesa y que este poder no se te suba a la cabeza.

Pinkie rio alegremente y miró a Spike con ojos de perrito:  
>—Y oye Spike, ¿crees que pueda probar un poco de ese tal dulce de los dulces? Como conocedora es mejor que determine si es digno o no de llamarse así.<p>

—Cariño, será mejor que no lo hagas — la detuvo Rarity. — Todo chef necesita de su sentido del gusto y como chef repostera no es buena idea que te arruines el gusto por los demás dulces. Pero volviendo al tema: te perdono Spikey Wikey, pero quiero que sepas que me acosté muy de madrugada tratando de arreglar mi melena después de ese desastre. Ten más cuidado para la próxima, ¿sí?

Spike sonrió aliviado y aunque no prometía nada en cuanto a la melena de Rarity, lo bueno es que todo estaba bien

—¿Saben qué amerita esto? — Preguntó Pinkie saltando de improviso.

—¿Una fiesta? — Dijo Twilight adivinando.

—¡Pero no cualquier fiesta, una fiesta de Spike es nuestro nuevo enemigo! — Gritó Pinkie saltando de aquí a allá antes de desaparecer como bólido fuera del Palacio para volver medio segundo después cargada con decoraciones y demás.

Entonces Discord se apareció ante todas con su bandeja de sándwiches de pepino.

—¿Alguien dijo fiesta? — Sonrió. — ¡Traje los sándwiches que tanto le gustan a Fluttershy!

La joven pegaso sonrió muy contenta.

—¡Discord! Creímos que nunca volveríamos a verte. No sabes cuánto me alegra que vuelvas por aquí.

Discord dejó la bandeja en el aire y abrazó a su amiga.

—Sí, sí. El que ya no trabaje aquí no significa que no pueda visitar a mis amigos de vez en cuando — declaró el draconequino. — Y como buen jubilado tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora, así que ¿por qué no usarlo visitando a quien quiero?

—¿No harás ninguna de tus bromas cuando nos visites? — Preguntó Applejack muy seria.

—¡Pero claro que no! Ese es el trabajo de Spike ahora, — dijo Discord. — Oye Spike, si quieres algún consejo alguna vez; ¡ya te los di todos el día que te di mi puesto! Espero que estés a la altura.

Spike sonrió humildemente.

—Haré lo que pueda.

Nadie dijo más del tema y comenzaron a divertirse. Como la mayoría todavía no había desayunado Pinkie organizó una fiesta tipo brunch así que había varias cosas como huevos revueltos, haybacon y tazones de fruta. Por consejo de Twilight no hicieron waffles o panqueques, no había que fiarse del jarabe de Spike.

En algún punto Rainbow tomó una banana y arrojó la cáscara sin delicadeza; pero se distrajo con algo y se olvidó de la cáscara en el suelo hasta que caminó y de una forma bastante cómica se estrelló contra la mesa más cercana.

—¡Spike! — Gritó.

—Esa fue tu culpa — dijo Rarity. — Tus malos modales te jugaron una mala pasada.

Rainbow sonrió tímidamente.

—Ehehehe… bueno, lo siento amigo. Pero contigo siendo el caos, tú entenderás. Vaya, eso de perder el control cuando caminas es de lo más fastidioso; me recuerda cuando fuimos afectadas por la Broma Venenosa.

—No hay problema — dijo Spike devorando a pesar que había comido demasiado en su primer desayuno, pero gracias a su seguro médico no tenía que preocuparse por nada de salud.

Pero rio ligeramente pensando en lo graciosa que se veía Rainbow al estrellarse. Entonces tuvo la revelación. Con sus ojos brillando de emoción, tomó una pluma y un pergamino y lo envió.

—Psst… ¿soy yo o la sonrisa de Spike se mira algo diferente? — Susurró Fluttershy preocupada a Pinkie.

La aludida ahogo una risita.

—¡Algo me dice que tendremos mucha diversión dentro de poco!

Fluttershy notó que las demás igual notaron el brillo en los ojos de Spike y se prepararon mentalmente. Discord por supuesto también lo notó y sonrió, no pudo evitar sentir algo de ternura por el chico; le recordaba a él cuando tenía esa edad y era nuevo en el puesto. _"Cualquier idea, por simple que puede convertirse en la madre de las bromas con el entusiasmo adecuado y por supuesto el gran poder del caos"_

…

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon estaban seguras que algo tramaban las Crusaders. Luego de la Nightmare Night no dejaban de hablar entre ellas y reírse, cosa que era algo normal pero a diferencia de otras veces no estaban intentando ganar sus Cutie Marks ni preguntando a ningún poni cómo obtuvo la suya.

—Estoy segura que algo tienen entre cascos — dijo Diamond Tiara en Sugar Cube Corner, en donde ella y su amiga pidieron croissants de queso pues no querían nada dulce que no fuera el dulce de los dulces.

—Sí, se nota que ellas no comieron eso — dijo Silver Spoon mirando de reojo los cupcakes de las chicas.

(Por cierto, había como seis potros más las Crusaders que no comieron el dulce de los dulces)

Entonces un papel se materializó ante ellas. Lo leyeron y lo arrojaron al basurero luego de leerlo.

A una señal de Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon arrojó "por accidente" el plato del croissant al suelo causando un gran estruendo. La señora Cake sonrió amablemente y se puso a recoger el desorden.

—Niña lo siento mucho pero te tendré que cobrar el plato, son doce bits.

—Sí, sí aquí tiene — dijo Silver Spoon desganadamente. La mayor parte de los potros cuando tenían un accidente de esos hacían un trato con los Cake para trabajar por el plato o pagaban por partes pero ellas dos no, ellas tenían más dinero encima que muchos ponis ya adultos.

Al final salieron como si nada.

—¿Lo tienes? — Dijo Silver Spoon a su amiga.

Diamond Tiara guiñó un ojo y le enseñó el papel que sacó de la basura.

—Veamos qué traman esas tres: "Encuéntrense conmigo en la casa club en una hora" y el resto no tiene sentido.

—Igual, ¿qué dice? — Insistió Silver Spoon.

—Este mensaje se autodestruirá en tres, dos, uno…

Una pequeña detonación las hizo caer a ambas. Estaban cubiertas de hollín y cenizas y Silver tenía los lentes torcidos.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

* * *

><p><strong>Comienza el juego, en el próximo capítulo la nueva batalla y mostraré las nuevas habilidades de las niñas ahora que son las compañeras de Spike y cada quién tendrá sus poderes específicos. Trataré que sean caps independientes pero los detalles de fondo (Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon y las identidades secretas de las niñas ante sus hermanas) serán los que tengan continuidad.<strong>

**Entonces, como dije son caps independientes sobre las "bromas" de Spike. Si alguien tiene una idea para un chiste de Spike mándenme un PM; diría un review pero no quiero arruinarle a nadie la sorpresa pero si no tienen más remedio que usar un review háganlo.**

**Y por cierto, la imagen de Spike pobremente editada por paint por la portada es supuestamente su nueva apariencia. En cuanto tenga de nuevo el Photoshop les prometo una imagen mejor.**

**Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Choques y más choques

**Choques y más choques**

Las niñas llegaron a la casa club tan rápido como pudieron, no sin antes de disfrutar de una buena carcajada a costas de la curiosidad de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon. Si con eso no aprendían a no meterse en sus asuntos, bueno; y si no aprendían, eso significaba que podían seguir jugándoles bromas de esas hasta que aprendieran así que ¡mejor!

Finalmente llegaron, donde Spike ya las esperaba con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Qué bueno que llegaron! Finalmente tengo una gran idea para reírnos un poco.

—Somos todas oídos Spike — dijo Scootaloo.

—Primero, ¿siguen teniendo su Tiempo de Twilight?

Las chicas se miraron en silencio, de hecho se habían olvidado de aquello con la semanita que tuvieron y sí; de hecho su próximo Tiempo de Twilight estaba próximo.

Pero ya habían obtenido sus Cutie Marks, no tenían por qué seguir con eso ¿o sí?

—Este martes, ¿por qué?

—¿A qué hora? — Preguntó Spike. — Porque necesito que la convenzan de hacer una sesión al aire libre para poder separase al momento de la verdad. Verán, mi plan consiste en…

Pronto las niñas estaban riendo a carcajadas imaginando la gran diversión que les esperaba, y eso de usar su Tiempo de Twilight para darle un mejor efecto a la broma era un toque de genio. Les agradaba trabajar con Spike.

—Y necesito que sigan teniendo su Tiempo de Twilight, todo lo que puedan — añadió al final el dragón. — De esta forma podremos reunir mucha información para que nuestras bromas sigan cada vez mejor y no puedan detenernos tan fácil.

—¿Pero eso no es jugar sucio? — Preguntó tímidamente Sweetie Belle.

—¡Sweetie! Somos agentes del caos, no se supone que juguemos limpio — reprendió Apple Bloom con toda razón mientras entraba en su forma de Shadow Bloom.

—Apple Bloom tiene razón — dijo Scoots igualmente entrando en su forma de ScootaDark. — De todos modos los buenos siempre ganan, lo mejor que podemos hacer es retrasar su victoria lo más que podamos, y nada mejor que un poco de trampa.

—O mucha — dijo Spike. — Entonces preparémonos, por primera vez usaremos nuestros poderes contra ellas y hay que estar preparadas.

Las chicas, ya transformadas todas, juntaron entusiastas sus cascos mientras gritaban:

—¡CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS AGENTES DEL CAOS, YEY!

_**Ese martes:**_

—¡Niñas, pasen adelante! — Saludó Twilight de buen humor como de costumbre. El tener a las pequeñas le era un refrescante descanso de sus nuevos deberes; y esa vez les había preparado una clase de lo más interesante según ella.

—Twilight, de hecho, estábamos pensando… — dijo Sweetie Belle con su dulce voz. — Verás, tuvimos un día muy largo en la escuela…

—Sí y el día está muy bonito — añadió Apple Bloom.

—Nos preguntábamos si hoy podíamos tener el Tiempo de Twilight al aire libre.

Twilight pareció sorprenderse pero sonrió alegremente.

—Sí, no veo por qué no. A mí también me haría bien un poco de aire fresco. — Se lo pensó un poco de tiempo. — Oigan, ¿no están queriendo ser populares a mi costa otra vez, verdad? Porque si es así….

—Si quieres vamos a pasear por Sweet Apple Acres — se apresuró a decir Apple Bloom. — Ahí no hay nadie más que mi familia y los ponis que van sólo piensan en manzanas. Además a mi hermana le dará gusto verte.

No había más que objetar y Twilight se fue alegremente con las niñas mientras comenzaban una interesante conversación sobre la reproducción celular. Las niñas escuchaban interesadas, que de hecho sí lo estaban, y le hacían conversación pero también estaban pendientes. La bromita de Spike se había puesto en marcha desde que salió el sol y dentro de muy poco afectaría Ponyville también.

En su trono Spike mataba el tiempo leyendo comics y mordisqueando un gran diamante que hizo aparecer chasqueando los dedos cada hora afectando una nueva ciudad con su hechizo de caos; y esta última que pasó hizo caer Canterlot. Ahora era cuestión de tiempo, sólo cuestión de tiempo. Tronó sus dedos y esperó expectante.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, la Princesa Luna miraba extrañada a su hermana mayor, desde hacía tiempo actuaba bastante raro. Primero que nada despreció los dulces de la hora real del té tras probar un solo bocado; y tras hacer a los pobres chefs volver a cocinar una y otra vez se dio por vencida y tras darles unas vacaciones (pues atribuyó el que no le gustaran sus golosinas de siempre a que sus chefs estaban cansados) contrató a más pasteleros y confiteros; pero igualmente fallaban.

A Luna no le gustaban las cosas dulces (irónicamente pues en su noche especial ese era el tributo de los niños de Equestria) pero no tuvo más remedio que probar lo que los pasteleros y confiteros hacían y daba fe que estaban igual de ricos que siempre. Incluso le dio unos cuantos chocolates y caramelos de su tributo a Celestia pero igualmente a ella no le sabían bien, nada satisfacía sus exigencias de paladar.

—Hermana, en verdad no comprendo — dijo Luna suspirando. — ¿Acaso comiste algo que te dejara en este estado?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Mis comidas Reales de siempre; bueno y el desayuno que me hizo Spike cuando lo visité para ver su nuevo status de señor del caos. Los panqueques que preparó estaban tan deliciosos, con un jarabe exquisito ¡único! Además que…

—¿Viste la botella? — Preguntó Luna empezando a entender.

—Pues no, los hizo aparecer con sus poderes nuevos. ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con que…?

Luna estalló en carcajadas, tanto que cayó al suelo llorando de la risa mientras golpeaba con su casco desesperada. Celestia aguantó lo que su paciencia le permitió, pero al final lo de los dulces era un asunto de vida o muerte y se le acabó rápido.

—¡Luna! Como tu hermana mayor exijo saber qué es tan divertido.

Luna se limpió las lágrimas de risa y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabes? Tantos años de guardar mi tributo de dulces de las Nightmare Night como un tesoro y bueno, no me gustan los dulces. No tiene sentido, ¿no crees Tia?

Celestia tenía una venita palpitante en la sien.

—Eso siempre digo yo. ¿Por qué demonios los conservas entonces? Deberías dárselos a alguien que los aprecie de verdad y…

—¿Los quieres? Adelante, los retenía lejos de ti porque me da mucha gracia verte rogar que te de uno mientras babeas pero en fin — dijo Luna con una sonrisita pícara. — Después de todo ahora que has probado el dulce de los dulces no creo que hagas gran cosa con ellos.

Celestia se quedó de piedra. El dulce de los dulces, un dulce tan delicioso que dejaba a todos los demás en vergüenza y hacía que aquel que lo haya probado no quisiera comer otro nunca más en su vida. ¿Acaso Spike fue tan canalla como para engañarla a ella?

—No… — murmuró la alicornio blanca temblando.

—Seguramente está preocupado por ti — razonó Luna. — Después de todo siempre te quejas que quieres bajar de peso pero tus antojos pueden más. Bueno, ¡suerte!

Celestia no dijo nada por un buen rato, hasta que se levantó con decisión.

—Bien, si el dragón quiere jugar conmigo le enseñaré quién soy yo. Señor del caos o no, no va a derrotarme tan fácilmente.

Luna tenía una gotita en la sien.

—Lo hizo porque te quiere…

—De todos modos ya verá, yo Celestia monarca de Equestria y Princesa del Sol le voy a enseñar al niño. Contactaré a los mejores confiteros, pasteleros y cuanto talento azucarado haya en el Reino y fuera de éste. Duplicaremos su dulce de los dulces; nadie merece sufrir este terrible destino de…

—Tia…

—No importa que sacrifique mi paladar probando los dulces experimentales. Dedicaré todo mi tiempo libre a librarme de esta maldición.

Luna suspiró, su hermana dejaba sacar el lado inmaduro cuando se trataba de dulces. Por lo visto el don de Spike no era tan apreciado en esos momentos. Por suerte para la paciencia de ambas, un estruendo llamó su atención justo a tiempo.

Bajaron corriendo para ver a un pobre pegaso de la guardia de Cloudsdale cubierto de magulladuras, mugre y los vidrios rotos del vitral de donde se fue a estrellar.

—Sus Majestades… — dijo lastimeramente.

—¿Qué sucedió contigo? — Preguntó Celestia. — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Él quiso caminar pero comenzó a ir hacia atrás y se dio contra la pared. Trató de moverse a la derecha pero en lugar de eso fue a la izquierda dándose contra una maceta. Concentrándose logró llegar hasta las Princesas, ante las que se inclinó respetuosamente.

—¿Está ebrio? — Dijo Luna con reprobación.

—Sus Majestades, he arriesgado mi vida al venir hasta acá a informarles de la horrible maldición que ha asolado Clousdale. Nadie puede andar derecho, si queremos ir hacia adelante terminamos yendo hacia atrás; si tratamos de ir a la izquierda nos estrellamos contra la derecha, si nos vamos a la derecha vamos a la izquierda. Nuestras direcciones están por completo confundidas. Hay caos en la ciudad, nadie se atreve a caminar siquiera. Volar es un atentado.

Las Princesas intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad. ¿En serio qué demonios?

—He pasado por varias ciudades y todos sufren del mismo mal, nadie puede andar derecho. Los demás emisarios están por venir.

Efectivamente, las quejas y colisiones llamaron su atención a aquel lado. Tras indicarle al semental que no se moviera, lo cargaron entre ambas y efectivamente todos confirmaron su historia: nadie era capaz de caminar derecho en Maredrid, Trottingham y Fillydelfia. Y muchas más que no habían llegado dada la lejanía. La situación era preocupante.

—Algo me dice que tu búsqueda del dulce de los dulces tendrá que esperar — dijo Luna. — Spike está haciendo de las suyas.

—Eso parece. Parto de inmediato, le hubiera enviando una carta a Twilight pero ni modo. ¡Preparen mi carruaje!

Menos de cinco minutos después los dos pegasos transportaban a su majestad hacia Ponyville. Pero ni siquiera habían salido de Canterlot cuando el campanario anunció una nueva hora y pronto los pegasos perdieron el control de sus propios cuerpos y se estrellaron contra la mansión más cercana.

—¿Están bien? — Preguntó Celestia.

Ellos gruñeron como respuesta levantándose, pero al comenzar a caminar, terminaron estrellándose sin remedio. Lo mismo el dueño de la casa que al ver lo que había ocurrido terminó dándose de narices contra la puerta más cercana. La Princesa tras comprobar que nadie hubiera sufrido daños y prometerle al dueño pagar los gastos de la reparación, corrió hacia fuera, sólo para darse cuenta que igualmente había perdido el control de sus propias direcciones dándose de lleno contra un florero que le quedó como sombrero.

—Buena esa Spike, lo admito.

Y comenzó su viaje a Ponyville a casco pues se imaginaba que teletransportarse en ese estado era una muy mala idea. Sólo tenía que concentrarse en ir contraria a la dirección que realmente quería ir; y eso sería bastante tardado. Pero una vez logró acostumbrarse en pensar en ir hacia atrás para ir hacia adelante logró avanzar a un paso decente. Le iba tan bien que trató de correr un poco.

—Y de todos tus reemplazos tenía que ser Spike. Debo buscar la forma de reanudar la mensajería instantánea entre Twilight y yo ahora que él es nuestro enemigo.

Por todas partes veía a los ponis irse de boca contra algo, caerse o simplemente demasiado asustados como para querer seguir caminando quedándose en un mismo sitio por horas. Esperaba poder avanzar normalmente una vez saliera de Canterlot pero cual no fue su decepción al darse cuenta que una vez fuera de los límites de la ciudad seguía en el mismo estado de caminata loca.

—Una pequeña decepción — se dijo con una risita. Si algo disfrutaba era del buen sentido del humor, y esa broma de Spike aunque bastante peligrosa debido a su magnitud; era simpática. Hasta agradable en cierto sentido.

Finalmente llegó a Ponyville y guiándose por la energía astral de Twilight se dirigió a Sweet Apple Acres. Desde el gran reloj de la torre Ponyville, sentado en una aguja mordisqueando su diamante, Spike vio a la alicornio blanca avanzar decidida. Chequeó la hora.

—Muy puntual Princesa. Muy puntual.

Y mientras las chicas habían llegado a la etapa de preguntas, respuestas y ejemplos para terminar su tiempo de Twilight. La nueva Princesa tenía que admitir que era medio refrescante darle clases particulares a las niñas y esperaba que pronto obtuvieran sus Cutie Marks, cuando la Princesa llegó de repente estrellándose contra el árbol más cercano, haciendo que todas sus manzanas aterrizaran sobre ela.

—¡Princesa Celestia! ¿Le ocurre algo? — Preguntó ella.

Celestia se levantó con dificultad.

—Sí, Spike — dijo ella. — Twilight, por lo visto varias ciudades de Equestria están siendo afectadas por su nuevo hechizo. Desde Fillydelphia hasta Canterlot. Todos, y digo todos, hemos perdido el sentido de la dirección.

—Twilight, ¿sucede algo malo? — Se aventuró a interrumpir Apple Bloom.

La alicornio morada despidió rápidamente a las niñas.

—Niñas: lo lamento. Tenemos una emergencia, continuaremos después.

Las niñas asintieron bajando la cabeza fingiendo decepción y correr hacia su casa club.

—¡La ventaja de las clases al aire libre! — Rieron alegremente.

—Bien, ¿decía Princesa? — Preguntó Twilight una vez se alejaron.

—No sé cómo funcione su hechizo, pero parece que el número de ciudades afectadas por el hechizo de dirección aumenta una más y más.

—Bueno, juntemos a las demás y cascos a la obra; porque parece que Spike ya puso sus garras a trabajar — dijo Twilight.

—Twilight, por lo menos ve más despacio, con este hechizo no puedo moverme tan bien como siempre — pidió la Princesa igualmente esforzándose en concentrarse para ir en dirección contraria a donde realmente quería ir.

Y tras una rápida puesta al día, y callar a Pinkie Pie y a Rainbow que no dejaban de reírse a pesar de las protestas de las otras, finalmente se pusieron en marcha.

La Princesa Celestia las acompañó a la entrada de Sweet Apple Acres pero debido a las circunstancias era lo más que se acercaría al lugar.

Y justo en la entrada las esperaba Spike.

—¡Chicas! Las esperaba — se rio Spike. — Parece que la Princesa les avisó justo a tiempo.

—¿Para qué? — Dijo la Princesa Celestia. — Y por cierto muy gracioso lo de los panqueques. Por esa te juro que me vas a conocer Spike.

El pequeño dragón se miró ligeramente ruborizado (a pesar de las escamas negras).

—Lo siento Princesa, pero en serio es por usted; ya verá que valdrá la pena cuando deje de quejarse de su subida de peso.

Una venita de irritación apareció en la frente de Celestia pero lo dejó pasar.

—Como les iba diciendo, — siguió Spike, — justo a tiempo.

La torre de Ponyville sonó su reloj y Spike chasqueó los dedos. Big Mac, que pasaba por ahí, se dio de lleno contra una roca y rodó contra un árbol. Cuando se levantó comenzó a ir hacia atrás a gran velocidad (más cuando se asustó) y volvió a chocarse.

—Gracias por la idea Rainbow Dash — dijo Spike. — Y por cierto, mi hechizo crece una ciudad por hora.

Las ponis se pusieron en alerta. De todos modos no había tiempo para andarlo perdiendo.

—Déjame adivinar — dijo Twilight: escondiste el cofre.

Spike negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo que. ¡Amigas!

Las tres ponis de pelaje negro y ojos como de luces tenebrosas aparecieron ante las chicas. Inmediatamente la que era poni terrestre corrió a sacudir el casco de Applejack.

—¡Hola, me llamo Shadow y Spike me dotó con toda tu fuerza y agilidad! ¡Ah! y también estoy a cargo de poner de cabeza la naturaleza.

La pegaso sacudió el casco de Rainbow Dash.

—Yo soy Dark y lo mío son los patrones del clima extraños. ¡Oye! Y lo mejor es que soy tan rápida en el aire y grácil como tú. Será genial ser tu nueva archirrival.

Por último la pequeña unicornio se acercó a Rarity.

—Y yo hago que los ponis pierdan la cabeza. Se supone que soy tu contraparte pero para hacer las cosas un poco más injustas, tengo el poder que tenía Twilight cuando vino a Ponyville. Será un honor ser tu rival, me llamo Black.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo mientras las Mane 6 tragaran saliva. La mayor debilidad de Discord era que trabajaba solo; pero Spike se había asegurado de igualarse a ellas, o bueno, parte.

—Bueno, tenemos mucho caos que crear — dijo Spike estirando los dedos. — Pinkie, Fluttershy: les avisaré cuando encuentre a sus contrapartes; y por supuesto yo soy el rival de Twilight. Y por cierto, yo que ustedes me fijaría cómo camino.

Dicho esto, Spike se alejó en su trono flotante seguido de sus nuevas agentes del caos. El juego acababa de comenzar.

Celestia torció el gesto y miró a su alumna.

—Te seré sincera Twilight Sparkle: de no ser porque el de estas ideas es Spike, realmente temería por el futuro de Equestria.

Finalmente las Mane 6 se pusieron en marcha, o bueno, intentaron porque su primer intento terminó en una colisión séxtuple, pero al final lo lograron concentrándose en pensar la dirección opuesta a donde realmente querían dirigirse. Era una verdadera locura. Y para colmo Dash andaba de malas ya que su nueva archirrival volaba tranquilamente a gran velocidad como presumiendo de su nueva habilidad; pero ella no podía volar pues corría el riesgo de terminar en desastre.

Y para colmo, el sol era de lo más inclemente pues al no haber pegasos disponibles para crear viento o colocar las nubes para el efecto de otoño no había nada que lo detuviera.

—¡Uf! Lo que daría por algo para beber — se quejó Applejack al tiempo.

Una nube se posó sobre ellas y de ésta comenzó a salir una especie de lluvia color uva. Rainbow extendió su casco y probó.

—Bebida deportiva — gruñó.

—Y deberías ver mi viento de sal y pimienta — dijo Dark asomándose por encima de la nube azul. — Lo bueno es que están cerca, todo es cuestión de comenzar de verdad.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento — murmuró Fluttershy.

—A mí me suena a mucha diversión — se rio Pinkie Pie.

Efectivamente, las otras dos agentes del caos se asomaron y comenzó el verdadero combate. Shadow hizo aparecer una manzana negra y la lanzó contra un árbol cercano. Éste inmediatamente comenzó a dar enormes frutos en forma de pelotas.

Sin previo aviso, comenzó a lanzar más y más manzanas negras contra los árboles cercanos con el mismo resultado mientras que Black esperaba su momento.

Rarity bufó.

—Vaya sentido del humor tan bajo — dijo. — Los pobres árboles se miran tan… ¡tan tontos con esos frutos tan raros!

Shadow negó con la cabeza mostrándose como decepcionada.

—¿Sabes? Creo que los ofendiste.

Efectivamente los árboles levantaron sus ramas y a una señal de Shadow, comenzó el bombardeo de pelotazos contra las chicas, era de lo más frustrante ya que al tratar de eludir esos ataques; no podían concentrarse en lo importante, que era intentar andar en dirección contraria a donde realmente querían ir.

—¡Y a eso lo llamo yo un gran entrenamiento deportivo! — Se burló Dark. — ¿Qué tal un poco de hidratación?

Pateó más nubes, esta vez convirtiendo la llovizna de bebida deportiva en un diluvio. Twilight gritó de la frustración lanzó un poderoso hechizo de congelamiento a su alrededor. Por suerte Dark reaccionó a tiempo y tomó a su amiga Shadow entre sus cascos y eludió a tiempo aquello.

Era el turno de Black, quien con una hermosísima voz comenzó a entonar una canción muy bella pero nadie entendía qué significaba en verdad; o al menos eso fue hasta que pronto aparecieron tres grupos de ponis: unos se creían ratones y huían de los que se creían gatos que a su vez hacían lo que podían para esquivar a los que se creían perros. Eso, sumado al hechizo de dirección al que estaban atados el resultado era un grupo de ponis chocándose unos contra otros, resbalándose en el suelo lodoso por bebida deportiva y para colmo más de algún aspirante a perro corría (o intentaba correr) detrás de una pelota.

Las chicas no sabían qué hacer, esto era una definición pura del caos; pero hicieron lo que pudieron. Aun así debido a la situación no era suficiente; incluso la torre del reloj dio la hora unas tres veces más antes que a alguien se le ocurriera algo. Pero al final Applejack rápidamente sacó su lazo.

—Twilight, trata de evitar que me den algún balonazo. Tengo que concentrarme en esto.

—¡Ententido! — Dijo ella concentrando su poder en un campo de energía. Rarity ayudó.

Applejack comenzó a girar su lazo con precisión enfocándose primero en un poste cercano; pero rápidamente lo lanzó hacia el otro lado. Efectivamente el lazo atrapó firmemente el poste.

—¡Bien, todas deténganse de mí! Voy a empujarnos hacia allá.

Y como gracias al estado en el que estaban empujar significaba halar, fueron despedidas contra el poste. El choque fue inevitable pero al menos estaban más cerca.

—Eso dolió, pero bueno. Applejack, ¿crees que puedas llevarnos así al Palacio? — Dijo Twilight seriamente.

—¡Dalo por hecho dulzura! — Dijo Applejack preparando su lazo y lanzándolo contra un árbol cercano, pero en realidad le apuntaba a un barandal de una casa. Desgraciadamente el lazo fue atrapado por el casco de Shadow.

—Fue una excelente idea pero no podemos permitir que sigan — dijo ella.

—Dame eso — exigió Applejack empujando el lazo con todas sus fuerzas; entiéndase halándolo.

Pero Shadow era tan fuerte como ella, eso se demostró en aquel instante.

—Tendrás que intentar algo mejor — dijo ella sudando por el esfuerzo.

—¡Lo mismo digo! — Dijo Applejack sudando también.

Entonces Dark bajó a tierra y sin más comenzó a intentar apoyar a su amiga con sus alas; mientras que Black lo hacía con su magia. Era una lucha de tira y empuja que aparentemente no iba a acabar bien para nadie, pero en este caso la experiencia ganó y Applejack simplemente soltó el lazo.

El efecto fue inmediato, las tres villanas salieron despedidas hacia atrás, en una pozo de lodo y bebida energética.

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad! — Dijo Twilight concentrándose en su cuerno. — Los ponis tienen el sentido de la dirección por completo confundido, pero no los objetos.

Dicho esto lanzó un rayo contra un florero cercano; pero éste salió despedido contra una carreta, lo que Twilight quería. La carreta rápidamente cobró vida y comenzó a rodar.

—¡Applejack intenta lazar todo menos esa carreta! — Ordenó su amiga mientras todas se abrazaban en un desesperado intento por separarse las unas de las otras.

Applejack obedeció, y atrapando el vehículo; éste comenzó a arrastrarlas hacia el Palacio, por practicidad Twilight también hizo aparecerles a todos unos patines para no desgastarse los cascos.

Entonces abrieron la puerta (intentando cerrarla). Ante ellos Spike estaba sentado en su trono flotante con el cofre en unas tenazas que sostenía con sus garras.

—Ey chicas, ¿sabían que cuando intenté tomar el cofre me quemé? — Dijo él levantando una de sus garras, la cual tenía una venda. — Interesante, ahora que soy el caos no puedo tocarlo.

—¡Pobrecillo! — Murmuró Fluttershy tratando de acercarse a revisarle la herida pero sólo logró estrellarse contra una estantería. Le hubieran caído todos los libros encima pero Spike tuvo la cortesía de detenerlos con su magia.

Twilight lo miró fijamente.

—Spike, dame eso o te juro que…

Spike se lo arrojó sin más.

—Llegaron aquí, ¿no? A estas alturas ya no importa, es una bromita inocente nada más.

—¿Qué no importa? — Se indignó Rarity. — Por culpa tuya estoy pegajosa y naranja por culpa de tu clima extraño y… ¡eres más irritante que Discord!

—Lo del clima no fue culpa mía, es Dark la que decide qué hacer con el clima.

—Siguen tus planes Spike — le dijo Pinkie. — Planes divertidos pero muy crueles.

—No tengo ningún plan, sólo seguir con mi broma — dijo Spike al tiempo que la torre de Ponyville anunciaba otra hora cumplida y él volvía a chasquear los dedos afectando otra ciudad. — Soy el caos y el único plan es crear el caos. No controlo a mis propias aliadas, les doy la libertad de hacer lo que quieran.

Todas intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Les daba la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran, eso era un problema pues eran tan impredecibles como el propio Spike. De todos modos aquello…

No importaba, Twilight abrió el cofre lista para acabar con aquella locura pero en su lugar recibió unas serpientes falsas que saltaron en el rostro de todas y de paso les hicieron una trompetilla.

—¡Spike! — Chilló Twilight.

El aludido se rio alegremente.

—Perdón, no me pude resistir. El verdadero cofre está en donde lo dejaste, ¿qué no dije que no puedo tocarlo?

—¿Sin trucos? — Preguntó Pinkie. — ¿Sin sorpresas en el camino?

—¿Para qué? — Dijo Spike. — Mi trabajo es divertirme con ustedes y el de ustedes detenerme. Chicas, no soy malo; sigo siendo yo, Spike, pero ahora mi trabajo es ser molesto. Tan molesto como pueda ser.

Dash gruñó, de hecho estaba que echaba chispas pero no contra él; contra Dark. De alguna manera se sentía frustrada al no poder medir su velocidad contra la de la agente del caos. Applejack pudo probar su fuerza contra Shadow y quedó claro que la chica decía la verdad cuando dijo que eran iguales, pero gracias al chiste del día no se pudo enfrentar con su contraparte. Quería averiguarlo, quería averiguar qué se sentía encontrar a su igual.

—Bueno, terminemos con esto para que pueda ir a bañarme — suplicó Rarity. — Twilight, querida, trae el cofre.

La alicornio morada asintió y con su habilidad de concentración fue por el objeto y lo abrió.

No ocurrió mucho, sólo que el poder curativo de los Poderes del Arcoíris se liberó y todas pudieron volar a gran velocidad curando toda Equestria del caos que Spike había creado.

Finalmente terminaron a la puerta del Palacio, agotadas del trabajo. Las Crusaders por su parte se habían refugiado en su casa club en cuanto vieron que las mayores llegaron al Palacio. Sabían que cuando la onda de Armonía las tocara no podrían mantener sus formas oscuras y revelarían su verdadero yo ante sus hermanas. Lo único era que tendrían que permanecer ocultas hasta que Spike recuperara fuerzas y por tanto ellas también; de este modo podrían camuflar sus Cutie Marks y volver como si nada a sus casas.

Mientras en el Palacio Spike les pasó a sus amigas chocolate y galletas. Éstas tuvo que traerlas a garra pues el poder de la Armonía había bloqueado temporalmente su poder, al no ser malvado en verdad, eso era todo lo que le harían.

—Se mira que están cansadas. Tomen.

Aceptaron de mala gana.

—Debo admitir Spike: que si esto se va a convertir en rutina más nos vale prepararnos bien — murmuró Twilight. — ¿Y quiénes son tus agentes del caos?

Spike se llevó una garra a los labios como diciendo silencio.

—Lo siento chicas, pero ese no es mi secreto sino de ellas.

Las demás no dijeron nada pero estaban de acuerdo con Twilight, si Spike sería su nuevo rival deberían andarse con mucho cuidado. Era un alivio que siguiera siendo él en el fondo de su pequeño corazón de dragón.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, parte el cansancio y parte mi estilo peculiar no se me da bien definir escenas de locura pero la práctica hace al maestro. Es el primer plan de Spike, espero que les haya gustado y agradezco a los autores que me han prestado sus ideas para este fic. Cuando llegue el momento de ponerlas, porque claro que lo haré, les agradeceré como es debido pero de momento sólo les diré:<strong>

**Gracias ****Silverwolf850**** y ****kuroi-lirio327. Prometo que para plasmar sus ideas trataré de mejorar mi estilo de narración.**

**Ya conocen mi cierre clásico, ¿no?**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Carrera Rainbow Dash vs ScootaDark

**La gran carrera entre Rainbow Dash y ScootaDark**

Unos fuertes ruidos secos despertaron a Apple Bloom. Medio quejándose, miró su despertador, tres de la mañana; todavía tenía otras dos horas más de sueño. ¿Quién andaba molestando tan temprano? Se asomó por la ventana.

Su hermana mayor estaba practicando pateando manzanos y levantando pesas improvisadas que hizo rellenando barriles con arena.

—¡Applejack! — Gritó desde su ventana. — ¡Algunos intentamos dormir!

Applejack miró hacia arriba y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—¡Lo lamento Apple Bloom! Pero la abuela Smith me echó del granero y Big Mac del patio principal.

—¡Vete al campo sur y déjanos tranquilos! — Siguió protestando la niña. — Que te aguanten los murciélagos, nosotros tenemos que hacer en la mañana así que déjanos dormir.

Dicho esto, cerró con fuerza la ventana dejando a Applejack primero muy molesta con la actitud irrespetuosa, pero cuando se lo pensó mejor recordó que todos los Apple perdían los estribos si se les robaba su valioso tiempo de sueño. Sin más arrastró sus barriles a donde le indicaba Apple Bloom, pero igualmente fue echada por los murciélagos que la bombardearon con semillas y hasta tirarle una manzana directo al a cabeza. Al final se rindió y se fue a dormir.

—¡Demonios Applejack, una cosa es amar el deporte y otra meterte con el descanso de los demás! — Protestó la abuela al servirle el desayuno. — ¿Cuál es la urgencia de entrenarte tanto? ¿Otra ridícula competencia en camino? Porque escúchame bien jovencita: si sigues molestándonos no sólo no irás a esa competencia sino a las próximas tres que salgan. Hay un lugar y un tiempo para todo ¡y no es a la hora de dormir!

—Eeeyup — concordó Big Mac igualmente de mal humor.

Applejack gruñó por lo bajo pero no los culpaba. Finalmente terminaron todos de desayunar y siguiendo la costumbre, Applejack llevó a su hermanita a la escuela.

—¿Y cuál es el problema Applejack? — Preguntó la niña. — ¿Por qué tantas ganas de ejercitarte? Te puede hacer mal esforzarte demasiado.

Conmovida por el tono de preocupación de su hermanita, Applejack suspiró.

—Lo siento Apple Bloom. No creo que lo comprendas de todo pero… es que ayer me enteré que hay alguien tan fuerte como yo y me indigna. ¡No puedo permitir que eso ocurra!

Apple Bloom parpadeó sorprendida.

—No entiendo, creí que esas cosas no te afectaban a menos que estuvieras compitiendo por un listón azul…

Applejack gruñó por lo bajo.

—Porque eso es una JUSTA competencia Apple Bloom. Esta nueva rival no obtuvo su fuerza por el esfuerzo que ha hecho sino porque alguien se la dio mágicamente; y así se atreve a llamarse mi rival. Es indignante, hiere mi orgullo de atleta. Pero bueno, no te preocupes, tú sigue ejercitándote y algún día me igualarás sin hacer trampa, que es realmente imperdonable.

Apple Bloom no dijo nada pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable pero más que todo satisfecha de sí misma. Su hermana le había confirmado que era efectivamente tan fuerte como ella siendo Shadow, y si tenía en cuenta que Spike les dijo que mientras más fuertes se hicieran en su forma normal más fuertes serían en forma caos; era emocionante. Con sus ojos de perrito listos, miró a su hermana mayor:

—Applejack, ¿te molesta si entreno contigo? Es admirable lo que haces, intentar ser más fuerte para superar a tus rivales. ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

Applejack rodó los ojos divertida, de hecho la vio venir.

—Claro que puedes, caramelo. Incluso hice unas pesas livianas para ti, pero asegúrate de no cansarte demasiado en tus labores porque es un entrenamiento muy intenso.

Apple Bloom sonrió complacida, nada había cambiado a pesar de todo. El único cambio era que en lugar de molestar a sus hermanas por hobby o accidente, ahora lo hacían profesionalmente. Era divertido.

Llegaron a la escuela y Apple Bloom se separó de su hermana mayor para reunirse con las chicas. Comenzaron las clases y no hubo mayor novedad hasta el período de matemáticas, después de recreo, en donde una carta se materializó ante Apple Bloom. Tras leerla se la pasó a Twist para que se la pasara a Sweetie y luego ella a Rumble para que finalmente acabara con Scootaloo. Pero Twist se distrajo y fue Diamond Tiara la que interceptó el pedazo de papel, tenía que saber qué estaban planeando sus rivales. Apple Bloom no perdió el tiempo:

—¡Señorita Cherrylee! Diamond Tiara está pasando notas.

La maestra paró de inmediato y miró fijamente a Diamond Tiara.

—Diamond Tiara, ¿querría leernos esa nota a todos por favor?

Diamond Tiara tragó saliva pero la severa mirada de la maestra pudo más y finalmente desdobló la nota y leyó:  
>—En el lugar de siempre a la hora de siempre.<p>

—Puedo ver a trasluz que tiene dos líneas, termínala — dijo Cherrylee.

Los niños miraban expectantes, pero Diamond Tiara tragó saliva porque ya había leído el mensaje.

—Diamond Tiara termina de leer esa nota o tu padre sabrá de esto en tu reporte diario.

Cerrando los ojos preparándose para lo peor, la chica terminó de leer:

—Este mensaje se autodestruirá en tres, dos, uno…

La pequeña detonación derribó a la pobre potrilla de golpe mientras que las tres agentes del caos reían de su desgracia. Silver Spoon las fulminó con la mirada, en cuanto averiguaran qué andaban tramando se las cobrarían todas.

Finalmente al salir de la escuela todas las agentes menos una se reunieron con Spike en la casa club. Pero llegó tras esperar una hora.

—¡Apple Bloom! ¡Tardaste mucho! — Se quejó Scootaloo.

—Lo lamento, tenía una práctica de deportes con mi hermana. Está entrenando para ser más fuerte que Shadow, así que tengo que esforzarme al máximo yo también.

Scootaloo entendió, ahora que lo pensaba tenía que ponerse a trabajar. Sweetie por su parte estaba feliz, su hermana no era de las que se enfocaba mucho en la magia así que sólo tenía que seguir aprendiendo a usarla como si nada y tal vez igualara a Twilight, aunque fuera en su forma oscura.

—Lo de hoy es sencillo, sólo contarles sobre mi nueva idea — dijo Spike. — Luego ya saben, hagan sus planes por su cuenta; es mucho mejor cuando ni yo sé qué planean, pero esta vez no creo que tengamos que intervenir. Igual, es cosa suya.

—Entendemos Spike, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

Al día siguiente:

Twilight se levantó temprano como siempre. Pensó en ir a despertar a Spike pero desde que tenía sus poderes de caos siempre ponía una trampa en su puerta para no ser molestado; y Twilight aprendió por las malas cuando transformó los azulejos del pasillo en jabón y patinó casi saliendo por una ventana. Cuando finalmente se pudo acercar a la puerta andando con cuidado halló el letrero de:

NO MOLESTAR.

A PARTIR DE ESTE PUNTO PELIGRO DE BROMA PESADA, ENTRE BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO

Y por supuesto lo dejaba dormir. Puso ella misma el café y se entró a bañar. Pero al ver el espejo de cuerpo completo del baño se dio cuenta que su pelaje lavanda y melena se tornaron negras, y que sus ojos y su mechón rosa era rojo ahora.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! — Gritó de la impresión.

Spike bajó.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo Twi? Es demasiado temprano — se quejó él.

La alicornio negra avanzó violentamente hacia él.

—¡Spike vas a arreglar esto ahora mismo! ¡No sólo porque tú pasaras de morado a negro no significa que todos tengamos que hacerlo!

—Yo creo que te ves muy bien Twi — dijo Spike, — tu nuevo look tal vez haga que tus ojos no se vean tan bien pero te ves interesante. Además eres muy buena con la magia, puedes hacer algo por ti misma; o si no, bien puedes llamar a las demás y usar el cofre. El chiste es que deben detenerme, ¿no?

Dicho esto, chasqueó los dedos para teletransportarse a su cuarto y seguir durmiendo. Twilight volvió a mirarse y forzó una sonrisa.

—Bueno, no está tan mal, si esto es todo lo que hará creo que puedo desayunar antes de ir por las demás.

Applejack se levantó temprano lista para ir a hacer sus ejercicios mañaneros, tras ser echada de tantos lugares finalmente halló dónde en Sweet Apple Acres, y una vez terminó justo a tiempo de comenzar sus propias labores se topó con un extraño grupo de gigantescas manzanas que la miraban fijamente. No tenían ojos pero Applejack juraba que la estaban viendo. La más pequeña de ellas se le quedó viendo fijamente.

—Hasta que has venido… durante mucho tiempo hemos estado esperando por ti, ¡PARA HACERTE LO MISMO QUE LE HAS HECHO A TANTAS DE LAS NUESTRAS!

Las demás manzanas se levantaron de repente.

—¡HÁGANLA SIDRA, HÁGANLA SIDRA!

El ver las enormes frutas rodar hacia ella fue demasiado para los nervios de Applejack e hizo lo que tenía que hacer: huir por su vida mientras grandes manzanas rodaban tras ella gritando que no la harían sidra, que mejor una fritura o hasta un sabroso pay. Corrió hacia el pueblo dispuesta a pedir ayuda pero en lugar de ponis se encontró con manzanas madrugadoras que apenas si la vieron gritaron de ira y fueron tras ella.

—¿Y si mejor la cortamos en rebanadas y la ponemos de adorno en una ensalada?

—¡MERMELADA, YO QUIERO MERMELADA!

Applejack gritó, estaba viviendo una terrible pesadilla. En su carrera se topó con una manzana amarilla quien movió sus hojas enojada y se levantó amenazante.

—¿Cómo te atreves a toparte conmigo? ¿Acaso quieres que te haga puré y se los sirva a mis hijos?

Applejack gritó más fuerte y se refugió en lo alto de un árbol. La manzana comenzó a "patear" el árbol intentando hacer bajar a la vaquera.

—No puedes ocultarte por siempre. ¡TE HAREMOS LO QUE TU FAMILIA NOS HA HECHO DURANTE GENERACIONES!

Fluttershy abrió los ojos tiernamente al sentir el gentil golpeteo de Angel en su cabeza, sus animales la esperaban y gracias a sus obligaciones con ellos no podía dormir mucho más. Fluttershy sacudió la cabeza y se estiró alegremente.

—¡Buenos días Angel! ¿Quieres que les demos de comer a los demás?

Un poni blanco de crin gris sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé quién demonios sea Angel pero no soy un mesero. ¿Y en serio dónde demonios estamos? Todo aquí está lleno de ponis a los que vi metidos en casas de madera y demás. ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS HACIÉNDONOS ALGO MALDITA PSICÓPATA?!

Fluttershy gritó saltando hacia atrás y corrió a ver a sus queridas mascotas. Se dio cuenta que estaba rodeada de ponis desconocidos que se movían incómodamente en los cubículos de sus animales.

—¡No, NOO! — Gritó ella bajando al pueblo por ayuda.

Se topó con algo, era na pequeña ardilla quien chilló del susto y se encaramó en un árbol. El instinto de veterinaria y cuidadora de animales de Fluttershy salió a la luz y comenzó a sacudir el árbol violentamente. La ardillita estaba evidentemente herida y no podría sobrevivir la noche si la dejaba ahí.

—¡No amiga, baja, yo sólo quiero cuidar de ti!

Pero la ardilla chilló más, este sería un largo día para Fluttershy en verdad…

Pinkie Pie se levantó y como siempre bajó a desayunar, pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al no encontrar a los Cake sino a gigantescos caramelos que al verla gritaron del susto. No era para menos, porque al ver caramelos gigantes que se movían algo despertó en Pinkie. Quería una probadita y la quería ya. Relamiéndose del gusto, tronó su cuello y se lanzó contra los caramelos. Los caramelos por supuesto huyeron por sus vidas mientras que Pinkie corría tras ellos a gran velocidad, pronto al adentrarse al pueblo vio que todo estaba lleno de dulces gigantes que la miraban y trataban de escapar. Era el momento más feliz en la vida de Pinkie, dos de sus hobbies se habían cruzado. El primero: jugar a las atrapadas, y segundo, ¡comer dulces! Una vez consiguiera atraparlos a todos sería el festín de su vida. Y por suerte todos los potros, usualmente su competencia, estaban fascinados con el dulce de los dulces, así que podría tener todos los dulces para ella solita.

—En momentos como este… ¡amo ser yo! — Dijo alegremente comenzando su persecución.

Tenía que ver por dónde empezaba, por aquí y por allá se miraban algunos que se movían demasiado, pero finalmente se topó con lo que buscaba: algo no muy difícil para comenzar a calentar. Se trataba de un caramelo de manzana refugiándose en un árbol mientras que una paleta de mantequilla daba golpetones al árbol tratando de bajar el caramelo. Pinkie se relamió y se lanzó al ataque.

—¡Dulces, aquí voy!

La paleta de mantequilla se centró en Pinkie y corrió hacia ella hablando no sé qué en su idioma de azúcar mientras que el caramelo parecía aliviado momentáneamente. En serio, ahí pasaba algo realmente raro… pero a Pinkie le gustaba.

Rainbow Dash se levantó en su castillo de nubes sólo para darse cuenta que se encontraba en una casa hecha común y corriente y que ahora era un poni terrestre. Gritó de miedo, ¡no! Aquello no podía ser, todo lo que era ella era volar, lo amaba. ¿Cómo pudo caer tan bajo? Literalmente, claro.

Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que buscar a su amiga Twilight para que revirtiera el hechizo, ¡no podía vivir en tierra para siempre! Y cuando entró al pueblo se dio cuenta que nadie era lo que se supone debía ser.

—¡Así que esto fue cosa de Spike! Una cosa es hacer que amantes enloquecidos del azúcar me atropellen, otra lograr que me tropiece sin parar por toda una tarde, ¡PERO NADIE SE METE CON MIS ALAS!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo al Palacio de Twilight, vio de reojo cómo la unicornio Applejack estaba refugiada en un árbol mientras que Pinkie Pie pegaso y Fluttershy de tierra luchaban en un rincón pero no le dio importancia, tenía que hallar a Twilight. De reojo vio cómo la pegaso Rarity se acercaba al revuelo gritando no sé qué de preciosas joyas intentando cargar a sus amigas y ponerlas en una carreta en donde ya tenía atados a varios ponis hablando no sé qué de joyas andantes. Ninguna de esas rarezas le importaba a Rainbow, pero una vez recuperara su verdadero yo podría solucionarlo todo junto con las demás. Corrió más rápido.

Rarity tuvo otro día medio agitado, rodeada de joyas andantes una vez fue a la tienda de la esquina a comprar el desayuno, no había ponis sólo esas cosas; que se miraban tan glamurosas y brillantes y llenas de magnificencia y demás. ¡Tenían que ser suyas y crear todo un nuevo traje hecho de joyas andantes! Ya lo había decidido, eso haría a partir de aquel momento: capturar a las joyas andantes.

Y armada con una cuerda fuerte y una carreta, se puso magia a la obra. Este era una nueva era.

Por su parte Twilight recién acabó de desayunar y se puso en acción. Una vez más, la bromita de Spike era más bien tontona, como hecha por salir del paso. Entonces los toques en su puerta exigieron su atención. Armada de paciencia, Twilight bajó y recibió a Rainbow Dash ahora de color rojo el pelaje y el cabello en escala de grises. Al ver a Twilight, se puso a llorar de desesperación.

—¿Rainbow? ¿Eres tú? — Dijo muy sorprendida.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Sufrimos del mismo maldito hechizo de Spike!

—Bueno, sí pero cambiar de color no es la gran cosa. Y por lo visto Spike lo intercambió todo a rojo y negro. No entiendo por qué.

Rainbow sacudió la cabeza con algo de tristeza.

—Twi, sé que estás en negación… pero sé fuerte. Con los poderes del arcoíris lograremos volverlos a todos a la normalidad. Tendrás tus alas y cuerno de nuevo antes que te des cuenta, así como yo mis alas.

—¿De qué hablas? Lo único que nos hizo fue cambiar nuestros colores a rojo y negro.

—Twi, nos intercambió la especie. Ahora somos ponis terrestres.

—Rainbow puedo ver bien tus alas desde aquí — Están rojas como el resto de tu cuerpo pero hasta ahí.

Ambas se miraron extrañamente, como intentando averiguar qué demonios. Entonces Twilight, guiada por un extraño presentimiento, Twilight lanzó un hechizo a ambas. Dos pares de gafas cayeron de sus rostros, ahora todo estaba de vuelta a la normalidad.

—Tiene que ser una broma — gruñó Twilight.

—Es una broma, una estupidez de Spike — gruñó Rainbow mirando claramente las "gafas locas" marca Spike. — Gafas locas, bueno, al menos sabemos a qué tontería nos enfrentamos hoy.

—Pero… si todos en Equestria llevan un par de éstas…

—¡Corramos!  
>Corrieron y efectivamente todo Ponyville era caos, y no se imaginaban cómo estaba el resto de Equestria. Todos los ponis estaban viendo su propia versión de la realidad y por supuesto eso no iba a terminar bien. Unos huían, otros atacaban, otros se escondían, otros luchaban. Todo era una sola confusión. Por ejemplo los Cake se veían a sí mismos y a todos los adultos como si alguien los hubiera vuelto a la infancia; mientras que los niños eran ahora los mayores. Diamond Tiara se levantó en un catre barato en una especie de casucha en lugar de su mansión; y cuando salió se dio cuenta que todas las casas estaban en la miseria. Corrió a buscar a su amiga Silver Spoon que al verla no podía creer que se hubiera convertido en un costado en blanco. ¡Para ella nadie tenía ninguna Cutie Mark!<p>

Por todos lados la gente estaba aterrada haciendo locuras con su nueva versión de la realidad.

—Mientras más rápido encontremos a las otras mejor — dijo Twilight galopando a toda prisa.

—¡Las vi de camino a tu Palacio! Están todas reunidas alrededor de un árbol y Applejack parece estar arriba por alguna razón.

Twilight asintió y corrió más rápido, y al cabo de un tiempo las localizaron a todas: alrededor del mismo árbol, con Applejack arriba, Pinkie y Fluttershy alternando entre luchar entre ellas y acosar a Applejackl. Abajo, Rarity trataba de cazarlas con una cuerda tratando de perseguirlas a ambas, que igualmente intentaban atrapar o algo a Rarity cuando se acercaba demasiado.

—Bueno, aquí están. Démonos prisa antes que se maten…

Iban a correr pero una nube se posó sobre ellas y comenzó a descargar sobre ellas una lluvia… de café. Ambas ponis subieron la mirada para descubrir una nube azul sobre ellas sobre la cual se asomó una pegaso negra con ojos como luces magenta y cuerpo negro,

—Para las que no han desayunado aun, les doy la bebida favorita de los adultos, un poco de café. ¡Disfruten!  
>—¡Dark! — Gritó Rainbow mirando fijamente a su nueva némesis y extendió sus alas.<p>

ScootaDark saltó de su nube y extendió sus alas negras y tras sacarle la lengua a Dash, salió a toda velocidad mientras que Dash igualmente corría tras ella.

—Dices que eres tan rápida como yo, veamos si es cierto — dijo Dash acelerando al máximo tras Dark mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

Abajo Twilight torció el gesto exasperada.

—¡Demonios Dash! Tenemos que permanecer unidas…

—¿Qué triste, no? Tan cerca pero tan lejos — dijo una voz.

Twilight miró hacia donde le llegaban. Eran Black y Shadow.

—¡Ustedes! ¿Están aquí para evitar que llegue a mis amigas?

Shadow se rio como idiota, lo mismo que Black.

—Sí, pero ya no es necesario.

—Para usar sus poderes necesitan estar juntas y con Rainbow Dash tratando de atrapar a Dark no es posible. ¡Suerte!

Twilight gruñó de exasperación, esas tres eran en verdad irritantes.

Y en lo que Twilight se replanteaba su existencia, Dash volaba tras la veloz Dark que era efectivamente tan rápida como ella. Siempre aceleraba y ganaba ventaja pero Dark lo hacía también y volvía a recuperar el terreno perdido acelerando todavía más.

—¿Sabes Rainbow? Voy a subir de nivel, esto está visto que nadie podrá ganarlo sin antes llegar a esto.

Dicho esto, Dark pasó de Match 2 a Match 5 y luego aceleró todavía más. Rainbow Dash no podía creerlo, si esto seguía así…

Entonces ocurrió, no una Sonic Rainboom sino una Sonic Dark Explossion, la cual instantáneamente dobló la velocidad de Dark a Match 10 sino que creó una explosión tan poderosa que rompió el espectro de luz visible creando una estela negra que imitaba la Sonic Rainboom, pero ésta estaba en escala de grises. La fuerza de aquella explosión casi desestabilizó a Rainbow Dash pero no le importaba. Para la orgullosa pegaso todo lo que importaba era demostrarle a esa mocosa quién era la número uno.

Igualmente aceleró a máxima velocidad y se lanzó tras ella creando una Sonic Rainboom. Pronto estuvieron cerca, pero al ser igual de rápidas la ventaja que tenía Dark era bastante.

—¡TE LO DIJE RAINBOW DASH! ¡SOY TAN VELOZ COMO TÚ! ¡Y PRONTO LO SERÉ MUCHO MÁS!

—¡NADIE ES MÁS VELOZ QUE YO MOCOSA, YO SIEMPRE SERÉ LA NÚMERO UNO!

Siguieron volando, a esas alturas estaban llegando ya a AppleLoosa, en donde todos los ponis estaban afectados por el hechizo de Spike. Braeburn veía a todos los ponis transformados en búfalos que venían por el tributo de pastel de manzana y no se daba abasto, era un caso desesperado. Desde arriba Dark no pudo sino reírse divertida y frenar en seco. Rainbow Dash no lo previó y siguió de largo casi dándose contra una montaña, pero no era tan boba y se lanzó contra Dark que ya estaba demasiado cansada por lo que comenzó a defenderse usando sus climas extraños.

Una nube de malvavisco azul cargada de deliciosa lluvia de bebida deportiva casi le da a Rainbow en el rostro desviándola momentáneamente mientras que Dark corría a gran velocidad. Desde tierra podría perder mejor a Rainbow Dash y tenía que distraerla lo más posible para que la trampa de Spike no cesara tan pronto.

De vuelta en Ponyville Twilight supo que no podía quedarse así por siempre, necesitaba ayuda. Teletransportándose a unos metros más adelante, justo en donde sus amigas estaban en plena "pelea" cada quien en su propia versión de la realidad y lanzó el hechizo. Cuatro pares de gafas cayeron de repente haciendo que las chicas se congelaran sorprendidas del repentino cambio.

—¿Qué pasó? — Dijo Applejack muy sorprendida. — ¿No las manzanas querían bañarme en caramelo caliente y atravesarme con un palito?

—¡Yo sólo quiero saber qué pasó con mis dulces! — Protestó Pinkie Pie.

—Chicas… no me digan que ustedes eran las joyas andantes que perseguía — dijo Rarity muy sorprendida.

—¿Y los animalitos indefensos que vine a ayudar? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

Twilight corrió con todas.

—¡Hasta que al fin! Chicas, estaban bajo los efectos de la nueva broma de Spike, nada de lo que vieron era real.

Applejack saltó para bajar del árbol.

—¿Una de sus bromas? ¿Qué nos hizo esta vez?

Twilight le dio un par de gafas.

—Se llaman gafas locas, alteran cómo vemos la realidad. Un truco muy inteligente, todo lo que yo veía era que habíamos cambiado de color, por lo que no me preocupé demasiado. Lo siento mucho, por eso no llegué a tiempo.

Applejack le puso afectivamente un casco en el hombro.

—No te preocupes Twilight, lo hizo apropósito para que reaccionaras tarde, pero ahora que todas estamos bien podemos detener al pequeño tramposo antes que el daño sea mayor.

Twilight asintió con firmeza e iba a prepararse pero rápidamente reaccionó.

—¡Rainbow Dash! Sin ella no podremos usar el cofre, y ella…

—Está muy ocupada persiguiendo a Dark — dijo Shadow tomando tranquilamente el sol sobre la hierba mientras hacía aparecer una de sus manzanas negras de caos y se preparaba. — A la velocidad que iban han de estar bastante lejos ahora. Bueno, es hora de probar mis manzanas…

—¡Shadow, no! — Gritó Black corriendo contra su amiga. — Mira a tu alrededor, nadie puede ver claramente lo que está pasando. ¡Si usas tus manzanas de caos podemos lastimar de verdad a alguien!

Shadow asintió.

—Ya sé, no iba a lanzarla, literalmente la iba a probar. Después de todo son manzanas.

Mordió su manzana.

—¿Y bien? — Preguntó Black.

—Qué raro… sabe a piña.

—Déjame probar…

Shadow hizo aparecer otra manzana y se la dio a Black, quien la escupió.

—¡Yuk! ¡Detergente!

Shadow entonces probó suerte e hizo aparecer otra y la mordió.

—Mantequilla de maní. Interesante.

Las adultas las miraban con una ceja levantada. Podrían ser agentes del caos pero en el fondo seguían siendo niñas. Para su desgracia una de sus amigas estaba actuando como niña también yendo en una persecución ridícula contra su contraparte sólo para probar que nadie podía igualarla.

Las niñas entonces siguieron probando las manzanas de Shadow, al fin y al cabo no había nada mejor que hacer.

En tierra a medio camino de vuelta a Ponyville Dark se recostó en una roca solitaria bebiendo de una nube de bebida deportiva para recuperarse un poco. Había estado corriendo y volando por quién sabe cuánto y estaba cansada. Por suerte para ella Rainbow también y apenas si se arrastraba llegando a la roca en donde descansaba su archienemiga y rival más poderosa.

—¡Uf! Y yo pensé que Applejack era la única que podía compararse conmigo.

Dark tomó un vaso de papel y lo llenó con lluvia para luego pasarle el vaso a Rainbow Dash.

—Toma, te hará bien, las dos lo necesitamos.

—Gracias — gruñó Dash vaciando de un trago el vaso y pidiendo más a Dark, que sólo movió un poco su nube para que Dash pudiera rellenar.

Se mantuvieron así un rato.

—No perderé la próxima — dijo Dash por fin.

—Suerte con eso — se burló Dark estirando sus alas y volviendo al aire, pero ésta vez fue un vuelo suave, deslizándose por el aire suavemente. — Yo regreso a Ponyville.

Y se alejó. Rainbow la miró de mala gana y también se deslizó tras Dark, luego de llegar a su límite las dos estaban muy cansadas.

En Ponyville las Mane 6 optaron por tratar de minimizar los daños atrapando a los ponis y dejando que Twilight usara su magia para remover las gafas locas, pero sabían que toda Equestria estaba en peligro y requerían del cofre para terminar con todo aquello. Finalmente vieron a Dash volando cansadamente junto a Dark.

—¡Dark! ¿Qué tal te fue? — Saludó Black.

—¡Gané! — Anunció alegremente la niña.

Rainbow gruñó de mala gana pero asintió.

—Sólo terminemos con esto ya — dijo.

Las demás asintieron y fueron por el cofre. Las agentes del caos se les quedaron viendo y corrieron a su casa club para volver a la normalidad.

—¿Qué hora es? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle al cabo de un rato.

—Como las diez de la mañana — dijo Apple Bloom viendo el reloj de pared que les había regalado Rarity.

—Bueno, oficialmente no habrá escuela — se relajó Scootaloo. — Y menos mal porque no hice la tarea.

Una poderosa explosión de Armonía llenó el lugar y a todos los afectados por las gafas de Spike se les cayeron éstas. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad para algunos.

Celestia estaba sentada en su trono sin atreverse a salir, por todas partes sus súbditos le ofrecían dulces y más dulces. Dulces, dulces, dulces… ¡estaba harta! De haber estado en su estado normal no le hubiera importado tanto más que una pequeña molestia pensando en el peso pero ahora no podía ni siquiera ver esas cosas. Incluso llegó a ver cómo los ponis que les ofrecían los dulces eran en realidad colonias de dulces que se habían juntado para crear unas toscas formas de poni y ofrecerle cada vez más a la monarca y que se los comiera.

Pero era imposible, gracias a Spike no podía más… y entonces se le cayeron las gafas tras la explosión de Armonía pura. Al leer el marco no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisita.

—Bueno, fuera que sigo molesta por lo de los dulces buena esa Spike. Buena esa…

Luna sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Menos mal! Creía que estaba atrapada en la luna y que estaba sola y… eso fue cruel. Spike, me las pagará.

Las hermanas se recostaron cansadamente contra la pared.

—Si te lo pones a pensar, son más bien juegos de niños a gran escala, sus dos bromas no duranon más de un día — dijo Celestia. — Es un señor del caos muy moderado.

Luna torció el gesto.

—Ojalá sea suficiente así. Si no, lo van a presionar a que haga más y espero que el estrés no lo termine poniendo igual que Discord.

—Sí, esperemos que no pase — concordó Celestia. — Pero creo que su trabajo está bastante bien hasta ahora, mientras siga haciendo esto seguidamente no lo harán hacerse más pesado o más cruel.

Suspiraron pero bueno, Spike era joven y energético seguro podría manejarlo todo muy bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Y he llegado al final de otro cap, como ven el estilo de este fic es más bien suelto, contando la historia a través de bromas sin relación entre sí; son los detalles de fondo los que llevan el hilo argumental como el conflicto de las CMC contra las Mane 6 ahora que son rivales. Por cierto, amo torturar a Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon,Ahora mis<strong>

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**La idea de la broma de las gafas locas fue una mezcla de sugerencias divertidas que me dieron **Silverwolf850** y **Chistoso conocio como the Joke,** como me parecieron que combinaban bien juntas pensé en lo de las gafas. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. La noche de las puertas locas

**La noche de las puertas locas:**

Twilight andaba de buen humor, tras mucho luchar finalmente pudo reabrir la biblioteca en una de las tantas salas de su nuevo Palacio. Sin Spike para asistirla se tardó más de lo esperado, pero le daba al chico su espacio; y debía admitirlo, parte de su retraso se debió a los dos días en que él vino a crear el caos y la desarmonía.

Una alegre voz la sacó de su sueño de autosatisfacción.

—¡Hola! Quisiera sacar este libro de hechizos avanzados para unicornios entusiastas por favor.

Twilight no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, la voz le pertenecía a una niña.

—Lo siento cariño pero debes ser mayor para que tu magia crezca contigo, sin eso no puedes realizar ni uno de estos pequeños hechizos…

—¡Pero yo sí puedo, Princesa Twilight! Se supone que tengo sus mismos poderes cuando llegó a Ponyville.

Twilight entonces bajó la mirada soltando un grito ahogado. Era Black, la agente del caos de Spike.

—Black, esto… no creo que sea una buena idea.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy agente del caos? — Se ofendió ella. — No hemos hecho nada malo, ¡y la Princesa Celestia está de acuerdo que sin caos no hay armonía! Además es una biblioteca pública y cualquiera con su tarjeta puede sacar libros de aquí.

—Black, eso mismo. No tienes una tarjeta de biblioteca — sonrió Twilight hallando una solución, detestaba cuando le ganaban usando sus propias reglas.

—¡Tengo! — Dijo Black enseñando la tarjeta. Efectivamente era una tarjeta de biblioteca oficial de Ponyville a nombre de Black.

Twilight no podía creerlo, ¿quién demonios le había sacado una tarjeta a un agente del caos? Los únicos empleados de la biblioteca eran ella y…

—¡SPIKE! — Gritó exasperada.

—No está, está en reunión con el resto ¡y con esta discusión me la estoy perdiendo! ¿Puede prestarme este libro por favor?

—Bien — gruñó la alicornio registrando el préstamo de Black y mirando cómo se iba. — Nota mental: despedir oficialmente a Spike como empleado de la biblioteca. Será mejor que les avise a las otras que mañana habrá problemas.

Caminó hacia la puerta pero al abrirla pegó un grito del susto. En lugar de Ponyville ante ella se presentaba el pantano Froggy Bottom con una vieja hidra ya conocida reconociéndola y gruñendo lista para devorarla.

Twilight gritó del susto y cerró de un portazo. Cuando se asomó por el ojo de buey se dio cuenta que Ponyville seguía ahí. Volvió a abrir la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba en…

—¿Twiligth Sparkle, qué haces en nuestro baño real? — Preguntó la Princesa Luna cubriéndose con la espuma de su tina llena de burbujas.

Twilight volvió a cerrar la puerta y cuando la abrió de nuevo se topó con la Boutique Carrusel.

—¡Twilight! ¿Sucede algo? ¿Quieres que te haga un vestido nuevo? — Preguntó Rarity levantando la vista de lo que estaba cosiendo.

Twilight se disponía a cerrar la puerta otra vez pero al final entró y la cerró detrás de ella.

—Tal vez luego Rarity, tenemos una emergencia.

—Déjame adivinar: Spike — dijo ella cnasadamente.

Twilight asintió y Rarity se arregló las gafas para luego tomar su botella de agua ya vacía.

—Estos días han sido de lo más cansado cariño, no creo que me pueda acostumbrar pronto a que el dulce Spike Wikey es ahora nuestro gran enemigo. Me he retrasado bastante con todas sus bromas.

Twilight suspiró.

—¡Y que lo digas! Me retrasé bastante con la reapertura de la biblioteca desde que comenzamos con todo esto. Pero bueno, vamos por las demás y terminemos con esto.

—De acuerdo querida, sólo déjame ir por un poco de agua ¿sí?

Rarity entonces abrió la puerta de la cocina y Twilight no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para advertirle. En cuanto lo hizo una gran corriente de agua la empapó por completo. Rarity cerró la puerta escurriendo.

—Twilight, ¿por qué la puerta de mi cocina da ahora a las Cataratas del Poniágara?

Su amiga usó su magia para secarla y luego volvió a abrir la puerta por donde había entrado y cayó a un abismo. Menos mal que era una alicornio y voló de regreso ante la sorprendida Rarity.

—Esto pasa, ninguna puerta da a donde debería. Mejor nos movemos rápido.

Rarity miró a su alrededor.

—¿Entonces debemos usar las ventanas? ¡Qué bajeza! Pero oye, tú entraste por la puerta, ¿entonces a ti no te afecta?

—Eso fue suerte — explicó Twilight. — En realidad estaba deduciendo qué había hecho esta vez Spike.

—Entonces probemos suerte otra vez, no quiero terminar usando las ventanas — se quejó Rarity abriendo la puerta hacia un enorme y muy hermoso vestíbulo.

Twilight la siguió sin reconocer el lugar hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ellas por una ráfaga de aire. ¡Demonios, esto no pintaba bien!  
>—¡Twily! ¿Has venido a visitarnos hermanita? Bueno, debiste escribir primero pero me alegra mucho tenerte aquí — dijo alguien.<p>

Ambas yeguas se volvieron, era Shining Armor quien les sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¡Y trajiste a tu amiga! Qué bien, a Candace le encantó tu trabajo con su peinado la última vez Rarity Belle, tal vez quieras volver a hacérselo.

—De hecho me encantaría — dijo Candace bajando las escaleras. — Pero Twilight, ¿por qué no avisaste que vendrías de visita? Te hubiéramos recibido en la estación del tren o algo.

Twilight negó con la cabeza.

—No, miren, a mí también me alegra mucho verlos pero en realidad vine por accidente. Son las puertas, las puertas de todo el Reino están encantadas.

La puerta de al lado se abrió dejando pasar a Chrysalis.

—¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Todo lo que quiero es ir a mi maldita habitación! ¿Cómo es que?

Miró a los Reyes de Cristal listos a luchar pero ella pidió paz con un casco-insecto.

—Mi invasión está planeada contra el Reino Dragón ahora, para luchar contra ustedes debo prepararme un poco más. Ahora… ¿cómo demonios?

—Perdón, las puertas de TODOS los Reinos están encantadas — dijo Twilight. — Cada vez que las abres o las cierras terminas en donde menos lo esperas.

—Gracias por la información — bostezó Chrysalis. — Diré a mi gente que use las ventanas entonces. Qué molestia con este nuevo señor del caos, me recuerda cuando Discord era joven: broma, tras broma, tras broma, tras broma. Los novatos siempre tienen energía ilimitada. Yo me despido.

La Reina Chrysalis cerró la puerta tras ella dejándolos a todos con una gotita en la sien.

—Hay algo que no entiendo — dijo Shining. — ¿Nuevo señor del caos?

—Discord se jubiló — dijo Rarity. — Y nombró a un reemplazo que nos está haciendo la vida imposible, realmente imposible. No puedo creer que sea el mismo Spike Wikey de siempre, no pensé que tuviera este lado tan molesto.

—Ya veo — dijo Shining. — Un minuto, ¿Spikey Wikey? ¿Acaso Spike…?

—¡Así es Shining! — Gritó la alegre voz del dragón detrás de ellos.

Ahí estaba Spike, sentado en su trono flotante mordiendo una pequeña joya. Les sonrió a todos:  
>—¡Twi, sabía que pronto descubrirías el engaño! Estoy orgulloso.<p>

—Ja-ja, divertido y mucho más problemático que lo que hiciste la últimas veces Spike — regañó Twilight mirándolo fijamente. — ¿A qué vienes? ¿A reírte de nosotros?

Spike se encogió de hombros mientras que su amiga Black se asomaba por su lado.

—Un poco, pero también venía a advertirles — dijo el joven dragón. — Las puertas son una cosa y volverán a la normalidad cuando usen los Poderes del Arcoíris, pero no los ponis. Si alguien terminó a veinte kilómetros de casa, ahí se quedará y deberá volver a su casa a casco o como se las arregle. Antes de usarlos será mejor que se aseguren que todos los ponis estén donde deben.

Candace levantó una ceja, tampoco conocía ese lado de Spike. Parecía que realmente tenía el potencial que Discord creía. Por su parte Twilight se armó de paciencia, sí que se había asegurado que las cosas no fueran tan fáciles como las otras veces.

Rarity entonces sacudió la cabeza.

—Spike, eres un dragoncito muy dulce pero esto está borrando la imagen que tenía de ti, ahora te veo como un niño que no deja de molestar a los adultos buscando atención. ¡No sabes cómo detesto ese comportamiento! Tú… decepcionas Spike, si esto sigue así no creo que podamos seguir siendo buenos amigos.

Fue como un balde de agua fría para el pobre dragón, pero Sweetie Black llegó al rescate saltando frente a Rarity.

—¿Muy divertido, no? Jugar con los sentimientos de Spike para que remedie esto por la fuerza. Él es el caos, es su deber hacer esto y es más importante que hacer vestidos o cosas que a ningún otro poni le interesan. — Miró a su líder. — ¡Spike! Que no te engañe, ella sabe que le gustas pero le parecen divertidos tus intentos infantiles por obtener su atención además que le haces las tareas desagradables por ella. Que no te engañe, es buena amiga pero también tiene su lado oscuro.

—¿Y tú… cómo es que sabes? — Se indignó ella.

—Leí tu diario — dijo Sweetie aprovechando que no la podía reconocer. — Eres muy mala con él, eres amable pero mala cuando te conviene.

—¡Leíste mi diario! ¿Cómo te atreves?

—Soy tu contrario, una agente del caos debo saber cómo vencerte — dijo Sweetie dándose importancia. — Pero no importa si leí tu diario, lo que le haces a Spike no es nada generoso.

Spike miró a Black, que le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante. Entonces ella comenzó a cantar con su melodiosa voz.

—Demonios — murmuró Rarity.

—¿Por qué? Canta bastante bien — dijo ingenuamente Shining, honestamente no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero lo entendió en cuanto tanto guardias como sirvientes hipnotizados por el poder de Sweetie Black abrieron cada quien una puerta y entraron dando un fuerte portazo.

—¿Agente del caos? — Preguntó Candace sorprendida, Discord nunca los había utilizado.

Twilight y Rarity asintieron, ambas con un tic en el ojo a causa de la irritación. Black le sacó la lengua a Rarity y saltó de nuevo al trono de Spike.

—¡Vamos Spike! La última vez fue la oportunidad de Dark de lucirse, esta es la mía, hagamos que más ponis atraviesen puertas.

Spike sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió ampliamente a su amiga. Claro que se divertirían. Entonces se teletransportaron.

—Y por eso he tenido tantos dolores de cabeza estos días — se quejó Twilight con su hermano mayor.

En otro lado:

—Oye Spike, no debes dejar que te traten así — dijo Sweetie al cabo de un rato. — Ella no te ve como te gustaría. Eres mi gran amigo y te lo digo porque te quiero Spike, sigue adelante. Ahora eres el señor del caos, tienes mucho por delante y puede que encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz.

Spike miró a Sweetie y luego le sonrió.

—Gracias Sweetie Belle. Lo necesitaba.

Ella le sonrió.

—Cuando quieras, es momento de seguir jugando.

Bajó, estaba en pleno centro comercial de ManeHattan. Comenzó a cantar. Rápidamente todos los ponis abrieron las puertas que tenían más cerca y desaparecieron tras ellas. Spike los transportó a otro lado mientras seguía su juego.

En Sweet Apple Acres, Shadow Bloom jugaba con su hula-hula silbando alegremente cuando la puerta del granero se abrió de repente.

—¡Babs! — Gritó con alegría hacia su prima.

La poni de ManeHattan, ya libre de la influencia mágica de Sweetie Black, soltó un grito de miedo al ver a la poni de ojos rojos que se acercaba. Shadow Bloom parpadeó sorprendida.

—¡Ah, claro!

Entonces volvió a la normalidad.

—Soy yo, Apple Bloom.

—¿Apple Bloom? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué lucías tan rara y qué pasó? Recuerdo que estaba comprando con mamá y papá cuando de pronto vine aquí y…

—Te cuento, pero será mejor que nos sentemos — dijo Apple Bloom apareciendo unas dos manzanas de caos y ofreciéndole una a Babs.

Al cabo de un rato la cuarta Crusader estaba asombradísima.

—¡Apple Bloom, eso es increíble!  
>—Lo sé — dijo muy orgullosa Apple Bloom volviendo a su forma de Shadow. — Soy una agente del caos y eso me encanta.<p>

Babs miró nerviosa a su alrededor.

—¿Pero no te preocupa que Applejack te haya visto?

—No, la vi entrar a la casa hace poco, no sé dónde esté ahora porque cerré la puerta "por accidente" la idea es que no sea fácil detener a Spike.

Y efectivamente, él y Sweetie viajaban de ciudad en ciudad hipnotizando a los ponis para que atravesaran las puertas y cerrándolas tras ellos para lograr un total desorden y confusión, apareciendo siempre en sitios totalmente al azar. Lo único era que cuidaban bien que si alguien aparecía en un sitio peligroso, se transportara de inmediato de regreso a donde vino. No querían que los Poderes del Arcoíris los transformaran en piedra, además ellos no eran malos sólo querían caos. Eso y Sweetie quería que Rarity parara un mal rato, ¿cómo se le ocurría jugar con los sentimientos de Spike así como así?

Las puertas seguían llevando a todos a todas partes, y esto no iba a terminar bien. Sobre todo porque las portadoras de los Elementos no sabían dónde estaban sus compañeras, únicamente Rarity y Twilight se encontraban en el Imperio Cristal abriendo y cerrando puertas esperando hallar a alguna de sus amigas. Por su parte Candace sorbía aburridamente un smoothie para dos junto con Shining.

—No es que quiera ser aguafiestas pero este ejercicio no es nada útil — dijo la Princesa cuando se lo acabaron por fin. — Twi, eres el Elemento de la Magia, algo debes de poder hacer para contrarrestar este hechizo.

—¿Pero qué? Puedo volver las puertas a la normalidad una a una pero nada más. No hay forma de regresar a todos a sus hogares, y con Black y Spike mandando a todos los ponis a todas partes al azar esto sólo se hace cada vez más difícil.

—Se supone que es la idea, ¿no Twi? — Dijo Shining. — De todos modos tengo una idea: ¿por qué no usar la magia de Spike a nuestro favor? ¿Puedes hacer que una puerta teletransporte a un solo lugar?

Twilight miró a su hermano, quien le sonrió amigablemente; después de todo era un gran estratega militar, por eso tenía el puesto que tenía.

—Dime más — pidió Twilight.

—Los reunimos a todos en un punto, y a partir de ahí los redirigimos una vez termine todo esto.

—Podemos usar los tres Palacios como puntos de reunión — dijo Candace admirada por la inteligencia de su marido. — Y mis tías tú, y yo evitamos que Spike y su agente del caos se acerquen para volver a mezclarlos a todos.

—Y ustedes seis se reúnen en tu Palacio y listo, solucionan esto sin que haya muchas más bajas.

Twilight sonrió aliviada.

—¡Gracias! Una ayuda así es justo lo que necesito en momentos de crisis.

Y usó su magia para que la puerta que tenía al frente diera sólo a su Palacio y viceversa. Luego Candace hizo lo mismo con otra puerta a su derecha para que diera sólo al Palacio de Canterlot.

—¡Candace! — Dijo Luna. — ¿También te están afectando las puertas demente? Tuve que teletransportarme dentro de mi propio Palacio sólo para poder moverme con facilidad. Es algo molesto.

—Tía, tenemos un plan — dijo Candace. — Tomará su tiempo así que mientras más rápido actuemos mejor, porque mientras más hablamos más ponis están dando vueltas al azar gracias a Spike y a su agente del caos.

Luna se puso seria y gritó:  
>—¡BLACK SWORDSMAN, LIGHTING FLASH!<p>

El pegaso capitán de la fuerza aérea de Luna, azul marino con un largo abrigo negro, melena negra y ojos grises; y la unicornio comandante en jefe de las fuerzas mágicas, blanca de melena café rojiza y ojos ámbar aparecieron. Uno volando por la ventana y la otra teletransportándose.

—Hagan todo lo que mi sobrina les pide — dijo Luna, — y si alguien puede dar con el paradero de Tia se los agradeceré.

Ambos se cuadraron y pusieron cascos a la obra para culminar con el plan de Candace y Shining Armor. Twilight y Rarity se movieron a su Palacio para comenzar la acción, era una carrera contra el tiempo, mientras más esperaran más desorden causaban Spike y su amiga Black.

Ponis, ponis por todas partes salían del trance hipnótico de Black para darse cuenta que estaban en los lugares menos imaginados. A veces era una suerte, pues muchos amaban viajar y no tenían la oportunidad tan seguido; pero otras veces no era tan divertido como en el caso de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon. Como agentes del caos, las CMC tenían la oportunidad de manipular las puertas de Spike a voluntad y cuando ellas la abrieron listas para ir a la escuela luego de su pijamada, ScootaDark las empujó y cerró la puerta que daba al basurero municipal de ManeHattan.

—Mientras más grande sea la ciudad más grande es el basurero — se rio ella. No era bueno ser cruel pero Diamond y Silver las habían molestado por mucho tiempo y era agradable tener un poco de venganza de vez en cuando. — Además esta es la oportunidad de Sweetie, yo quería algo de protagonismo también.

Y en los tres Palacios, Luna, Twilight y Candace recibían a los ponis que llegaban a sus hogares por las puertas y los acomodaban para que pasaran el tiempo tranquilos ahí mientras que todo se solucionaba.

—Hay cada vez menos ponis — notó Black en su cuarta incursión a Los Pegasos. — Parece que se les ocurrió algo para detenernos.

Spike miró hacia el cielo y sonrió.

—No importa Sweetie, mira, ya casi anocheció. Fue buena la idea de comenzar a media tarde. Me encanta tenerlas de compañeras.

—Gracias por creer en nosotras Spike, nuestras hermanas nos siguen viendo como niñas — dijo Sweetie saltando una vez más del trono flotante y volviendo a cantar, revolviendo a todos los ponis para luego regresar con su amigo para que se transportaran a otra ciudad.

Spike sonrió, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo junto a Sweetie Belle, eran raras las ocasiones en que podía jugar con las Crusaders una a la vez, y debía admitir que le gustaba. Después de todo, sólo eran niños jugando juntos.

En el Palacio de Twilight, finalmente Fluttershy apareció luego de otra media hora. La Princesa Luna recién había subido su astro y eso las apuró a todas, tenían que darse prisa antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¡Fluttershy, por fin! — Dijo Twilight. — ¿Dónde estuviste?

Fluttershy sonrió.

—¡Twilight, fue maravilloso! Terminé en Zebrica donde conocí a la familia de Zecora y me enseñaron cosas muy interesantes sobre plantas medicinales y cuidado de animales salvaje. Yo jamás había visto a un elefante y fue estupendo, me hice muy amiga de una vieja jirafa también. Ella me contó que siempre quiso conocer a un poni y…

—Que bueno que te la pasaras bien, cariño, pero debemos reunirlas a todas para terminar con esta noche de puertas locas antes que sea demasiado tarde — dijo Rarity abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a más ponis. Ojalá hubiera espacio suficiente en el Palacio de Twilight.

—Y todavía nos falta devolverlos a todos a su casa cuando esto termine — se lamentó Twilight abriendo la puerta y cerrándola una y otra vez. Qué bueno que algunos de los invitados entendieran la situación y tomaran una puerta para echarle un casco a las portadoras de la Armonía.

—¿Sabes? — Dijo Flash Sentry que en una de tantas terminó en el Palacio de Twilight. — Con todo y todo esto está medio divertido. Cuando recordemos esto estaremos riendo.

—Sí, pero mientras tanto necesito una aspirina — dijo Twilight dejando pasar a Rainbow Dash por fin.

—¡Hola Twi! Terminé no sé cómo en casa de tu hermano y me mandó para acá. ¿Qué tal? ¿Te han dado muchos problemas las puertas de Spike?  
>—Mientras más menos hablemos mejor — dijo Twilight abriendo y cerrando la puerta dejando pasar a más ponis.<p>

—Bueno, lo mío no estuvo tan mal. Terminé en Los Pegasos, aposté un poco, perdí, luego gané y en fin. Nada fuera de lo normal pero no creo que apostar sea lo mío.

—Ajá — dijo Twilight de mala gana abriéndoles a Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon cubiertas de basura.

—Sin comentarios — dijeron ambas pasando. Estaban que echaban chispas.

Juraban que escucharon una risita al fondo.

—¡Hola compañeras! — Gritó Applejack pasando junto con Pinkie. — Nos tardamos pero por fin nos encontramos.

—¡Fue muy divertido! — Gritó Pinkie emocionadísima. — Primero fui a comprar manzanas Zap con Applejack pero cuando entramos a su granero terminamos en las cataratas del Poniágara, luego me tiré en barril por mucho que Applejack me dijo que no lo hiciera, luego atravesamos otra puerta y visitamos las montañas, tomamos otra puerta y estábamos en el mar, ¡y para cerrar con broche de oro visitamos a los tíos de Applejack! Se alegraron mucho de vernos y nos transportamos a Canterlot en donde la Princesa Luna nos mandó para acá. ¡Fue excelente!  
>—Va a dormir esta noche — dijo Applejack. — Pero terminemos con esto ya, ¿está bien?<p>

Twilight miró fijamente las puertas y asintió.

—Sigan trayendo ponis acá y luego los enviaremos a sus respectivas casas. No se preocupen, esto se termina ya.

Entonces corrieron al gran armario donde Twilight guardaba los Poderes del Arcoíris. Abrieron la puerta y se toparon con la Princesa Celestia en una cueva.

—¡Por fin! — Dijo ella entrando. — ¿Alguien sabe qué les pasa a las puertas hoy?

Twilight suspiró y se teletransportó dentro del armario, tomó los Poderes y luego volvió con sus amigas abriendo el cofre.

—Menos mal que ya encontramos esto, tengo como media hora de desvelo.

—Y tendremos más regresando a todos a sus casas — observó Dash.

Twilight gruñó por lo bajo pero sólo activó los poderes y comenzó la limpia de Equestria. Espiando desde la ventana, Scootaloo mandó una carta a Spike, parte del paquete de poderes del caos incluía comunicación directa con su jefe.

La carta se materializó ante Black y Spike.

—¡Y tan divertido que estaba todo! — Se rio Spike.

Sweetie le sonrió a él también.

—Qué bueno que sonreíste Spike, lo de Rairty te afectó bastante.

—Gracias por estar a mi lado Sweetie. Es genial tener a una amiga como tú, ahora pídeme lo que quieras y te ayudaré — dijo Spike transportando a ambos de regreso a la casa club donde Babs y Apple Bloom jugaban damas chinas esperando a que acabara.

Y justo a tiempo, el poder de la Armonía lo dejó sin poder y forzó a Scoots y a Sweetie a volver a la normalidad.

—¿Ya? — Preguntó Apple Bloom.

—Ya — confirmó Spike.

—¡Hola Babs! Cuánto tiempo sin verte — saludó Sweetie. — ¿Disfrutando de nuestro juego tú también?

Babs se encogió de hombros.

—Es genial chicas, es genial. Pero supongo que debo regresar a mi casa pronto…

—No te preocupes, nos vemos el próximo desastre de Spike — dijo Apple Bloom.

Ella sonrió agradecida y corrió a colarse en el Palacio de Twilight para reacomodarse en su respectivo hogar con el resto de los ponis. Fue cuando a Spike le vino la idea:

—Ella es la cuarta Crusader, ¿no?

—Pues sí… — dijo Apple Bloom. — ¿Por?

—Porque puedo usar mis poderes para hacerles una puerta especial que la traerá aquí en segundos y si Pinkie es un Elemento de la Armonía y una prima lejana de ustedes los Apple…

—Spike, ¿acaso sugieres que…?

—Nuestras rivales son dos unicornios, dos pegasos y dos ponis terrestres. O bueno, un unicornio y un alicornio; nosotros tenemos a un dragón con mucho poder y a una unicornio. Con Babs sólo nos faltaría una pegaso para el equipo.

—¡Genial! ¡No puedo esperar a decirle! — Saltó Apple Bloom.

—Pero deberás esperar a que recarguemos nuestros poderes — dijo Spike. — Saben que la explosión de armonía nos los quita como por tres horas.

Estuvieron de acuerdo, pero era bueno tener a una nueva Crusader de su lado. Amaban ser agentes del caos.

Y no había mucho más que decir. Los soldados y las Princesas se las arreglaron a regresarlos a todos de vuelta a sus hogares y todos durmieron bastante esa noche. Incluso Celestia le suplicó a Luna que dejara más tiempo la noche para que todas se recuperaran y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Menos mal que las bromas de Spike no eran tan difíciles de manejar.

Al otro día:

—¡Hola Twilight! Quiero sacar un libro, por favor — dijo Sweetie Belle depositando su tarjeta de biblioteca en el escritorio de la Princesa.

—¡Sweetie! Por supuesto — dijo Twilight. Fue un día bastante pesado pero la animaba ver que una niña viniera a la biblioteca. — Vamos a ver… "CONSEJOS PARA ATRAER AL PONI DE TUS SUEÑOS CUANDO LE GUSTA OTRA" Sweetie Belle, esto suena algo muy tonto y…

—¡Oye, ella no le hace caso por mucho que él quiera! Y ahora que le hice darse cuenta de eso está muy mal, pero quiero que se fije en mí. ¡Si me gusta me gusta!

Twilight no dijo nada más y tras rodar los ojos le dio el libro a la niña, quien corría alegremente con el libro.

—Spike, sé que estás dolido pero no te preocupes. Estoy para ti amigo mío y espero que algo más algún día.

* * *

><p><strong>Una pareja de Shipping que no había experimentado todavía. Espero les agrade, es una de las más comunes en FimFiction. Aunque pienso ir despacio, sólo como un detalle más de trasfondo. Además me inspiraré en los capítulos de carga emocional para hacer esto, no sólo me enfocaré en bromas. ¿Y qué esperan más que diga?<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado y:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Competencia de Ponis de hierro

**Armonía vs. Caos, competencia de poni de hierro**

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué, Applejack? — Protestó Rainbow Dash. — Sabes todo lo que hemos pasado estos días por culpa de esa pequeña amenaza, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

La vaquera negó con la cabeza, era firme en su decisión.

—Sí Rainbow, es nuestro amigo después de todo. Además la última vez no nos fue tan mal, ambas tuvimos unas vacaciones de un día y fue algo interesante. Y nadie le gana en el puesto de narrador.

Rainbow suspiró derrotada, después de todo era cierto. Además, si se ponía a pensarlo un poco, Spike no era tan malo como Discord, jamás intentó cambiarlas o apoderase en verdad de Equestira. No, Rainbow tenía problemas pero con sus agentes del caos; esa tal Dark era una pedante a la que tenía que vencer sin importar qué.

Llegaron al Palacio de Twilight, tocaron.

—¡Chicas! ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? — Preguntó su amiga.

—No Twi, venimos a ver a Spike. Recuerda que el viernes antes de la carrera de las hojas hacemos nuestra competencia anual de poni de hierro. Queremos darle su viejo puesto de narrador, ya sabes, siempre lo hace bien y le gusta.

—Y es mucho más coherente que Pinkie Pie — añadió Dash.

Twilight sonrió, por lo menos sus amigas seguían viendo a Spike como siempre, así que las guio arriba a la habitación del dragón. Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con una extraña escena: a Spike estirando el rostro hacia Black mientras la animaba con entusiasmo propio de un niño viendo algo muy emocionante.

—¡Vamos Black! ¡Puedes hacerlo, vamos!

La unicornio negra concentró su poder en su cuerno haciendo aparecer en Spike un prominente bigote blanco a juego con una barba blanca también. Las otras espectadoras: Shadow, Dark y otra más comenzaron a resonar sus cascos y a soltar silbidos de aprobación.

—¡Es excelente Black! ¡Sabía que podías! — Dijo la nueva.

—Sí, Spike tenía razón al escogerte amiga, tienes talento para la magia — dijo Shadow.

—Sigue así y seremos invencibles, ni siquiera el cofre ese nos podrá detener — finalizó Dark dándole una amistosa palmadita en la espalda a Black.

Las tres adultas se quedaron sin saber qué decir. Twilight incluso se sintió algo dolida recordando que antes era ella a la que apoyaba aprendiendo magia nueva, y también se preocupó un poco porque eran hechizos bastante avanzados y estaban siendo aprendidos por alguien que intentaba detenerlas.

—¡Ehem! — Llamó por fin Twilight. — Spike, tienes visita.

El chico levantó la vista.

—¡Applejack! ¡Rainbow Dash! ¿Para qué les puedo servir?

Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, Appljeack le sonrió a Spike:  
>—¿Recuerdas que se acerca nuestra competencia anual con Rainbow, compañero? Quería ver si te interesaba tu viejo puesto de narrador. Ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.<p>

Spike sonrió pero rápidamente se disculpó.

—Muchas gracias chicas, de veras lo agradezco pero tengo planes ese día.

Las mayores hicieron un gesto de entendimiento, pero entonces se fijaron que había alguien más en el equipo de Spike. La nueva integrante del equipo del caos, una poni terrestre negra con ojos brillantes color ciruela asintió muy emocionada.

—Este… ¿y ella quién es? — Preguntó Rainbow.

La pequeña se inclinó ligeramente.

—¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Night y soy la contraparte de Pinkie Pie, tengo sus mismos poderes para desafiar la lógica y aparecerme donde menos se lo esperan así como para adivinar el futuro por décimas de segundo. También soy la encargada de poner de cabeza las leyes de la física.

Las tres adultas intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, esto no pintaba bien para ellas.

—Spike, te lo voy a preguntar sólo una vez: ¿cuántas más de estas ayudantes necesitas? — Preguntó Applejack sin estar muy segura de querer saber la respuesta.

—Hasta que seamos seis contra seis — dijo Spike. — Pero una vez más lo siento mucho por lo de la competencia chicas, tal vez otro día. ¡Pero ey! Tal vez Pinkie Pie quiera ser la comentarista también, le encanta aunque más de un tercio de sus comentarios no tienen sentido.

Rainbow Dash y Applejack suspiraron y se despidieron amablemente, lo mismo que Twilight para que los amigos siguieran practicando hechizos y demás en la habitación del chico.

—Dijo que tenía planes — dijo Dash. — Si el mocoso se atreve a arruinar nuestra competencia, juro que le…

—Tú deja Rainbow, es cierto que planea hacer algo pero creo que nos da tiempo a terminar — dijo Applejack. — O si no mira el lado bueno, si la interrumpe puede salvarte de una humillación.

Ambas amigas se desafiaron con la mirada mientras que Twilight se reía por lo bajo en su rincón, realmente esto sería digno de verse y no le molestaría una bromita o dos aquel viernes, tal vez así se les bajaran los humos a las dos.

Entonces sin mayor novedad que las agentes del caos visitando a Spike para pasar tiempo juntos o él visitándolas a ellas en su ubicación desconocida, llegó el gran día de la competencia de poni de hierro.

Pinkie se presentó formalmente con su micrófono lista para narrar el emocionante encuentro entre las atletas más famosas de Ponyville. En circunstancias normales ambas destacaban en diferentes disciplinas, pero ese era de los días en que competían la una contra la otra para ver quién era la mejor. Y desde la primera vez que se dio el encuentro, era un evento popular y los Apple habían vendido entradas para ver todo en acción. Pinkie sacó su micrófono y comenzó:  
>—¡Yeguas y sementales! Bienvenidos a la competencia anual de poni de hierro, ¡soy su anfitrión Pinkie Pie!<p>

Vítores.

—¡Y yo su co-anfitrión, Night! — Saltó la pequeña agente del caos de un frasco de mermelada de manzana zap. — Pinkie, esta es la tercera vez en que nuestras atletas preferidas se encuentran para probar sus destrezas. Están empatadas con un año victorioso cada una, pero este año todo será diferente.

Pinkie sacudió la cabeza sorprendida, no era fácil sorprenderla a ella pero esta alegre chiquilla había logrado lo imposible.

—¡Ey hola! ¡A ti no te conozco y conozco a todos en Ponyville y si no te conozco quiere decir que no tienes amigos y yo soy tu primera amiga y…

—Mucho gusto Pinkie Pie, me llamo Night y soy una agente del caos, tu contraparte. Y hoy tu compañera narradora, porque esta competencia poni de hierro será más emocionante que otros años.

Todos los ponis comenzaron a murmurar emocionados, comenzaban a conocer a las agentes del caos y el ver a una ahí anunciando que algo sería emocionante sólo los llenaba de expectativas (los ponis tenían la concepción del caos de Spike como diversión, no era tan extremo como Discord y la última vez con las puertas se divirtieron mucho). Por su parte las homenajeadas tenían un pésimo presentimiento y tenían razón, porque de pronto apareció Dark llevando en cascos a Shadow y ambas aterrizaron frente a Applejack y Dash. Pinkie silbó emocionada y Night retomó la palabra:

—¡La variante de la competencia de hoy será que hay dos nuevas retadoras! Imagino que ya están familiarizándose con nosotras Ponyville pero no nos habíamos presentado formalmente. Como ya saben, yo soy Night y les presento a Dark y a Shadow.

Los ponivilenses murmuraron algo entre ellos y luego silbaron emocionados al resonar sus cascos con energía.

—Dark y Shadow tienen las mismas habilidades que Applejack y Rianbow Dash; así como yo tengo las de Pinkie Pie. Pero al ser ellas las atletas de nuestro equipo del desorden y la confusión están aquí para unirse a la competencia poni de hierro y…

—¡DEMOSTRAR QUE NOSOTRAS SOMOS LAS VERDADERAS NÚMERO UNO! — Gritaron las dos agentes del caos.

Silencio, sólo silencio… ¡Antes que todos los espectadores estallaran en gritos de emoción! Una competencia que valía la pena ver, y tal vez el título de la mejor atleta saldría de esas dos, algo que nadie esperaba. Rainbow sonrió emocionada.

—Bien, reto aceptado Dark. Me debes una de la vez de las gafas locas. Esa tuviste suerte porque me confié, pero no la tendrás esta vez.

Applejack miró a su amiga.

—¡Rainbow! Tú sabes bien que son agentes del caos y hacen trampa.

—Se soluciona — dijo Shadow. — Prometo que yo, Shadow, no usaré mis manzanas de caos para darnos una ventaja. Con cerrojo o inserta un pastelillo en mi ojo. Tu turno amiga Dark.

Dark se elevó ligeramente para levantar su casco derecho y colocar el izquierdo sobre su corazón.

—Y yo Dark prometo no usar mis patrones de clima extraños para darme ventaja, sólo en los descansos haré lluvia de bebida deportiva pero sólo. Con cerrojo o inserta un pastelillo en mi ojo.

Applejack negó con la cabeza.

—Ustedes saben a qué nos referimos. Nosotras somos atletas, verdaderas atletas. Ustedes en cambio sacan sus poderes de la magia de Spike.

Shadow la desafió con la mirada, sabía que su hermana tenía razón pero eso no le impediría medirse contra ella de igual a igual. Si de casualidad descubrieran quienes eran en realidad, tal vez les dieran la ventaja; pero siendo agentes del caos anónimas eso no iba a suceder y por eso estaba tan emocionada pensando en la competencia.

—Entiendo, no quieres que el caos demuestre ser superior a la armonía. Tienes miedo que todos en Ponyville se den cuenta que las agentes del caos somos las más poderosas.

Y tocó el orgullo propio de Applejack.

—Bien, si sólo es para ponerlas en su lugar aceptamos el reto.

—En su lugar: a nuestros cascos — dijo Rainbow.

Las agentes del caos se prepararon mientras que Pinkie saltaba emocionadísima.

—¡Y esto ha pasado de una competencia amistosa en una batalla entre el caos y la armonía! Por un lado Shadow y Dark; por el otro Applejack y Rainbow Dash. Esta competencia marcará la diferencia.

—¡Así es yeguas y sementales! Y lo vieron aquí en esta cadena — dijo Dark.

Vítores, todo había comenzado.

En las tribunas Twilight, Fluttershy y Rarity comenzaron a gritar emocionadas animando al equipo armonía.

—¡Ah! Veamos si esto puede bajarles los humos a esas dos — dijo Rarity. — No es que no sea fiel a mis amigas pero una cucharada de humildad les vendría bien de vez en cuando, y una derrota es lo que necesitan.

—Lo que espero es que todos terminemos como amigos cuando esto acabe — dijo Fluttershy suavemente.

—Bien, pongo seis bits a que Spike hace algo que obligue a parar la competencia cuando vayan ganando Shadow y Dark — dijo Twilight.

—¡Voy! — Dijeron Fluttershy y Rarity, era obvio que eso iba a suceder.

Mientras en Ponyville Spike y Sweetie Black estaban listos para el siguiente movimiento.

—Gracias por esto Sweetie, te prometo que cuando acabemos iremos a ver la competencia, siempre es muy emocionante.

—No te preocupes Spike, me gusta cuando quedamos solos los dos para hacer el caos. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

—Canta — dijo el chico. — Necesito que todo Ponyville esté en la competencia, y si ves que alguien regresa a casa por algo necesito que cantes para que regrese. Tengo que comprarnos todo el tiempo que podamos para que esta broma sencilla valga la pena.

—Te esfuerzas mucho Spike, eso es bueno, Discord hizo un gran trabajo escogiéndote para ser su reemplazo.

Spike se hubiera sonrojado de no ser porque era negro, igual Sweetie. Entonces la unicornio negra comenzó a cantar haciendo que todos los residentes de Ponyville que no estaban viendo la competencia (unos pocos pero aun así como la tercera parte de la población) dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y sintieran muchos deseos de ir a ver la competencia, no querían hacer nada más.

Cuando el pueblo se vació Spike hizo su movimiento.

—Esto no lo pensé bien pero bueno, es para darles a las chicas la oportunidad de lucirse ante sus hermanas.

—Muy considerado de tu parte Spike. Ahora vamos.

Y así fueron. Cuando llegaron Pinkie y Night estaban emocionadísimas comentando juntas, al no ser una batalla formal por el caos ambas contrapartes se llevaban de maravilla.

—¡Estamos en el tercer evento del día, con los equipos del caos y la armonía empatados con tres puntos cada una! La competencia de lanzar herraduras fue un empate entre Shadow y Rainbow Dash con un punto cada y una; y con la competencia de tiro al blanco con catapulta de calabazas las cuatro concursantes están empatadas con diez aciertos cada una.

—Eso es correcto Pinkie, pero estamos a punto de entrar a las competencias más duras del poni de hierro. En esta prueba vale tanto fuerza como agilidad; ¡Vamos a rodar en barril! ¿Están listas?

Equipos caos y armonía se posicionaron frente a grandes barriles de manzanas vacíos y a la señal de Big Mac saltaron sobre éstos y comenzaron a rodar como locas por todo el campo ante los espectadores que hacían sus apuestas por ver quién sería la que cayera primero. Era emocionante.

—¿Lo ves Shadow? — Dijo Applejack saltando de barril a barril con gran agilidad. — Nada le gana a un entrenamiento duro y constante.

Shadow provocó saltando también y aterrizando en un solo casco y seguía teniendo el control del barril como si nada.

—¿Un poco de caos tal vez?

Applejack apretó los dientes e imitó el movimiento de Shadow, ambas estaban sudando y se miraban desafiantes intentando derrotarse mutuamente.

—Oye Dark, ¡un poco de lluvia de bebida deportiva nos vendría bien!

—No ahora amiga — dijo Dark teniendo otra competencia con Rainbow Dash, ambas girando el barril sólo con las patas delanteras mientras que las otras les servían para tratar de estabilizarse. Era algo demasiado intenso.

Entonces Dark tuvo la gran idea y saltó aterrizando sobre el barril con la punta de sus alas y girándolo sólo con éstas. Al ser en donde se concentraba todo su poder del caos era como mucho la parte más resistente de su poderoso cuerpo. Y el que fueran mucho más grandes y manipulables que las de un pegaso común le ayudaba bastante también.

—¡Whoa! La balanza se ha inclinado al lado del equipo caos con este movimiento, menos mal que se trata de una demostración de resistencia más que de habilidad — dijo Pinkie por el micrófono, — o el equipo armonía habría perdido desde ya.

—Como las últimas veces, los malos van ganando.

—¡Oye tus alas son enormes, eso no cuenta! — Protestó Dash haciendo lo que podía para mantenerle el ritmo a Dark, que había incrementado la velocidad.

Tres de las cuatro contendientes se estaban cansando, pero la que quedaba tenía la ventaja. Para no gastar la energía de sus alas, dio un ágil salto en el aire y aterrizó con sus patas traseras. Rainbow gritó de ira y trató de parase en un casco igual que Applejack y Shadow pero gracias a la furia del momento no calculó bien y al no pararse bien se dio de narices contra el suelo.

—¡Te lo advertí Rainbow, estas dos harían trampa! — Gritó Applejack pensando que no tendría más remedio que usar su carta de triunfo, una táctica que sólo le había mostrado a su hermanita, pero antes debía deshacerse de Shadow. — Eres una rival muy fuerte y poderosa, pero como dije antes sin tus poderes del caos no eres nada. ¡Rainbow está fuera pero yo sigo aquí!

Entonces saltó y aterrizó sobre su cola, logrando la admiración de todos alrededor pues el barril seguía bajo su perfecto control.

—¡Oh no! — Gritó Night. — El equipo caos deberá hacer algo realmente sorprendente para superar esto, una vez más menos mal que esta competencia se definirá por quién resiste más en el barril que quién es el más hábil.

—Parece que los buenos han vuelto a la delantera — provocó Pinkie Pie.

—Sí pero nosotros seguimos teniendo dos miembros — provocó de vuelta Night.

Pinkie Pie le sacó la lengua a Night, que le sacó la lengua de vuelta. De regreso en la competencia, Shadow gruñó.

—Si tú puedes yo también, soy tu igual.

Y saltó, pero calculó mal e igual terminó en el suelo. Gruñó, ahora todo quedaba en cascos de Dark, que seguía manteniendo un control casi perfecto.

—Y ambos equipos están empatados con una competidora cada uno — dijo Night. — ¡Como comentarista oficial del equipo caos todo lo que puedo hacer es: ADELANTE EQUIPO, DERROTA A APPLEJACK DE UNA BUENA VEZ, DARK!

Applejack miró enfurecida a Nigt, se hubiera ahorrado aquello. Y lo pero era que no resistiría mucho más, eso lo sabía Dark, así que al final se equilibró de nuevo sobre sus alas. Applejack no pudo más, saltó del barril admitiendo la derrota.

—Siguiente desafío, pero antes denme un descanso.

Dark se impulsó en el aire y dejó caer una refrescante lluvia de bebida deportiva sobre las cuatro agotadas contendientes.

—De no ser por el aire frío de otoño, esto sería perfecto — dijo Rainbow. — ¡Demonios la primera en perder! ¡Esta me la debes Dark!

—Y luego de un empate el marcador está a tres a cuatro a favor del caos, más nos vale ponernos alerta chicas — dijo Pinkie Pie. — ¡EL CAOS NO DEBE GANARNOS!

Siguiente desafío: transportar pollitos de una estaca de madera hacia su nido a través de un charco de barro. Igual que la última vez los pollitos que transportaba Applejack saltaron hacia las alas de Rainbow Dash, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que había más espacio en las enormes alas de Dark y saltaron hacia ella; lo mismo los de Shadow pero entre ellas había menor rivalidad que entre Rainbow y Applejack.

Rainbow no podía creerlo, escupió al suelo.

—Y así me sentía yo la primera vez que competimos — dijo Applejack. — Pero dejémonos de boberías, tenemos que vencer a esas dos de una forma o de otra.

Uno de los ponis tembló al sentir una ráfaga de aire.

—Rayos, voy por un suéter. Me dicen cómo sigue esto — dijo a su amigo.

El otro asintió mientras que comenzaban a lanzar enormes empaques de heno dándole la victoria a la armonía con la habilidad de Applejack. El poni que fue por su suéter salía ya de Sweet Apple Acres, pero al perderse de vista una hermosa melodía llenó su ser y se dejó llevar de regreso a ver la competencia.

—¿No ibas por un suéter?

—¿Ah, sí?

No le dieron importancia mientras seguían viendo la competencia y el viento otoñal llevaba las hojas más y más, era algo lindo. Prácticamente todo estaba cubierto de hojas secas de todos los colores. Los eventos seguían, en la competencia de beber cidra Applejack y Rainbow Dash aplastaron a su competencia, después de todo no eran más que niñas; les cabía menos que a las mayores aunque era cidra no alcoholizada.

—Y hemos llegado a un punto en donde volvemos al empate — dijo Night, — esto demuestra que nuestros poderes están empatados.

—Lo que nos lleva a la competencia final: halar la cuerda — dijo Pinkie Pie. — La última vez las alas de Rainbow le dieron la ventaja pero desde el año pasado se ha establecido la regla que está prohibido utilizarlas para elevarse del suelo, a lo sumo un impulso extra pero si las dos concursantes pegaso se elevan más de dos centímetros la victoria será del equipo contrario.

—La fuerza de Applejack contra la de Shadow; las alas de Rainbow Dash contra la de Dark. ¿Quién saldrá victoriosa? — Dijo Night muy emocionada.

Ambos equipos se vieron mutuamente y comenzaron la competencia. Claro que inmediatamente ambas pegasos extendieron sus alas y comenzaron a usar la fuerza del viento para ayudar a la fuerza de sus compañeras. Debido al esfuerzo los ojos de las agentes del caos chispeaban con luz. Era una verdadera prueba de fuerza por parte de la armonía contra el caos. La batalla por la supremacía, una competencia entre dos niñas y dos adultas que amaban competir entre ellas.

El viento seguía soplando y hacía cada vez más frío, y las hojas secas se acumulaban cada vez más y la alfombra natural que formaban ya cubría la mitad de los cascos de todos los ponis. Hacía mucho frío pero nadie quería ir por un suéter, o bueno, intentaban pero inmediatamente volvía. Twilight frunció en entrecejo.

—Esto no es normal, debemos ir a Ponyville a ver qué pasa.

Rarity y Fluttershy asintieron, pero la pegaso miró a las competidoras:  
>—¿Les avisamos?<br>—¿Que Spike las usó de distracción? No creo cariño, están por terminar — dijo Rarity caminando tranquilamente.

Efectivamente, ambos equipos estaban a mil por hora mientras las amigas caminaban como podían a través de la masa de hojas que era cada vez más alta; pero alrededor de las competidoras no molestaba para que siguieran luchando como niñitas.

La masa de hojas era cada vez más y más densa y alta conforme se acercaban a Ponyville. Llegó al punto que tenían que nadar entre hojas para poder avanzar. Y justo en la entrada de Sweet Apple Acres las hojas llegaban hasta cubrir las copas de los árboles y a lo lejos veían Ponyville, en donde las hojas cubrían ya todas las casas de un solo piso. Era algo imposible de creer.

—¿Y toda Equestria está así? — Preguntó Fluttershy elevándose con sus alas.

Twilight, llevando a Rarity, asintió.

—Increíble, perder el tiempo en una competencia ridícula mientras que Spike hacía esto.

—¿Pero no les parece poco original? — Preguntó Fluttershy. — Se esforzó más la última vez, ¿no creen?

—Shadow y Dark no me dieron la oportunidad de pensarlo mejor — dijo Spike apareciendo frente a ellas en su trono flotante en donde lo acompañaba Black. — Están desesperadas por medirse contra Rainbow Dash y Applejack.

—Y al escuchar de la competencia de poni de hierro no pudieron resistir — explicó Black. — Este no es más que un favor a ellas, admiran mucho a sus contrapartes y esta es una oportunidad única; pero lo que está haciendo Spike mientras compiten es una pérdida de tiempo si me preguntan.

—¡Oye! Todos estarían demasiado ocupados viendo competir a las chicas, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad; soy el señor del caos y la desarmonía, tengo que llenar las expectativas de hacer una broma cada cierto tiempo.

Rarity miró fijamente a Black.

—Volvamos al tema principal: esas dos. ¿Admirar a Rainbow Dash y Applejack? ¿Acaso ustedes nos admiran?

Sabiendo que las cosas estaban tomando un giro del que Sweetie pronto se iba a arrepentir, Spike cambió de tema:

—Sólo esperemos que terminen antes que esto se salga de control. No conozco ninguna otra manera de parar mis bromas más que ustedes y sus poderes.

—¿Estás fastidiándome Spike? — Slató Twilight casi botando a la pobre Rarity. — ¿No tienes ningún mecanismo de seguridad o algo que puedas hacer para evitar que tus boberías se salgan de control?

—Oye, soy el caos, lo que hago no debe ser controlado.

—Genial, espero que esas cuatro terminen ya — dijo Twilight volviendo su vista hacia el fondo de Sweet Apple Acres y luego de regreso a la masa de hojas que estaba más y más alta. — Esto está por ponerse feo.

Mientras, ambos equipos seguían luchando con todas sus fuerzas y las cosas se calentaban. De no ser porque estaban halando la cuerda con sus bocas, se estarían gritando que se rindieran de una buena vez, pero esta era una lucha no de fuerza sino de voluntades. El título de ponis de hierro, ¿se lo llevaría la armonía o el caos? Nadie iba a rendirse, cualquier flaqueza terminaría en la humillante derrota; por eso seguían luchando, seguían luchando. Unas por demostrar que siempre serían las número uno, otras buscando probarse a sí mismas que eran dignas de ser hermanas de las otras aunque no pudieran decirlo en voz alta.

Arriba Spike finalmente se rindió:

—Bueno, no hay más remedio — dijo el joven dragón extendiendo su garra al ver que las hojas ya cubrían todo Ponyville y sólo el castillo de Twilight sobresalía de entre las enorme masa.

Como una enorme avalancha la masa de hojas inundó la "arena" en donde las cuatro seguían teniendo su lucha por la supremacía. Las cuatro soltaron la cuerda al mismo tiempo para decir:

—¡Ay por favor!

La avalancha las arrastró a ellas y a todo su público que nadó como pudo fuera de aquella masa enorme. Rainbow levantó a Applejack de esa masa que cubría hasta los árboles. A Shadow la levantaba Dark. En cuanto a Pinkie y Night, aparecieron quién sabía cómo en el último pedazo de Sweet Apple Acres no cubierto por las hojas: el techo del cobertizo de los Apple. Alrededor todos los ponis hacían lo que podían para salir nadando de las hojas. Y mientras, las competidoras se miraban fijamente:

—¡Genial, esto era lo que faltaba! Justo cuando íbamos ganando — dijo Rainbow Dash.

—En tus sueños — se defendió Shadow. — ¡El equipo caos se quedaría con la victoria!

Y comenzó una airada discusión que fue cortada por los líderes de ambos grupos.

—¡Será mejor que se dejen de discutir! — Dijo Twilight. — Esta broma es sencilla, no es original pero es la más peligrosa que ha hecho hasta ahora. Terminemos lo más rápido posible y vamos a descansar a nuestros hogares.

—¡Y rápido porque estamos a punto de perder lo que queda de suelo aquí! — Suplicó Pinkie Pie.

—¿Y ahora qué? — Preguntó Night. — ¿Es aquí cuando luchamos?

—Hoy no — dijo Spike. — Esta broma se salió de control, la próxima recuérdenme dejarlas competir en paz.

—No te preocupes amigo — dijo Shadow. — Es algo molesto pero tenemos la oportunidad de dejar esto para otro día. Esta competencia no se acaba hasta que se acaba.

—Más les vale estar listas, ya no estamos tan confiadas ahora que sabemos qué pueden hacer — desafió Rainbow Dash.

Se miraron desafiantes las cuatro, pero Twilight llamó al orden:

—¡YA! ¿QUÉ NO VEN QUE TENEMOS QUE MOVERNOS ANTES QUE ESTO SE PONGA FEO?

Y era cierto, así que los cinco señores del caos vieron alejarse a sus rivales y hermanas mayores (prima en caso de Babs Seed; alias Night Seed).

—Yo mejor me regreso a tu armario Apple Bloom, no quiero tener que responder preguntas cuando ellas terminen con esto.

Spike chasqueó los dedos, desapareciendo a Babs teletransportándola al cuarto de Apple Bloom, donde atravesó el clóset de su prima para salir del propio en Manehattan. Cuando sacó la cabeza de su Pent-House y las hojas ya llegaban al nivel nueve, ¡y ella vivía en el once!

Spike entonces las teletransportó a todas a su cuarto del Palacio, justo a tiempo para que la explosión de armonía regresara su obra a la normalidad.

—¿Saben chicas? Me estoy planteando el crear algo así como un interruptor de emergencia para no llegar a algo realmente peligroso.

—¡Ajá! — Dijeron las tres a la vez.

Entonces se dejaron caer.

—Algo me dice que cuando descubran quiénes somos esto no va a terminar bien — dijo Sweetie Belle.

—¿Tú crees? — Dijo Apple Bloom. — Por eso acordamos tener una identidad secreta.

—¡Súper villanas! ¡Yey!

—¡Agentes del caos!

Spike miró hacia fuera y sonrió, no lo creía ya que todas sabían quién era él y todo seguía igual; el que lo llamaran para ser el narrador de esa competencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Como lo dijo Sweetie Belle, la broma de Spike es una pérdida del tiempo; pero la hice simple porque quería centrarme en la relación dual entre las crusaders y sus hermanas en su modo de agentes del caos. Pero espero que haya sido divertido, realmente me basé en un episodio de Sakura Card Captor donde los protagonistas casi se ahogan en pétalos de flores mientras compiten en un festival deportivo. La próxima prometo concentrarme más en las habilidades de Babs. Espero les haya gustado y ya saben:<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Rueden por sus vidas

**¡Rueden, rueden por sus vidas!**

—Experimento número 345, lote número dos — dictó Celestia a su hermana, que llevaba los apuntes de sus intentos por superar la cruel broma que Spike le hizo,

Luna levantó un casco señalando que lo tenía, y entonces Celestia probó el nuevo invento de los confiteros reales. Lo escupió y con su magia acercó otra caja.

—Experimento número 345, lote número tres — dijo antes de proceder con el mismo resultado.

Luna no pudo sino soltar una risita al ver lo frustrada que estaba su hermana mayor. No importaba qué combinaciones idearan sus confiteros, todo era un miserable fracaso y ella seguía sin sus amados dulces. Lo bueno que salía de todo ese asunto era que los artistas de los dulces obtenían maravillosas recetas durante sus experimentos en busca del famoso dulce de los dulces y sus negocios mejoraban.

Y las cadenas de dulces estaban creciendo más y más; pero estaban perdiendo mercado en Ponyville, los niños que eran su principal grupo objetivo no compraban más dulces y eso les hacía perder una buena parte del negocio. El resultado era que dejaron de llegar a ofrecer sus productos a Ponyville y los amantes adultos de los buenos dulces como lo era Pinkie Pie se veían forzados a viajar hasta el pueblo aledaño a buscar las nuevas creaciones producto de la obsesión de la Princesa.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Tia? — Bostezó Luna tras terminar con el décimo lote del día. — Por lo menos ya has bajado de peso y te ves muy bien. ¿Y si dejamos esto ya? O mejor, le pides a Spike que te dé más de ese dulce y dejas tranquilos a los pobres confiteros, estoy segura que te los dará sin problemas.

—No, no pienso darle el gusto al señor del caos y la desarmonía — dijo la Princesa del Sol. — Yo encontraré la receta de su dulce aunque sea lo último que haga.

Luna mejor se fue a otro lado, ya venía escuchando el mismo ridículo discurso desde que comenzó todo aquello. No se daban cuenta que eran observadas desde lejos por un pequeño dragón negro que con todo el asunto de los dulces y lo de bajar de peso tuvo una nueva idea; por lo que mandó su mensaje a sus amigas.

Scootaloo la que recibió el mensaje muy emocionada.

—¡Genial! Chicas, tenemos uno nuevo.

—Menos mal, ya se había tardado — dijo Apple Bloom.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando? — Dijo Sweetie parándose lista para la acción.

Y corrieron como bólidos hacia su punto de reunión dejando el papel detrás de ellas. Papel que una vez más fue interceptado por dos ponis que no descansarían hasta descubrir la verdad. Con cuidado usando unas pinzas Silver Spoon levantó el papel.

—Ten mucho cuidado al leerlo — dijo Diamond Tiara. — Recuerda lo peligrosas que pueden ser estas cosas.

—Lo sé — dijo Silver. — Todo lo que hay que hacer es se cuidadosas con la última línea, con eso creo que estaremos bien.

Entonces Babs que quién sabe de dónde salió se acercó a las dos chicas.

—¡Hola Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon! ¿Por qué tienen ese papel sujeto con pinzas? ¿Qué dice? "Reunión en donde siempre. Este papel se autodestruirá en tres, dos, uno…"

Una vez más la detonación derribó a las dos potrillas de golpe, torciendo de nuevo los lentes de Silver. Ambas hicieron lo lógico en un momento como aquel: gritar de furia mientras que las carcajadas de sus tres enemigas les llegaban de lo lejos.

—¿Sabes Silver? No sé tú pero yo comienzo a pensar que dejan sus papelitos por ahí a propósito — dijo Diamond Tiara.

—¿Será posible? — Dijo Silver limpiando sus gafas.

Babs no dijo nada, sólo hizo un face-hoof, nadie podía ser tan tonto, ¿o sí? De todos modos se alejó con sus amigas para el próximo movimiento de Spike, un buen día le esperaba.

Al siguiente día los habitantes de Equestria se levantaron como siempre y comenzaron a rebuscar en las despensas algo para desayunar, fue entonces cuando encontraron casi al mismo tiempo una caja de galletas olvidada en un rincón.

—¿Y esto? — Se preguntarían mucho. — ¿En qué momento la habré comprado?

No le daban importancia, sólo le sacudían el polvo para ver la fecha de caducidad, y como aún estaban buenas la abrían y tomaban una de esas galletas. Eran simples galletas de avena con pasas, no muy dulces. Sabrosas pero hasta ahí.

—No es la gran cosa — decían mientras tomaban otra y la volvían a comer y así inconscientemente se terminaban sentando a comer la caja de galletas con algo de leche o algo para pasarlas.

Entonces venía el resto de la familia:

—¿Ey, qué estás comiendo?

—Estas galletas que encontré en el fondo de la despensa, no sé desde cuando las tenemos. ¿Quieres?

Los demás se encogían de hombros y comenzaban a comer de la caja de galletas como si nada, no se daban cuenta que a pesar que era una caja no muy grande seguían tomando galleta tras galleta y como si nada.

Celestia bajó a desayunar junto con su hermana cuando la encontró comiendo de aquella caja con expresión aburrida mientras chequeaba documentos pendientes. Trabajando desde temprano, Luna era muy responsable.

—Buenos días Luna, ¿qué estás comiendo?

Luna examinó la caja y se encogió de hombros.

—Esto, las hallé en la despensa y como los pobres chefs están agotados por tanto experimentar con tu dulce los dejé descansar y estoy con estas galletas. ¿Quieres?

—¿Son dulces?

—Un poquito dulces, no tienen mucho sabor; no es la gran cosa.

—Ya. Bueno, si es dulce no gracias — dijo la Princesa del Sol yendo a buscarse algo de comer también y regresó con café y unos huevos fritos, de lo poco que sabía cocinar. Luna seguía comiendo sus galletas aburridamente.

Celestia sólo sonrió y se puso a ver el periódico. Nada fuera de lo común, haciendo mención al asunto que el señor del caos estaba más activo que nunca ¿debería revelar que ya no era Discord el autor de todas estas bromas tontas? Luna seguía comiendo, el crujido de las galletas la estaba fastidiando un poco pero no dijo nada, se trataba de concentrar. El crujido seguía y seguía.

—Luna, ¿cuántas cajas de esas tienes? — Preguntó sin levantar la vista del periódico, agitando ligeramente las orejas debido a lo irritante del ruidito.

—Sólo una, estaba al fondo de la despensa olvidada y sola. No sé cuándo las compraron.

—Ya — replicó Celestia volviendo a su lectura, pero el crujidito seguía. Era una caja de galletas no mayor de una caja de cereal, ¿cómo demonios su hermana seguía comiendo?

Levantó la vista y abrió la boca a máxima capacidad al ver a su hermana: estaba enormemente gorda y redonda, pero ella no caía en la cuenta, seguía comiendo esas galletas y ahora podía verlo claramente; cada galleta que devoraba la engordaba más y más.

—Luna…

—¿Qué?

—¡CRACK!—

No había necesidad de decir nada, la silla en la que estaba se hizo añicos bajo el enorme peso de la Princesa de la Noche, y eso fue lo que le hizo darse cuenta de su estado.

—¡¿QUÉ ME PASÓ?!

Celestia levantó la caja de galletas y se concentró cerrando los ojos, cuando los abrió no pudo evitar una risita.

—Déjame adivinar — dijo la Princesa gorda: — Spike.

—Sí que sí, pero mira el lado bueno: ¡al fin eres una "luna llena!

Y riéndose de su propio chiste, Celestia rodó a su hermana fuera del cuarto.

Era tiempo, a estas alturas el segundo efecto de las galletas de avena estaba propagándose por toda Equestria, sólo los potrillos de Ponyville se vieron a salvo de todo aquello por haber comido el dulce de los dulces, pero sólo ellos. La propia Apple Bloom fue despertada por el gigantesco estruendo cuando uno de sus hermanos quebró la silla por su propio peso.

—Con ese ruidero ese tuvo que ser Big Mac — dijo la potrilla frotándose los ojos medio dormida.

Un segundo estruendo la despertó por completo, uno mucho más potente que el anterior que hasta logró que todos los manzanos alrededor de la casa botaran su carga de golpe.

—Nope, esa de antes fue Applejack, ¡ese sí fue Big Mac!

Y bajó inocentemente de su cama para bajar a desayunar con su familia. Ya sabía con qué iba a toparse, pero de todos modos verlo fue impresionante: ahí estaba la abuela Smith, atorada debido a su gordura en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina. Big Mac por otro lado estaba atorado en la puerta principal mientras que Applejack había intentado salir por la puerta trasera pero igualmente estaba atorada. Los tres enormemente gordos y redondos como una pelota intentaban inútilmente sacudir los cascos para intentar salir de ahí.

—¡¿Pero qué les pasó?! — Gritó la pequeña.

—¡Apple Bloom! Hagas lo que hagas no toques las galletas que hay en la mesa. Por lo que más quieras NO las toques bajo ninguna circunstancia — suplicó la gorda Applejack intentando volverse a su hermanita; pero estaba demasiado rechoncha para hacerlo… y no podía voltearse si estaba atorada ahí.

La pequeña potrilla (aguantando la risa lo mejor que podía) tomó la caja.

—No temas Applejack, son dulces. ¡Pero yo quiero desayunar algo!

—Te entiendo querida pero tengo muchos problemas para ir a hacerte el desayuno — dijo la anciana poni verde intentando moverse hacia la cocina.

Apple Bloom miró a todas partes y finalmente halló una escudilla de aceite que sabía que Big Mac usaba todos los días para ajustar su yugo más cómodamente, así que saltó y aplicó cuidadosamente el aceite alrededor de la abuela, que no cedía. Gruñó, no podía, necesitaba más fuerza. Miró hacia Applejack, desde su posición no podía mirarla así que concentró su transformación de caos únicamente en los cascos delanteros y finalmente sacó a su abuela de la puerta.

—¡Gracias Apple Bloom! Te debo una — dijo la anciana.

—No te preocupes abuela, ahora voy a ayudar a mis hermanos — dijo ella igualmente vertiendo el aceite y apresurándose para que Applejack no notara sus cascos de negro.

Primero Big Mac, que le dio rápido las gracias y luego Applejack. Desgraciadamente ella se volvió a tiempo y vio los cascos de Apple Bloom. Se hizo un incómodo silencio, y la mayor frunció en entrecejo. Apple Bloom cerró los ojos, aquí venía el regaño…

—¡Por todos los santos Apple Bloom! Te he dicho mil veces que te laves los cascos antes de ir a acostarte, ¿o no? Y estuviste jugando con pintura anoche, ¿verdad?

Reaccionando rápido, Apple Bloom sacudió la cabeza.

—Bueno, se me olvidó. Da las gracias que te saqué de ahí.

La vaquera bajó la cabeza, era cierto.

—Sí es verdad, no debo descargar tensiones contigo que incluso me echaste un casco con este problema. Bueno, lávate los cascos antes de desayunar, ¿sí?

Apple Bloom miró a la cocina donde la pobre abuela estaba haciendo lo que podía para hacerle el desayuno a su nieta con su nueva figura redonda. Apple Bloom sintió un poco de reordimiento, pero sabía que todo se solucionaría pronto. Mejor le dijo a su abuela que ella ya se encargaría de hacerse algo de comer, que mejor descansara, y luego fue a seguir las instrucciones de Applejack de lavarse los cascos aunque no lo necesitara.

—Y me libré de pura suerte — dijo antes de correr a la escuela con un trozo de pan untado con queso casero. — Debo tener más cuidado la próxima vez.

Entonces a la entrada de Sweet Apple Acres, sonriendo malvadamente tomó una de sus manzanas de caos y la arrojó al suelo. El suelo cambión, convirtiéndose en una empinada colina, demasiado para cualquier gordito no se diga…

—No sé, creo que esto es pasarse pero bueno, creo que hoy sí nos vamos a reír.

Y salió corriendo alegremente mientras que Applejack llegaba, tras mucho esfuerzo gracias a su reciente corpulencia, y notaba que la entrada a su hogar era ahora una gran colina. Eso no era cosa de Spike, lo sabía de sobra; eso era cosa de una sola poni cuyo nombre gritó con ira:

—¡SHAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!

Apple Bloom llegó a escuchar el grito de su hermana y se tenía un dilema: ¿reírse o apelar a su conciencia? Como buena agente del caos optó por rodar de la risa ante el arrebato de Applejack y corrió a Ponyville que tal como era el plan, era el dominio de los niños. Ya que la gran mayoría estaban protegidos de esta broma gracias a que no tocaban nada dulce más que frutas o el infame dulce de los dulces de Spike, ellos no engordaron; y al ver a los adultos fuera de combate para controlarlos todo era fiesta.

En un rincón Diamond Tiara le daba el paquete a su compañero de clases Rumble, mientras que Silver Spoon vigilaba que la señorita Cherrylee no saliera de su casa a darles clases (se atoró en la ventana al darse cuenta que no podía pasar por la puerta con su gordura; igual aunque la ventana era más grande no fue suficiente).

—Aquí tienes — dijo ella mostrándole la hermosa cámara semi-profesional que tenía. — Conoces el trato Rumble, tú consigues evidencia de lo que esas tres están tramando y te daré ese juguete de la tienda de mi papá que tanto te gusta. No te preocupes, ya aparté de mi mesada para dártela.

—Y…

—Y no volveremos a llamarte costado en blanco — dijo fastidiada Silver Spoon,.

—Y…

—Sí, ya te dijimos que la cámara es tuya desde ya — dijo Silver irritada. — Quiero deshacerme de esa cosa, a mi tía no se le va de la cabeza buscarme un hobby estúpido. Así que sí, quédate con la apestosa cámara y haznos el favor.

Rumble sonrió y se alejó volando mientras ambas ponis terrestres intercambiaban una mirada de complicidad. Era cuestión de tiempo.

Mientras el pegaso se juntó con su amigo Feather que ayudaba a sus padres a salir de su casa para ir a la tienda de cámaras. Juntos lograron sacar a los señores Weight (que dicho sea de paso nunca les quedó mejor su nombre) de su hogar; y luego, como la señorita Cherrylee seguía peleando con la ventana de su casa, le mostró la cámara al joven poni.

—Rumble, hay una razón por las que no me puse a trabajar con esas dos, ¡son insoportables!  
>—Bueno sí pero tienes que admitir que su oferta es muy generosa. Y en caso no logre obtener nada sobre esas tres, ¡la cámara ya es mí!<br>Feather tuvo que sonreír, era cierto después de todo.

—Bueno, prometí enseñarte a ser fotógrafo secreto profesional, he aquí mi lista de trucos; espero que los anotes todos compañero.

Rumble asintió, así pues comenzó la lección de los dos amigos.

Mientras tanto en Sugar Cube Corner Pinkie Pie bajaba a desayunar no con su energía de siempre sino con cansancio, con su melena casi lisa.

—Buenos días señores Cake — dijo en tono zombie.

—Buenos días Pinkie Pie — dijeron ambos comiendo galletas de avena poco dulces que no eran la gran cosa. — ¿Quieres galletas de avena?

Pinkie negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba el café y le agregaba seis cucharadas de azúcar; luego su dotación de galletas de chocolate que horneaba todas las noches para el desayuno de la mañana siguiente. Y apenas se comió esa bomba híper-glucémica a velocidad sobreponi, ella saltó lista para comenzar el día.

—¡Excelente! ¡Otro día de emociones para mí en Sugar Cube Corner! ¿Qué horneamos primero hoy señores Cake?

La señora Cake, que seguía comiendo las galletas de avena que no eran la gran cosa, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sabes Pinkie? Tu desayuno a base de galletas de chocolate pueden ser malos para tu salud, no comprendo cómo no has engordado. Deberías tratar de comer algo más sano de vez en cuando, como galletas de avena por ejemplo.

Pinkie se quedó saltando en el mismo lugar por bastante rato a gran velocidad pero al final se encogió de hombros.

—¡No tema señora Cake! Mi dieta es a base de azúcar pero gasto tanta energía durante el día, saltando o hablando mucho que quemo toda el azúcar que consumo. Bueno, comenzaré con las donas y otras cosas, ¡lá ralá lará lará! Y por cierto, no soy experta pero creo que los que están pasados de peso son ustedes.

Los Cake iban a replicar cuando las sillas cedieron bajo su redondez. Se miraron preocupados intentando rodar para quedar con cascos para abajo y poder moverse bien, ¿qué había ocurrido ahí? Bueno, Pinkie era el elemento de la Risa pero no se reía nunca de las desgracias ajenas; así que ayudó a sus jefes a levantarse y tras sacudirse el polvo los miró.

—¡Vaya! ¡No sabía que las galletas de avena engordaran tanto!

En el piso de arriba los bebés lloraron reclamando atención. La señora Cake intentó subir pero se quedó atorada en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras.

—Pinkie, querida, será mejor que te encargues tú de los niños; tengo el presentimiento que hoy será un día largo.

Pinkie apareció quién sabía cómo en el piso de arriba y corrió a ver a los gemelos. Mientras tanto el señor Cake intentaba moverse a la cocina, por suerte sí pasaba por esa puerta, y se puso cascos a la obra; aunque con semejante voluminosidad era un milagro poder maniobrar.

En Canterlot la cosa no era tan difícil ya que al ser la mayor parte de la población unicornios, todo lo que tenían que hacer era teletransportarse para moverse; pero mientras más grande era el cuerpo más difícil era y sólo lo hacían si era estrictamente necesario, en un día como aquel lo mejor era quedarse en casa. Desde su balcón la Princesa Celestia se reía alegremente ante esa bromita, en verdad era algo divertido de verse siempre y cuando no estuviera afectada, y gracias a la protección inesperada del dulce de los dulces se libró por los pelos. Por otro lado su hermana…

—¡Oye Luna, tengo una nueva canción que aprendí! _Cuando la luna se pone redondota como una pelotota y alumbra el callejón…_

La otra alicornio la miró con una expresión de advertencia,

—Los primeros cien chistes fueron divertidos, pero te juro que si haces otro comentario te vas a arrepentir Tia.

Celestia se rio.

—¡Es sólo un poco de buen humor, querida hermana! ¿Y de todos modos qué harás, aplastarme?

Luna agitó sus alas, que apenas si podían levantarla con su nuevo enorme peso pero al dejarse caer el efecto de rebote fue tal que se levantó varios metros y aterrizó justo sobre su hermana, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—Gracias por la idea…

—¡HMMMPFSS!

De regreso a Ponyville, Pinkie se las había arreglado para salir tras dejar a los bebés con sus padres y se puso a explorar el lugar, dándose cuenta que prácticamente todos los adultos habían engordado increíblemente y estaban buscando qué hacer. Sabiendo que debía ir por sus amigas porque no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber quién fue el gracioso. Corrió entonces a la cabaña de Fluttershy y tocó la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Fluttershy! ¡Soy yo, Pinkie! ¡Tenemos problemas! ¡Spike engordó a todo el mundo y tenemos que hacer algo rápido! ¿Te imaginas ponerte gorda, muy pero muy gorda en sólo unos instantes? ¡Sería aterrador, divertido pero aterrador! Además que…

Unos grandes y pesados pasos, como los de un oso se acercaron a la puerta. El conejito Angel se acercó y abrió la puerta; pero ya no era un conejito. Era una pequeña bola de pelos, literalmente bola, de la cual sobresalían dos orejitas.

Fluttershy se acercó volando y para alivio de Pinkie estaba esbelta.

—¡Fluttershy! Qué bueno, el truco de Spike no te afectó a ti.

—¿Que no me afectó? — Preguntó ella muy preocupada mirando a sus queridas mascotas. — ¡Mira lo que le hizo a Angel, a todas mis mascotas!

Pinkie se asomó para ver a todos los animales de Fluttershy atorados en sus propias casitas por culpa de su corpulencia y redondez, era algo increíble.

—¡Y todo porque me gusta compartir con mis queridos animalitos! Al principio creí que tendría que comprar esas galletas que no recordaba haber tenido pero luego se pusieron gordos. ¡El pobre Angel es un conejito muy orgulloso, no soporta verse gordo! Por eso trata de hacer mucho ejercicio.

Pinkie miró al conejo, que no quería que lo vieran, mientras levantaba "pesas" hechas por un par de macetas.

—Bueno, pero todo se arreglará cuando veamos a nuestras amigas, ¡tenemos que ir Fluttershy!

—Bien, vamos, no soporto ver a los pobrecitos así — dijo la pegaso amarilla volando tras Pinkie rezando porque no estuvieran así.

—¡Primero vamos a la granja de Applejack, es la más cercana! — Dijo Pinkie saltando de aquí a allá con alegría.

Fluttershy asintió.

Mientras tanto, poniendo en práctica los consejos de Feather Weight, Rumble se escondió tras una maceta por la casa de Scootaloo y preparó su cámara. Como era de esperarse, como el resto de los niñitos buenos de Ponyville, andaba ayudando a sus padres a salir de su casa.

—Nada sospechoso aquí — dijo él moviéndose luego con cuidado hacia la boutique carrusel.

Lo que halló era prácticamente lo mismo:

—¡Sweetie Belle, ayúdame por favor! Se supone que tengo que entregar ese importante vestido mañana mismo y no puedo retrasarme ni un solo día. ¡Por favor!

Y Sweetie Belle hacía lo que podía con su magia tratando de empujar a su hermana a través de la puerta, pero no, era prácticamente imposible. ¿O no? Mirando a todas partes asegurándose que no fuera captada por uno de los múltiples espejos de Rarity, hizo lo mismo que Apple Bloom: concentrar su transformación del caos en su cuerno; aunque no eran los espejos los que debían preocuparla, sino una cámara indiscreta que captó justo el momento en que su cuerno se volvía largo y afilado y sus ojos se tornaban como dos luces verde brillante. Empujando con su magia logró sacar a Rarity con un ligero ¡pop! Pero fue más rápida que Apple Bloom en ocultar la evidencia de su transformación de su hermana, más no de Rumble.

El pegaso ya tenía una idea de qué sucedía ahí, ese cuerno, lo recordaba bien; pues fue precisamente Sweetie Black la que le había ofrecido el frasco del dulce de los dulces durante la Nightmare Night y la vez que tenía puestas unas gafas que le hacía ver como si él se hubiera transformado en una niña la vio en versión masculina luchando con las Portadoras de la Armonía.

—¡Increíble! — Dijo emocionado. — Ahora a Sweet Apple Acres.

Volando a gran velocidad llegó rápido al terreno de los Apple justo a tiempo de ver ala obesa Applejack llegar a la punta de la colina, ahora debía de dirigirse hacia Ponyville. Pero puso mal un casco, resbalándose sobre una roca y rodando colina abajo, por suerte en dirección a Ponyville.

—¡AUXILIOOO!

Precisamente pasaba por ahí la versión gorda de Bulk Biceps que iba en el mismo plan que Angel de ejercitarse para volver a su figura de siempre cuando vio a la yegua naranja pasando a toda velocidad contra él. Gritó:

—¡RUEDEN! ¡RUEDEN POR SUS VIDAS!

Y siguiendo su propio consejo, se alejó de Applejack. Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy llegaron a tiempo para ver cómo ambos se chocaron a pesar de sus inútiles esfuerzos y que Applejack salió volando gracias a una roca que se mostraba inclinada hacia arriba. Ella salió disparada y… no cayó. Se quedó ahí flotando como si nada.

—Creí que sólo tú podías hacer eso — dijo Fluttershy débilmente al ver aquello, era ciertamente fascinante.

—Yo también, pero vaya. Parece que Applejack también sabe cómo derrotar a la Ley de la Gravedad sin alas. ¡Bien por ella!

Una risita se escuchó detrás de las adultas. Sabiendo que era a lo que se enfrentaban siempre, las dos se voltearon. Tal como lo imaginaban eran las agentes del caos. Fluttershy voló hacia ellas con la Mirada.

—¡USTEDES! ¿¡SE DAN CUENTA QUE SU BROMITA INOCENTE ES UNA AMENAZA PARA LA SALUD DE LOS PONIS!? ¡PEOR, LOS ANIMALITOS QUE NADA LES HAN HECHO! USTEDES, USTEDES…

Las cuatro retrocedieron asustadas pero las tres originales rápidamente sacaron unas gafas oscuras y se las pusieron. Fluttershy seguía con su Mirada activa pero ya no les afectaba. Night comprendió y se las puso también, ¡y vaya que era un gran alivio!

Fluttershy se quedó perpleja, ¿gafas a prueba de su mirada? Wow, simplemente wow…

—Oye, en primer lugar este hechizo se romperá cuando nos detengas igual que siempre — dijo Shadow. — En segundo lugar nadie te mandó a darle a tus animales esas cosas.

Y aquí Fluttershy ya no pudo responder nada. Pinkie por su parte seguía mirando a Applejack que flotaba sobre ellas como un enorme globo naranja.

—¡Un poco de ayuda estaría bien! — Gritó desesperada.

—¿No sabes bajar Applejack? — Gritó Pinkie Pie.

—¡¿TENGO CARA QUE SÉ CÓMO BAJAR?! — Gritó la yegua hecha una furia.

—¿Pero cómo subiste ahí?

—¡YO QUÉ SÉ! ¡RECUERDA QUE TIENES A LAS CUATRO AMENAZAS DETRÁS DE TI! ¡PREGÚNTALES A ELLAS!

Pinkie se volvió.

—Bueno, — dijo Night encogiéndose de hombros, — todos sabemos que la Ley de la Gravedad no ha sido aprobada por el Congreso de Equestria. Si reunimos firmas tal vez la Princesa Celestia se dé cuenta de qué tan necesario es que esta ley sea aprobada oficialmente.

—Y esa broma se supone que sea graciosa porque… — dijo Applejack con sarcasmo.

Night se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, como quieras.

Entonces pateó el suelo con su casco. El efecto fue le obvio, Applejack cayó sobre sus dos amigas y luego rebotó cayendo sobre la colina para luego rebotar y caer de regreso y… Night se rio ante esto y haló una palanca escondida como rama de árbol. El árbol se cubrió con manzanas negras y se inclinó como si se tratara de una catapulta y luego se sacudió violentamente cubriendo el pueblo y toda Equestria con manzanas de caos.

—¡Ay no! — Dijo Pinkie levantándose a tiempo para ver aquello.

Al impactar sobre el suelo las manzanas transformaron el suelo de tal modo que cada casa se irguió sobre una pequeña colina. Pero este no era el final.

Black cantó, haciendo que los ponis salieran de sus casas, cuyas puertas se ensancharon para darles paso, cortesía de Night quien era la que se metía con las leyes de la física, la lógica y el sentido común.

El resultado era el más obvio: los ponis yéndose de aquí a allá debido a la fuerza de la inercia y su redondez. Por suerte la mayoría tenía un buen sentido del humor y se lo tomaba a la ligera; pero otros como Filthy Rich o el burro Cranky Doodle no pudieron sino gritar de ira por la humillación porque de paso los potros no dejaban de reírse de ésta.

—¿Soy yo u oficialmente cruzamos una línea? — Preguntó Dark elevándose para ver mejor el resultado de todo aquello.

—Yo diría que literalmente nos pusimos algo pesadas — bromeó Night.

Muy a su pesar se rieron con el resto de los potros, aquello era de lo más divertido que habían visto jamás.

—¡Casi lo olvido! — Dijo Night excavando un agujero para pasar a través de esos pobres gorditos sin ser aplastada. Estaba emocionada con imitar las habilidades de Pinkie Pie aunque vencerla no significaba tanto como para las otras tres el vencer a sus hermanas; no, para ella era sólo algo de diversión extra.

Excavando a gran velocidad y gran agilidad, llegó a donde buscaba: el Palacio de su nueva Alteza, al cual entró por la ventana y con sus poderes especiales convirtió las escaleras en una rampa para dificultar más a las portadoras de los elementos detener a su jefe. Entonces Spike la miró desde arriba y se lanzó a modo de resbaladilla,

—¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Ah, ¡Hola Night! ¿Cómo van las cosas en Ponyville?

—¿No las has visto por ti mismo? — Se sorprendió la agente del caos.

Spike bostezó desperezándose.

—No realmente, padezco de mucho sueño y tenía la esperanza que este desastre durara lo suficiente, ahora si me disculpas quiero ver a Twilight redonda. Tengo un par de chistes preparados — dijo sacando unas tarjetas y caminando hacia el comedor.

La encontró comiendo tranquilamente avena con su café… y completamente esbelta; al tiempo que miraba por la ventana.

—¿Se te olvida que vivo contigo Spike? Ya aprendí a revisar con mi magia todo lo que sé que es un objeto extraño. Esta… vaya, creí que tus bromas eran pesadas pero…

Se rio de su propio chiste al igual que Spike. Night hizo un face-hoof, la broma más repetida desde que comenzó el asunto aquel.

—Vaya, jamás pensé que te reirías de algo así.

—Yo tampoco, pero a veces es mejor relajarse un poco — dijo ella. — A este ritmo creo que me haré adicta a las aspirinas, mejor trato de disfrutar el momento para no tener más dolores de cabeza.

Spike asintió estando de acuerdo, era bueno que su hermana mayor estuviera pasando el momento; de hecho se había planeado seriamente parar por un tiempo para no ocasionarle a Twilight problemas de salud a causa del estrés.

Pero afuera era otra historia: Pinkie y Fluttershy corrían de un lado a otro tratando de atrapar a la rebotante Applejack mientras eludían a los pobres ponis rodantes ayudadas por el Pinkie sentido.

—¡Izquierda! ¡No, derecha! ¡Fluttershy delante de ti hay un agujero, métete ahí antes que sea demasiado tarde!

Y Fluttershy obedecía, era una suerte tener los extraños poderes de Pinkie Pie a su favor en una situación de ese tipo. Todo estaba poniéndose difícil. Entonces el Pinkie-sentido le advirtió a su dueña que una unicornio rodante que venía a toda velocidad debía de ser detenida. Mirando a todas partes detectó lo que necesitaba, ¡un mantel puesto a secar!

—Fluttershy, ayúdame aquí — dijo tomando un extremo del mantel y extendiéndolo con ayuda de Fluttershy.

En ese momento la rodante Rarity dio contra el mantel arrastrándolas a las dos debido al enorme peso más la inercia pero por lo menos lograron frenarla lo suficiente para evitar que rodara colina arriba.

—¡Gracias chicas! Si esto seguía así arruinaría mi peinado…

—Luego nos lo agradeces, tenemos que ir a terminar con esto, ¡Angel no soporta estar gordo! — Dijo Fluttershy caminando hacia el palacio de Twilight, la colina más alta de todas, obviamente fue apropósito.

—¿Qué hay de Rainbow Dash y Applejack? — Preguntó Rarity.

En ese momento, como respondiendo la pregunta de su amiga, Applejack rebotó cerca de ella haciendo retumbar el suelo y volviendo al aire.

—¡AUXILIOOOOOOOO!

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! — Dijo Pinkie.

Rarity concentró su magia.

—Rayos, ¿dónde está Twilight cuando la necesitas? — Preguntó ella parando como podía a Applejack y llevándola suavemente al suelo.

La pobre poni terrestre respiraba con dificultad.

—¡Gracias! ¡Uf! Tenemos que dejar de depender tanto de Twilight — dijo ella ajustándose el sombrero. — Ahora en cuanto a este problema sólo nos falta Rainbow Dash.

Las chicas asintieron y comenzaron su búsqueda, más que todo Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy que eran las que podían correr, por practicidad Rarity y Applejack serían las que subirían la colina adelantándose porque requería de mucho más tiempo y esfuerzo par ellas.

—Fluttershy, será mejor que subas a su casa — dijo Pinkie Pie, — tal vez se encuentre ahí.

—Buena idea, tú busca en sus lugares de siesta preferidos.

Pinkie se cuadró y siguió esquivando a los ponis rodantes tratando de hallar a Rainbow Dash. Pero Fluttershy fue la que la encontró, tratando de mover las nubes de su puerta para poder pasar por ahí, ya que obviamente también fue afectada por el hechizo de Spike.

—¡Rainbow Dash!

—Fluttershy, no sé qué pasó, digo; siempre como mucho pero porque soy deportista y necesito un alto contenido calórico, ahora de pronto parezco… ¡estoy hecha una bola de manteca! ¿Qué me pasó?

—Ya, ya Rainbow no fue tu culpa. Esas galletas que comiste…

—¿Cómo sabes que fueron las galletas de avena que no eran la gran cosa?

—Es lo que trato de decirte, eso mismo me pasó a mí; pero yo tuve la mala suerte que Angel y mis animalitos quisieran y ellos fueron los que engordaron, pobrecillos. Y lo mismo le pasa a toda Equestria. Esto es cosa de Spike.

—¡Esa pequeña amenaza! ¿Y qué estamos esperando? Fluttershy, sácame de aquí por favor.

Fluttershy obedeció halando a Rainbow, era una suerte que las nubes cedieran más fácil que la madera o el ladrillo así que la pegaso pudo salir de su casa y agitando sus alitas, que se miraban ridículamente pequeñas gracias a su corpulencia, salieron a Ponyville a luchar por la justicia. Rainbow bufó, con todo ese peso volaba al mismo ritmo que Fluttershy aunque mejor no lo dijo por no herir a su amiga.

—¡La hallé! — Gritó Fluttershy a Pinkie Pie.

—¡Menos mal! Ahora ¿podrías ayudarme un poquito por favor? — Suplicó Pinkie halando la carreta en donde las dos pesadas Applejack y Rarity descansaban de la subida y la hiperactiva poni rosa hacía el favor de subirlas por la colina.

Desde la cima se asomó Night.

—Ay no — murmuró Pinkie.

Efectivamente, Night usó sus poderes de meterse con las leyes de la física para convertir el camino por donde subían en jabón.

Obviamente el resultado no fue muy feliz y las pobres Pinkie y Fluttershy terminaron hechas tortilla al ser arrolladas por sus amigas que ya rodaban de vuelta a aquella masa de ponis que iban de aquí para allá sin poderse detener.

Entonces un aura morada detuvo a las tres rodantes y las haló de regreso con el grupo.

—¡Twilight! — Gritaron emocionadas las demás.

La alicornio sacó el cofre de su alforja.

—Aquí vamos, disculpen el retraso pero algún gracioso, no sé si Spike o Night, transformó todas las escaleras de mi casa en resbaladillas de agua y ni siquiera podía volar porque después de la primera sorpresa me empapé las plumas.

—Sí, cuesta mucho volar así — dijo Rainbow. — ¡Ahora terminemos con esto por favor!

Twilight asintió y abrió el cofre, una vez más volviéndolo todo a la normalidad y las cinco amigas se dejaron caer exhaustas en el Palacio.

—Me comienzo a preguntar si estas cosas no se gastarán por exceso de uso — dijo Rarity mirando el cofre.

Twilight se encogió de hombros.

—Buena pregunta, buena pregunta.

Entonces Spike bajó ofreciéndoles algo de limonada.

—No creo — dijo el joven dragón como si nada. — Después de todo el viejo Discord fue detenido cientos de veces por Luna y Celestia.

Applejack tomó la limonada de un trago, estaba buena y necesitaba un refrescarse luego de lo pesado del día, pero luego miró a Spike con ira.

—Mira niño, hasta ahora te he tenido una paciencia enorme pero… ¡ME VAS A DECIR QUIÉN DEMONIOS SON ESAS CUATRO QUE TE ACOMPAÑAN! TENGO UNAS PALABRITAS QUE DECIRLES A SHADOW Y A NIGHT

El joven dragón sólo tragó saliva y se teletransportó lejos de la ira de Applejack, que miró con ira a sus amigas.

—Él es una cosa, pero en serio que quiero ajustar cuentas con esas cuatro.

—Nosotras también Applejack, pero no le sacaremos nada a Spike — dijo Twilight. — Él mismo lo dijo: no puede traicionar a sus amigas y aliadas. Odio admitirlo pero es muy leal a sus amigos.

Applejack torció el gesto pero no dijo nada, en cuanto averiguara quiénes eran esas insolentes ya se verían las caras.

Y mientras tanto las Crusaders se habían reunido en la casa club al volver a la normalidad, y justo en el momento en que perdían su forma de caos vieron una luz como de un flash de cámara. Soltaron gemidos de sorpresa en el momento en que Rumble aparecía con la cámara.

—Vaya, al principio creí que Diamond estaba imaginando cosas pero simplemente… ¡Vaya!

—¡Rumble! ¿Qué tanto viste? — Preguntó Scootaloo.

El pegaso sonrió.

—Lo tengo todo, desde que comenzó el día las he estado siguiendo y tomando varias fotos. Vaya, incluso Babs la poni de Manehattan está metida en esto. Ahora sí que me gané ese juguete que tanto quería.

—¡Espera Rumble, no puedes delatarnos! — Suplicó Apple Bloom. — ¡Haremos lo que sea! Además tú también eres un costado en blanco que ella no deja en paz, ¿por qué le ayudas?

Rumble se quedó pensativo.

—Lo sé chicas pero es la ley de la oferta y la demanda.

—¡Por favor, haré lo que sea! — Pidió Sweetie.

—Bueno, ustedes me caen mejor chicas pero si le miento a Diamond ella me hará la vida todavía más imposible. Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de evitar eso con gusto lo haría pero no se me ocurre cómo.

—¿Qué tal poderes de caos? — Preguntó Spike apareciendo tras Rumble.

Al pobre casi se le cae la cámara del susto, pero Spike sonrió e hizo aparecer entre sus garras una substancia negra como petróleo pero algo diferente.

—Eres muy listo Rumble, realmente me sorprende que hayas podido descubrirnos. Por eso te propongo esto: tú dejas en paz a mis agentes y te unes a nosotros. Precisamente necesitamos un pegaso para completar nuestro equipo y al ver que lograste llevarles el ritmo me pareces perfecto.

Rumble se quedó pensativo, pero finalmente sonrió y sacudió la garra de Spike. Entonces la substancia negra se movió hacia él cubriéndolo por completo transformándolo en un pegaso negro con grandes alas como de murciélago.

—Increíble…

—Mmh… ahora somos seis contra seis, podemos divertirnos más — dijo Spike relajadamente. — Pero antes dame el rollo.

Rumble obedeció, después de todo ¿juguetes o un poder increíble? No se necesitaba ser un genio para tomar la mejor decisión.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro cap que no quería hacer tan largo pero bueno, me divertí mucho haciéndolo. Espero les haya gustado y bueno, realmente tuvo que quedar así: Rumble como agente del caos, pensé al principio Feather Weight con esta trama del paparazzi de Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon pero él ya tenía su Cutie Mark. Espero les haya gustado y:<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Un lado descansa, el otro no tanto

**Un lado descansa, el otro no tanto**

Con todo y todo lo que habían pasado en el último mes, Twilight y Spike seguían disfrutando de una buena convivencia, demostrando que a pesar de todo seguían siendo hermanos. Ante todo, seguían desayunando juntos y era Spike el que alegremente preparaba el desayuno de ambos, pero a petición de Twilight (y por su seguridad) ya no hacía más panqueques, no olvidaba la broma de mal gusto que le hizo a su mentora.

Estaban tomando el café para levantarse y dedicarse cada quien a sus labores cuando tocaron la puerta. Twilight fue a abrir.

—¡Princesa Luna! ¿Qué la trae por aquí? — Dijo Twilight apartándose de la Princesa de la Noche quien entró tranquilamente a la estancia.

—Sólo asuntos de rutina Twilight Sparkle — dijo Luna caminando hacia Spike que sólo acertó a quedarse viendo esperando una reacción, pues el ceño fruncido de la Princesa no anunciaba nada bueno; menos con alguien con el carácter de Luna. — Pequeño reptil, realmente me la hiciste el otro día con tus galletas engordadoras.

Spike se rascó la nuca nerviosamente.

—Este… ¿No hay rencores, verdad Princesa Luna? Soy el señor del caos y la desarmonía y mi deber es traer el caos a todos por igual en todos los estratos sociales.

Luna se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Sí, me imagino, de todos modos estaba furiosa pero con mi hermana que no dejó de burlarse. Por suerte tu bromita me ayudó a poner el remedio y bueno; creo que al final yo salí ganando. Pero dejando eso de lado, vengo a entregarte esto — dijo ofreciéndole un sobre a Spike. — Es un adelanto que te mandan de las altas esferas.

Spike muy emocionado abrió el sobre, era un cheque de pago ¡a su nombre!

—¡Genial! ¡Mi primer cheque por ser el señor del caos! ¡Y creí que tendría que esperar una eternidad a que el Jefazo me lo mandara, gracias Princesa Luna, gracias!

—¿El Jefazo? ¿Cheque de pago? — Preguntó Twilight acercándose.

—Ya lo sabrás algún día, si todo sale bien — dijo Luna. — Pero Spike, ten más cuidado; se supone que no debemos hablar del Jefazo frente a los que no son empleados del Jefazo, ¿entiendes?

Spike soltó una risita nerviosa.

—Este… sí, gracias Princesa Luna; creo que me dejé llevar.

—Está bien, y sigue así. La Junta Directiva está muy contenta con tu desempeño, prometes amigo Spike, prometes. A Tia le hubiera gustado entregarte esto, pero sigue molesta contigo por quitarle para siempre tiempo de comida preferido, el postre y el té de las cinco; y está muy ocupada tratando de copiar tu dulce de los dulces.

Tanto Luna como Spike se rieron alegremente. Twilight se mordió los labios con paciencia, que poco respeto para la Princesa Celestia.

—¡Suerte con eso!

—Prefiero que no, luego quién la aguanta cuando se queja del aumento de peso — dijo Luna tranquilamente. — Pero bueno, felicidades por tu primer pago Spike, es un pequeño adelanto para lo que vendrá en futuras eternidades.

Spike sonrió emocionadísimo, pero luego se quedó un momento congelado.

—Este, Princesa Luna… sólo tengo una pequeña duda.

—Claro Spike, dime.

—Mis agentes del caos, ellos me ayudan porque quieren y somos amigos; eso y porque les da la oportunidad de lucirse pero en realidad quisiera pagarles. ¿Cree que sea posible?

Luna sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres Spike, me parece muy bien que quieras pagarles a tus agentes del caos aun si sólo te ayudan porque son tus amigos. En todo caso tienes el poder de materializar lo que quieras, eso incluye bits; sólo asegúrate de no desestabilizar la banca equestriana. Pero si tanto te preocupa, pregúntales qué quieren que les des de recompensa por ayudarte.

—¡Gracias Princesa Luna! ¡Iré a hablar con ellos cinco! Pero antes iré a guardar esto.

Subió corriendo las escaleras pero Twilight lo detuvo,

—Un momento Spike, ¡creía que sólo tenías cuatro agentes del caos!

—¿No te conté? ¡Tengo un quinto en el equipo! Ahora oficialmente somos seis contra seis, Armonía contra Caos; la máxima batalla.

Entonces corrió escaleras arriba.

—¿Seis contra seis? — Dijo Luna. — Bueno, como dice Tia; si no fuera porque el pequeño Spike es nuestro enemigo realmente estaría muy preocupada por el futuro de Equestria.

Twilight sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por lo molesto que puede llegar a ser cuando hace sus bromas?

Luna la miró levantando una ceja.

—Porque no está solo Twilight Sparkle. Hasta ahora la gran debilidad de Discord es que no entendía la Magia de la Amistad y por ello siempre actuaba solo; poderoso y todo pero fácil de detener al usar el poder de la Armonía y la Amistad; siendo ésta última el factor determinante. Pero Spike sí conoce la Magia de la Amistad, de hecho la utiliza en sus planes no actuando solo sino al lado de sus agentes del caos; igualando fuerzas con las de ustedes. De hecho la situación es bastante desfavorable para nosotras, eso lo supe desde la Nightmare Night en donde ellos aparecieron como equipo la primera vez.

Twilight sintió un escalofrío al comprender.

—¿Y qué hacemos Princesa Luna?

—Por lo que pude ver esa Nightmare Night los agentes de Spike no son más que potrillas transformadas en seres de gran poder gracias al poder de Spike. Todo lo que hay que hacer es encontrar la verdadera identidad de sus agentes y todo resuelto; la debilidad de todo niño son sus padres, pero no hay por qué preocuparse tanto, después de todo estamos hablando del pequeño Spike.

Twilight miró escaleras arriba, hacia el cuarto de Spike.

—Sí, pero Spike no nos dirá nada; no por ser malo sino por lealtad a sus amigos. ¡Rayos! Si tan sólo tuviéramos algo o a alguien que nos ayudara a descubrir a sus agentes.

Luna simplemente se dirigió a la puerta.

—Como dije, sería preocupante si no fuera el pequeño Spike nuestro oponente, no creo que haga nada realmente peligroso contra Equestria; y en todas sus bromas, si te das cuenta él está buscando que ustedes ganen. No hay por qué tomarlo tan seriamente.

—De todos modos una cosa es Spike, el otro sus agentes del caos; no sabemos si realmente podemos confiar en ellos, un niño más un poder increíble no me suena una buena combinación.

Luna no dijo nada más, en lugar de eso le entregó una carta a Twilight.

—Ya pensarás en algo, después de todo tú eres la líder de las Guardianas de la Armonía Twilight, pero pasando a otros temas; te mandan esto del Servicio Secreto, es una petición de nuestro mejor agente para que mejores su equipo, casi no la cuenta de su última misión secreta.

Twilight asintió, bueno, al menos tenía algo en qué entretenerse mientras que pensaba en la solución al problema de los agentes del caos de Spike. El Servicio Secreto, la división militar más secreta y temible de Equestria; un grupo de militares de élite especialmente entrenados en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, robo de archivos, desinformación; y cosas de ese tipo, espionaje en general. Twilight misma era parte de esa división militar en la sección de creación de armas; era una prodigio en la invención de todo tipo de artilugios que ayudaban a los espías de Equestria a cumplir con su misión. Cuando fue ascendida a Princesa le dieron la opción de renunciar ya que el Servicio Secreto estaba ahora bajo sus órdenes pero ella decidió seguir formando parte, porque le encantaba.

¡Y entonces comprendió! ¡Si alguien podía averiguar la verdadera identidad de los agentes del caos de Spike, era él! El agente más secreto del Servicio más Secreto de Equestria, el líder del Servicio Secreto así como el mejor de los mejores.

—Princesa Luna…

Se dio cuenta que ya se había ido. No importaban, tranquilamente tomó en cascos una pequeña flor de una maceta y la apretó. La flor de inmediato proyectó la imagen de Blue Blood.

—Hola viejo amigo.

—¡Ey Twi! ¿Cómo te va, Princesa? — Dijo Blue Blood en un tono alegre y jovial. — Precisamente me agarraste de salida, iba a una competencia de juegos de mesa con Candace y Shine; les mandaré tus saludos de paso. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Gracias Blue — sonrió Twilight. — Verás: por primera vez usaré mi derecho de Realeza a utilizar el Servicio Secreto. Necesito que me ayudes con algo, ¿crees que puedas?

El maestro de los espías asintió.

—Por supuesto Twi, siempre estoy dispuesto a hacer de todo para servir a la Corona, ¿recuerdas cuando me tía me mandó a espiar al Príncipe Magma de Reptilia bajo pretexto que me estaba castigando por ser un irrespetuoso con los dignatarios extranjeros? Luego de eso puedo con cualquier tipo de misión amiga.

Twilight se rio alegremente recordando el incidente.

—Tu papel de patán siempre me sorprende amigo. Pero volviendo al asunto, me imagino que a estas alturas ya estarás enterado que mi hermanito Spike es el nuevo señor del caos y la desarmonía.

Blue Blood asintió.

—Bien, tiene a su servicio a cinco agentes del caos; Spike no me preocupa tanto porque lo conozco, pero no sé nada de sus agentes. ¿Serán de confianza? ¿No se harán peligrosos con todo el poder que les ha dado Spike? Necesito saber quiénes son Blue Blood, no importa qué sucede. Moviliza al equipo de Ponyville y averigua lo que puedas, ¿entendido?

Blue Blood levantó una ceja.

—Twi, lo mío es evitar incidentes internacionales, esto suena a un problema de la Armonía, y esa es tu área. Ya sabes, como líder de las…

—Lo sé, pero siento que estoy con los cascos atados y necesito acudir a medidas desesperadas. ¿Cuento contigo?

Blue Blood suspiró.

—Ya qué, movilizaré en seguida a mi equipo; ¿pero segura que es en Ponyville?

—Cien por ciento.

—Como quieras, Blue Blood fuera.

La proyección se apagó dejando a Twilight con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que del otro lado Blue Blood hizo lo que le guiaban sus instintos de espía entrenado: ir a informarle a su tía antes de hacer cualquier movimiento. Y poniendo una expresión de altanero salió de su casa como todo un patán hasta entrar bruscamente al salón del trono exigiendo atención de su tía. Ella como siempre gruñó de irritación al verlo y le dijo a los guardias.

—Bien, déjennos. Tengo unas cuantas palabritas para el bueno para nada de mi sobrino.

Y los guardias salieron de la estancia ahogando risitas mientras que Celestia cerraba todas las puertas y ventanas con su magia y se fijaba en Blue Blood suavizando su expresión a una sonrisa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la situación, Blue Blood?

—Nada, sólo algo fuera de lo común tía: Twilight me ha pedido que movilice al equipo de Ponyville para espiar a Spike y sus allegados; y de este modo descubrir a sus agentes del caos. Honestamente me suena a que de eso debería encargarse ella pero mejor vine a preguntar, no quiero ofender a mi amiga.

Celestia hizo un face-hoof.

—¿Realmente está considerando llamar al Servicio Secreto sólo para eso? Por favor, ni que Spike fuera una gran amenaza. Seguro, es fastidioso pero…

—Eso es lo que pienso, pero tú eres mi jefa tía; ¿qué hago?

Celestia pareció pensarlo unos momentos y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, Twilight Sparkle es una Princesa ahora y eso la hace tu superior; así que hazle caso, pero primero me darás a mí los resultados que encuentres, ¿entendido?

Blue Blood se cuadró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Como ordenes tía.

—¡Sólo espera! — Dijo Celestia de pronto. — Antes que te vayas, tengo una misión aparte para ti. Aprovechando que espiarán a Spike, quiero que busques en su cuarto una muestra de su invento maligno el dulce de los dulces. Sin una muestra, no seré capaz de copiar esa cosa.

Blue Blood se rascó la cabeza pero de todos modos se puso cascos a la obra. Tuvo su día de juegos con sus viejos amigos Candace y Shinig Armor pero Candace no pudo evitar notar lo pensativo que estaba.

—¿Te pasa algo, primo? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

Él torció el gesto.

—Lo siento, ¿sí? Es que siento que mi última misión no está a la altura de un militar de élite tanto o más preparado que Shining Armor.

—¡Oye! — Protestó Candace. — ¡No puedes hablar así de mi marido!

—Cálmate Candace, son mis palabras, no las de él — dijo Shining. — Si algo sé reconocer es que el buen Blue es un maestro a la hora de luchar.

—Y por eso no me agrada esta misión pero ni modo; el deber es el deber.

De regreso en Ponyville, Spike buscaba a sus amigos los agentes del caos. Esperaba encontrarlos en sus formas normales pero cuál no sería su sorpresa al verlos transformados mientras que el más reciente, Rumble alias Mist, escuchaba los croares de una pobre ranita.

—¡No! ¿En serio? ¿Y quién le haría eso a una ranita tan encantadora? — Preguntó Mist, que imitaba las habilidades de Fluttershy para comunicarse con los animales. — Bueno, esa potra debe de pagar.

—¿Qué dice? — Quiso saber Night.

—Dice que Diamond Tiara encontró su nido en el jardín de su casa; y lo echó de ahí diciendo que no quería animales feos viviendo en su casa. ¡Y la familia de Rani ha estado viviendo en ese estanque por generaciones, mucho antes que los Rich adquirieran la propiedad! Pero no te preocupes amigo Rani, el buen Mist te ayudará a recuperar tu hogar.

Dicho esto tocó a la rana, cuyas ancas se hicieron mucho más grandes y musculosas con tatuajes que decían AMO A MAMI en cada lado. La rana besó sus músculos y saltó de regreso a la mansión Rich. Al poco rato escucharon un grito y vieron cómo la pobre Diamond salía disparada hacia el estanque más cercano mientras que la rana se posicionaba de regreso en su casa y le sacaba la lengua a la potrilla empapada, humillada y sorprendida.

Por supuesto los agentes se revolcaron de risa, vaya que esto estaba buenísimo.

Spike se unió a la gracia, no tenía un plan maestro en marcha pero sus agentes tenían la licencia de hacer lo que quisieran cuando quisieran, sería hipócrita que el caos impusiera el orden a sus ayudantes.

—¡Tú! — Gritó alguien.

Era Fluttershy muy molesta que voló hacia Mist con su Mirada a toda potencia.

—¡Tú! Vi lo que le hiciste a esa ranita, cambiarla en eso…

—En mi defensa yo sólo le di la oportunidad de vengarse — dijo Mist encogiéndose el temor al sentir la Mirada de Fluttershy fija sobre él pero de todos modos tratando de mantenerse firme. — Mi función del caos es convertir a los animales en mutantes y dejar que hagan los destrozos que quieran.

—No me importa que sea o no tu función del caos, nada te da derecho a usar a los pobres animalitos para tu diversión. Es cruel, es malo…

—Yo… yo…

Mist no podía seguir, la Mirada de Fluttershy era demasiado para él. Por suerte Spike intervino a tiempo.

—¡Mist! Tú también tienes la Mirada, que vea lo que se siente.

—¡Cierto! — Dijo alegremente el chico usando su recién adquirido poder. — ¡Ta-dá!

Fluttershy retrocedió al sentir su propia característica especial contra ella misma, era algo para lo que no estaba preparada. Mist sonrió mientras ganaba terreno, aunque la Mirada de Fluttesrhy lo seguía afectando. Era algo extraño pero divertido.

Poco a poco se fue juntando público. Rarity y Pinkie Pie que pasaban por ahí fueron las primeras en llegar.

—¿Qué está pasando? — Preguntó Rarity.

—Mist está usando su Mirada contra la de Fluttershy, es la primera vez que se encuentran frente a frente — dijo Dark. — ¡Es genial!

—¿Y quién se supone que es Mist? — Preguntó Pinkie Pie.

Shadow le guiñó un ojo.

—La contraparte de Flutteshy. ¡Oficialmente en nuestra próxima batalla seremos seis contra seis!

Tras un corto silencio, se escuchó un grito:

—¿QUÉ?

Eran Applejack y Rainbow que se acercaban también.

—Seis contra seis — confirmó Black. — Spike, Dark, Shadow, Mist, Night y yo contra Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Rarity. ¡Por fin igualamos fuerzas!

No, aquello no podía ser, pero sí, por fin se igualaron.

—Bueno, me alegra que Mist disfrute sus poderes — dijo muy satisfecho Spike. — Pero el hecho es que tengo algo que hablar con ustedes. ¿Podemos ir al cuartel?

—Claro — dijo Black. — ¡Oye Mist, es hora de reunirnos!

—Lástima, justo cuando se ponía interesante — dijo el pegaso. — Pero bueno.

Entonces Spike chasqueó los dedos haciéndolos a todos desparecer. Y mientras, Silver Spoon salió disparada al estanque junto a Diamond Tiara por querer ayudar a su amiga y la rana croaba triunfante flexionando sus enormes músculos.

—Me debes un par de gafas nuevas — dijo fastidiada la potra gris.

—Como sea — murmuró Diamond Tiara.

En la casa club de las Crusaders, Spike ya les había explicado la situación.

—¿Entonces qué quieren que les dé por su buen trabajo? — Preguntó el pequeño dragón. — Sé que lo hacen porque les gusta y porque somos amigos, pero realmente me gustaría hacer algo por ustedes; me sentiría mal si ustedes siguen trabajando gratis mientras que a mí me pagan.

—¿Qué tan genial es eso? — Se preguntó Mist. — Un cheque firmado por el único y verdadero Dios; llamado Jefazo. Vaya que suena casi surrealista.

—¿Pero estás seguro que no te meterás en problemas por hablar de él con nosotras, Spike? Nosotras no somos sus empleadas y la Princesa Luna dice que está prohibido — dijo algo preocupada Night.

Spike asintió.

—No se preocupen chicas, lo tengo cubierto. Puedo decir que trabajan para mí y por eso puedo hablarles más libremente sobre eso; y si no, mis tres reglas no incluyen nada sobre hablar o no del Jefazo.

—Bueno, siendo así, ¡yo quiero un estuche de maquillaje nuevo! Uno marca Princesa Consentida — dijo Sweetie Black. — El de la edición de lujo para el potro de tus sueños, tengo a alguien en la mira.

—Sí, maquillaje; eso suena tonto — se buró Scoots. — Spike, ¡quiero entradas para los Shadow Bolts! Dicen que el grupo de voladores de la Princesa Luna está haciendo pedazos a los Wonderbolts en todas las competencias, y gracias a que son liderados por su capitán de la fuerza aérea de la noche: Black Swordsman. ¡Yo quiero ver ese show Spike, por favor!

Night Seed sólo pensó en el baile de lujo que daría lugar en su escuela.

—Por mi parte quiero un hermoso vestido, eso es.

—Yo quiero el juguete que Diamond Tiara no me dio cuando fallé en su misión de paparazzi — dijo Mist. — ¡Eso es lo mejor de lo mejor!

Spike estaba por ponerse garras a la orden con sus poderes, pero Apple Bloom saltó deteniéndolo.

—¡Espera Spike! Antes que hagas algo piénsalo un poco.

—¿Qué pasa Apple Bloom? ¿No quieres algo para ti?

—¡No es eso! ¡Vamos, piensen un poco! Si nos ven de la noche al a mañana con esas cosas, ¿no creen que nos van a preguntar de dónde lo sacamos? ¡Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Thunder Lane y Azahar! Nos van a interrogar y cuando menos sintamos nos descubrirán. Y ya han visto cómo están todas, sobre todo Applejack y Rainbow Dash, ¿qué nos harán cuando descubran que sus rivales somos nosotras?

Nadie dijo nada más, Apple Bloom tenía toda la razón.

—¿Y entonces? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

El genio fue Rumble.

—¡Ya sé! Podemos irnos de viaje a algún sitio agradable. La noche de las puertas locas terminé en una playa genial donde tenían un hotel de lujo con todo incluido: comida, bebida, jet-sky, surf, y un enorme salón de juegos. Cómo me gustaría volver, es un hotel en Ponínsula Sur de Equestria. Es genial y el clima es cálido allá. Vamos de fin de semana.

—Puedo hacernos reservaciones, es fácil — dijo Spike haciendo aparecer joyas. — Sólo tengo que vendare éstas y ya, es lo genial de tener poderes ilimitados.

—Caemos a lo mismo Rumble — dijo Apple Bloom. — ¿No creen que nos van a preguntar a dónde fuimos todo el fin de semana?

Los ojos de Rumble brillaron de emoción, él era todo un maestro de las travesuras.

—No hay problema niña. Sólo usamos una puerta loca y ya; fingimos que estamos en casa cuando en realidad estamos pasándola bien en el hotel. Con un hechizo de alarma sabemos cuando alguien se acerque, atravesamos la puerta loca, hablamos con el adulto y nos regresamos. Nada más fácil; o usamos copias mágicas de nosotros.

—¡Rumble, eres un talento! — Saltó Spike. — ¡Fuiste una excelente elección para el equipo!

Rumble se inclinó ligeramente.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Mi especialidad es hacerles la vida imposible a los adultos, la diferencia es que ahora lo hago como un profesional.

Las chicas celebraron y Spike desapareció a hacer los preparativos. Fue fácil, primero que nada se apareció ante un famoso usurero de Los Pegasos (quería que no lo detectaran, más por el bien de sus amigos que de él) al que le vendió enormes diamantes del tamaño de su cabeza. Tras obtener una cantidad considerable de oro, fue al hotel al que se refería Rumble y tras pagar por adelantado seis habitaciones para el fin de semana con el paquete, regresó a Ponyville en donde Black lo ayudaba con los preparativos; ante todo quería probar un hechizo de detección que obtuvo en la biblioteca, y una vez lo colocaron en todos los cuartos; se dispusieron a crear las réplicas especiales con un poco de plastilina y cabello de cada uno de los agentes; y para que no gastaran la magia que tenían como fuente de energía (que era enorme teniendo en cuenta el gran poder de Spike), sólo se activarían hasta el fin de semana y cuando alguien llamara a su puerta. De preferencia no debían salir de casa.

Y mientras los chicos comentaban emocionados su viaje y se preparaban, Luna aterrizaba en Canterlot y saludó a su hermana.

—¡Luna! Luna, no creerás lo que acaba de hacer Twilight Sparkle.

—Llamó al Servicio Secreto para averiguar sobre los agentes de Spike — dijo aburridamente Luna mientras estiraba sus patas y sus alas antes de desaparecer tras las puertas de su ala del Palacio.

Celestia se quedó muda del asombro.

—¿Cómo es que tú…?

Luna le guiñó un ojo a su hermana.

—Yo se lo insinué por supuesto. No hay modo que Twilight Sparkle averigüe por sí misma quiénes son los agentes de Spike. Tienes que estar en mi posición para entender en verdad a esas pequeñas, de lo contrario no importa cuánto te quiebres la cabeza, es imposible.

—¿Acaso tú sabes?

Luna asintió.

—Pero porque estoy en mi posición. Y sí, le hice la sugerencia a Twilight porque necesitará de una ayudita si quiere descubrirlos. Y una vez lo haga, dejará de preocuparse; a la pobre la hice preocuparse de más pero como una bromita personal, y porque una vez se dé cuenta que no haya nada que temer luego de haber pasado por ese estrés aprenderá a calmarse de una vez por todas. A veces siento que la pobre necesita terapia, tiende a ahogarse en un vaso de agua.

Siguió caminando.

—Luna, una última cosa, ¿a qué te refieres con estar en tu posición?

—A la sombra de tu hermana mayor — dijo Luna y esta vez sí cerró la puerta.

El resto de la semana pasó sin grandes cambios más que Mist que a falta de un plan maestro de Spike, seguía ayudando a animales a conseguir venganzas contra los ponis logrando resultados hilarantes, pero fastidiosos para todos los afectados; como a Rarity a quien Opal embutió en un suéter demasiado caluroso y pequeño para ella restringiendo su movilidad.

—¿Entonces todos listos? — Preguntó Spike ese viernes por la noche a sus agentes, que se reunieron en secreto en la casa club (las réplicas de plastilina estaban activas desde hacía cinco minutos y ahora mismo convivían con su familia en su nombre)

—¡Sí! — Coreó emocionadísimo el grupo de chiquillos.

Entonces Spike cruzó la puerta, qué agradable era pasar un rato de diversión así como así; una forma diferente de divertirse que meterse con las mayores. Sin más usaron la puerta de la casa club y llegaron a la playa.

—¡Vivan las vacaciones y viva el día de pago! — Anunció Spike.

Fuera de la cabaña, entre uno de los más frondosos árboles de Sweet Apple Acres, la figura de un unicornio con binoculares se dibujaba. Sonrió.

—Muy bien, tengo lo que necesito.

El príncipe Blue Blood activó la flor de su solapa.

—Unidades de la Ponínsula Sur, les habla su líder Blue Blood. Quiero que tengan vigilado en todo momento al grupo del señor del caos y la desarmonía; y me refiero a esos chiquillos que lo acompañan. Quiero fotos de todos los ángulos, sobre todo si hacen algo extraño. Los chiquillos, no el dragón. ¡Blue Blood fuera!

El espía de los espías saltó del árbol y tras peinarse fue a infiltrarse al cuarto de Spike (con permiso de Twilight, claro). Ahora tenía que cumplir con la segunda fase ordenada por Celestia.

—Dulce de los dulces… ¿soy yo o esta payasada será la más difícil de mi carrera?

* * *

><p><strong>Y un cap ligeramente corto en donde planteo la situación de las vacaciones y los espías, que seguirá en el próximo capítulo pero al ver que iba a quedar enorme lo partí en dos. Espero les haya gustado y ya saben:<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. SS: Operación dulce de los dulces

**SS: Operación dulce de los dulces**

_Ponyville, plaza central (bajo la estatua de Celestia) miércoles, 7:23pm:  
><em>

El príncipe Blue Blood miró a todas partes antes de finalmente recargarse contra la estatua mientras que se peinaba con expresión reflexiva. Durante su breve estancia en Ponyville en la que estuvo coordinando esa innecesaria misión de espionaje tuvo un par de encuentros desagradables con Rarity Belle; pero por suerte estaba tan ofendida por su comportamiento vergonzoso durante la Gala que sólo gruñía y se daba media vuelta.

—Bueno, supongo que algún día tendré que disculparme… pero claro, soy un espía y debo mantener el personaje. En fin, ¿de todos los agentes, por qué me tuvo que llamar a mí? Tiene suficientes agentes a su disposición. Twi puede ser molesta a veces.

—Y que lo digas — dijo la famosa artista musical y antropóloga Lyra Heartstrings. — Vivir en el mismo pueblo que ella es toda una pesadez, no tienes ni idea de los desastres que atraen ella y su grupo de amigas. Pero bueno, prefiero aguantar eso a seguir leyendo estupideces sobre los humanos. Pero ni modo, hay que mantener el personaje, ¿no?

El burro Cranky Doodle se apareció por otra esquina, mirando a todas partes para finalmente llegar con el grupo. Los ponis se acostaban temprano y era muy extraño ver a grupos de más de dos ponis reuniéndose en las calles a esa noche, por eso debían asegurarse de que no los siguiera nadie. No debían levantar sospechas.

Finalmente llegaron las últimas dos: la artista clásica Octavia Filarmónica y Vynil Scratch, la DJ número uno de toda Equestria. Una vez llegaron todos, cada uno de ellos tomó una pequeña roca y la arrojó al suelo. Un destello de magia los rodeó a todos; las rocas eran un dispositivo especial creado por Twilight para asegurarse que cualquiera que viera hacia ahí, vería solamente la estatua; nada que ver con la reunión.

—Bueno, primero lo primero — dijo Cranky sacando de su alforja unos sobres de papel. — ¿Por qué te damos los reportes a ti y no directamente a la Princesa Twilight?

Blue Blood sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Porque no hay que despertar sospechas; si él los ve con Twilight, puede sospechar. Y con sus poderes ilimitados mejor no tomar riesgos. Ahora, tuvieron tres días señores; ¿qué han descubierto?

Cranky sacó varias fotografías del sobre que había sacado antes y se las pasó a Blue Blood, que comenzó a examinarlas con cuidado mientras el burro comenzó su explicación.

—El agente del caos más activo esta semana es el más nuevo de todos: un tal Mist, se ha estado metiendo con los ponis de los alrededores dándole a sus mascotas o animales que pasan por ahí "la oportunidad de vengarse" haciéndolos grandes y fuertes. Fue fácil de seguir, es prácticamente un potrillo emocionado con su juguete nuevo y lo capté transformándose.

Precisamente las últimas de las fotos eran una secuencia del potro cambiando de Mist a Rumble. Blue Blood levantó una ceja. El burro siguió con su explicación:

—El nombre del pegaso es Rumble, asiste a la escuela de la localidad. Sus padres son soldados de la Fuerza Aérea de la Noche, por lo que vive con su hermano mayor que es un técnico del clima en el área de Ponyville.

Blue Blood asintió dando a entender que siguieran adelante. Entonces fue el turno de Lyra:

—Hemos investigado al joven Rumble y hasta hace poco, su mayor junta era su compañero Feather Weight, pero por razones desconocidas cambia sus juntas con tres potrillas; las hermanas mayores de tres de las Portadoras de la Armonía: Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo y Apple Bloom.

—Bien — murmuró Blue. — ¿Me están diciendo que las hermanas pequeñas de las Portadoras de la Armonía son sus dolores de cabeza? Bueno, esto sí que son noticias.

—Pues sí — confirmó la unicornio verde menta. — Las seguimos de cerca y en cosa de un día confirmamos nuestras sospechas: ellas tres son las llamadas agentes del caos Black, Shadow y Dark. No fue tan difícil, son niñas jugando; de hecho me sorprende que las mayores no las hayan descubierto, el movilizar al Servicio Secreto fue un desperdicio de recursos.

Se acercó entonces Octavia.

—El investigar a Night fue ligeramente más difícil, pero de pura casualidad descubrimos la inesperada visita de la prima de Apple Bloom: Babs Seed de Manehattan. Tras comunicarnos con nuestros agentes de dicha ciudad, confirmamos que no hay noticias que la pequeña fuera de visita a Ponyville recientemente. Incluso seguía atendiendo a su escuela local.

—Al seguir en secreto a la niña descubrimos que llegaba a Ponyville simplemente atravesando la puerta del armario de su prima; y teniendo en cuenta el reciente incidente de las "puertas locas" no es muy difícil imaginar que Babs Seed, alias Night, tiene el mismo recurso a su disposición.

El agente más secreto del servicio más secreto de Equestria asintió.

—Bueno, tenemos lo que necesitamos, ¿o no?  
>—Tenemos las fotografías de las secuencias de transformación — dijo Vynil. — Por el momento podemos decir que la primera fase ya está completa. En cuanto al famoso dulce de los dulces, tal vez haya una oportunidad de conseguirlo.<p>

—Escucho — dijo Blue Blood.

—Durante nuestras labores de vigilancia hemos descubierto que los jóvenes planean hacer una pequeña excursión al famoso hotel Royal Ponimeron en la Ponínsula Sur. Un fin de semana de descanso luego de crear el caos y hacerle la vida imposible a las mayores. En serio, no entiendo cómo es que no hayan descifrado el asunto.

—Eso no es asunto nuestro — dijo Blue Blood. — Realmente me fastidia que me hayan llamado para esto; a mí me gustan los retos.

—Este ni siquiera es nuestro campo — se quejó Lyra, pero luego puso una gran sonrisa. — Aunque es bueno saber quiénes son las mocosas que lograron que mi amiga Bon-Bon se quedara sin la mitad del negocio.

—¿No se supone que eso es malo? — Quiso saber Octavia.

—Pues no, eso la obligó a seguir consejos y a expandirse a otras ciudades, la obligaron a salir de su zona de confort — dijo Lyra. — En todo caso el fin de semana tendremos la vía libre para entrar al cuarto de Spike y tomar el dulce de una buena vez.

—Infiltrarse al cuarto del señor del caos, espero que eso valga la pena — dijo Blue Blood arreglándose la melena. — Pero recuerden: las órdenes de la Princesa Celestia son claras, debemos darle primero a ella los resultados de esta investigación que a Twilight. Si la Princesa de la amistad pregunta, estamos buscando pistas sobre las agentes en el cuarto del dragón, no el dulce de los dulces.

—Entre otras cosas sugiero que los agentes de la Ponínsula sigan su vigilancia sobre el grupo, sería una buena idea descubrir si sacamos a la luz otras de sus habilidades.

—Me comunicaré con ese equipo apenas regrese a mi hotel — dijo Blue Blood aprobando la inteligencia de su compañera.

Los agentes de Ponyville asintieron y tras cuadrarse mutuamente en señal de respeto, desaparecieron de vista.

_Viernes 6:00pm; frente al hotel Royal Ponimeron:_

El grupo del caos apareció de la nada frente a la gran fuente que tenía en la entrada el famoso resort. Tras sonreírles a sus compañeros, Spike se hizo aparecer una camisa hawaiana con un sombrero de paja y grandes maletas en sus dos garras.

—¡Ah! ¡Vacaciones! El jugar todo el tiempo y fastidiar a los adultos puede ser agotador.

—Y lo mejor de todo es que aquí nadie nos conoce, podremos mostrar nuestras Cutie Marks como si nada — dijo Babs desactivando su habilidad del camuflaje revelando una Cutie Mark de un globo de fiesta color negro.

Los demás la imitaron aprobando su idea. Las chicas tal vez ya se habían acostumbrado a sus Cutie Marks de caos, pero al ser el más nuevo integrante del equipo imparable, Rumble seguía admirando su amada nueva Cutie Mark: un conejo con enorme musculatura. Riendo alegremente, se encaminaron a la entrada, cuando escucharon unas conocidas voces detrás de ellos:

—¡Uf! Deja de quejarte Diamond Tiara, esto es lo que necesitábamos — dijo Silver Spoon caminando junto a su amiga. — Un fin de semana lejos de esas costados en blanco. Desde que comenzamos a seguirlas nos ha pasado de todo. Creo que lo que necesitamos es un buen fin de semana lejos de ese polvoriento pueblo y ese grupo de busca problemas.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón — dijo Diamond Tiara. — No dejaré que me molesten más, sólo me relajaré y me olvidaré de todo. ¡Já! Apuesto que esas tres sueñan toda su vida con venir a un lugar como este, es una verdadera lástima que no todos puedan disfrutar los verdaderos placeres de la vida.

Silver le dio la razón.

—Así me gusta, pero no hablemos más de ellas, ¿sí? Siento que estamos llamando a la mala suerte.

Trotaron más rápidamente cuando vieron a Filthy Rich haciéndoles señas a que aceleraran porque ya le habían entregado la habitación y era hora de ponerse los brazaletes del todo incluido. Pero entonces las amigas vieron la sombra de cuatro ponis a las que no pensaron que verían jamás en un lugar como aquel. Se volvieron pero en lugar de a sus mortales enemigas vieron a un grupo de potrillos completamente diferentes: una unicornio azul con crin blanca, una poni terrestre roja con crin naranja; otra poni terrestre marrón con melena verde, un pegaso negro con crin celeste y a otra pegaso púrpura con crin naranja.

—¡Uf! — Murmuraron las dos a la vez corriendo hacia donde Filthy.

Entonces el grupo igualmente soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Menos mal que podemos camuflarnos — gruñó Sweetie. — Lo último que quiero es a esas dos descubriéndonos, no me imagino qué harán con algo así.

Spike asintió.

—No hay que dejar que ellas nos molesten, si se topan con ellas ignórenlas. Vamos por nuestra reservación.

Las potrillas obedecieron y siguieron al dragón para registrarse y tener un fin de semana súper. Nadie notó al botones que se arreglaba la gorra mientras murmuraba a su chaqueta:

—Han entrado, comienza la vigilancia.

_Viernes 6:00pm; Palacio de Twilight:_

El príncipe entró al Palacio de su amiga y tras dejarlo entrar rápidamente, Twilight cerró puertas y ventanas. Todo tenía que realizarse bajo el más profundo secreto.

—Bien, ¿estás listo? Dime lo que sabes.

—Spike estará fuera durante el fin de semana; él y sus agentes — informó. — Mi vigilancia hasta ahora no ha dado frutos pero esto me da una nueva oportunidad de ver si en su dormitorio dejó alguna pista que nos pueda llevar a sus agentes.

—Perfecto — dijo Twilight. — Vamos, te guiaré.

—Twi, estamos hablando del señor del caos. En cuanto a esa mejora de equipo que te solicité el otro día…

—Ya habrá tiempo para ello Blue Blood, además será el señor del caos pero sigue siendo el lindo Spike. No creo que esa mejora sea necesaria para una misión tan sencilla como esta.

Y el príncipe siguió escaleras arriba a su amiga hasta el cuarto de Spike. Primero que nada Twilight usó un hechizo de escaneo para descubrir que no hubiera ningún truco, pero no hubo suerte; apenas hizo brillar su cuerno litros y litros de miel cayeron sobre ambos seguido de un baño de plumas. Para colmo, el suelo se transformó en un gran tobogán que los mandó directo al centro de la plaza de Ponyville; causando que todos los presentes estallaran en carcajadas. Blue Blood escupió una pluma y miró a Twilight con su calma de siempre.

—Sigo pensando que es una buena idea que mejores mi equipo espía.

—Bien, tú ganas; o bueno, Spike gana — gruñó ella poniéndose en pie y andando tratando de no sentirse afectada por las carcajadas a su paso, sobre todo de sus amigas.

Rarity hacía lo que podía para mantener la compostura como señorita que era, pero al ver al odioso Blue Blood en ese estado no pudo sino revolcarse en el suelo de la risa, acompañada de la doble de Sweetie Belle.

_Viernes 6:57pm; piscina del Hotel Royal Ponimeron:  
><em>

—¡Chicas! ¡Chicas, vean esto! — Gritó Babs desde la plataforma más alta de todas, unos cuatro metros. — ¡Hay algo que siempre quise probar, es hora de la verdad!

Uno de los salvavidas empleados del hotel corrió hacia la chiquilla.

—¡Oye! ¡Alto! ¡Eres muy joven para eso, no creo que seas clavadista profesional!

Abajo el resto del equipo caos animaba a Babs.

—¡Adelante amiga, tú puedes!

—¡Esto quedaré en la historia de nuestro equipo!

—¡Night, Night, Night!

—!Sí se puede! !Sí se puede!

—!Valor amiga, estás a punto de hacer historia!

Del otro lado de la piscina Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon miraban la escena con reprobación; ¿por qué no todas las ponis podían ser elegantes como ellas y comportarse como se debía en un hotel de lujo como aquel? Claro que para ellas su idea de diversión era flotar en su salvavidas sin hacer nada mientras sorbían aburridamente su bebida.

—¡Vaya con los modales! — Dijo Silver Spoon.

—Son casi tan ruidosas como los costados en blanco — se quejó Diamond Tiara. — ¿Te imaginas?

Silver asintió y le hizo una señal al mesero que le trajera otra bebida. Pero en esos momentos se dio cuenta de un detalle que se le había escapado.

—¡Diamond! ¿Te fijaste? Hay un dragón con ellas.

—Tienes razón, vaya, me recuerda a la mascota de Twilight Sparkle. ¡Pst! ¿Por cierto, te diste cuenta que el mes pasado se tiñó sus escamas? ¿Qué quiere, parecer genial?

Silver hizo un face-hoof. ¿En serio la tiara le apretaba el cerebro a su amiga o qué?

—No se parece, ¡ES!

—¡NO puede ser! ¡Es él! Pero no entiendo, las únicas con las que se junta él últimamente son…

—Tienes que estar bromeando — dijo Silver Spoon fijándose. — ¿Pero acaso se disfrazaron para venir a fastidiarnos hasta acá?

—Y por cierto, ¿el chico que está con ellas no es Rumble?

—¡Maldición, no me digan que lo reclutaron! Rayos, están planeando algo; y ese dragón está involucrado. ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

El pobre salvavidas estaba a medio camino para atrapar a la niña pero ya era tarde, Babs saltó con confianza hacia la piscina.

—WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Comenzó a caer a toda velocidad, pero de pronto a medio camino comenzó a ir en cámara lenta mientras sus amigos silbaban y vitoreaban.

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon se dirigían hacia la orilla para reorganizarse pero al caer al agua, a pesar de ir en cámara lenta, el efecto de chapuzón fue realmente brutal creando una poderosa onda expansiva que hizo que todos los presentes se elevaran con la "ola" y los que iban en salvavidas terminaran volcándose sin remedio, incluyendo a las dos niñas ricas que perdieron su bebida y dignidad en aquel chapuzón del demonio.

Del otro lado, los agentes del caos reían alegremente de aquel pequeño desastre.

—¡Genial Night! — La felicitó Shadow. — Simplemente genial, fue lo mismo que hizo Pinkie Pie durante tu última visita a Ponyville, ¿verdad?

Night agitó su melena en cámara lenta igualmente salpicando con ese efecto divertido.

—¡Síp! Es una lástima que no me vio hacerlo pero ya tendré oportunidad de mostrarle. Igual que mi Night-sentido. Me ha ayudado mucho en la escuela el predecir lo que va a suceder, cuando todo mi cuerpo siente un escalofrío es seguro que el maestro hará un examen sorpresa. ¡Já! Gracias a mis poderes lo he evitado todas las veces, amo ser una agente del caos.

—¿Cómo? — Preguntó Rumble.

—Fácil: altero la gravedad de las hojas de examen para hacerlas muy, muy pesadas para que no pueda levantarlas.

—Rayos, ¿por qué no vives en Ponyville y nos ayudas de cuando en cuando con Cherrylee?

—¿No es eso deshonesto? — Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

Spike le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

—Tranquila Sweetie, se supone somos los villanos. Además un poco de diversión nunca le hizo mal a nadie, pero los exámenes claro que sí. Un día Twilight perdió uno y quién la soportaba después, un examen debería ser considerado un crimen de lesa ponidad.

Scootaloo le dio la razón a su líder.

—Y por eso vale la pena seguir a Spike, su corazón está en el lugar correcto.

Y mientras, cuando finalmente Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon pudieron alcanzar la otra orilla, precisamente llegó el mesero con la bebida solicitada por Silver pero el suelo estaba tan mojado que resbaló sin remedio, bañando a ambas en una delicia azucarada.

Un pequeño tic en el ojo de ambas apareció, eso sí que era molesto.

—¿Les parece si vamos al buffet? — Sugirió Spike levantándose. — Nadar siempre me abre el apetito.

—¡Vamos!

Comenzaron a avanzar pasando junto a sus dos enemigas pero sin notarlas. Entonces Black se fijó en un cartel que presentaba el calendario de actividades del hotel.

—¡Whoa! ¡Tienen una disco en la noche!

—Suena bien, vamos entonces — dijo Apple Bloom. — Será de lo más divertido.

—Sí, después de todo estamos de vacaciones — dijo Spike con una sonrisa.

Pronto el apetitoso olor de la comida del hotel hizo que las potrillas corrieran a toda velocidad al buffet, todas menos una que retuvo a Spike con su casco.

—¿Sucede algo Black? — Preguntó el dragón.

—Este sí… — dijo Sweetie. — Spike, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo en la disco?

Spike le sonrió.

—Sweetie, claro que sí — dijo él. — Será muy divertido.

A la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Gracias Spike, realmente es genial — dijo ella. — ¿Sabes? Es divertido estar contigo, muchas gracias por convertirnos en tus agentes del caos.

—De nada amiga, no te preocupes. A mí también me gusta pasar tiempo con ustedes, más cuando nos quedamos a solas.

Sweetie se sonrojó y el momento hubiera seguido de no ser por Rumble que les gritó:

—¡Ey lentos! ¡Ya apartamos lugar, vayan rápido o se acabará la sopa!

Spike y Sweetie se rieron y entraron alegremente. Un fin de semana con sus amigos era lo mejor de lo mejor.

_Viernes 7:39pm; Ponyville, Palacio de Twilight:_

—Esto no me suena buena idea Twi, mejor pensamos para algo mejor mañana — dijo el príncipe.

—Vamos Blue Blood, eres un militar de élite; y estoy casi segura que no es la primera vez que te metes a un castillo por la ventana de tercer piso.

—No, obviamente no, pero de todos modos te diría que te lo pienses mejor.

—Mira, si te pasa algo te lo compensaré. Dime algo y te lo daré, no habrá problemas.

—Más te vale Twilight — dijo Blue Blood lanzándose desde el noveno piso fijamente sujeto con un arnés especial (diseñado por Twilight) hacia el tercer piso; directamente a la ventana que daba al cuarto de Spike. Con cuidado el príncipe tomó sus herramientas especializadas y comenzó a abrir la ventana.

Apenas lo hizo, un cañón gigantesco apareció frente a él con la mecha consumiéndose rápidamente. El agente sabía que no tendría tiempo de desabrochar el arnés y dejarse caer; por lo que simplemente se peinó con un hermoso peine de oro que igualmente era un aparato espía de Twilight y que contenía un hechizo de protección muy poderoso.

El cañón disparó y Blue Blood salió despedido a toda velocidad, atravesando todo el pueblo en pleno aire y terminando contra un árbol el cual partió debido al tremendo impacto.

Big Mac salió de la casa Apple y miró con reprobación al príncipe.

—Este, nos debes un árbol nuevo. Y esa variedad de manzano es muy rara y muy costosa.

—Envíale la cuenta a la "genio" de la Princesa Twilight — fue la simple respuesta de Blue Blood levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo; increíblemente aun conservando su dignidad. — Y de paso dile que me debe un crucero de lujo de tres semanas; no tengo por qué seguir aguantando esto, yo me voy a dormir temprano.

Dicho esto, salió con dignidad de Sweet Apple Acres mientras que Big Mac lo miraba rascándose la cabeza, ¿qué le habría ocurrido al sujeto?

_Viernes 9:13pm; discoteca del hotel Royal Ponimeron:_

La música sonaba a todo volumen mientras que ponis de todas las edades bailaban sin cesar dándole vida al pequeño ambiente. Emocionados, el equipo del caos llegó listos para comenzar su noche de diversión pero un empleado del hotel les tapó la entrada.

—¡Oiga! ¡Queremos entrar! — Protestó Shadow Bloom.

—Lo siento, pero las reglas del hotel son muy claras: los menores de quince años tienen que tener un permiso firmado y entrar en compañía de sus padres, el hotel es responsable si se lastiman aquí, y hay gente muy mayor bailando aquí.

—¡Nosotros podemos cuidarnos solos compañero! Déjenos pasar — dijo Mist desafiante.

—Ya chicos, ya — dijo Sweetie evitando un problema. — Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es…

Entonó una canción con su melodiosa voz y pronto el empleado del hotel los dejó pasar como si nada.

—¿No que no te gustaba hacer trampa? — Fastidió Dark.

—Bueno, a veces es divertido. Y Spike tiene razón: somos los villanos y hacer trampa no es algo que nos deba molestar.

Comenzaron a bailar, era música de lo más animada y todos se lo estaban pasando bomba. En un par de ocasiones un empleado del hotel vino a preguntar por sus padres pero Sweetie rápidamente lo despachaba con su canto hipnótico. El alegre grupo no notaba que eran espiados de cerca por dos lados: a la izquierda, un par de potrillas mimadas e insoportables que no se separaban del padre de una de ellas que las vigilaba muy de cerca; y por la derecha por unas cuantas parejas que usaban gafas oscuras, no por parecer "cool" sino porque las gafas eran una sofisticada cámara espía que tomaba una fotografía cada vez que guiñaban el ojo y sus órdenes eran recaudar toda la información posible de aquel grupo de chiquillos.

Spike bailaba y se divertía alegremente pero llegó un punto en que su somnolencia le ganó y prácticamente se estaba quedando dormido. Sweetie lo notó.

—Spike, te ves muy cansado, ¿estás bien?

El dragón bostezó.

—No te preocupes por mí — dijo él. — Siempre me acuesto a las ocho treinta y ya llevo mucho tiempo de desvelo. Pero estoy bien, estoy bien…

—Spike, tienes que irte a acostar — le dijo Apple Bloom soltando un pequeño bostezo también. — Y de hecho no es mala idea, yo también suelo acostarme temprano.

—Somos niños, todos nos acostamos temprano — dijo Babs. — Por lo menos ya nos divertimos. Si quieres vamos amigo Spike.

—Ni modo, pero así están las cosas; y si todas se van es cuestión de tiempo a que me echen sin Sweetie a quien pedirle ayuda — murmuró Mist. — En fin.

El dragón negó con la cabeza.

—Quedémonos una canción, le prometí a Sweetie que bailaría con ella y mi código de los dragones me dice que debo mantener mi promesa sin importar qué.

Sweetie se sonrojó ligeramente pero con una enorme sonrisa comenzó a bailar en compañía de su amigo mientras que Mist fingía vomitar en una esquina y las otras Crusaders soltaban una risita de complicidad. Spike daba ternura cuando quería.

Pero al final todos salieron, las vacaciones que tomaron estaban comenzando y se la estaban pasando de maravilla.

—Y precisamente este fin de semana es el de limpieza general en el granero — dijo Apple Bloom. — Me alegra estar aquí y no allá.

—Sólo esperemos que tu copia tenga suficiente energía — dijo Sweetie pensativa.

—Lo tendrá, lo tendrá — aseguró Spike chasqueando los dedos. —O por lo menos ya lo tiene. La próxima vez avísenme cuando pase algo así; por poco nos descuidamos.

Todos asintieron y luego se fueron a dormir.

_Sábado 7:07am; único hotel de Ponyville:  
><em>

El príncipe Blue Blood disfrutaba de una buena taza de café luego de una noche de sueño reparadora cuando Twilight entró violentamente al restaurante del lugar.

—Blue Blood, te estuve esperando anoche — le dijo bastante molesta.

Blue Blood tomó un sorbo de café y le sonrió.

—Honestamente necesitaba un descanso, luego de lo de anoche ya tengo una idea bastante clara de a qué nos enfrentamos. Como lo pensé, esta payasada será la más difícil de mi larga carrera.

—Sí, bueno, igualmente tomé varias precauciones mientras te esperaba anoche y tengo una nueva gama de invenciones que espero nos sirvan. ¿Pero seguro que entrar al cuarto de Spike es la única manera de descubrir a sus agentes?

Blue Blood terminó su café y dejó el pago en la mesa.

—No y ya tengo a los demás efectivos de Ponyville vigilando a todo niño que vean; después de todo se supone que él y sus agentes están de vacaciones; y si es cierto que sean niños, tenemos que localizar a niños que no se encuentren en casa o que actúen extraño.

—Te refieres a que dejó reemplazos mientras ellos descansaban — razonó Twilight.

—Exactamente — dijo Blue Blood. — El buscar la información en el cuarto de Spike es el trabajo más difícil, pero como líder tengo que tomar la responsabilidad.

Twilight asintió, con todo y todo; el sentido del deber del príncipe era algo de admirarse. Así pues los dos se dirigieron al Palacio listos para un segundo round luchando contra las bromas pesadas que conformaban el sistema de seguridad del señor del caos y la desarmonía.

Ambos se posicionaron a una distancia prudencial de la puerta y finalmente Twilight arrojó un pequeño aparato de su invención el cual soltó una onda de detección mágica. Efectivamente la magia de Spike se volvió a activar haciendo que en aquel lugar cayeran la miel y las plumas y luego fuera transportada a la plaza de Ponyville, pero esta vez ninguno de los agentes fue afectado. Twilight sonrió y revisó un pequeño reloj de pulsera que cargaba.

—¿Y bien?

—La puerta tiene una trampa, lo más seguro será actuar…

—¿Qué? — Quiso saber Blue Blood.

—Nada, es que no creo que esté a punto de hacerle daño a mi casa nuevo — dijo Twilight. — Creo que lo más seguro será abrir un agujero en la pared.

Blue Blood asintió y sacó un apuntador láser de su alforja y tras ajustar la potencia, dibujó un cuadrado en la pared; el cual quedó marcado con una quemadura considerable. Ambos chocaron cascos y se acercaron con precaución; Blue Blood tomó un trapeador y con el palo de éste empujó el cuadrado. El pedazo de pared cayó dejándoles la vía libre.

—Las damas primero — dijo Blue.

—Ni loca Blue Blood, tú eres un agente de campo y yo soy agente de laboratorio.

El príncipe se peinó con el peine escudo como precaución y se acercó sabiendo que aquello no iba a terminar bien; la única razón por la que hacía esto era porque de este modo se aseguraría que no lo volvieran a molestar con una ridiculez de aquellas, Twilight aprendería que había cosas para las que no tenía que molestar al Servicio Secreto. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó dentro del cuarto del dragón y se preparó para lo peor.

Nada. De todos modos como agente experimentado se puso en pose de combate sabiendo que era una trampa; mientras que se colocaba unas gafas con hechizo de visión nocturna, tocar cualquier cosa podría resultar fatal en una situación de aquellas.

—Dulce de los dulces, dulce de los dulces — murmuró para sí viendo a todas partes rezando porque sí hubiera una muestra de esa cosa y su misión no fuera en vano.

—¿Blue Blood? — Preguntó Twilight desde afuera preguntándose por la seguridad de su viejo amigo.

Iba a responder pero pronto el agujero de la puerta se cerró por completo. Twilight soltó un gritito ahogado, ¡demonios no ahora!

—No puedo decir que esa no la vi venir — se quejó él comenzando a darse prisa, pues la siguiente trampa estaba por activarse.

Aparentemente el nuevo cuarto de Spike contaba con su propio baño, y apenas pasaron unos cuantos segundos se abrió la llave del grifo.

—Bien, hasta ahora una trampa más bien genérica — murmuró el espía.

A su espalda se abrió un armario… lleno hasta los bordes de una especie de pastillas color rojo ladrillo y que despedían un olor particular.

Con las aguas ya llegando a sus tobillos Blue Blood se acercó al armario y tomó una de las pastillas. La probó.

—¿Efervescentes? No entiendo. — Se lo pensó un poco mientras el agua seguía subiendo. — ¡Ah!... demonios.

Rarity y Applejack caminaban hacia el Palacio de Twilight.

—¿Cobrarle un árbol? — Preguntó Applejack.

—Pues sí, no entendí ni jota de la historia de mi hermano pero bueno; Big Mac me dijo que el sujeto que destrozó nuestro árbol le dijo que le mandara la cuenta a ella. En todo caso Twilight bien se las puede arreglar con ese sujeto,

Rarity iba a responder cuando vieron cómo un líquido espumoso de color rojo salía a grandes cantidades de la ventana del cuarto de Spike y que luego salía disparado un poni unicornio blanco por completo empapado que cayó violentamente al suelo. De no ser por el hechizo de escudo, seguramente se hubiera roto algo.

—¿Blue Blood? — Preguntó Rarity.

—Buenos días señorita Rarity Belle — dijo él levantándose y exprimiendo su melena. — Señorita Applejack, siempre un placer.

Entonces Twilight vino volando.

—¡Blue Blood! ¿Te encuentras bien?

El príncipe sacudió la cabeza salpicando a todas de efervescente.

—Sí, sí… pero dime una cosa Twilight, ¿qué tanto respetabas la privacidad de Spike antes que se convirtiera en el señor del caos y la desarmonía?

Twilight se quedó sin qué decir.

—Ya decía yo, nadie llega tan lejos para proteger su cuarto si confiara en su familia.

_Sábado 8:21am; restaurante buffet del hotel Royal Ponimeron:_

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon hicieron lo de costumbre en ellas: meterse sin consideración alguna en la fila para servirse primero.

—¡A la fila como todo el mundo! — Reclamó Apple Bloom.

—Lo siento Silver, ¿oíste algo? — Preguntó Diamond Tiara.

—Pues no, creo que fue el viento quizás — respondió Silver Spoon.

Apple Bloom no andaba para bromas así que tocó una de las palmeras de adorno de la recepción y ésta rápidamente cobró vida tomando a las dos insolentes de las patas y dejándolas colgadas mientras todo el mundo avanzaba. Por supuesto los diligentes empleados corrieron a socorrerlas y no se explicaban el fenómeno. Una vez lograron liberarse y todo, ambas se fueron a sentar.

—¿Notaste eso, verdad? — Dijo Diamond. — Nuestra observación directa dio frutos, aunque esté disfrazada estoy casi segura que era esa campesina de Apple Bloom.

—Y por lo visto esa planta hizo su voluntad — dijo Silver Spoon. — El mismo efecto que tiene la naturaleza cuando la tal Shadow agente del caos viene y…

Intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento.

—No fastidies — dijo Silver.

—Necesitamos pruebas — dijo Diamond Tiara.

Comieron, aunque tuvieron que soportar una humillación menor su desayuno sabía a victoria, ¿quién necesitaba a Rumble? Ya las tenían.

El resto del fin de semana fue más bien tranquilo para el equipo del caos. No notaron que los agentes del Servicio Secreto seguían todos sus movimientos muy de cerca, tampoco que repentinamente las otras dos dejaron de fastidiar. Todo pintaba bien para ellos y estaban ahí sólo para descansar un poco.

_Canterlot; domingo 8:34pm, Palacio Real de Luna y Celestia:_

Blue Blood entró tranquilamente con la carpeta bajo el casco y se la entregó a su tía.

—Fue el fin de semana más duro de mi vida, pero imagino que estarás satisfecha con el resultado — dijo él arreglándose la melena. — Desgraciadamente no pude obtener el famoso dulce de los dulces pero tengo la información básica. Ahora con tu permiso, tomaré mis vacaciones.

Dicho esto se fue tranquilamente mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que tuvo que soportar durante ese tiempo, bueno, gajes del oficio. Por su parte Celestia no dijo nada, era una verdadera lástima lo del dulce de los dulces pero ni modo. Iba a abrir la carpeta cuando es apareció Luna y le mostró una pequeña caja con una especie de bombones que se miraban muy apetitosos.

—Agradezco el gesto Luna pero tú sabes que gracias a alguien sólo puedo tolerar…

—Sólo puedes tolerar de estos — dijo Luna. — A diferencia tuya yo no estoy peleando con Spike, sólo tuve que pedir por favor.

Celestia miró a su hermana y antes que la pobre Luna pudiera reaccionar sintió a Celestia abrazándola con bastante fuerza.

—¡Gracias Luna, gracias! ¡Has salvado mi vida, una existencia sin dulces sería tan…!

—No tan rápido — dijo la Princesa de la noche. — La carpeta por favor.

Celestia cambió de expresión.

—Luna, ¿de qué lado estás?

—Del de las niñas. Ahora la carpeta por el dulce de los dulces o no hay trato.

Fue uno de los momentos más difíciles en la existencia de Celestia pero al final la Princesa del Sol obedeció a regañadientes.

—¡Hermanitas! Pueden ser un verdadero fastidio a veces…

Luna le sonrió antes de desaparecer en su ala privada.

—No tienes ni idea.

Cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, este cap fue más bien un guiño a mi historia anterior de SS Operación Salvación pero con un toque más cómico y ligeramente caótico. Espero que hayan disfrutado las bromas de Spike para proteger su cuarto. Realmente lo de la narración dividida hace que cueste bastante seguir bien la secuencia de la acción. Un pequeño experimento, no se enojen.<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. Por eso no hay que leer

**Damas y caballeros: es por eso que no hay que leer**

Twilight pasaba su media mañana de martes como siempre: tomándose un tiempo para leer y relajarse antes de leer la otra mitad de sus documentos pendientes. Desde que Spike era el nuevo señor del caos y no su asistente; tenía el doble de trabajo que antes. Claro, no se quejaba, era lo que le pasaba por depender demasiado de él; y tenía estos relajantes ratos para perderse en su libro preferido: la vida de Star Swirl el Barbado.

Pero pronto un tremendo estruendo dentro de su Palacio la hizo perder su concentración; y como siempre, venía del tercer piso. No importaba, siguió leyendo pero los ruidos continuaban y continuaban y a este paso la iban a volver loca. Finalmente Twilight subió y tocó la puerta bastante molesta.

—¡Spike! ¿Qué crees que haces? Sabes bien que mi tiempo de lectura es sagrado, no me importa que tú seas el señor del caso. Déjame leer, ¿no tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar creando escándalos? Como ir con tus amigas o algo…

Spike la abrió con clara expresión de estar molesto.

—Bueno, de hecho esto no puede esperar. Alguien estuvo jugando con mi sistema de seguridad y tengo que hacer lo mucho más potente. ¿Tienes idea de quién querría entrar a mi cuarto mientras no estuve?

Twilight desvió la mirada, claro, era su culpa. Y lo peor era que fue un ejercicio inútil; Blue Blood no halló nada de nada ni tampoco los demás efectivos de Ponyville. No había modo que supiera que la Princesa Celestia le había interceptado la información y que a la vez la Princesa Luna se la interceptó a ella pero bueno; eso era otra historia.

—Bueno, la cosa es que cuando logre asegurarme que mi sistema de seguridad es a prueba de fallas, podrás seguir con tu lectura. Si me disculpas…

Iba a cerrar la puerta pero Twilight le interceptó con su casco.

—Oye, ¿lo siento, sí? Es sólo que todo este asunto de los agentes del caos me estresa bastante. Spike, ¿estás seguros que puedes confiar en ellos? Son niños y tú tal vez no seas una amenaza pero ellos no sé cómo serán cuando crezcan. Por favor, sólo por seguridad dime quiénes son y te juro que no volveré a intentar entrar a tu cuarto.

—Lo siento Twilight, pero como les dije a todas: ese secreto es el de ellos, no el mío. Parte de la amistad es poder confiar entre nosotros y yo les prometí que no le diría a nadie quiénes son. Pero descuida, los secretos no duran para siempre y pronto sabrás quiénes son. Ahora debo seguir trabajando…

—¿Por lo menos puedes hacer otra cosa mientras sigo mi lectura? — Preguntó Twilight. — Sabes que leer un poco de lo que me gusta es lo único que puede relajarme.

Spike bufó molesto.

—Twilight, tú lees todos los días. Yo esto lo termino hoy, pero necesito que dejes de interrumpirme. ¿No puedes pasarla un solo día sin abrir un libro?

Twilight lo miró con reprobación.

—¡Spike! La lectura es una parte muy importante en la vida de todo poni, tiene el mágico poder de expandir nuestras mentes y llenar nuestra imaginación con los más grandes y mejores viajes de toda la historia. ¿Sabes que es lo más hermoso de la geografía? Que nos regala un viaje maravilloso por los lugares más bellos ¡y todo sin salir del libro! ¡Y la historia! Esa materia te lleva a épocas pasadas con sólo pasar la página y siempre son fascinantes.

—Bla, bla, bla, ¡aburrido! Yo puedo hacer eso con sólo chasquear los dedos.

Dicho y hecho, desapareció y luego reapareció con una armadura antigua que extrañamente lucía muy nueva.

—Toma, un recuerdo de las guerras ponis. Con tu permiso…

Iba a cerrar de nuevo la puerta pero Twilight ya se había molestado y no lo iba a dejar tan fácilmente, así que detuvo la puerta con su magia.

—Spike, quiero leer.

—De ser por ti todo sería leer — se quejó Spike. — Soy el primero en darte la razón con que un buen libro te relaja y entretiene de cuando en cuando, o bien un buen cómic, pero no todo en la vida es lectura. Además ya te dije: tú lees todos los días y esto lo termino hoy. No es tan difícil, hasta te prometo que me doy prisa para que puedas leer pero a otra hora.

—¿Otra hora? ¿Otra hora? Spike, no sabes cuántos dolores de cabeza sufro por organizar el calendario de tal modo que mi lectura no se vea interrumpida. Todo mi día está ocupado, no puedo perderme la hora de leer y por esta discusión ya perdí cinco minutos. Y créeme: no hay nada que me gustaría más que vivir en un libro de literatura, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida por lo que me conformo con mi hora diaria, ahora te solicito que esperes a que termine mi hora para seguir con tu trabajito.

Spike se molestó de veras, era la misma historia de siempre, ella ordenándolo de aquí para allá mientras que lo interrumpía de lo que él consideraba importante. Y encima lo que estaba haciendo era porque ella quiso entrar a su cuarto por la fuerza.

—¿Sabes? — Dijo el dragón ya molesto. — Fue por estas situaciones en que acepté reemplazar a Discord.

Entonces tomó un pergamino, pluma y tras escribir un mensaje le sacó cinco copias y las mandó con su aliento mensajero. Twilight retrocedió al darse cuenta que de verdad lo había molestado esta vez.

—Spike, ¿qué hiciste?

El dragón sonrió de forma siniestra.

—Les avisé a los chicos nada más. ¿Quieres vivir en un mundo de literatura? Bueno, vive en un mundo de literatura. Gracias por la idea por cierto.

Entonces chasqueó los dedos.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Twilight vio de cerca cómo Spike liberaba sus ondas de caos puro a través de todo el mundo. Apenas chasqueó los dedos, una onda de energía negra y morada salió del cuerpo del dragón y se extendió en forma circular en sengudos apenas. Y también fue la primera vez que la alicornio morada sentía cómo su cuerpo absorbía directamente el impacto del ataque de caos, transformándose en el acto.

Una larga y ridícula barba apareció en ella, seguido de una túnica como de mago y un sombrero lleno de cascabeles. Se miró al espejo.

—¿Soy Star Swirl? — Preguntó en voz alta.

Bueno, seguía siendo ella pero el traje que había aparecido de la nada la hacía parecer por completo como el hechicero legendario en sus años mozos (cuando era un aventurero itinerante), que de paso era su parte favorita del libro. Se sentía… digamos que diferente, con muchos conocimientos antiguos y una temeridad y un valor increíble. Poco a poco su mente se iba consumiendo por la del personaje, ¡pero no! Tenía que resistir. Lo logró, y una vez se afeitó la barba extraña debía admitir que esto no estaba tan mal.

—Spike, ¿qué hiciste? — Preguntó maravillada mientras admiraba su atuendo.

Pero nada, él ya se había encerrado de nuevo en su cuarto y seguían los estruendos que indicaban que estaba construyendo algo. No dijo nada y se puso a admirar su atuendo y sus conocimientos nuevos.

—Bueno, nada mal, nada mal. ¡Me encanta! ¡Soy mi héroe de toda la vida, no puedo creerlo! Soy… Twilight la Barbada. Spike, si querías molestarme no hiciste un buen trabajo, esto es de lo más increíble que me ha pasado.

Pero en aquel momento decidió que necesitaba aire fresco para asimilar su nueva naturaleza como una hechicera legendaria, y fue en aquel momento en que se dio cuenta que la bromita de Spike no era tan inocente como pensó al principio.

Vio a Time Turner (o doctor Hooves como le solían llamar), un amante de la ciencia ficción y que siempre pedía en la biblioteca las obras completas de Lovecraft. Fue testigo de cómo la energía negra y morada penetraba en el poni y este poco a poco crecía y transformaba su cuerpo, que se asimilaba al de un dragón y su rostro se deformaba a tal forma que simulaba a un pulpo gigantesco de color verde, con enormes alas y ojos naranja que observaban el entorno. Rugió poderoso y lleno de energía el gran Cthulu/Time Turner.

—Bien, esto definitivamente no está bien.

—La literatura puede ser peligrosa Twi — dijo Spike saliendo de su cuarto con su atuendo de… ¿Humdrum de Power Ponies? Sí, definitivamente era Humdrum pero ahora todo su uniforme era negro como el resto del cuerpo de Spike — Ahora cada quien es su personaje favorito de lectura favorita. Comics, novelas, cuentos cortos; esto abarca todos los medios.

—Creí que no te agradaba Humdrum — dijo Twilight.

—Antes no, pero en los últimos números Maneiac lo secuestró y en sus últimos momentos (estaba muriendo gracias a su mutación) lo transformó en Ultimate Drum, el máximo enemigo de las Power Ponies tras hacerle un experimento maligno en donde le transfirió su poder de intelecto superior y digamos otras sorpresas.

—¿En serio? — Dijo Twilight. — ¿Y hace cuanto pasó eso en tus cómics?

—Increíblemente el número salió el mismo día cuando Discord me transfirió sus poderes, ¿coincidencia o destino? Como sea, diviértete resolviendo esto, a ver si aprendes qué tan peligrosos pueden ser los libros en verdad.

Volvió a encerrarse en su cuarto mientras que Twilight miraba por la ventana, no, definitivamente eso no estaba bien, todo era una verdadera locura. Bien pudo ver a Dash en traje de exploradora luchando con un látigo (¿Daring Dash o Rainbow Doo?) contra una pirata, caracterizada por llevar una pata de palo y parche en el ojo, Moan Silver de la Isla del Tesoro, interpretada por la potrilla de Silver Spoon. Y de fondo, Fluttershy gritaba "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" como una loca mientras guiaba a una banda de gorilas a lo profundo del bosque Everfree.

En otro punto del pueblo Diamond Tiara (ahora de color verde y ojos amarillos y negros con traje de Santa Hooves) entraba a las casas de Ponyville a robar todo lo relacionado a Hearts Warming Eve. Y en otro punto, en un hongo gigantesco que creció de la nada, Derpy y su hija Dinky tomaban el té; Derpy vestida con un abrigo de terciopelo color ciruela y un sombrero de copa verde y Dinky con un vestido azul y delantal blanco).

—Por lo menos a nadie más que al doctor le agradan las criaturas peligrosas — se trató de consolar Twilight. — Ni modo, vamos por las chicas… y luego creo me las arreglaré con Spike.

En Canterlot en el sótano más profundo, en la habitación más remota del Palacio un grupo de selectos chefs y confiteros estudiaban los componentes de un extraño bombón que les proporcionó la Princesa Celestia con todo el equipo que el dinero pudiera pagar. La Princesa no había reparado en gastos, tenía que saber qué tenía ese maldito compuesto del demonio (que antes probó para asegurarse que era el verdadero dulce de los dulces y no porque se miraba tan delicioso y estaba desesperada por reencontrase con su grupo de comidas predilecto) y que luego les dio a sus científicos de la repostería para que investigaran y duplicaran la fórmula.

—¿Y bien? — Preguntó seriamente. — Yeguas, Sementales, han tenido cinco días, exijo resultados.

—Princesa, hemos investigado hasta la estructura molecular de esta maravilla azucarada — dijo el líder de todos ellos. — Y puedo decir que es prácticamente imposible para la magia o la ciencia poni reproducir cosa semejante. La estructura molecular es prácticamente perfecta, componentes químicos tan elaborados y bien pensados que es científicamente o mágicamente imposible clasificarlos. Lo que los componen son elementos que ni siquiera se conocen en la tabla periódica. Es perfección pura.

—Tanto que deja en vergüenza a cualquier otro dulce, incluso a nivel inframolecular — informó otro. — Lo sentimos Princesa, pero sólo alguien con talento sobreponi para los dulces podría reproducir tal maravilla científica o repostera.

Celestia los miró con furia.

—¡NADA ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡SI ESE DRAGÓN PUDO CREAR ALGO ASÍ, TENEMOS QUE PODER!

—Princesa…

—Nada de peros, quiero que alguien reproduzca ese compuesto del demonio.

—Lo que iba a decir era que necesitamos a químicos o farmacéuticos. Nosotros hacemos golosinas, no compuestos químicos. Debe llamarlos a ellos para que nos ayuden. Esta maravilla requiere de la intervención de más de una disciplina de la ciencia a la vez. Y creo que uno que otro físico no estaría de más.

La Princesa, ya algo más tranquila, asintió. Claro, el dulce más perfecto que se había conocido en todos los tiempos tenía que ser más que otro dulce más, tenía que tener un truco oculto y eso era su perfección a nivel molecular.

—De acuerdo, comenzaré a buscar y…

Algo la alertó, con todo lo que había soportado en el último mes se había provisto de un poderoso hechizo que le permitía sentir las fluctuaciones de caos que sabía eran obra de Spike. Sin más usó sus poderes para crear un escudo para proteger esa aislada sala, los cuales se sumaban a los hechizos de protección del Palacio mismo. La idea era bloquear el ataque inminente del dragón para que sus investigadores confiteros no se distrajeran y pudieran crear el dulce que tanto la venía fastidiando desde hacía tiempo. Cuando éste pasó miró a los confiteros:

—Bueno, si quieren pueden retirarse, pero ya tenemos la información básica. Cuando pase esta bromita del señor del caos y la desarmonía, nos concentraremos en el verdadero trabajo. Si me disculpan. Iré a ver qué tanto ha afectado esta payasada a mi Reino.

Los confiteros se despidieron y mientras Celestia caminó hacia el Salón del Trono. ¿Qué bromita les había preparado Spike esta vez? Ojalá se resolviera rápido, tenía mucho que hacer en aquel momento; pero en el Salón se encontró con alguien a quien jamás pensó volvería a encontrarse. Una alicornio negra vestida con armadura azul.

—Nightmare Moon — dijo preparándose. Sabía que esto era cosa de Spike, pero no entendía qué clase de broma requeriría el regreso de la forma oscura de su hermana.

La alicornio negra la miró con desprecio.

—¿Y tú quién se supone que eres?

—¿Cómo que quién? Soy Celestia, tu hermana mayor. ¿Es que no me recuerdas Luna?

Nightmare levantó una ceja.

—¿Hermana? No sé quién te creas que eres, extraña, pero yo no tengo ninguna hermana; ni siquiera un hermano. Yo soy y siempre he sido la Reina. ¿O acaso debo interpretar que vienes a retarme por mi título de Monarca Suprema?

Celestia sabía que era imposible hablar con Luna mientras estuviera influenciada por el poder del caos, por lo que se limitó a asentir; cosa que hizo que Nightmare soltar una risita iróinca.

—Si eso quieres.

Con su magia la alicorno oscura cerró puertas y ventanas y pronto… comenzó a sonar una música con un tono lúgubre que cubrió por completo el lugar. Celestia levantó una ceja, ¿en serio qué demonios? Entonces para sorpresa suya Nightmare se puso a cantar mientras se deslizaba por el lugar con espectral gracia:

_Nadie puede negar, que soy una poni singular,_

_Un talento por demás, sin igual_

_Si se trata de sustos en la oscuridad,_

_¡Nadie hay que me pueda derrotar!_

_Basta una pequeña dosis de mi encanto fantasmal,_

_¡Y hasta el más valiente hago correr!_

_Con tan sólo mover, un casco espectral,_

_¡HE ESPANTADO A MIL GUERREROS A LA VEZ!_

Llamas azules llenaron la sala mientras la mayor de las Hermanas Nobles hacía un Face-Hoof, esta Nightmare no tenía nada que ver con la otra; y mientras la oscura alicornio seguía su canción ridícula:

_Soy una profesional del espanto infernal,_

_Y no hay ser que aguante mi faz_

_No hay en todo el planeta quien conmigo se meta,_

_¡MI LEYENDA NO MORIRÁ JAMÁS!_

_Y estando ya muerta, mi cabeza desprendo_

Efectivametne esta demente versión de su hermana se desprendió la cabeza:

_¡Y a Shakespeare recito en versos!_

_No hay ni poni ni animal, que me pueda imitar,_

_¡CON LA FURIA DE MIS GRITOS Y MIS GESTOS!_

Como gran final, Nightmare hizo una presentación en donde las llamas rodearon a Celestia y vio cómo la cara de Nightmare, con una sonrisa demente se acercaba hacia ella y se desvanecía en las tinieblas. Finalmente Nightmare avanzó hacia ella con altanería. Y Celestia se limitó a lanzarle un hechizo de memoria.

Pronto Nightmare Moon gritó mientras las memorias volvían a ella, dándole a entender quién era en realidad y qué se supone que debía de hacer en el mundo.

—No sé que te haya hecho Spike pero fue interesante — dijo Celestia. — ¿Qué demonios con esa Nightmare Moon cantante?

Luna, que seguía en su forma de Nightmare, se rascó la cabeza pensativa.

—Pues no tengo ni la menor idea, me recuerda a ese cuento…

—¿Qué cuento? — Preguntó Celestia seriamente.

—¿Recuerdas a Pipsqueak?

—Sí, ese niño de Ponyville con quien te carteas, ¿por?

—La última noche de Nightmare me regaló un cuento que escribió él mismo, un cuento en donde en el "Mundo de las Fiestas" Nightmare Moon es presentada como la Reina de la Nightmare Night y el pueblo de los espantos, el Nightmare Town. En ese cuento Nightmare se aburre de la noche de Nightmare y decide robarse la Hearts Warming Eve, es medio divertido, un gesto muy bello de su parte.

—¿En serio? — Dijo Celestia.

—Incluye muchas canciones escritas por el propio Pip (como la que estaba cantando) y me encanta leerlo, es lo mejor que he leído en más de cinco mil años, es bello y el final me llena de ternura: Nightmare Moon se da cuenta que no necesita robarse una fiesta, sino amor, amor que encuentra en uno de sus súbditos monstruosos, Pipsqueak. Me encanta, es lo más bonito que alguien ha hecho por mí.

—Bien, bien. Luego nos concentramos en eso, ahora tenemos que averiguar qué trama Spike.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, Luna se encogió de hombros y siguió a su hermana lista para ver qué más había hecho el hechizo de Spike esta vez. Al salir del Salón del Trono, se encontraron con varios ponis haciendo de diferentes personajes de la literatura y una que otra payasada que iba con su personaje (como uno que se creía uno de los tres mosqueteros y le ofreció a Celestia unos diamantes para su collar u otro que decía que iría a la Isla de Monte Celestia para conseguir el tesoro del abate Faría y vengarse de los que le quitaron todo). Qué cosa más rara. Incluso los guardias personales de Luna, Black Swordsman y Lightning Flash andaban en medio de una ridícula discusión literaria:

—¿Te das cuenta que cada día que pasamos aquí es un día menos que pasamos en el mundo real? — Preguntó Lighting a Black.

El espadachín oscuro, que descansaba tomando el sol, se encogió de hombros.

—No molestes, estoy tomando un descanso. Después de todo este clima es el mejor de todo Aincrad.

—¡Este es un programa de computadoras! ¡Tenemos que volver al mundo real para volver a nuestras vidas!  
>—Quéjate lo que quieras, pero ahora vivimos aquí en Aincrad.<p>

Celestia no entendía, pero Nightmare finalmente dio un suspiro de entendimiento.

—Bien, misterio resuelto: cada uno se convertirá en el personaje favorito de su pieza literaria preferida. Ahora esperemos a que las Portadoras de la Armonía resuelvan esto y ya.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que está pasando? — Preguntó Celestia.

—Primero: mi versión cantante de Nightmare Moon. Segundo, estas líneas que dijeron mis guardianes son de una novela juvenil llamada Pony Art Online donde… bueno, no importa. La cosa es que ya sabemos qué está pasando.

Celestia asintió.

—Bien, supongo que sólo tenemos que esperar.

—Allá tú, yo voy a disfrutar esto.

Entonces volvió a cantar:

_Y yo, ¡Moon! Una Reina al fin…_

_Pues sí, yo reino Nightmare Night, jajajajajajajaja_

_¡No puedo esperar a que llegue Nightmare Night!_

_Se me ocurren mil ideas, nuevos sustos hasta el fin,_

_Y VERÁN LAS COSAS QUE LES VOY A PREAPARAR…_

—Ay genial, — suspiró Celestia desesperada de tanta canción, — mejor me hubiera afectado esta tontería.

Y de regreso a Ponyville, Twilight finalmente se las había arreglado, tras soportar golpe tras golpe de látigo cortesía de Daring Dash, Twilight logró inmovilizarla y finalmente usar el hechizo de memoria contra ella.

—¡Twilight! Vaya, ¿así se siente ser Daring Doo? ¡Súúúúúúper!  
>—Sí, sé que es excelente y todo pero Rainbow, ya sabes que tenemos que remediar esto, antes que…<p>

—Antes que más cosas como esas pasen — dijo Black desde su nube de chicle azul que creaba lluvia de bebida deportiva. — Yo que ustedes me cubriría.

Twilight y Rainbow vieron a donde apuntaba el casco de su oponente y efectivamente no era nada bonito. Una mantícora rugía mientras un Ponírcules trataba de detenerla con su espada en la boca y bloqueaba todos sus ataques de espinas de su cola; que lanzaba como poseída tratando de librarse de la molestia.

En esos momentos Fluttershy y sus gorilas aterrizaron desde unas lianas y amenazaron a Ponírcules.

—Deja esta selva inmediatamente — dijo la Reina de los simios. — O acepta las consecuencias. No tolero que los ponis ataquen a las pacíficas criaturas de este lugar.

Rainbow parpadeó sorprendida.

—Twi, ¿sabes qué libro es ese?

—Tarzán de Edgar Rice, si me preguntas le va bien a Fluttershy.

—Ya — murmuró Rainbow. — Bueno, tratemos de detener esto de una vez.

Entonces voló a toda velocidad contra Fluttershy para derribarla mientras Twilight usaba su magia para alejar a la mantícora de ahí, algo relativamente fácil si se tenía en cuenta que ahora era un alicornio. Entonces se fijó en Rainbow, que gracias a Celestia tenía ahora las habilidades literaria de Daring Doo.

Con su poderoso látigo y habilidad de cazadora de tesoros esquivaba como podía a los gorilas enfurecidos que la atacaban por dañar a su líder.

—¡Twi! ¡Ayuda! — Gritó Rainbow salvándose de milagro de que un gorila la aplastara sin piedad.

—Tengo otros problemas aquí — gritó Twilight mientras veía cómo un gigantesco dragón dorado sobrevolaba sobre Ponyville.

—¡Devuélveme la copa que robaste, tú maldito saqueador! ¡Hobbit Bilbo Saddlebag!

—Genial, ¿qué otras tonterías nos toca aguantar?

Desde su posición Black miró hacia Shadow.

—Se nota que tengo que leer más, hay personajes de lo más interesantes aquí — murmuró la unicornio; fijándose por ejemplo en una poni que se había transformado en una poni que le contaba cuentos a su esposo para no ser ejecutada.

—Igual yo — dijo Apple Bloom fijándose en su hermana, que se había transformado en una especie de bióloga que explicaba a quien le tuviera paciencia las bondades de los manzanos. — No me imaginaba en quién se convertiría Applejack siendo sus favoritos los libros de biología, bueno, misterio resuelto.

Las dos mejor caminaron hacia otro lado, después de todo habían recibido instrucciones de no intervenir esa vez, a menos hasta que se diera la fase dos; pero de todos modos este era un asunto entre Twilight y Spike.

Mientras, en agradecimiento por haberlo ayudado Ponírcules finalmente ayudó a dominar a los gorilas mientras que Twilight aplicaba el hechizo en Fluttershy y Rainbow la inmovilizaba.

Fluttershy parpadeó sorprendida.

—¡Chicas! Lo siento mucho, ¡jamás pensé en que mandaría gorilas contra ustedes! Han de estar molestas.

—Sí, pero no contigo — dijo Twilight mirando hacia su Palacio; específicamente cierta ventana del tercer piso. — Spike me las va a pagar, y ¡rayos! Realmente me estoy planteando dejar de leer por un tiempo, esto me ha dejado cansada de la literatura.

—Nunca pensé que lograrían algo así — dijo Rainbow riéndose.

Twilight sólo gruñó en respuesta y las tres se dirigieron a casa de Rarity. Tocaron la puerta, y les abrió la unicornio blanca; pero esta vez se mostraba demasiado cambiada.

Su melena usualmente ondulada y hermosa estaba lisa y toda ella tenía un tono grisáceo; así como una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro. Bueno, no aburrimiento, el más profundo de los hastíos.

—¿Qué quieren aquí ustedes?

—¿Rarity? ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Twilight.

Rarity sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Así me llamo? ¿Rarity? Bueno, no tengo ni idea, no estoy segura de casi nada ya; sólo estoy segura de tres cosas en este mundo. Primera: Trender Hoof es un vampiro; segundo: una parte de él, y no sé qué tan fuerte sea esta parte, se muere por beber mi sangre; y tercero: estoy completamente enamorada de él.

Cerró de un portazo dejando a las demás haciendo un face-hoof. Fluttershy no, ella sólo ladeó la cabeza. Al final Twilight trató de explicar:  
>—Esa fue una referencia a…<p>

—No te molestes Twi — dijo Rainbow. —¿Quién no conoce esa estúpida saga? Y justo cuando pensé que no podía haber nada peor que esos libros vinieron las obras de teatro.

Fluttershy le dio la razón.

—Los veinte bits que más me han dolido pensar en mi vida — dijo con su dulce voz.

Twilight entonces abrió violentamente la puerta con su magia y las tres entraron para poner a Rarity en su lugar y hacerla recordar, y vaya que fue difícil. La yegua peleó hasta el final pero lo lograron de un modo u otro mientras gritaba como loca:

—¡NO! ALÉJENSE DE MÍ SIRIVENTES DE LOS ZULTURI! YO PERTENEZCO A TRENDER HOOF, Y ÉL ME HARÁ INMORTAL

Finalmente lograron traerla de regreso mientras se arreglaba la melena con dignidad.

—Ni una palabra más de esto, ¿sí? Tengo un vestido pendiente por hacer y me urge; así que mientras más rápido terminemos esta tontería de Spike más rápido volveré a mi trabajo.

—Sólo nos faltan dos — anunció Twilight: — Applejack y Pinkie Pie. La casa de Pinkie es la más cercana, vamos.

Corrieron a toda velocidad hacia Sugar Cube Corner, la cual se encontraron convertida en una enorme fábrica protegida por una gran reja; pero la reja pronto se abrió dándoles paso a las cuatro. Twilight trataba de descifrar a qué libro se estaban enfrentando cuando llegaron a las puertas de la fábrica propiamente dicha. Éstas se abrieron poco a poco revelando un espectáculo de marionetas y fuegos artificiales que comenzaron a cantar:

_Pinkie Pie, Pinkie Pie, ¡la mejor chocolatera!_

_¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Pinkie Pie! Todo el mundo grita ¡Sí!_

_Modesta, hábil y genial; apenas se contiene…_

_Con tanta generosidad que no puede contenerse, contenerse;_

_Contener, contener, ¡conteneeeeeeeeeeeer!_

_¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Pinkie Pie! Es la que tú vas a conocer,_

_¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Pinkie Pie! a ella nunca la podrás vencer_

_De los chocolates la maga es, la más genial que tú podrás ver…_

_¡PINKIE PIE YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!_

Justo en aquel momento los fuegos artificiales se activaron, al tiempo que aparecía un trono de terciopelo rojo con las iniciales PP bordadas en oro; y de paso los fuegos artificiales incendiaban a las marionetas cantantes derritiéndolas con un efecto de lo más tétrico. Todas las ponis se quedaron de piedra; pero unos aplausos entusiastas las hicieron voltearse.

Era Pinkie Pie, vestida con un largo abrigo color vino tinto con un gran sombrero de copa negro y unas gafas como de soldador.

—¡Wow! ¡Espectacular, genial! Al principio temía que fuera algo exagerado el show, pero con ese final…

Twilight tenía una gotita en la sien.

—Pinkie, ¿no deberías estar sentada ahí? — Preguntó señalando al trono rojo.

—¡Pues dúh! ¿Cómo iba a disfrutar el show entonces? — Preguntó encogiéndose de hombros y saltando hacia frente a sus amigas al tiempo que sacaba unas tarjetas de su abrigo. — Veamos, queridos ganadores del boleto dorado, yo Pinkie Pie las guiaré por mi fábrica de chocolates y…

Twilight la derribó con un hechizo antes que siguiera hablando.

—Twi, ¿qué libro era ese?

—¡La fábrica de chocolates! — Saltó Pinkie Pie ya de vuelta a la normalidad excepto por el atuendo. — Es muy divertido y siempre que lo leo no puedo evitar comerme unas diez o veinte barras de chocolate; de lo contrario es una tortura leer algo tan delicioso y genial. ¿Y a qué nos enfrentamos esta vez?

Twilight mejor gruñó y les dejó la explicación a las demás mientras que avanzaba lista para derrotar a Spike de una vez esa noche. Llegaron a Sweet Apple Acres donde la profesora Applejack las recibió con un discurso de lo más particular:

—Ah, finalmente llegan entusiastas de la biología. La lección de hoy trata sobre los malus domestica, mejor conocidos como manzanos. Árbol de la familia de las rosáceas cultivado por su fruto, apreciado como alimento. Domesticaso hace más de 15000 años, su origen parecer Cáucaso y a las orillas del mar Caspio. Fue introducido en la Federación Terrestre por los inmigrantes Ponitalianos y en la actualidad existen unas 1000 variedades como resultado de innumerables hibridaciones entre formas silvestres.

—¡Hagan algo antes que me aburra hasta la muerte! — Suplicó Dash tapándose los oídos desesperada de aquella retahíla.

Twilight levantó un casco.

—Esperen, está interesante…

—¡Twilight! — Reclamaron las demás.

Al final la alicornio se tuvo que dar por vencida y usar su hechizo de memoria en Applejack.

—¡Yee-ha! — Celebró la vaquera. — Eso fue de lo más informativo, ¿quién diría que me convertiría en la autora de mi libro predilecto?

—Luego discutimos, es hora de arreglar cuentas con Spike — dijo Twilight. — ¿Cómo se atreve a usar mi pasatiempo en mi contra? Y a mí no me engaña, esto fue para alejarme mientras que él terminaba con su trabajo. Ya qué, tengo que ponerlo en su lugar y ponerlo en su lugar ya.

Corrieron a toda velocidad listas para remediar aquello, por suerte las bromas de Spike siempre se acababan cuando llegaban al Palacio; pero al abrir la puerta una nueva sorpresa las esperaba. Apenas abrieron la puerta una historieta las succionó como su fuera una aspiradora y pronto se vieron en medio de una extrañamente familiar ciudad de tiras cómicas.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma — dijo Applejack reconociendo su antiguo uniforme.

Las demás igualmente se examinaron los trajes, no, aquello no podía ser.

Entonces Spike, o mejor dicho Ultimate Drum apareció frente a ellas.

—Bien, hoy he decidido cambiar un poquito las cosas. ¿Sigues pensando que leer es más importante que dejarme proteger mi privacidad, Twilight? Bien, ya terminé pero hoy lograste fastidiarme de veras. ¿Quieres solucionar esto? Derrótame como Ultimate Drum, el máximo villano de Power Ponies. Puedes pedirle ayuda a tus amigas pero esto es entre tú y yo; así será al final.

—Spike, mira, no sé por qué te comportas así sólo por un pleito de niños. ¿Lo siento, sí? Terminemos con esto ahora que podemos.

Spike negó con la cabeza.

—No me molesté tanto por eso sino porque es siempre lo mismo. Antes no me respetabas, mandándome de aquí para allá por tu voluntad; y cuando no quería usabas tu magia conmigo. ¡Ya basta! Creía que ahora que era el señor del caos ya me respetabas más pero me alejo el fin de semana y quieres entrar a mi cuarto por la fuerza; y cuando trato de asegurarme que no sigas intentando me dices que pare. Suerte con esto Twi, la vas a necesitar.

Dicho esto se desapareció entre las sombras.

Applejack rodó los ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Entrar a su cuarto por la fuerza? Twilight, oficialmente cruzaste la línea, no lo culpo por estar tan molesto.

Fluttershy asintió.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso, Twilight?

—Sí cariño, debo desaprobar tu conducta con él esta vez. Es el señor del caos pero aun así merece que no se metan en sus asuntos, ¿no crees? —Dijo Rarity.

Pinkie Pie no dijo nada, sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro decepcionada; en cuanto a Rainbow, ella sólo observó su traje como Zap y suspiró.

—Más te vale que no salgamos lastimadas porque lograste desesperar al pequeño Twilight; en serio.

Twilight se mordió los labios, más que todo porque sintió la ira acumulada en el discurso de Spike. Recordó la mañana y el comentario de su hermanito: Fue por estas situaciones en que acepté reemplazar a Discord.

Suspiró.

—Entré a su cuarto porque quería averiguar sobre sus agentes del caos, admito que realmente yo me la busqué y lamento si metí a toda Equestria en esto. Lo siento.

—Guárdate tus disculpas para Spike cuando lo veamos — dijo Applejack seriamente.

Twilight asintió, ya pensaría en disculparse luego; era tiempo de luchar y acabar con todo aquello de una buena vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Un cap entre cómico y dramático; pero en serio me parece que en el show Twilight no debería tratar así a Spike. El niño hace lo que puede por ayudarla y así le pagan, ni modo; por eso me gusta hacer este fic. Pero viendo otras cosas, hice referencia esta vez a varios libros (me gusta mucho leer, no lo niego) y de paso a mi fic "El extraño mundo de Moon" y "Pony Art Online" así como al juego Age of Mythology. Espero les haya gustado y ya saben:<strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	10. El regreso de las Power Ponies

**El regreso de las Power Ponies: la batalla de Ultimate Drum**

—¡Spike! ¡Ya basta, te lo suplico! — Gritó Twilight en su traje de Matter Horn. — ¡No volveré a entrar a tu cuarto, te lo juro por mi maestra! Ahora por favor sácanos de aquí antes que alguien salga lastimado.

Pero no hubo respuesta, Spike ya se había ido a otro sitio.

—Creo que al igual que la última vez, tendremos que derrotar al malo para salir de aquí — dijo Fluttershy, ahora Saddle Rager. — ¿Pero realmente creen que Spike llegue a hacernos algo malo?

—No caramelo, sólo está furioso — dijo Applejack Mare-Velous. — Pero ahora tenemos que descubrir qué rayos planea la tal Mane-iac para detenerla y salvar nuestro propio mundo. Sepárense para ver qué planea ella, y ¡Démonos prisa!

—Esperen — dijo Rainbow poniéndose a pensar. — Spike dijo claramente que el malo esta vez se llamaba Ultimate Drum. ¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con que ahora el uniforme de nuestro renegado asistente sea color negro?

Twilight torció el gesto.

—Precisamente me lo explicó antes que saliera a buscarlas a todas, parece que en los comics de Power Ponies pasó algo similar a lo que pasó en la realidad. Humdrum se hizo el nuevo enemigo luego que Mane-iac le diera parte de sus poderes. No entró en detalles, sólo dijo que parte del paquete era una inteligencia superior.

Fue cuando todo el suelo tembló y las ponis vieron hacia el cielo de Maretrópolis, en donde la gigantesca figura de Ultimate Drum lo ocupaba todo y sonreía hacia los aterrados habitantes de aquella ciudad.

—¡A todo Maretrópolis, aquí les saluda el villano del momento! ¡Ultimate Drum!

Brillantes fuegos artificiales color morado llenaron el cielo en contraste con la figura negra de Ultimate el cual mostró sus blancos colmillos dracónicos. Entonces en seis diferentes puntos de la ciudad una torre de luz morada salió proyectada hacia el cielo mientras que Ultimate se arreglaba su antifaz para seguir con el mensaje:

—Como habrán notado, unas luces color púrpura han aparecido en toda la ciudad. Pues bien: cada una de ellas es una bomba de tiempo, cuando llegue la media noche se activarán todas a la vez soltando una poderosa laca que hará que todas las melenas y pelajes de la ciudad se descontrolen y todos ustedes terminarán inmovilizados para siempre por su propio cabello, ¿no es genialmente maligno? Jajajajajajaja. Yo no tengo que preocuparme por nada porque soy un dragón y no tengo cabello, sino escamas; y mis asistentes malignos ya han sido inoculados por mi predecesora Mane-iac, que en paz descanse.

Se rio como demente y para la irritación pero no sorpresa de todos, Pinkie se unió a las carcajadas de su amigo villano.

—¿Genial, no? — Se rio Pinkie Pie. — Logró entrar en personaje como si nada, no por nada estos son los comics favoritos de Spike; son muy emocionantes.

—Power Ponies: deben desactivar todas las bombas a la vez; o de lo contrario lograrán que todas exploten antes de tiempo — siguió hablando Ultimate Drum. — Si lo logran, bien por ustedes; si no, pues serán las primeras en experimentar el efecto. Tengan mucho cuidado y recuerden que deberán actuar por separado en cada una de estas trampas mortales, sus amigas no estarán ahí para cuidarles la espalda. ¡Mucha suerte! Y por cierto, si realmente quieren ganar esto métanse en personaje chicas, lo necesitarán.

Entonces la imagen desapareció dejando sólo las seis torres de luz.

Twilight suspiró molesta.

—En cuanto salgamos de esta, me gustaría hablar con el autor de esto; le da pésimas ideas a las mentes jóvenes e influenciables.

—Cuando salgamos de esto vas a disculparte con Spike para evitar meternos en otra de estas situaciones tan peligrosas — regañó Applejack. — Ahora es tiempo de movernos.

—Twilight, tú eres la de los planes, ¿qué hacemos? — Preguntó Rarity.

La alicornio morada miró su traje de heroína y luego a sus compañeras.

—Bien, Spike ya nos advirtió del posible desastre en caso nos adelantemos. Rainbow, Pinkie, si no estoy mal ustedes serán las primeras en llegar a su punto; bien, hagan lo que hagan no desactiven la trampa hasta las 11:50. Sincronicen sus relojes, es nuestra única oportunidad. Recuerden: 11:50, de ese modo todas nos aseguraremos que llegamos a tiempo.

—¿Pero y si no lo logramos cariño? — Preguntó Fluttershy. — No quiero parecer pesimista pero ya sabes, en caso los secuaces de Spike nos detengan antes que podamos hacer algo.

—En ese caso… ¡lo tengo! Pinkie Pie, ve y tráenos linternas y papel celofán de todos los colores menos morado, ¿sí?

Y Fili-Second llegó con los cascos llenos.

—Twilight, no quiero ser una pesada pero me debes quince bits.

Twilight asintió mientras que le ponía a cada linterna un poco de papel y las repartía.

—Cuando lleguen todas, proyecten esta luz, ¿entendido? Cuando vean las otras cinco será nuestro momento. Ahora salgamos de aquí rápido.

—¡Oki doki loki! — Dijo Pinkie antes de desaparecer a su gran velocidad y regresar a los pocos minutos con lo solicitado por Twilight.

—¡Power Ponies, Assemble! — Gritó Pinkie Pie. — Un momento, así no es… se supone que nos separemos. Bien, en ese caso, ¡Power Ponies, Separate!

Dash se moría de ganas de entrar en acción y tal como Twilight lo predijo, fue la primerísima en llegar; a pesar que eligió la más lejana. La recibieron los mismos malvados secuaces de la última vez, sólo que hoy vestían trajes negros con una H bordada en su pecho. Sonrieron y atacaron.

Zapp, o Dash, usó su amuleto para quitárselos de encima, un pequeño torneo haría el truco. Pero apenas el viento comenzó a soplar alrededor de sus enemigos, éstos se pusieron unas máscaras mientras un polvo extraño se levantaba rodeándolos a todos. Rainbow comenzó a toser mientras accidentalmente inhalaba el polvo.

—Bien… ¡cof, cof!... los tornaditos no son lo único que tengo en mi repertorio — dijo Rainbow extendiendo sus alas y dispersando el polvo; para finalmente convocar un relámpago como toque final, pero apenas éste apareció el polvo, que era un químico de naturaleza explosiva, explotó lanzando lejos a Rainbow Dash; la cual se estrelló contra una pared. Se tocó la sien, brotaba algo de sangre. Sonrió muy emocionada.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que este comic era para niños.

Voló contra su enemigo más cercano, dándole una poderosa patada al pecho, derribándolo rápido mientras que otro caía sobre Rainbow desde arriba y del impacto la hizo aterrizar. Pero no por eso iba a dejarse vencer; Rainbow Dash rápidamente tomó su amuleto y convocando a una nube, una lluvia de grandes pedazos de granizo le quitó de encima al impertinente; justo a tiempo para eludir otro ataque de otro oponente, que corrió hacia ella con una maza en la boca. Rainbow una vez más usó su amuleto y lanzó un relámpago iniciando la reacción del polvo explosivo; pero esta vez ya estaba preparada y con su velocidad natural se hizo hacia atrás mientras que la explosión acababa con los secuaces de Ultimate Drum, o eso pensaba.

Se levantaron como si nada.

—¿Tú crees que el gran jefe no tomó precauciones? — Preguntó el que parecía el cabecilla. — Está un poco más loco que Mane-iac, pero por lo mismo toma más precauciones para echarnos una garrita.

—Bueno, no diría más loco — dijo otro. — Una locura diferente, no una locura infantil sino una locura más bien psicópata. De hecho, está con este plan de la melena porque fue el último deseo de nuestra vieja jefa pero te habrás dado cuenta que no es su estilo, ¿no?

Rainbow no andaba para bromas, una vez más usó el clima para ayudarse en aquella situación. Con su amuleto lo que hizo fue lanzar una gran ventisca, no tornado, la cual le arrancó los uniformes a los secuaces y luego los remató con un poderoso golpe de karate los derribó a todos para finalmente llegar al objetivo y lanzar su señal.

—Bueno, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie me preocupan, no sé cómo reaccionen cuando se den cuenta en qué clase de comic se ha convertido esto.

En el Palacio:

Sweetie Black corría de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar lo que le podría ayudar para descubrir lo que quería.

—¡Lo conseguí! —Anunció muy contenta regresando al cuarto de Spike con un grueso libro que ponía LOVECRAFT. — Los dos monstruos gigantes que están peleando se llaman Cthulu, el pulpo, y Yog-Sothoth, la cosa amarilla de muchos ojos y varias bocas. Son dioses malignos creados por este autor. Vaya, parece un interesante cuento de terror, me pregunto qué más tendrá.

—Interesante — dijo ScootaDark viendo cómo ambas bestias destruían todo a su paso sembrando una gran destrucción; menos mal que esta broma estaba diseñada para repararse del todo una vez terminara Spike porque las cosas se miraban más que serias.

—Y está por ponerse mejor — dijo Babs al ver por la ventana.

Un joven poni terrestre, Pipsqueak, se deslizaba por los techos de Ponyville con una especie de aparato que disparaba ganchos de acero el cual llevaba en la cintura. Iba vestido con una chaqueta como de militar y gritaba como poseído:

—Yo, ¡MATARÉ A TODOS LOS PONYTANES! ¡LOS MATARÉ!

Y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca de las dos deidades cósmicas de la literatura lovecraftiana se mordió su propio casco y se transformó en una especie de poni gigantesco de gran musculatura que rugió de ira y se lanzó al ataque.

—¿Attack on Ponytan? — Se sorprendió Scootaloo. — Vaya, siempre pensé que Pip era de lecturas más ligeras.

Mist miraba justo por otra ventana en donde tenía una clara visión desu amigo Feather Weight, que vestía un suéter azul y una bufanda roja, y caminaba tranquilamente en un planeta muy pequeño con tres volcanes, uno extinto, que deshollinaba alegremente.

—Vaya, no sabía que a Feather le gustara tanto el Duquesito.

Abajo también descubrieron a una criatura bípeda que caminaba entre los ponis tomando todo lo que podía con sus "manos" y parecía muy contenta. No había que preguntar, esa cosa era obviamente una humana y la que la interpretaba tenía que ser Lyra, era imposible que no fuera ella.

Night sólo miró furtivamente al comic de Power Ponies.

—Sólo espero que logren salir bien, por lo que se ve esto sólo se va a poner más loco.

De regreso en Maretrópolis Fluttershy vio impotente cómo uno de los secuaces de Spike pateaba como si nada a un perrito, y sólo porque "le estorbaba" al querer acercarse a jugar.

Eso fue el colmo. A pesar de estar inmovilizada por dos matones, ella rápidamente se los quitó de encima y convirtiéndose en una masa de músculos e ira rugió y pateó al que había pateado al perro.

—¿Qué? ¿Verdad que no es tan bonito cuando te patean a ti? — Rugió furiosamente Saddle Rager mientras tomaba del cuello a otro de los matones de Spike y lo arrojaba violentamente contra una pared.

Ambos terminaron inconscientes con un hilillo de sangre saliéndoles de sus bocas, suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Fluttershy que volvió al a normalidad.

—No… pobrecillos, ¿qué es lo que he hecho?

—Está bien Fluttershy — dijo desde arriba Rainbow, que voló precisamente a chequear a sus amigas. — Este es un comic para adolescentes, violencia moderada. Puedes golpearlos si quieres, esa es la idea de este tipo de comics.

—¿Qué? — Se escandalizó Fluttershy. — ¡Pero no es correcto!

—Hazte la idea amiga: son tinta y papel, nada de esto es real; y tú no eres Fluttershy, eres Saddle Rager. Enójate y dale rienda suelta a tu cólera.

Fluttershy se quedó congelada, realmente no sabía qué hacer. Y aprovechando su confusión, los secuaces de Ultimate Drum atacaron. Zapp entonces convocó al relámpago con su amuleto pensando en que al ser una bomba de tiempo diferente a la suya, no habría problema esta vez.

Desgraciadamente no fue así y la explosión culpa del maldito químico en polvo esparcido por todo el lugar empujó tanto a Zapp como a Saddle varios metros por la calle. Rainbow como buena amiga amortiguó la caída de Fluttershy pero ella misma quedó inconsciente debido al impacto del golpazo.

—En serio, no había modo que el jefe Drum supiera qué bomba atacaría cada una, así que protegió cada una con las mismas medidas de seguridad — se rio uno de ellos.

—¿Rainbow Dash? ¿Zapp? — Preguntó Fluttershy.

Pero ella no respondía.

Entonces rugió mientras se dejaba llevar por la transfmormación de Saddle Rager y pronto dio un tremendo golpe al más cercano; lanzándolo lejos creando una enorme grieta en el pavimento; y lo remató con un golpe que lo hundió más.

—Esa es la Saddle que vale la pena — dijo uno de los secuaces. — Digo, su otra personalidad cae muy bien pero yo quiero luchar, después de todo soy un secuaz de súper villano; y vaya súper villano.

Pero en ese momento Saddle Rager le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó al otro lado de un edificio obviamente atravesando las paredes. La monstruo amarilla rugió con ira y siguió golpeando de aquí para allá.

—Debiluchos — dijo con uno de sus rugidos.

Rainbow se levantó.

—Bien, yo me largo antes que descubra que sólo quise disparar su ira.

Y efectivamente se largó.

Rarity tenía sus problemas siendo Radiance lanzando ataques especiales como jaulas, almohadas gigantescas o ataques con bolas de papel a grandes cantidades; e increíblemente todo estaba funcionando de maravilla pues nadie comprendía la siguiente estrategia de la heroína.

Uno de los soldados incluso tomó una tapa de basurero para protegerse de la lluvia de bolas de papel y uno que otro rollo de tela que inmovilizaba.

—¿Crees que esté jugando con nosotros para luego sacar lo que realmente puede hacer?

—¡Ni me lo recuerdes! La última vez nuestro pobre compañero tuvo que renunciar.

Y sintió un escalofrío al recordar aquello: de un golpe Radiance lo transportó al planeta sede del cuerpo estelar "Lámparas Rosa" justo frente a una de las baterías de poder; para luego aplastarlo brutalmente con un martillo gigante, chocar dos enormes contenedores contra él y para acabar con él, hacer aparecer cientos de enormes flechas y garrotes para finalmente regresarlo a Equestria por culpa del impacto. Un movimiento de los más temibles que hubieran visto alguna vez.

—¡Oye! — Dijo uno de los que atrapó con su tela especial. — No es que me queje, señorita Radiance, ¿pero qué pasó con ese Super Move con el que casi mata al pobre Alex? Realmente estamos ansiosos de ver en acción todo su poder.

Rarity se escandalizó.

—¿Casi matar a alguien? ¡Pero señor enemigo por quién me toma usted me pregunto yo!

—¿Por una heroína miembro del cuerpo intergaláctico de los Lámparas Rosas y de paso alguien que limpia las calles de una forma extrema?

Rarity parpadeó sorprendida. Según recordaba Power Ponies era un comic de niños, ¿de qué hablaba toda esta gente? Pero entonces Filly-Second se apareció a su amiga hablando bastante rápido; por suerte era velocidad entendible para quien llevara bastante tiempo de conocer a Pinkie Pie:

—¡Hola Rarity! ¿Cómo estás? Vine a ayudarte porque bueno, estaba luchando con pastelazos, Pinkie-serpentinas y de pronto vino Rainbow Dash y me dijo que era un comic de adolescentes y que debía pelear en serio. No le creí pero luego me dijo que fuera a ver a Fluttershy y fui ¡y estaba les estaba dando una paliza a los malos! ¡Genial! Pero pensé en ti y dije que tal vez tú no hubieras entendido qué clase de comic es este así que vine a hacerte una pequeña demostración de cómo tienes que hacerlo cuando me desocupé derrotando a mis propios malos hace unos segundos.

Tomó aire.

—¡Y se hace así!

—Un minuto Pinkie Pie cariño, ¿dijiste comic de adolescentes? — Preguntó Rarity escandalizada con aquello. Los conocía y se juró a sí misma separar a su querida Sweetie Belle de esos comics tan salvajes.

Claro que no podía saber que Sweetie Belle estaba vigilando lo que ocurría en esos momentos preguntándose qué haría Pinkie Pie y cómo reaccionaría Rarity.

Pero Pinkie no escuchaba, sólo se puso en posición de carreras y tras gritar, corrió a toda velocidad contra el matón más cercano y lo primero que hizo fue darle un golpe al vientre que lo dejó desconcertado; luego muy sonriente corrió a toda velocidad para darle impulso a su golpe mediante una vuelta al mundo; y una vez la dio le dio un nuevo golpe al matón, esta vez en la mandíbula; y el golpe lo sacó volando. Pinkie usó su velocidad para ponerse tras él y mandarlo al suelo tomándolo de la melena y luego estrellándolo contra el suelo salvajemente.

—¡Y así lo haces! — Dijo Pinkie. — Es fácil, sólo debes hacer lo que dijo Spike y dejarte llevar por el personaje. Claro, y recordar que son de tinta y papel solamente.

De regreso en el mundo real, Rumble fue el primero en separar la nariz del comic.

—Ouch… esa me dolió a mí,.

—Miren a Rarity — se rio Scootaloo. — Está por completo en shock.

Efectivamente así era, Rarity no podía creer el despliegue de violencia que se acababa de manifestar ante ella y que Pinkie Pie adoptara esta naturaleza de comic tan fácilmente; tendría que pedirle a Twilight que la vigilara por ese tipo de tendencia.

En otro sector de Maretrópolis Applejack ya había adivinado la naturaleza del comic cuando uno de los matones la trató de atacar con una navaja y otro con una palanca.

Applejack usó su gran fuerza para desarmar al de la palanca y darle con su propia herramienta (en la espalda, sería un comic para jóvenes pero todavía tenía algo de conciencia). Luego usó su inerte cuerpo para quitarse de encima al de la navaja tirándolo sobre él y luego pateándolos a los dos.

Uno de los matones de Spike se iba a acercar por detrás pero ella usó su lazo y lo ató a sus dos inconscientes compañeros para finalmente tomar entre sus cascos delanteros a los tres ponis atados y lanzarlos rodando contra los otros que cayeron ante ese inesperado ataque y Applejack aprovechó para noquearlos con un simple golpe.

Miró hacia el cielo, las señales de Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy y Rarity ya estaban en el aire, por lo que ella simplemente activó la suya propia y esperó pacientemente; pero algo alerta también, pues no olvidaba que luego que salieran tendrían que lidiar con el pandemónium que Spike había creado en los alrededores de Equestria y el mundo entero.

—Sólo faltas tú Twilight, y eres la única que puede solucionar esto de veras. Haz lo correcto y discúlpate con Spike, ¿sí?

Mientras tanto en Canterlot la Princesa Celestia observaba todo lo que ocurría por todo su Reino con una magia de visión múltiple; pasando el tiempo adivinando referencias bibliográficas y silbando sorprendida cada tanto dándose cuenta que había tanto que leer; aunque fueran sólo las tiras cómicas de algún periódico dominical.

Por ejemplo un poni con cara de pájaro (literalmente, tenía cara como de ave) estaba en una ridícula discusión con otro:

—¿Pero no se ha dado cuenta usted que tiene cara como de gallo?

—¿Y kikirikiaga?

El que preguntó se desmayó haciendo un simple sonido: ¡PLOP!

En otro lado pudo ver a un grupo de seis hermanas personificando a la Bella Durmiente y sólo dormían tranquilamente mientras que su madre iba vestida con un largo vestido negro y lo mezclaba mientras gritaba:

—¡Vuelen! ¡Vuelen mis fieles arpías y tráiganme esas zapatillas de rojas! Sí, las zapatillas, sí…

Y el padre de ellas hablaba de ciertas civilizaciones perdidas y cómo a través de su arte olvidado y objetos personales lograban que entendiéramos su historia.

Era diversidad en estado puro; realmente divertía bastante si se lo tomaba por el lado filosófico. Finalmente fue a ver a su hermana o más bien la Nightmare Moon cantante. Cuando entró al área privada se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo no andaba nada bien.

Nightmare Moon estaba sentada en medio de los adornos de Hearts Warming Eve y equipo científico mostrando grandes ojeras y la desesperación en su mirada.

—Nightmare, ¿qué pasó contigo?

La Reina de la Nightmare Night se volvió a su hermana y comenzó su canción:

_Doy mis vueltas a Hearts Warming Eve,_

_¿La comprenderé? No sé decir_

_Cuando las respuestas cerca están…_

_¡Cuando creo tenerlas se me van!_

_Y se escapan de mi comprensión…_

_¡COMO NIEVE QUE DERRITE EL SOL!_

Comenzó a dar vueltas como posesa en una silla de oficina mientras seguía:

_Algo no me queda claro,_

_Aunque trato, trato y trato…_

_Como un espejismo más,_

_¡Ahora lo veo! ¡Ahora se va!  
>¿Cuál es el fin? ¿Cuál es el fin?<em>

Paró la silla frente a una pila de libros:

_Historias de Hearts Warming me las sé_

_Los versos al derecho y al revés_

_¡También los villancicos aprendí!_

_¡Y aun no estoy segura qué entendí!_

Celestia tuvo suficiente, la derribó con otro hechizo de memoria, y esta vez Luna la miró algo más preocupada que antes.

—Hay que detener esto Tia, mientras más tiempo paso siendo el personaje más se apodera de mi mente. ¿Qué le pasa a Twilight Sparkle y a sus amigas? ¿Por qué no lo paran? ¿Spike les habrá puesto una trampa?  
>—O es eso o están en tu situación — dijo Celestia, — pero no temas pues bien sabes que Spike realmente quiere que ganemos. De todos modos voy para allá, el ser la única que no ha sido afectada por esto me hace perfecta. ¿Tu versión oscura no es peligrosa, verdad?<br>—Lo más que intentaré será robarme Hearts Warming Eve pero faltan meses para eso — dijo Nightmare. — Date prisa.

Entonces Celestia salió de la habitación; pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar unas carcajadas dementes:

¡MEJORARÉ HEARTS WARMING EVE,

LA HARÉ MÁS GRANDE, DE VERDAD,

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ!

Rodó los ojos y voló a toda velocidad, realmente algo tenía que hacerse para parar todo aquello.

De reojo vio como una yegua en un traje azul con una larga capa roja gritaba a todo pulmón:  
>—Lo que el Risón le hizo a Manetrópolis no debe repetirse, por eso únanse a mí Súper Mare para crear un régimen. Un régimen de paz y armonía bajo mi control como suprema canciller y…<p>

Aceleró mientras que la máxima villana de Disharmony: Godesses Among Us era atacada por un grupo de marcianos de la guerra de los mundos.

—Más le vale a Spike reparar todos los destrozos a mi Reino cuando esto acabe — dijo acelerando más para no toparse con esa lucha.

Por abajo vio que los trenes seguían funcionando mientras que Fancy Pants sacaba la cabeza asegurando darle la vuelta al mundo en tan sólo ochenta días.

Una referencia bibliográfica tras otra, este parecía un sueño de Twilight Sparkle.

Cuando por fin llegó a Ponyville apenas tuvo tiempo de eludir la pelea de Pipsqueak contra los dos dioses primigenios y hacer un aterrizaje forzoso ante una hoguera con ponis cantando alegremente mientras eran espiados por la verde Diamond Tiara:  
>—Cantan sin juguetes, sin golosinas. Sin ese asado navideño que yo odio con desdeño y que me hace fruncir el ceño. ¡Ay no, estoy hablando en rima!<p>

Finalmente llegó al Palacio en donde un grupo de cinco potrillos color negro y ojos como luces brillantes observaban claramente un comic encantado.

—Ehem… — llamó con firmeza.

—¡Princesa Celestia! ¿O es alguien que le gusta leer sobre ella? Ya van como dos o tres que vemos volando por ahí — dijo Dark.

—Yo soy yo, gracias por preguntar. Díganme, ¿escondieron los Poderes del Arcoíris o algo para que esto siga así por tanto tiempo?

Las niñas negaron con la cabeza y Black señaló a la historieta.

—No han salido de ahí; luego que Twilight las trajera de regreso de los personajes que representaban, terminaron en esa trampa. Y precisamente Twilight está arreglando cuentas con Spike.

Night le ofreció palomitas.

—¿Gusta?

Como no había nada mejor que hacer, se puso a leer el comic con las niñas esperando a que todo aquello terminara pronto.

Twiligth, Matter-Horn caminaba hacia esa torre de luz. Ya veía la señal de sus amigas, sólo faltaba ella. Varios de los secuaces de Spike la trataron de interceptar usando diferentes armas pero ella utilizó un rayo de hielo para congelarlos sin dañarlos. Finalmente iba a usar un rayo de fuego para descongelar a uno y hacerlo hablar pero apenas se encendió la llama; igual que las otras veces la explosión la mandó lejos con bastante fuerza.

Se trató de levantar pero se dio cuenta que tenía la pata torcida.

—Rayos… ¿qué pasa aquí?

Ultimate Drum se plantó ante ella.

—¿No lo captas Twi? Este comic es clasificación T, violencia moderada.

Entonces giró un bastón bo y amenazó a Twilight con él.

—¿Spike? ¿Realmente serías capaz de golpearme?

—No lo sé, ¿serías capaz de meterte a mi cuarto por la fuerza?

Twilight cambió el gesto.

—Spike, ¡lo lamento! Sé que no debí hacerte cosa semejante y que es algo imperdonable; pero te juro que no pensaba. Tan sólo… tan sólo quería quitarme un peso de encima, asegurarme que tus agentes del caos no son una verdadera amenaza. Por eso tenía que…

—¿Y no te basta con mi palabra? — Dijo Spike soltando humo de su nariz del disgusto. — Vivimos juntos, soy el amigo más fiel y antiguo que tienes, ¿no es eso suficiente para confiar en mis decisiones?

—Spike…

—Es más que eso Twilight. Ahora me respetas, ¿verdad? Por ser un peligro, por ser tan poderoso como tú en la magia. De no ser por eso no estaría oyendo estas disculpas.

Twilight se quedó sin qué decir. Quería contradecirlo, asegurarle que eran familia y que siempre lo respetó pero… desgraciadamente sus acciones no ayudaban a su causa. Spike estaba furioso de todo lo que había acumulado con los años.

—De no ser por mí no sabrías ni donde tienes la cabeza — dijo Spike. — Lo he visto, apenas si puedes contigo misma ordenando la biblioteca sin mi ayuda. Y lo peor es que nadie te soporta tanto tiempo como para ser tu asistente en mi lugar. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que he tenido que aguantar durante tantos años, verdad?

—Pero tenemos buenos momentos, piensa en el diario que escribimos juntos…

—¿Te refieres al diario en el que yo solo tomo dictado de las aventuras de ustedes seis cuando me dejan de lado?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que Twilight miraba fijamente a los ojos de Spike, que prácticamente echaban chispas de furia. Realmente estaba dolido y era culpa suya. Finalmente Twilight bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—De acuerdo…

Spike levantó una ceja.

—¿Eh?

—Si golpearme realmente te hará sentir mejor, adelante. No te lo voy a impedir ni tampoco te reclamaré ni nada en el futuro. Me lo merezco.

Spike tomó el bo y lo levantó amenazante mientras que Twilight bajó la cabeza. Cerró los ojos… y entonces el dragón bajó el arma a toda velocidad quebrándolo debido al impacto. Twilight miró cómo el palo se quebraba a su lado. Entonces él le ofreció la garra para que se levantara.

—No me gusta que tenga que convertirme en el señor del caos para que me empieces a hacer caso Twi. Pero está bien, al menos ahora puedo cobrártelas todas con todos los dolores de cabeza que vendrán en un futuro. No tienes ni idea de todo lo que se me ha ocurrido; y mis amigos tienen grandes ideas también. Estarás más ocupada que nunca.

Twilight no supo qué decir pero sonrió.

—Spike… te prometo que todo va a cambiar; y no porque seas el señor del caos. Te juro que no te volveré a dejar de lado ni que…

Spike se encogió de hombros.

—Ya es un poco tarde Twi, tengo muchos amigos y mis propios asuntos que atender; que es meterme con los tuyos. Sigues siendo mi hermana mayor, pero también mi mayor enemiga en el mundo profesional. Ahora, ve, tienes que salir del comic y evitar que el desastre que hice se haga más grande. Y créeme, ya lo está haciendo.

Entonces salió del comic.

—Ey chicos, ¿cómo está todo en Ponyville? — Dijo como si nada.

Y para ahorrarse un momento incómodo de mencionar la conversación que leyeron, las chicas y el chico le mostraron el desastre que creía por horas haciendo que Spike se riera de buena gana.

—¡Genial! ¿Quién dijo que leer era aburrido? — Se emocionó Rumble.

Black señaló hacia Cthulu y Yog-Sothoth.

—Pues tienes razón. Yo por ejemplo quiero saber más de ellos. Cuando esto termine sacaré unos cuantos libros de la biblioteca.

—Así me gusta Black, que cultives tu mente a través del regalo mágico de los libros — dijo la Princesa Celestia.

Spike la notó.

—¡Princesa! ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Bueno, como este chistecito ya tardó bastante vine a ver si todos estaban bien.

—Ya — dijo Spike mirando hacia el comic. — Se acercan al final, pronto van a…

Celestia le puso una pata en el hombro.

—Spike, estoy orgullosa.

Spike la miró.

—¿Princesa Celestia?

—A pesar de tener todo el derecho a molestarte, de tener la oportunidad de desquitarte de Twilight golpeándola… no lo hiciste; sin mencionar que a pesar de todo el peso que llevas dentro decidiste que las cosas deben seguir como están y no dejar que tu ira acumulada tomara el control haciéndote un señor del caos realmente peligros. Estoy orgullosa, y estoy segura que Twilight también cuando entienda y tenga yo unas palabritas con ella.

Spike sonrió pero entonces el comic comenzó a brillar.

—Rayos, chicos al cuartel.

Entonces chasqueó los dedos mientras las Mane 6 salían y Twilight pensativa y triste por lo que acababa de escuchar tomó el cofre y lo abrió.

—¡Vamos! — Gritó mientras todas salían a solucionar todo el asunto de una buena vez.

Al final cada quien regresó a casa y Twilight entró a su Palacio en donde la Princesa Celestia la recibió.

—¿Te das cuenta que esta vez fue una llamada de atención? — Preguntó Celestia con calma. — Spike es un buen chico, y tienes suerte que con todo y todo te dejara ilesa. Ahora que tiene los poderes de Discord pudo haber hecho que esto se pusiera mucho peor.

Twilight bajó la cabeza.

—Lo sé, y realmente no debí tratar así a Spike. Supongo que no debo quejarme cuando sus bromitas se pasen de la raya. El sólo está… bueno, en serio que no entiendo cómo pude ser tan necia de no darme cuenta de lo que le pasaba hasta ahora que ya es tan poderoso como yo y…

Celestia suspiró.

—Spike sigue teniendo muy buen corazón y eso es algo que hay que agradecer. Su dolor no es algo que sanará pronto, pero debes esforzarte para ayudarlo a superar el pasado, ¿comprendes? Tienes que ganarte su perdón.

Twilight asintió.

—Y en cuanto a eso que es tan poderos como tú… Twilight, Luna y yo trabajábamos juntas para igualar el poder de Discord. Poder que ahora tiene Spike.

La alicornio morada se quedó congelada.

—¿Eso significa que…?

—Sí, eso significa. Pero en serio, trata de redimirte con Spike no porque ahora esa más fuerte sino porque sé que lo aprecias. Tardaré mucho en perdonarte, pero no es imposible; y lo bueno es que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Entonces Celestia regresó a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y ta-dá! Un final emocional para un capítulo más bien de acción y aventura y más referencias raras. Unos cuantos homenajes a mi personaje de tiras de periódico favorito, ¡Condorito! Y al videojuego que me tiene obsesionado últimamente, en el cual basé los Super Moves de Filly Second y Radiance. <strong>

**Chao; nos leemos!  
><strong>


	11. Frecuencia del demonio

**Frecuencia del demonio**

—Bien, comienza la sesión de hoy — dijo Miguel, el presidente de la Junta Directiva. — ¿Algo nuevo que sacar a colación o nos apegamos al programa?

—No, nada — dijo Gabriel, mensajero personal del Jefazo revisando los apuntes que llevó en la última sesión. — Total, sigamos planeando la Fiesta de cumpleaños del Junior. ¿Están listas las invitaciones para los empleados?

—Sí, todas selladas y listas para enviarlas — dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo Azrael el encargado de ese tipo de trámites administrativos. — Sólo requerimos de la confirmación de la Junta para mandarlas a los empleados, después de todo hablamos de la Fiesta de la Compañía y todo debe de estar perfectamente.

—Bueno, hay tal vez un asunto nuevo que atender — dijo Rafael. — Se trata de nuestro empleado más reciente, el señor del Caos del mundo E-326, Spike Sparkle. Reveló la verdad del Jefazo a sus agentes del caos, desgraciadamente no podemos tomar medidas disciplinarias pues el hablar o no del Jefazo no está en sus tres regulaciones de contrato; pero ese no es el punto. Muy pocos señores del caos se sirven de agentes y ellos funcionan bien como equipo, tal vez no sea mala idea invitarlos también a la fiesta de la Compañía. Después de todo no son empleados directos nuestros pero son colaboradores muy valiosos para la Empresa, el Jefazo está impresionado con el gran trabajo realizado por ese pequeño grupo.

—Sí, la verdad no suena mal — dijo Miguel. — De hecho, cuando me lo topé en la fuente de agua me dijo lo contento que estaba con la decisión del tal Discord; y de paso le encantan los niños tanto a él como al Junior.

—Oigan, no es que no quiera complacer al Jefazo, ¿pero no se supone que los niños pasan las Fiestas con sus familias? — Se metió Gabriel. — No es por nada pero…

—Ya sabemos compañero pero nada les impide pasar un rato y hablar con el Jefazo, además tal vez considere así que la Compañía reconozca oficialmente a los ayudantes mortales de los diferentes ejecutivos, ¿no crees? — Dijo Miguel, y al no recibir réplica de su plan, miró hacia Azrael: — Bueno ya oíste, extiende otras tres invitaciones y luego las mandas, después de todo creo que le sacaremos una sonrisa a nuestro Jefe.

Entonces dieron la sesión por terminada y cada quien volvió a sus asuntos como los altos ejecutivos que eran.

En Equestria, Twilight se levantó lista para comenzar de nuevo y demostrarle a Spike que pese a todo estaba ahí para él y sin importar qué, eran una familia. Iba dispuesta a hacer el desayuno y todos los quehaceres mañaneros pero se encontró que como siempre ya estaba todo listo y que Spike ya había comido e ido a Celestia sabe dónde, probablemente con sus agentes de caos.

—Ay Spike, justo cuando quiero compensarte por todo lo que te he hecho pasar — murmuró ella tristemente sirviéndose su desayuno y prendiendo la radio

—_Hola y bienvenidos todos a su nuevo programa HRadio matutino, soy su anfitriona Sweetest Blackness, para ti Sweet y te presento el hit número uno de la semana, Another Tile in the Roof de nuestra banda preferida, ¡Blue Floyd! __Disfruten por favor:_

_Daddy's flown, across the ocean_

_Leaving just a memory_

_Snapshot in the family album_

_Daddy what else did you leave for me?_

_Daddy, what'dja leave behind me?_

_All in all it just a tile in the roof_

_All in all it was all just, tiles in the roof…_

_We don't need no education_

_We don't need no thought control_

_No dark sarcasm in the classroom_

_Teachers leave them kids alone!_

_Hey! Teachers! Leave them kids alone!  
>all in all it's just another tile in the roof,<em>

_All in all you're just another tile in the roof!_

Twilgith sacudió la cabeza ante semejante canción, vaya que la juventud de hoy en día estaba realmente en contra de una buena educación, pero ya qué; el ritmo era bueno y el reflexionar sobre la letra de la canción le hizo olvidarse por unos momentos su situación con el buen Spike. Maestros dejen a los niños en paz porque todo lo que saben es sólo otra teja en el techo, vaya que los artistas inventaban canciones raras.

Y de por sí la canción era extraña… tanto que podía darle a los potros ciertas pequeñas pero muy, muy malas ideas.

—¡Rumble! Date prisa para la escuela si quieres que te lleve tu hermano mayor — gritó Thunder a su hermanito, que reía por lo bajo mientras escuchaba la radio.

—¡Ah! claro, lo siento hermano. ¡Vamos!

Y los dos juntos se fueron volando a la escuela en donde los padres o tutores dejaban a los potros antes de irse a trabajar. Rumble era de los que no les gustaba ir a la escuela, pero esa mañana sí que estaría interesante por lo que tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para que su hermano no se diera cuenta que sí tenía ganas de ir esa vez.

Saludó a sus amigas las Crusaders y fue a juntarse con Feather y Pip, sus amigos. Entonces llegó Cherrylee.

—Bien niños, me alegra ver a tantos tan temprano; ¡ahora por favor entren en silencio y tengamos todos un día de lo más educativo!

—Maestra, déjenos en paz — exigió entonces Feather.

—¡Feather Weight! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? — Se indignó Cherrylee.

—Él tiene razón — dijo Dinky, cosa rara en ella porque siempre era de las alumnas más aplicadas y serias. — ¡No la necesitamos, ni a usted ni a esta ridícula escuela!

—Dinky, hablaré muy seriamente con tu madre — dijo Cherrylee.

—Dígale lo que quiera, con tal que usted y todos los maestros nos dejen a nosotros los niños tranquilos de una buena vez. ¿Están conmigo clase?

Todos los potros se plantaron firmemente:

—¡CLARO QUE SÍ!

—Ya escuchó señorita Cherrylee, estamos juntos en esto — dijo Button Mash. — Ahora déjenos en paz y váyase por donde vino. No necesitamos educación, porque en realidad nos está controlando el pensamiento. ¡Maestra, déjenos en paz a nosotros los niños!

—¡Así se habla Button! — Gritó Sweetie Belle.

—Cuando no siempre de acuerdo lo que dice Button — se burló Silver Spoon. — Pero por mucho que odie estar de parte de los costados en blanco, es cierto, maestra no necesitamos que nos controle el pensamiento, ¡déjenos tranquilos!

Y entonces alguien gritó:

—MENOS CHARLA Y MÁS ACCIÓN, ¡DESTRUYAN!

Los potros enloquecidos tomaron palos, piedras, escobas, sus mochilas; cualquier cosa que tuvieran al alcance y comenzaron a destrozar la escuela con una gran furia; para sorpresa de la impotente Cherrylee quien no tuvo mejor reacción que correr por ayuda. No, esto no estaba en lo absoluto bien… algo realmente malo estaba pasando ahí, en todos los rincones del Reino.

Por suerte para Ponyville, a pesar de ser la residencia de la Princesa de la Amistad y el Señor del Caos y la Desarmonía, era todavía un pueblo bastante pequeño y aquella era la única escuela de los alrededores (la única que necesitaban ahí) y el daño no fue mucho mayor. Harina de otro costal fueron las ciudades más grandes, mientras mayor era la población, más escuelas de mayor tamaño se necesitaban y el resultado no era muy feliz; en especial la Academia de Unicornios Superdotados de la Princesa Celestia.

Como siempre, la Princesa del Sol se dirigió a su Academia en donde pasaría la mañana enseñándole al grupo de primer grado y luego una pequeña parte de la tarde dando tutorías avanzadas a los alumnos más talentosos; una rutina que venía practicando desde hacía más de trescientos años desde la fundación de esa hermosa Academia.

En la entrada se encontró con los capitanes de la Guardia de Luna: Lightning Flash, capitana de la unidad de Caballería conocida como los Caballeros de la Hermandad de la Sangre; y Black Swordsman, comandante en jefe de la Fuerza Aérea Lunar. Nunca le agradaron esos dos, primero porque según ella eran demasiado jóvenes para dirigir una unidad de la Armada Equestriana (ninguno llegaba a la veintena); segundo, porque se ganaron la fama destruyendo a una Ursa Major con sus espadas, un espectáculo que Canterlot no olvidaría nunca. Por último, pero esto se aplicaba a toda la Guardia Lunar, era que eran bastante indisciplinados con ella; como sólo respondían ante Luna a Celestia le fastidiaba que sus órdenes cayeran en oídos sordos la mayoría de las veces.

Pero de todos modos no había que olvidar ser cortés.

—Buenos días, Black Swordsman; Lighting Flash.

—Buenos días Princesa Celestia — Se cuadraron ambos. — Por favor cuide bien de nuestra hija.

Y Celestia asintió, pues ambos tenían a una niña pequeña la cual estudiaba en la Academia. Yui se llamaba, y era una de las alumnas favoritas de la Princesa.

Entonces los tres se volvieron ante la poderosa explosión creada por la magia que se creó justo detrás de ellos. No podían creerlo, una de las torres que contenían los libros más valiosos y raros acababa de ser destruida por un escuadrón de potros de primaria… al mando de Yui.

—¡Escuadrón B, adelante! — Gritó.

Entonces otro grupo de potros lanzaron otra poderosa descarga destrozando otra de las torres y siguieron atacando, reduciendo a polvo aquella área de la escuela. Entonces otro grupo de los chicos mayores se acercó.

—¡Oigan mocosos! ¡Quedamos que esta área es nuestra, no destruyan territorio de los demás!

—Discúlpennos — pidió Yui redirigiendo el ataque hacia otro de los pedazos de torre.

Siguieron destruyendo.

Entonces Swordsman y Flash rápidamente corrieron a detener aquello antes que las cosas se pusieran peor. El pegaso azul marino voló rápidamente para intentar detener a los mayores mientras que la unicornio blanca trataba de tranquilizar a su hija.

—¡Yui! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Para de una buena vez! ¿No te das cuenta que estás destruyendo tu escuela?

—Mamá, esa es la idea — se defendió la pequeña. — La escuela no sirve para nada, todo lo que nos enseñan no es más que otra teja en el techo, ¿comprendes? Los maestros deben dejar de programar nuestros pensamientos y dejarnos ser, ese es el verdadero camino.

Celestia se acercó.

—Niños, no entiendo, ¿quién les metió esas horribles ideas en la cabeza?

Entonces, a lo lejos otro edificio se derrumbó de repente.

—¿Y eso qué demonios fue? — Preguntó Black Swordsman finalmente calmando al cabecilla de los chicos mayores.

—Eso fue la escuela para chefs superdonatdos — dijo Celestia sorprendida.

Entonces otra Academia a lo lejos se redujo a escombros también mientras se escuchaban los gritos de potrillos enloquecidos y locos de gozo.

—Y eso la Escuela Superior de Arte y Música de Luna — volvió a repetir la Princesa. — Parece que el objetivo de nuestro señor del caos son las escuelas.

En Mane-Hattan, Babs regresó silbando alegremente mientras que la poni de limpieza le abría de lo más sorprendida. No le preguntó qué hacía ahí porque la radio estaba prendida y estaban dando las noticias:

—_Nos están llegando informes de todo el Reino, los potros están destrozando las escuelas de toda Equestria sin razón aparente, alegando que no quieren que se les programen los pensamientos, este podría ser el mayor desastre de la educación desde el paro de maestros de la década pasada. A estas alturas pronto las escuelas dejarán de existir en nuestro amado Reino. Este fue nuestro boletín de noticias, soy Sweet Blackness; para ti Sweet y estás escuchando HRadio, primera en noticias, primera en deportes. Y recuerda que si tienes alguna petición sólo tienes que escribirnos a nuestra dirección postal y al día siguiente con mucho gusto te pondremos tu canción y precisamente tenemos una carta del pequeño Rumble de Ponyville que pide como complacencia e éxito del momento, Another Tile in the Roof the Blue Floyd; qué gusto más fino tienes amigo y los dejo con el éxito de la semana:_

_We don't need no education_

_We don't need no thought control_

_No dark sarcasm in the classroom_

_Teachers leave them kids alone!_

_Hey! Teachers! Leave them kids alone!  
>all in all it's just another tile in the roof,<em>

_All in all you're just another tile in the roof!_

Babs se rio, de hecho aquella fue su idea; y de verdad que se la estaba pasando genial. A estas alturas su escuela fue reducida a un triste recuerdo y se reía como loca.

Desde la cabina de radio en la que se había transformado el cuarto del dragón, Sweetie se separó del micrófono especial que distorsionaba su voz y se volvió hacia Spike:

—Y todo porque Babs no estudió para su examen, ¿soy yo u hoy sí se nos pasó la mano, Spike?

El dragón se encogió de hombros.

—Si te digo la verdad no estoy seguro, nunca lo estoy. Pero tú tranquila, trata de disfrutar el momento Sweetie, después de todo también tus exámenes comenzaban hoy.

—Bueno sí, pero yo sí estudié — se defendió Sweetie Belle.

—No todos somos unos cerebritos — dijo Scootaloo sin separarse de su libro de matemáticas. — ¡Ah! así funcionan las potenciaciones, rayos, ¿por qué la matemática tiene que ser tan difícil?

Apple Bloom cerró su cuaderno y miró por la ventana.

—Twilight ya está corriendo para reunir a las demás, movámonos también, ¿les parece?

—Ya era hora — dijo Rumble. — Se supone que estudiamos toda la tarde para poder tener hoy libre para movernos. Además yo no me he medido directamente contra Fluttershy.

Entonces los cuatro entraron en sus formas de caos y todos menos Sweetie saltaron a la acción, ella seguiría fastidiando a través de la radio híper amplificada con los poderes de Spike; utilizando su voz hipnótica.

—Oye Sweetie, ¿por qué casi siempre te gusta quedarte conmigo?

Sweetie lo miró algo apenada.

—¿No te agrada estar conmigo Spike?

—No, no, claro que me encanta tu compañía Sweetie, sólo tengo algo de curiosidad…

Sweetie le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

—Porque eres un gran amigo Spike y me gusta mucho acompañarte. Y bueno, con el tiempo te darás cuenta espero; si no, pues ya te diré. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Levantó la vista hacia la ventana mágica de Spike donde podía apreciarse la escena alrededor de toda Equestria, con la guardia real tratando de hacer lo mejor posible para retener a los potros enloquecidos que querían destruir todo lo que recordara a la educación, y lo peor era que al ser potros no podían hacer gran cosa, primero porque no era en verdad su culpa y segundo porque no querían lastimarlos; comenzando ahora por atacar las editoriales que distribuían los libros de texto. Sonriendo de lo divertido de la situación Sweetie volvió a centrarse en su micrófono:

_—¡Hola y para los que recién nos sintonizan, mi nombre es Blackest Sweetness, para ti Sweet y estoy aquí reportando las últimas noticias desde Trottingham. Potrillos finalmente acabaron con la editorial LeanMore y están por atacar la biblioteca de la ciudad y todos nos preguntamos, ¿quiénes son los responsables del caos de las calles? HRadio, primera en noticias, primera en deportes. Pero volviendo a temas más alegres, una carta de la pequeña Babs Seed de Manehattan nos solicita una vez más el éxito de la semana, ¿cómo es que la banda Blue Floyd puede tener tantos fans de tan corta edad? Una vez más les presentamos la número uno, Another Tile in the Roof:_

_We don't need no education_

_We don't need no thought control_

_No dark sarcasm in the classroom_

_Teachers leave them kids alone!_

_Hey! Teachers! Leave them kids alone!  
>all in all it's just another tile in the roof,<em>

_All in all you're just another tile in the roof!_

Abajo, las seis portadoras de los Elementos corrían entrando al Palacio y tras tomar los Poderes del Arcoíris finalmente extendieron el aura de armonía pura para acabar con la destrucción de todas las escuelas de Equestria. Pinkie Pie sólo se rio alegremente:

—Primero los libros ahora la escuela, ¿soy yo o Spike la tiene contra ti Twilight?

—A mí esto me suena más como lo que haría un mocoso porque no quiere ir a la escuela hoy — gruñó Rainbow Dash. — Recuerdo bien que Scoots me dijo que hoy comenzaba exámenes y que aunque estudió, le costaba bastante todavía.

Siguieron extendiendo el aura, esto tenía que acabarse. Cuando finalmente llegaron de regreso a Ponyville vieron a los potros mirándose confundidos entre sí como despertando de un sueño. Pero entonces volvieron a escuchar la radio:

—_Y esta es Hipno-Radio, primera en deportes primera en noticias, reportando: acabamos de ser testigos de un valiente pero inútil intento de los Elementos de la Armonía por detener este caos pero… a menos que acaben con la fuente de todo, mi voz hipnótica, no podrán detenernos. Mi nombre es Sweetest Blacknes mejor conocida como Black agente del caos y una vez más los dejo con la número uno, Another Tile in the Roof:_

_We don't need no education_

_We don't need no thought control_

_No dark sarcasm in the classroom_

_Teachers leave them kids alone!_

_Hey! Teachers! Leave them kids alone!  
>all in all it's just another tile in the roof,<em>

_All in all you're just another tile in the roof!_

Y de nuevo puso la frecuencia del demonio volviendo a enloquecer a los potros de toda Equestria. Diamond Tiara se levantó de repente:

—¡Atención todos! ¡A la biblioteca de Ponyville! ¡No necesitamos educación que nos programe el pensamiento! ¡Tenemos que defendernos compañeros potrillos! ¡DESTRUYAN, DESTRUYAN, DESTRUYAN!

Y efectivamente para horror de Twilight los pequeños ponis corrieron hacia su amada colección de libros.

—¡No, todo menos eso! — Gritó Twilight conjurando un poderoso campo de fuerza alrededor de su hogar, sobre el cual los potrillos se arrejuntaban tratando de forzar la entrada.

—Tienes que admitir que esta vez Spike se la pensó muy bien — dijo Fluttershy mirando hacia los potros. — La radio, es hum… original y problemático.

—No me importa que sea más poderoso que yo — gruñó Twilight. — ¡Les juro que si algo le pasa a mi biblioteca nueva, Spike me las paga!

—¿Es más poderoso? — Quiso saber Pinkie Pie.

—No le digan, no quiero que se le infle más el ego — dijo Twilight rechinando los dientes y cargando contra la biblioteca.

Entonces volvió a sonar la voz de Black en la radio:

—_Y es hora del suplemento deportivo, dando inicio al rematch de la competencia de ponis de hierro con sus anteriores concursantes Applejack y Rainbow Dash a las cuales se les han unido sus amigas la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie. Pero no sufran a este encuentro se han unido también Night y Mist como apoyo externo para el equipo del caos: Shadow y Dark. Esperemos una competencia sucia y que los mejores alborotadores del caos ganen. _

Y efectivamente Dark y Shadow se interpusieron en el camino al Palacio con una sonrisa que a las mayores no les gustó nada.

Shadow extendió su casco tomando una de sus manzanas del caos y la impactó con fuerza sobre el suelo haciendo aparecer cuatro enormes calabazas sobre una de las cuales se montó seguida de sus amigos.

—Y como primer evento tenemos…

—Calabazas rodadoras, eviten ser aplastadas y bañadas en calabaza, ¿sí? — Provocó Mist. — Y para darnos un empujón les presento a mi amigo personal Rani la ranita que está muy agradecido conmigo por darle la fuerza para darle su merecido a Diamond Tiara. Amigo Rani, cuando quieras.

La rana croó emocionada y empujó las cuatro enormes calabazas hacia los Elementos. Applejack saltó para eludir el ataque pero fue muy tarde y Shadow la pasó aplastando con efectos muy divertidos. Rainbow, Fluttershy y Twilight extendieron sus alas y eludieron a tiempo. Pinkie simplemente se apareció detrás de Night y la trató de empujar fuera de su calabaza.

—¡Eso que nos haces no es nada gentil! Pero no eres la única que puede jugar rudo.

Night se encogió de hombros y saltó fuera de la calabaza tras sentir un ligero cosquilleo en la cola, su Night-sentido que le permitió eludir a tiempo aquello; desgraciadamente también Pinkie Pie que igual evitó el golpe saltando frente a Night.

—Bien Night, nunca nos habíamos enfrentado frente a frente tú y yo; te reto a un festiduelo, la primera en embromar a la otra gana.

—Como quieras — dijo Night con sus ojos brillando de emoción protegiéndose tras una roca cuando su Night-sentido le indicó que Pinkie había preparado su cañón de pastel.

Entonces la agente del caos saltó sobre una tuba , trombones, trompetas, un acordeón, una armónica, un bongó y comenzó a tocar una poderosa melodía.

Al principio nadie entendía nada de lo que ocurría ahí pero de pronto una nube de Parasptrites salió volando del bosque Everfree y se dirigió peligrosamente hacia Sugar Cube Corner. Pinkie, ya preparada por su Pinkie-sentido utilizó una potentísima aspiradora para atraparlos a todos y luego lanzó el aparato con su cañón de vuelta al bosque para no crear un desastre nuevo.

Entonces la poni rosa preparó sus geniales cupcakes explosivos, bromas que se vendían como pan caliente, y le lanzó la bandeja a Night; que contraatacó con una lluvia de globos de pintura. Ambos tipos de munición llovieron sobre las contrincantes con todo su poder dispuestas a embromarlas; pero una vez más sus respectivos sentidos especiales les advertían dónde caería qué cosa y ambas salieron ilesas. No así el camino a casa de Twilight que estaba cubierta de marcas de quemadura y pintura. Y el colmo fue que los potros se hicieron con varias de las municiones de cada quien y trataban de atacar el Palacio con toda su furia. El caos seguía creciendo y creciendo, pero más por culpa de aquel festiduelo improvisado que por la locura de los potros que se centraba únicamente en instituciones educativas.

En un rincón Big Mac miró a Cherrylee, que tomaba apuntes en su cuaderno de maestra.

—¿Sabes que no es culpa de los pequeños, no?

—Estoy casi segura que esos cinco están en mi escuela y en cuanto se sepa quiénes son, les daré una carretada de tarea para enseñarles a no meterse más con mi escuela. Oh, sí, nadie se mete con la educación y Cherrylee sin que Cherrylee le dé su merecido.

—Ya — dijo Big Mac volviendo a su mutismo de siempre haciendo lo posible por retener a su hermanita para que no se uniera a la horda de potros enloquecidos. O bueno, la copia mágica de su hermanita; la verdad era que esos dobles de plastilina era una bendición; Rumble sí que era un talento.

—Bien, es tiempo del duelo de malabares — dijo Shadow todavía equilibrándose sobre su calabaza haciendo aparecer tres manzanas del caos en sus cascos y lanzarlas contra los Elementos de la Armonía.

La maleza se volvió loca creciendo a tamaños insospechados y tratando de atrapar a todas entre sus poderosas ramas.

—¡Ya me harté! — Gritó Rainbow Dash acelerando en el aire y lanzándose en picada contra Shadow.

Dark la observó a tiempo y trató de volar a interceptarla, pero Twilight igualmente la vio a ella y usando las propias ramas conjuradas por Shadow, atrapó a la rival de Rainbow dejando que la pegaso cian derribara de golpe a Shadow.

—¡Oye! ¡Eso me dolió! Demonios, tienes suerte que sea tan sólida como Applejack.

—Rainbow, te debo una — gruñó Applejack usando su lazo para atar a Shadow y a Dark juntas.

Ambas trataron de zafarse pero era imposible. De reojo, Mist miró a unas hormiguitas a las que la semana pasada se las arregló para permitirles cargar con una repisa llena de dulces recién horneados de los Cake.

—Amigas hormigas, ¿quieren ganarse unas migas?

Fue cuando Fluttershy salió de improviso y lo hizo retroceder con su Mirada.

—¡Oye, párale! — Protestó él dispuesto a usar su propia Mirada para tratar de contrarrestar a Fluttershy pero igualmente Angel saltó sobre su cabeza y le tapó los ojos con sus manitas mientras que Fluttershy volaba sobre él y penetraba finalmente el campo de fuerza de Twilight, que repelía a los potros pero a sus amigas les permitía una fácil entrada.

Applejack rápidamente lanzó un cubo que vio por ahí para derribar a Mist también y atarlo junto a las otras. Ahora sólo quedaba Night.

Cunado la vieron estaba precisamente en un duelo entre su cañón de confeti y el cañón de serpentinas de Pinkie Pie. Era una competencia muy pareja; al tener ambas la capacidad de predecir los movimientos de sus oponentes, no había modo que nadie ganara.

—Creo que hoy podemos dejarlas — dijo Rarity algo confundida. — Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es aportar a Black de la radio y ya, no creo que debamos usar los Poderes del Arcoíris esta vez.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor — dijo Twilight corriendo a su Palacio abriendo la puerta de golpe y acelerando dentro.

Fluttershy, todavía algo preocupada por Pinkie sacó la cabeza sólo para ver tanto a Pinkie como a Night inmovilizadas, una con serpentinas y otra con globos para globoflexia. Rainbow también lo vio pero ella sólo rodó los ojos y voló directamente al cuarto de Spike a donde abrió la puerta tumbándola.

Tanto Black como Spike levantaron la cabeza.

—¡Se acabó pequeñas amenazas!

—Oye, no fue tan malo — dijo Black. — Y te apuesto lo que quieras a que te hubiera encantado que sucediera algo así cuando ibas a la escuela tú.

—Bueno como digan — dijo Rainbow. — Esta transmisión se acaba hoy.

Una poderosa sacudida retumbó por todo el Palacio.

—¿Y ahora qué? — Gritó Twilight asomándose por la ventana.

La batalla entre fiesteras había escalado un nivel, dos contendientes; dos enormes carros de desfile que representaban un mimo contra un payaso estaban luchando entre ellos; cada uno operado por una de las fiesteras. Y no faltó el que sacara una cámara.

—¿Se imaginan si Cheese Sandwich estuviera aquí? — Preguntó Fluttershy con una gotita en la sien.

—Celestia nos libre, Spike no sería necesario de ser así — dijo Applejack.

Abajo las hormigas terminaron de liberar a los agentes del caos, quienes con sus sentidos aguzados por sus poderes intercambiaron una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Soy la más veloz, voy por él — anunció Dark haciendo una Sonic Dark Explossion.

Una nueva sacudida golpeó Ponyville cuando el tercer carrito de desfile se unió a la locura entre ambas.

—¡Se me han explicado las reglas! — Anunció Cheese Sandwich montando una gigantesca estructura con forma de queso gruyere. — ¡Coman queso derretido!

De la estructura salió un cañón que le dio con fuerza a ambas contendientes, que por estar tan concentradas la una contra la otra no fueron prevenidas de aquello.

El queso cubrió por completo la estrucuta más cercana, entiéndase el Palacio de Twilight.

—Tienen que estar bromeando — se dijo ella armándose de paciencia.

Por suerte el plan de sus amigos funcionó y tanto Black como Spike se escabulleron, más por la seguridad de la identidad secreta de Black que por Spike.

—Recuérdame regalarle un pastelito de agradecimiento a Scootaloo la próxima — dijo Black. — Vaya que estuvo cerca.

—Ahora que ya arreglen todo, ya nos vencieron esta vez. — dijo Spike.

Y mientras, las cubiertas de queso Night y Pinkie miraron hacia el carrito alegórico de Cheese.

—¿Ganó Cheese?

—Ganó Cheese.

—Luego se reparten la gloria Night, regresemos al cuartel — anunció Mist.

Y Night obedeció, claro, ahora que lo iban a arreglar todo no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertas.

Twilight por su parte parecía pensativa mientras tomaba el cofre.

—¿Twi? — Preguntó Rainbow.

—He pensado chicas: de no ser porque sus amigos trajeron a Cheese Sandwich, hubiéramos capturado a Black. Demonios, hemos estado jugando como Spike quiere todo este tiempo. Debe haber alguna forma. Chicas, tengo que pensar en un método en caso volvamos a acorralar a uno de ellos. Estoy segura que si atrapamos a uno, el resto caerán fácilmente.

Las demás asintieron y luego fueron a buscar a Pinkie para arreglar todo el asunto. Un método para derrotar a los agentes por separado, sonaba difícil pero si alguien podía lograr algo así esa era Twilight. Por algo era una genio.

Dentro de la casita club, las Crusaders y Spike disfrutaban de un poco de cidra no alcoholizada para luego de un arduo día de trabajo cuando finalmente Spike eructó unos sobres.

—¿Qué es eso Spike?

—Parecen ser invitaciones, ¿qué demonios es la Navidad y por qué cae el mismo día de la Hearts Warming Eve?

* * *

><p><strong>Un cap sin pies ni cabeza, como la mayoría, me gusta eso de este fic; te puede dar rienda suelta a tu imaginación. La idea la saqué de una fantasía que tuve en el colegio la primera vez que escuché esa canción de Pink Floyd, ustedes saben cuál. Y como siempre no me resistí a que mis héroes Asuna y Kirito hicieran otro cameo. En fin sólo tengo unos cuantos mensajes:<br>**

Kuroi-lirio327: **amigo, la primera idea que me mandaste está en consideración; pero primero quiero avanzar un poco más el fic, pues suena algo que Spike haría pero cuando ganara más confianza como señor del caos y la desarmonía.**

Silverwolf850: **tu primera sugerencia sigue estando en cola, la quiero hacer pero por lo mismo que dije antes, debe esperar; pero te haré saber cuando la publique. **

Chistoso conocio como The Joke: **tu última idea me encantó, pero debo pensarla con cuidado porque tiene demasiado potencial para un cap largo, o bien para dos. Me encantó.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	12. Feliz navidad, feliz Hearts Warming Eve

_¡Feliz navidad a todos! Compañeros, gracias a todos los que han estado siguiendo este fanfic. Este cap es un tributo a la idea de multiverso que plantea Discord en la precuela centrándome más que todo en el Jefazo y a la navidad en familia; y no tanto en las bromas de Spike, un pequeño especial de navidad. Y bueno, hoy pongo mis notas al principio ya que se me ocurría que podría hacer un especial de este fic para fin de año._

_Piensen bien porque los personajes del fic (o bien, también yo) estarán respondiendo a todas sus dudas así que si tienen alguna pregunta que hacerles o a mí, por favor mándenmelas ya sea por PM o review y trataré de contestarlas a todas en el especial; pero como quien mucho embarca poco aprieta, doy un máximo de 3 días para registrar sus preguntas. No es por ser mala gente sino que por practicidad. Espero les guste la idea y comencemos:_**  
><strong>

**Feliz navidad, feliz Hearts Warming Eve:**

Twilight colgaba cuidadosamente las guirnaldas, series de luces y demás, todo tenía que ser perfecto para la Heats Warming Eve, pues sus padres, Shining y Candace acordaron que la pasarían todos juntos; y precisamente en su Palacio.

—Bien, todo está más que perfecto. En cuanto al árbol…

Caminó hacia la sala en donde Spike se supone que estaría poniendo el árbol de Hearts Warming Eve pero se lo encontró con la nariz metida en un comic como siempre.

—¡Jajajajajajajajajaja! Esto sí que es genial, ¿cómo le harán las Power Ponies para salir de esta? Vaya, ese Ultimate Drum sí que es único.

—Ehem… ¡Spike, si mal no recuerdo tú mismo te ofreciste a ayudarme a poner los adornos de Hearts Warming Eve — dijo Twilight ligeramente irritada.

El dragón se rio alegremente, todavía sin dejar de leer su comic; pero pronto chasqueó los dedos, y en un santiamén el árbol estaba listo, como si nada.

—Ahí tienes, relátate un poco Twilight. Es la época más bonita del año, cuando los ponis recuerdan la amistad. Toma aire, respira el olor a pino que llena el ambiente y alégrate. ¿Quieres chocolate caliente?

Volvió a chasquear los dedos apareciendo dos tazas del humeante líquido. Twilight lo miró aun algo irritada pero se relajó y riendo, se dejó caer en un sillón tomando un sorbito.

—¡Whoa, Spike! Esto está delicioso, ¿Qué le pusiste?

—Nada Twi, es sólo un pequeño experimento que llamo el chocolate de los chocolates, luego de tomar un sorbo de esto jamás volverás a querer probar ni un poco de ningún, pero ningún otro chocolate caliente.

Twilight abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y escupió la bebida mientras que Spike se retorcía de la risa en el suelo.

—Jajajajajajaja, es juego Twilight. Sólo le puse menta y malvaviscos. ¿Relájate, sí?

—Pues ja-ja — dijo Twilight limpiando con su magia el desastre que hizo. — Pero bueno, me alegra que estés de mejor humor Spike. Tus bromas… bueno, no has estado muy bien últimamente; y tu última broma fue demasiado extrema comparada con las que haces regularmente.

—Lo siento — dijo Spike recordando el último desastre. — Esa vez soy el primero en admitir que nos pasamos de la raya, pero lo bueno es que aprendimos que hay límites.

Y aunque no hubieron daños permanentes a la propiedad (como siempre todo se arregló automáticamente cuando el poder del arcoíris limpió todo aquel desastre), la psiquis colectiva de los pobres profesores terminó en tal estado que de último minuto cancelaron los exámenes finales y adelantaron las vacaciones.

Al final de aquel incidente (en especial porque quería mucho a su maestra) Babs se sentía culpable y todo y juró que no volvería a sugerirle ideas a Spike.

—Tratémoslo de ver por el lado positivo, ¿sí? — Dijo Twilight, quien sólo por no empeorar más el estado de ánimo de Spike no le reclamó por esa locura. — Los potros están muy contentos con eso que no hubo exámenes este año.

—Sin mencionar que la banda Blue Floyd ha vendido más álbumes que nunca luego que la Princesa Celestia prohibiera por decreto real la canción de Another Tile in the Roof — dijo Spike con una gran sonrisa.

—Pero cambiando de tema — dijo Twilight antes de irritarse con Spike. — Esta Hearts Wariming todo debe de ser perfecto, la familia estará reunida por fin luego de un largo período. Spike, seguramente mamá y papá estarán muy orgullosos de ti por tu nuevo trabajo y porque ahora tienes un puesto tan importante en el mundo.

Spike sonrió orgulloso, pero entonces recordó algo que le venía molestando desde hacía un poco de tiempo.

—En cuanto a eso Twilight, creo que no podré estar en la fiesta con ustedes.

Twilight volvió a escupir el chocolate debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Disculpa? Spike, es nuestra familia, no puedes dejarla de lado así como así. ¿O me estás diciendo que planeas hacer otra de tus bromas esta Hearts Warming Eve?

—¡No es eso Twilight! — Se defendió Spike. — Es que ya tenía otro compromiso. Me mandaron una invitación a una fiesta de navidad, lo que demonios sea eso, en la misma fecha de Hearts Warming Eve y no puedo faltar. La nota incluso dice que el Jefazo estará más que contento con mi presencia y que quiere estrecharme la garra en persona.

—Spike… — dijo Twilight tristemente.

—Twilight, no es que no quiera, compréndeme. Quería decírtelo pero estabas tan emocionada planeando la fiesta con la familia que no tuve el valor de hacerlo antes; pero descuida. Estaré aquí para recibir a todo el mundo y charlar un poco con todos y…

Twilight asintió con tristeza ya sin ánimo de seguir hablando.

—Comprendo, ¿sí? Ahora tienes mucha responsabilidad con tu nuevo estatus de dios del caos. Yo entiendo Spike, yo entiendo; recuerda que me perdí la celebración del verano con mis amigas por esto de ser Princesa.

Estaba desanimada y Spike también, pero la invitación del Jefazo sonaba a algo bastante serio y no quería decepcionar a su nuevo jefe. Así pues no siguieron con el tema y a la mañana siguiente fueron a la plaza mayor para recibir a los señores Sparkle a quienes Twilight les envió un carruaje para que viajaran cómodamente.

Candace y Shining vendrían más tarde, ahora lo importante era recibir a los mayores.

—¡Los veo! — Anunció Spike, ayudado por su visión incrementada por sus poderes del caos.

—¡Qué bien! — Dijo Twilight alegremente preparándose para abrazar a sus padres.

Finalmente la carreta aterrizó y los señores Twilight Velvet y Night Light salieron alegremente.

—¡Niños! — Saltó la señora Velvet a abrazar efusivamente a Spike y a Twiligth tras atraerlos hacia ella con su magia; para luego besarlos sonoramente en las mejillas. — Niños, cuánto tiempo sin verlos. Por Celestia, cómo han crecido. Es tan bueno verlos, no puedo creer que mis pequeños ya sean todos unos adultos. Es increíble, niños, ¿por qué no nos escriben más seguido? Los hemos extrañado como no tienen idea, ¿no es así Night?

El semental se limitó a darle a Spike una afectuosa palmada en la espalda y a Twilight un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola chicos. Les diría más pero Velvet ya dijo todo lo que queda por decir — dijo con una gran sonrisa el señor Light. —¿Qué se cuentan de nuevo?

—Ya habrá tiempo de ponernos al día papá, pero primero pasemos a casa — dijo Twilight. — Spike preparó chocolate para todos, ¿no Spike?

—No pero puedo hacerlo aparecer así como si nada — dijo Spike mientras se encogía de hombros chasqueando sus dedos.

Pronto tanto Night Light como Twilight Velvet se vieron sentados en una cómoda silla voladora que tenía un servicio completo de chocolate y galletas propias de la época.

—¿Está bien viajar con clase o prefieren caminar? — Preguntó Spike con una sonrisita presumida.

—Oh, esto sí que es vida — dijo Velvet acomodándose en la mullida silla voladora de Spike. — Cierto que mi hijo menor es ahora un poderoso dios del caos. ¿No es genial Night? Todos nuestros retoños han triunfado en la vida: Shiny un capitán de la guardia y Príncipe de Cristal; Twily la Princesa de la Amistad y Spike el señor del caos y la desarmonía. La familia sí que vuela alto.

—¿Decías algo querida? — Se rio Night Light disfrutando del chocolate. — Lo siento mucho, me perdí en mi chocolate. Spike, esto sí que es una delicia; con razón la Princesa está tan ocupada tratando de conseguir la receta del famosísimo dulce de los dulces.

—¿Es famoso? — Preguntó Spike.

—Claro que sí — dijo Night Light. — Salió un reportaje en todos los periódicos: "La obsesión de Celestia; la obra maestra del señor del caos en funciones". Nunca me sentí más orgulloso, aquí entre nos esa Celestia es una presumida y es bueno saber que uno de mis hijos se las arregló para ponerla en su lugar.

—¡Night! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que ahorres tus comentarios? Más ahora que estamos ante una Princesa.

—Antes que una Princesa es mi Twily, ¿verdad amor? ¿No delatarás a tu viejo, no es así?

Twilight bajó la cabeza algo abochornada por el asunto. Su hijismo era difícil de sobrellevar cuando se trataba de las opiniones políticas de su padre, pero fuera de eso todo estaba bastante bien; aunque sentía que Spike estaba robando demasiada atención. Bueno, de todos modos se iría a su fiesta así que mamá y papá lo disfrutaran mientras pudieran.

Llegaron al Palacio, el cual estaba bellamente decorado siguiendo las indicaciones de Twilight, pero la mayor parte del trabajo la hizo Spike; si a trabajo se le puede llamar chasquear los dedos y tenerlo todo listo. Tal vez era muy fastidioso pero cuando quería ayudar, lo hacía muy bien.

—Precioso, ¿no tuvieron mucho problema al decorar semejante Palacio? — Quiso saber Velvet.

—Para nada mamá — dijo Twilight. — Con nuestra magia todo fue pan comido. ¡Pero no nos quedemos aquí, sentémonos y pongámonos al día! Hay tantas cosas que nos hemos perdido.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa por no escribir? — Provocó juguetonamente Night Light. — Pero sí, tienes razón. ¿Saben? Por fin logré mi gran sueño de irme a esquiar a las montañas. Fue genial, divertido y de lo más emocionante que he hecho en mi vida.

—Pero creí que mamá no quería que intentaras porque te podrías lastimar — dijo Twilight preocupada.

—Y claro que se lastimó — dijo Velvet suspirando. — Pero no fue planeado, resulta que una tarde al querer salir del baño terminó en un hotel en las montañas. Yo por mi parte por querer regresar al dormitorio terminé en la biblioteca municipal de Trottingham y luego en un centro comercial de Maredrid. ¿Te suena Spike?

El chico soltó una carcajada recordando aquello; y Twilight, se armó de paciencia.

—Ese día de no ser por Shining no hubiéramos logrado solucionar las cosas, vaya que nos diste qué hacer esa vez Spike.

—Bueno, yo lo veo como algo bueno — bromeó Shining Armor entrando al Palacio en compañía de Candace. — De no ser por esa broma quién sabe cuándo nos hubiéramos visto hermanita. Además no fue tan malo, muchos de mis guardias dijeron que vieron lugares interesantes; y hasta Flash dice que visitó a su hermano perdido. ¿Interesante, no?

—Así es, prefiero mil veces una broma de esas a querer llamar la atención haciéndose el enfermo, ¿no crees? — Dijo Candace con una sonrisa. — Bueno, pasando a otro tema, trajimos algunos bocadillos en caso quieran comer.

—Y del ponche de huevo de cristal que tanto te gusta pa — dijo Shining con una sonrisa.

El señor Night Light sonrió y ni lento ni perezoso se fue a servir una copa; era una suerte que Shining trajera varias botellas.

—Tranquilo viejo, más te vale que dejes para el brindis de la media noche — dijo Shining.

Toda la familia celebraron la ocurrencia, era una bonita celebración en familia y nada podía salir mal. Los señores Sparkle compartían de nuevo con sus hijos; mientras que los más jóvenes intercambiaban anécdotas y demás. Era todo bastante animado y salvo que la reserva de ponche iba disminuyendo rápidamente gracias a Night Light; nada arruinaba este ambiente festivo que se respiraba. La Hearts Warming Eve era una celebración para toda la familia. Pero entonces dieron las cinco y Spike se levantó.

—Bueno, esto está muy animado y en realidad no quisiera irme pero tengo un compromiso importante. Lo siento mucho — se disculpó el joven dragón.

Todos menos Twilight lo miraron confundidos.

—¿Te vas? ¿Pero a dónde amigo? Creía que nos la pasábamos bien — dijo Shining.

—Lo siento Shine, pero tengo una invitación a una fiesta de navidad. No sé qué sea ni por qué cae en la misma fecha de la Hearts Warming Eve pero bueno, la invitación dice que el Jefaz…

Candace le hizo una señal que se callara. Claro, las reglas decían que no podía hablar del Jefazo con gente fuera de la compañía.

—El anfitrión me quiere conocer, eso es. A mí y a todos mis agentes del caos.

Candace asintió aunque los señores Sparkle no entendían nada. Shining sí, pero porque al ser el esposo de Candace tenía acceso a información clasificada.

—Vamos hijo, no nos vemos en un tiempo, ¿y en serio tienes que irte? — Preguntó Velvet.

—Lo siento, sí, realmente lo siento. Cuando Twilight me dijo que planeaba esta reunión ya le había enviado mi tarjeta de confirmación al Jefa..nfitrión.

—Bueno ni modo, saludos al jefanfitrión — se lamentó Night Light. Lástima, le gustaba compartir con Spike.

—Pero se quedarán a pasar la noche, ¿no? — Se apresuró a decir Spike. — En ese caso nos vemos en la mañana. No se preocupen, ya vamos a compartir.

—Que te diviertas — le sonrió la alicornio rosa.

Spike sonrió y salió del Palacio tristemente.

—No se preocupen — les dijo Candace a los entristecidos señores Sparkle. — Se va a aburrir y va a durar en esa fiesta menos de lo que creen. No es del tipo que le agraden a los niños. En todo caso saludarán al Jefazo y regresarán como si nada.

—Candace — dijo Twilight. — ¿Tú puedes explicarme qué es eso del Jefazo y la navidad?

Candace negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento Twilight, pero no puedo. Reglas son reglas. Algún día lo sabrás pero de momento conténtate con pasarla bien esta Hearts Warming Eve. Y te aseguro que va a estar a tiempo para recibir las doce con el resto de nosotros.

Mientras tanto Spike se apareció en la casa club de las Crusaders esperando a que llegaran poco a poco.

Scoots y Sweetie llegaron juntas, por lo visto no les fue difícil salir de su casa sin llamar demasiado la atención, pero a Apple Bloom la tuvieron que esperar. Para los Apple, también la Hearts Warming Eve era una noche familiar y había familia de visita (no tanto como en la reunión pero de todos modos bastantes) y Apple Bloom no tuvo muchas oportunidades para quitarse de encima a sus parientes hasta que inventó una excusa para subir a su cuarto y mandar a su doble de plastilina mientras que ella entraba en su forma del caos y con su agilidad logró hacerse camino hasta estar con sus amigas.

—¡Uf! Es divertido esto de estar con la familia pero no podía perderme esto de la navidad, ¿qué será?

—No sé, pero ahora sólo faltan Night y Mist — dijo Scootaloo ya transformándose en Scootadark.

—Pero si yo ya estoy aquí — dijo de la nada Night Seed.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? — Preguntó Sweetie Black.

—Poderes de Pinkie Pie, no trato de entenderlos; sólo los uso — dijo alegremente la potrilla. — Ahora en cuanto a Mist.

Al rato Rumble llegó volando a toda velocidad.

—Lo siento mucho chicas, pero mis padres vinieron de visita y como son soldados de la Guardia Lunar apenas si los vemos. Creo que me distraje un poco.

—¿Seguro no quieres quedarte? — Ofreció Spike.

—Báh, suena divertido. Además mi hermano se puso a hablar sobre lo de la fábrica del clima y quién lo para cuando empieza. En todo caso, ¡feliz Hearts Warming Eve chicas! lo que me pidieron — dijo el joven pegaso extendiéndoles unos papeles. — Autógrafos de los capitanes Black Swordsman y Lighting Flash. Cortesía de mis padres.

Las potrillas le agradecieron de corazón el regalo; pero no tenían tiempo para andarlo admirando; así que se transportaron al evento.

Una vez más Spike estaba ante el lugar entre los mundos, como siempre extraño y por completo vacío. Parecía que no había suelo pero por lo mismo no se caían porque no había lugar donde caer. Recuperados de la sorpresa inicial, el alegre grupo se puso en camino al que supondrían que era el único salón de eventos en todo aquel lugar.

Pero no, había dos.

Ambos se miraban bastante lujosos y criaturas de todas formas y tamaños se dirigían a ambos lados. Unos cuantos se les quedaban viendo raro al grupo pero seguían de largo hablando entre ellos. Izquierda o derecha, ¿a dónde ir?

Fue cuando una voz conocida reconoció a Spike.

—Oye, ¿de casualidad no eres el dragón de Twilight Sparkle?

Spike se volteó, la que le hablaba era Chrysalis. Iba en un vestido elegante verde oscuro que hacía juego con su cabello y se miraba bastante bien.

—Reina Chrysalis — dijo el dragón con un hilo de voz.

La Reina Chrysalis miró al grupo y luego adivinó:

—Ya, no sabes a qué salón de eventos ir, ¿no?

Spike asintió en silencio.

—Ya veo. Es el de la izquierda. Vengan, los llevo.

Y comenzó a caminar. Un poco confundidos al principio, el equipo del caos siguió a Chrysalis. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, pero Chrysalis les sonrió para bajar un poco la tensión.

—Vamos, no hay por qué sentirse intimidados por mí, todos somos villanos ahora si no estoy mal. Igual que ustedes no me meto con Celestia porque sí, lo hago porque el Jefazo me paga para eso. Eso sí, hay niveles de villanía. De quienes me mantendría alejada si fuera ustedes es de Tirek y Sombra.

—¿Por qué? — Quiso saber Shadow.

Chrysalis miró al grupo de niños y suspiró:

—Que les quede claro: no nos gusta hablar de esto, ¿entienden? Se los digo sólo porque somos compañeros de trabajo. La fiesta en el otro salón la ofrece el gemelo del Jefazo, el dueño de la empresa rival y para quien trabajan Tirek y Sombra.

—¿En serio tiene un hermano? — Preguntó Mist. — ¡Genial! ¿Y cómo se llama?

—Nosotros lo llamamos el Otro; o si lo prefieren, la Fuente de Todo el Mal. Y todos sus empleados tienen un poder endemoniado, literalmente. Bueno, llegamos.

El salón era enorme, tan hermoso como el Castillo de Canterlot cuando había alguna celebración con grandes paredes con cientos de ventanas para aceptar la luz natural; con varios tonos de verde y azul. En la pared del fondo había una gran ventana con la forma de una gran flor.

La decoración recordaba bastante a la Hearts Warming Eve: pinos naturales creciendo en el suelo, decorados hermosamente con luces de colores, listones de varios colores brillantes, bombas resplandecientes y grandes estrellas en las puntas. El suelo, el suelo estaba cubierto de una alfombra natural de agujas de pino; todo un toque hermoso y familiar.

—Vaya, ¿soy yo o al Jefazo le gusta mucho la naturaleza? — Preguntó Sweetie mirando la alfombra natural.

—Bueno, aquí entre nos potrilla es una de las creaciones de la que estoy más orgulloso — dijo una afable voz detrás del grupo.

Todos saltaron hacia atrás algo sorprendidos, Chrysalis sólo le ofreció el casco respetuosamente.

—¡Señor Jefazo! Feliz navidad y gracias por invitarme a su fiesta.

—Es un placer Chrysalis, pasa y siéntete como en tu casa — dijo amablemente el Jefazo. — Para mi Hijo y para mí es un honor tenerlos a todos aquí.

Chrysalis miró hacia la mesa de los bocadillos, en donde había de toda clase para complacer a las diferentes criaturas de la concurrencia; que charlaban muy animados entre sí disfrutando de la decoración y la buena compañía.

—Y hablando de su Hijo, iré a saludarlo y desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños ya que está por ahí. Con su permiso, Señor Jefazo.

Y se fue tranquilamente mientras que Spike y las Crusaders no sabían cómo reaccionar ante este Ser que tenían enfrente. Se miraba tan anciano pero tan joven a la vez que desconcertaba a todos. Eso sí, todo Él inspiraba una gran paz y tranquilidad con sólo verlo. Era bastante agradable la sensación de estar cerca de Él.

—Y usted es de quien todos hablan joven Spike, nuestro empleado más joven. He sido un gran seguidor de su trabajo, todas sus obras tienen esa chispa infantil que le arreglan el día a cualquiera. Incluso los otros señores del caos han estado diciendo: "Discord hizo una buena elección". Me alegra mucho tenerlos entre nosotros a usted y a estas adorables potrillas. ¿Cómo las ha tratado Spike? ¿Les gusta trabajar junto a él?

Todas se sentían algo desconcertadas ante el Ser, pero de todos modos sonrieron, la sensación de paz que transmitía hacía muy fácil el comunicarse con Él. Se podría decir que era como hablar con un abuelo muy cariñoso.

—Ha sido una experiencia muy interesante — dijo Shadow Bloom. — Mi hermana siempre me ha tratado como una niña y digamos que ser su contraparte hace que me tome más en serio, aunque no sepa quién soy yo en realidad.

El Jefazo le sonrió.

—Ah, dímelo a mí. Los hermanos, a veces son todo un dolor; ¿y qué hay de ustedes?

—Bueno, a mí me gusta mucho crear el caos — dijo Mist. — No he estado tanto tiempo en el equipo como las chicas pero puedo decir que es agradable y divertido. Y pensar que estaba a punto de delatarlas a cambio de un juguetito; mis poderes son lo mejor de lo mejor.

Sweetie se quedó pensativa.

—A mí me ayuda mucho a fortalecer mi relación con mi hermana. Digo, antes no me prestaba atención; ahora que soy una agente del caos no tiene más remedio o nosotros ganaríamos.

—Sí, es divertido competir con Rainbow de igual a igual — dijo Scoots. — Mi hermana mayor es genial y todo como mentora; pero me agrada mucho más que sea mi rival.

El Jefazo les acarició la cabeza con ternura.

—Ah, me alegra mucho que les guste lo que hacen niños. Y me alegro también que sus relaciones con sus hermanos mejoren gracias a esto; ¿pero qué hay de ti, pequeña? ¿Por qué bajas la cabeza querida Night? ¿No te agrada crear el caos?

—No es eso Señor Jefazo — dijo Babs avergonzada. — ¿Pero no está molesto por nuestra última broma? Creíamos que era una bromita inocente más; pero nos pasamos de la raya y…

—No te preocupes por eso Night, lo importante es que aprendieron. Y en todo caso, deberías ver lo que han hecho otros señores del caos en otros mundos; por eso me agrada que todos sigan siendo niños, cuando son mayores a veces pierden el humor y terminan siendo más peligrosos.

—¿Entonces está bien? — Preguntó Spike.

El Jefazo se encogió de hombros.

—Todos tienen su propio estilo Spike, y si están tan afectados por eso quiere decir que tendrán más cuidado para la próxima. Pero bueno, pasen a la fiesta por favor.

Entonces se alejó para hablar con los demás empleados. De veras que para ser el Jefazo era muy amable con sus empleados; quienes venían de muchísimas dimensiones diferentes. Muchas veces los miraban y hacían una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo; o bien entablaban conversaciones.

Conocieron a más de algún señor del caos que se caracterizaba por crear desastres mucho más crueles que los que ellos hicieron con la frecuencia hipnótica de Another Tile in the Roof.

—Ah, sí — les contó uno de ellos. — Yo un día transformé toda el agua del mundo en alcohol. Eso sí que fue divertido; ver a todos los habitantes del mundo completamente ebrios por igual. Y encima el chistecito me duró como semana y media; porque los héroes de mi mundo no podían hacerme nada si ni siquiera podían caminar derecho. ¡Genial! Los pobres después tuvieron una cruda tan grande que no me pudieron detener cuando llené las nubes de leche con chocolate hirviendo. Eso lo saqué de Discord, pero con el toque genial de usar le líquido caliente. La pobre gente…

Todas miraron a Scootaloo como advirtiéndole que ni se atreviera mientras que ese señor del caos reía como idiota recordando aquello.

Otro de ellos era realmente intimidante, pues se decía que por mucho tiempo trabajó para el Otro; pero por un desacuerdo de sus honorarios se pasó con el Jefazo.

—Podrían decir que soy un tipo perezoso, mi forma de trabajar es crear criaturas con gran poder destructivo; cada una más destructiva que la otra y luego dejarlas sueltas por el mundo. Así no más, me da igual qué pase después. Los guardianes del equilibrio luchan y todo; pero yo siempre estoy creando cosas nuevas, temibles e indomables. Es una lucha de nunca acabar.

Y así siguieron dándose cuenta que tal vez por ser los más jóvenes no llegaban a tales extremos, aunque.

—Bueno, dejando de lado que era aterrador, el sujeto de las criaturas me ha dado una buena idea — se rio Spike.

—Spike por favor no te atrevas a hacer algo así — le dijo Sweetie.

—No se preocupen chicas, ya me puse la meta de no llegar a ser como estos sujetos. De todos modos no veo por qué no puedo usar sus ideas a pequeña escala.

—Suena bien — dijo Mist. — Si uno de ellos puede tomar las cosas de Discord y hacerlas más dañinas, no veo por qué no hagamos las cosas al revés.

El resto de la fiesta se estaba poniendo aburrida, era algo así como una fiesta para adultos y ellos eran los únicos niños en ésta; así que lo mejor era irse, pero antes le dirían adiós al Jefazo. Era un tipo muy agradable, así que querían despedirse como se debía; igualmente de su Hijo que resultaba tan simpático como su Padre.

—Separémonos — sugirió Spike. — El que lo encuentre que mande una señal.

Estuvieron de acuerdo y se dividieron en grupos. Como siempre, Sweetie y Spike hicieron equipo; ya se estaban acostumbrando a andar juntos.

—¡Mira Spike, encontré algo! — Dijo Sweetie alegremente.

—¿Al Jefazo? — Preguntó Spike.

—No, pero al menos muérdago — dijo Sweetie señalando hacia arriba.

Spike miró hacia arriba también viendo la pequeña ramita de muérdago que colgaba sobre ellos. Y antes que pudiera reaccionar, Sweetie le plantó un fugaz beso. Ambos se sonrojaron un poco sin saber qué decir, mirándose a los ojos.

Por suerte para ellos, en esos momentos vieron que Shadow les mandaba una señal desde lejos. Sweetie sólo le guiñó un ojo a Spike:

—Bien démonos prisa, se supone que debemos ir con nuestras familias, ¿no?  
>todavía algo atontado por aquel beso, Spike siguió a Sweetie Belle; aunque no podía evitar sentirse bien por aquello. De todos modos no lo pensó demasiado y llegó a donde Shadow tuvo la fortuna de encontrarse al Jefazo y al Junior juntos. Tras una despedida cortés, el Jefazo les dijo sonriendo que aquella en todos los mundos era una celebración para pasarla con la familia así que no tuvieran cuidado.<p>

—De todos modos fue un gusto tenerlos aquí — dijo el Junior. — Lamentamos que la fiesta no sea de su agrado pero claro, fue un placer conocerlos a los seis. Y suerte con mejorar la relación con sus hermanos mayores, en serio que esto de mejorar las relaciones de esta forma suena raro pero cosa de cada quién.

Se despidieron amablemente y todos juntos se acercaron a Spike que los transportó ayudado por su gran poder. Todo al final resultó en bastante paz y tranquilidad.

Cuando regresaron a Equestria, se dieron cuenta que apenas eran las ocho de la noche.

—Menos mal — dijo Apple Bloom. — Nos da tiempo de recibir las doce con nuestras familias. Chao chicas, ¡y feliz Hearts Warming Eve!

—¡Feliz Hearts Warming Eve! — Se despidieron todos y corrió cada quién para su casa.

Spike regresó al Palacio muy contento, en donde fue cálidamente recibido por toda su familia.

—Se los dije — dijo Candace. — Ese tipo de fiestas no son para Spike, tal vez cuando sea un poco mayor.

—Tal vez — dijo Spike. — Lo bueno es que misión cumplida, saludamos al jefanfitrión como le dice papá y nos felicitó por nuestro buen trabajo. ¿Y de qué me perdí?

—De nada compañero — dijo Shining. — Precisamente te esperábamos para seguir divirtiéndonos.

—Nada es lo mismo sin ti Spike, en especial las fiestas familiares.

Spike no dijo nada más y los abrazó a todos.

—Feliz Hearts Warming Eve a todos.

—Feliz navidad Spike, feliz navidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo como nota, me limité a pintar la navidad como se celebra con las familias en mi<strong> **país Guatemala. No metí a Clós ni nada porque en serio que eso ya está muy saturado y soy de los creyentes en que la Navidad es cosa de pensar en el Junior y en el Jefazo en lugar del viejito de los regalos.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	13. ESPECIAL PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTAS

**Caos: la era de Spike  
><strong>**¡EL ESPECIAL!**

Un extraño ser caminaba tranquilamente a través del vacío, sin importarle nada. Extraño este Ser en verdad, con forma como humana, pero su cuerpo era completamente negro; excepto por la larga cabellera que le caía por los hombros, que era de un púrpura brillante al igual que sus ojos que eran como dos faroles igualmente púrpuras.

El sujeto extendió sus manos, rodeadas de un aura color lila oscuro y de la nada hizo aparecerse un sofá en el cual se sentó; y seguidamente las cuatro paredes de un cuarto color crema con detalles como cortinas de terciopelo rojo y diferentes adornos color dorados. Como toque final varios divanes individuales con sus respectivos taburetes para descansar los pies.

—¿Ya está todo, no? En fin, como demonios sea. Lectores me presento: mi nombre es Kaos señor del Caos del mundo No. 2341-3 conocido como F-Land, Tierra de la Fantasía. Aparezco unos cuantos instantes en el último capítulo del fic Caos la era de Spike como el señor del Caos que alguna vez trabajó para el Otro y luego se pasó con el Jefazo. ¿Ya me ubicaron? Si no, me da igual; después de todo el autor me usa como antagonista en sus propias historias así que el que me reconozcan unos cuantos bronies o no; me importa un rábano. En todo caso estoy aquí porque el autor me pidió que sirviera como anfitrión en este estúpido especial; así que empecemos, al mal paso darle prisa.

Kaos se hizo aparecer una taza de café que comenzó a beber perezosamente mientras que uno a uno los portales le daban paso a diferentes caballitos de colores y un reptil que se sentó cada quien en un diferente diván.

—Bien, el casting principal y los secundarios ya están — dijo aburridamente Kaos. — En cuanto a los invitados, ¿qué los retrasa tanto?

Entonces se formó una puerta nueva (Kaos simplemente murmuró algo que sonó parecido a "hasta que al fin") dejando pasar a varias personas de todas formas y tamaño quienes saludaron al anfitrión y se sentaron en las sillas que quedaban libres.

Uno de ellos era un humano joven de dieciocho años de edad, delgado con el cabello negro oscuro cortado a modo de fleco; que vestía una camisa azul claro, pantalón marrón con corbata roja todo combinado con unas gafas de montura negra. Llevaba un gafete en la camisa que decía _El Maestro del Destino21._

El otro era un poni tipo alicornio; color blanco con pezuñas marrones, crin y cola marrones con una línea amarilla en el centro para terminar con una Cutie Mark de una página de Word. En su gafete decía: _SCRITTORE PASSIONE._

El tercero de ellos era un poni de lo más extraño. Primero que nada, tenía escamas y no pelaje; eso era algo, segundo, tenía grandes alas pero no alas tipo pegaso sino más bien reptilianas; y para colmo un cuerno. Un Kirin, semi poni; semi dragón. En su gafete se leía _ShadowKing1992._

El otro se trataba de un dragón verde y morado (más o menos como lo era Spike) pero bastante más grande, con el cuerpo cubierto de una armadura morado oscuro. En su gafete ponía: _pedro-punto-arana.14_

Por último se apareció una especie de león que vino por su cuenta en una puerta separada; completamente solo. Irónicamente en su gafete ponía_: leon solitario._

—Bien, llegaron. Terminemos con esto, ¿sí? Sean bienvenidos al especial de las preguntas de este estúpido fanfic. El autor me ha pedido que sea su anfitrión y aquí estoy listo para pasarle sus preguntas. Comencemos de una buena vez para que nos podamos ir a nuestras casas temprano, ¿sí? Algunos de nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer y en serio que pasarme el día aquí sentado no es mi idea de mis vacaciones.

—Un momento — pidió PASSIONE. — Falta Mr.E, varias de las preguntas son para él.

Kaos se limitó a sacar un teléfono celular de su bolsillo y ponerlo en una mesita que creó de la nada.

—Aquí está. El tipo es sumamente práctico y no quiere perder el tiempo mandando descripciones de sí mismo, por eso me dijo que lo llamara. En fin, marcando…

—_¿Hola?_ — Sonó una voz del teléfono, que fue puesto en altavoz.

—Más te vale compensarme esto, E — dijo Kaos. — Estamos comenzando tu especial de las preguntas así que ahora que estamos todos; ¿podríamos comenzar de una buena vez?

—_Que carácter, "curiosamente" me recuerdas a mí cuando me pongo de mal humor_ — suspiró Mr.E desde el teléfono. — _Pero en fin, a los que mandaron sus preguntas se les agradece compañeros; realmente es un honor saludarlos a todos. Como ya sabrán, mi nombre es Mr.E: escritor, dibujante y seguro candidato a interno mental; sin mencionar un genio de nacimiento y un caso de megalomanía severa. ¿Cómo están todos? ¿De descanso por las fiestas o todavía ocupados? Como sea, gracias por participar, realmente significa mucho para mí. ¿Quién empieza?_

Kaos sacó unas tarjetas del bolsillo.

—Todo es según el orden de aparición. El Maestro del Destino21 fue el primero en mandar sus preguntas vía PM así que él empieza. Pregunta humano, el espacio es todo tuyo.

El Maestro del Destino21 se arregló las gafas y tras tomar aire, comenzó:  
>—Muy bien, todas son para Mr.E. Primero que nada, ¿qué tipo de literatura es la que más estimas? Sólo para saber.<p>

Del teléfono sonó un pensativo "hmpf" seguido por un silencio por parte del autor; pero de fondo se oía claramente el sonido de una lata al ser abierta seguido del sonido de alguien tomando un sorbo.

—_Pues depende amigo, si estamos hablando de géneros literarios te puedo decir que la prosa. Soy del tipo de personas que ama la prosa, la poesía la tolera y el drama lo odia con el alma (leerlo, no verlo). Pero si hablamos de temática pues la fantasía. La literatura debe existir para ayudarnos a superar u olvidarnos de la realidad por un tiempo, leer sobre cosas mundanas es prácticamente perder el tiempo si me preguntan a mí pero es una opinión. Mientras más alejado de la realidad mejor; es por eso que por sobre todas las fantasías prefiero mil veces el manga japonés; las historias son cada una más descabellada que las otras._

—¿Manga? — Preguntó el Maestro del Destino21.

—_Síp, creo firmemente que las novelas gráficas son tan dignas de llamarse literatura como cualquier otra. Son algo así como leer obras de teatro, se componen de puros diálogos pero con dibujos; siempre me han gustado las cosas así._

—Ya — dijo Destino21. — Bueno, segunda pregunta: ¿cómo te inspiraste a crear el fic "Caos: la era de Spike"?

Del teléfono se escuchó una risita ahogada seguida del sonido de otra lata abriéndose.

—_Sorry, la cerveza me pone risueño. Pero precisamente por esa pregunta fue por la que invité a Kaos aquí. Amigo, ¿te importaría?_

Kaos rellenó mágicamente su taza de café y se recostó más sobre su sofá.

—Autores, que este sea un llamado de atención, ¿ven lo que tenemos que aguantarles sus creaciones? Pero en fin, respondiendo a la pregunta: E tiene una gran cantidad de fanfics, pero ésta es ínfima comparada con la cantidad de historias propias que tiene. Y para unificar esas historias; y de paso burlarse de la religión, se le ocurrió todo el asunto del Jefazo y su empresa y sus asalariados. La idea es que todo lo relacionado a los dioses funciona como una empresa y todo lo que implica: salarios, vacaciones, renuncias, despidos y jubilaciones. Esto del nuevo señor del caos mientras que el otro se jubila es un ensayo para cuando E incorpore el asunto de la jubilación propiamente dicho a sus propias historias.

—¿Entonces soy pura práctica? — Dijo Spike asustado.

—Alégrate niño, tienes poderes ilimitados — lo consoló Kaos. — Pero sí, precisamente tu paleta de color (negro y morado) coincide con la mía porque eres una referencia a mí; es por eso es que E también me hizo hacer un cameo en tu historia.

—_Pero dejando eso de lado_ — dijo desde el teléfono Mr.E, — _también me he dado cuenta que eres el personaje más incomprendido de toda la serie Spike. Te viven dejando de lado; y para colmo eres el secretario de sus aventuras. No, eso no podía seguir así; y gracias a los fanfics pude darle una vuelta al asunto. Pero como ves aun conservas la inocencia y la lealtad que te caracterizan en el show, por eso no has hecho nada realmente malvado. Y lo mismo tus agentes, tienen más presencia que tú pero igual las dejan de lado. Es hora que los hermanitos muestren su verdadera fuerza._

Scootadark le dio un amistoso golpecito en la espalda a Spike.

—¿Lo ves amigo? No todo es malo. E tiene su prueba y nosotros nuestros poderes.

—Todos ganamos — aseguró Shadow Bloom.

—Síp, ese es el espíritu — dijo Mist.

—Ya, ya — pidió Destino21. — Como última pregunta: ¿qué tipo de proyectos planeas más adelante?

Del otro lado del teléfono se escuchó el abrirse de otra lata.

—_Ah, esperaba esa con ansias. En el futuro inmediato tengo dos; siempre dejando en claro que mi especialidad son los Crossovers. El primero: Sin juego no hay vida, un Crossover con el mejor anime de este año: No game no life. Casi siempre cuando mezclo personajes de otros medios actúan como aliados de las Mane 6; no esta vez en que Sora y Shiro actuarán como los antagonistas todo el fic. Será genial, amo a estos dos; son mis ídolos._

—Interesante — dijo Destino21. — ¿Y la otra?

—_Uno de los proyectos más grandes de mi carrera en este site _— dijo Mr.E tras tomar un largo sorbo de su vital líquido. — _CRISIS EN LAS EQUESTRIAS INFINITAS. Siempre siguiendo la idea del Crossover, esta vez pienso hacer un Crossover de todas, todas, pero absolutamente todas mis historias de MLP. Las Mane 6 tendrán que aliarse a otras versiones de sí mismas de otras líneas de tiempo (entiéndase otros fics míos) para resolver la crisis en el multiverso. Eso y también a los aliados que les he dado a lo largo de los fics que he publicado._

—Oficialmente me preocupaste, Mr.E — dijo Celestia. — ¿Qué tipo de aliados?

—_Revisa mi perfil de fanfiction, pero prácticamente he mezclado en su mundo a Gohan y Videl de Dragon Ball Z (¡mi primer fanfic de MLP); a Asuna y Kirito de Sword Art Online; a Ben 10; a Generador Rex (que aparecerá dos veces porque aparece en dos diferentes líneas de tiempo); a los padres de Celestia y Luna White Nightmare y Dark Moon; a Hansel y Gretel cazadores de brujas; a Seras Victoria de Hellsing; y muchos más. _

—Bien, suena a que necesitaré más aspirinas pronto — suspiró Twilight.

—_Tal vez más de las que creas amiga_ — dijo Mr.E. — _Porque también invito a otros autores a prestarme sus fics si es que quieren, claro. Pero bueno, sigamos con la entrevista_.

Kaos se estiró en su sofá.

—PASSIONE, es tu turno.

El alicornio blanco se levantó y comenzó:

—Muy bien, comencemos con Spike. Dime una cosa, ¿cómo te reconciliaste con Twilight? ¿Hubo algún mediador?

El dragón se encogió de hombros.

—Náh, simplemente hice una lista de cuentas pendientes e iré tachando una a una las que me vaya cobrando. El día en que me cobre cuando me dejó flotando en un pedazo de hielo en medio de un lago helado será el día en que me ría más. La pobre la pasará tan mal que con eso perdono a cualquiera.

Twilight tragó saliva en su asiento mientras que sus amigas le miraban reprobatoriamente; más que nada porque sabían que cuando Spike se vengara sería algo que todas ellas tendrían que soportar.

—Bueno, la siguiente pregunta es para las C…

Kaos reaccionó rápido y encerró a las Man las Princesas en un bloque de energía púrpura.

—Más vale prevenir que lamentar. Adelante.

Con una gotita en la sien, PASSIONE siguió:

—Si vuestras hermanas descubriesen que sois agentes del caos, ¿qué haríais?

Las chicas se miraron confundidas, pero Apple Bloom se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—Primero que nada sería mostrarnos todas. Tenemos un pacto, si cae una, caemos todas. Además pueden prohibirnos todo lo que quieran, castigarnos todo el tiempo del mundo y lo que se les ocurra; pero nosotras tenemos un argumento inquebrantable.

—Sí, nuestras Cutie Marks — dijo Scootadark. — No importa cuánto nos castiguen, regañen, lo que quieran. Pero nosotras tenemos la marca que es nuestro destino meternos en su camino hasta el fin de los tiempos. Siempre hemos sido un fastidio para las mayores, ahora la diferencia es que lo hacemos a nivel profesional. Además tal vez ellas comiencen a tomarnos más en serio ahora que somos agentes del caos; siempre nos dejan de lado y no es justo. Ahora no tienen más remedio que convivir con nosotras, pues si no lo hacen Equestria quedaría en el caos absoluto.

Sweetie Black se rio imaginándose la escena.

—Por mi parte lo primero que haría sería despertar a mi hermana, que dramáticamente se desmayaría de la impresión. Luego, bueno, no tengo ni idea porque Rarity me acusaría con mamá y papá y dejaría que ellos decidieran qué hacer. Pero si me castigan sin salir, no importa. Mi copia de plastilina encantada hará de mí mientras que yo sigo creando el caos junto a Spike. Es divertido y no es ningún secreto que él me gusta; eso sí, alejarme de Rarity para que no me meta en más problemas de los que ya estaría.

Babs y Rumble se quedaron pensando.

—Pues nada — dijo finalmente Rumble (Mist). — Tengo la ventaja que Thunder no sea parte de esto así que lo más que haría sería pedirme que tuviera cuidado. Pero hasta ahí.

—Lo mismo que mi hermana; en todo caso contarle al a prima Appljeack — dijo Night Seed. — Pero no pasaría a más la cosa; como dijo Mist, tenemos la ventaja que nuestros hermanos no tienen nada que ver con los Elementos de la Armonía ni nada.

SCRITTORE PASSIONE asintió a modo de entendimiento; seguidamente Kaos liberó a las chicas de su hechizo y luego el alicornio blanco se dirigió a Candace.

—Muy bien, ahora dime Candace, ¿has pensado en algún truco de Spike para… digamos, darle más caña a Shining en el dormitorio?

Tanto Twilight como Shining se quedaron de piedra ante aquello mientras que Candace soltaba una risita boba. Y esta vez fue el turno del equipo del caos de quedarse congelado por la magia de Kaos.

—Vaya, me sorprende bastante que me hayan preguntado algo a mí; después de todo sólo aparezco con el fic como parte de la decoración, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues sí; sí que me dio una idea de lo mejor.

Shining bajó la cabeza queriendo que se lo tragara la tierra, pues aunque disfrutó de todo aquello, era vergonzoso y sabía que ahora que le habían preguntado; Candace no se resistiría a contarlo… y seguramente querría repetir la experiencia esa noche.

—Bueno — dijo Candace todavía riendo, — fue muy interesante y una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida. Verás, la vez en que todos teníamos gafas especiales para ver alterada la realidad, la ilusión que veía era que mi querido Shining se había convertido en una yegua.

Shining Armor se levantó.

—¡Yo voy por agua, si alguien me necesita estaré en donde no tenga que escuchar el resto!

—Te acompaño — dijo Twilight no queriendo enterarse de la vida personal de su hermano.

—Siguiendo con la historia — dijo Candace cuando los dos hermanos Sparkle se alejaron del set de Kaos, — cuando todo volvió a la normalidad le propuse a Shine convertirlo en yegua por un día; después de todo como Princesa del amor estoy abierta a todo tipo de intimidad y me pareció una experiencia interesante probar cómo se sentía hacerlo con el mismo sexo. Se negó y todo pero luego de una larga discusión obtuve lo que quería y no lo he olvidado y mejor dejo de avergonzar al pobre Shiny, apuesto que no esperaba que su experiencia fuera así de conocida.

Chrysalis, que estaba entre los invitados, simplemente rodó los ojos.

—Increíble, pobre tipo; hasta para mí revelar eso me fue cruel.

Candace sólo se rio con dulzura mientras que todos los presentes no sabían qué decir. Un silencio incómodo reinó en el escenario hasta que finalmente Kaos lo rompió.

—Bueno, la próxima será mejor considerar que hay menores de edad — dijo el Ser liberando a los chicos de su congelamiento. — Ahora, ¿tendrías la bondad de seguir, PASSSIONE?

El alicornio blanco, todavía no recuperado del todo de la escena que se formó en su mente, siguió con sus preguntas.

—Ah, claro. Dime una cosa Celestia, ¿por qué no en vez de intentar superar el dulce de los dulces, qué hay de buscar un antídoto para anularlo?

La Monarca del Sol se quedó de una pieza.

—Un antídoto para anular el maldito dulces de los dulces…

Tras un silencio expectante, finalmente puso el grito en el cielo:

—POR TODOS LOS DEMONIOS, ¿CÓMO NO SE ME OCURRIÓ ANTES? UN ANTÍDOTO, ALGO QUE ME LIBERE DE ESTA MALDITA EXISTENCIA LEJOS DE TODA AZÚCAR!

Luna hizo un face-hoof suspirando.

—Hasta que al fin algo de sentido común. En serio que me sorprende que alguien haya tenido que decirle para que diera con la obvia solución.

Celestia se volvió enfurecida a su hermana.

—¿Tú ya lo habías pensado?

—Obviamente, pero quería ver en qué momento te dabas cuenta. Aun no puedo creer que hayan tenido que decirte, genio.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron en silencio; una mirando con furia a la otra; y la otra moviendo los ojos antes la actitud infantil de la una. ¿Cómo demonios no pensó en eso antes?

SCRITTORE PASSIONE tuvo que reírse un poco para por fin volver a preguntar:

—Ahora tú Luna, desde que no toma dulces, ¿tu hermana está más delgada?

Luna asintió pícaramente mirando fijamente a Celestia.

—Bastante más delgada; pero eso es en parte la dieta forzada y en parte por el estrés que le causa esto de recrear el estúpido dulce. Me ha dado momentos tan gratos de diversión, lástima que ahora intentará hacer las cosas como se debe pero fue de lo mejor mientras duró.

Celestia se levantó.

—¿Quién te crees que soy, tu objeto de diversión?

—¿Te digo la verdad o quedamos como amigas?

Entonces Celestia comenzó a discutir con Luna mientras que la otra respondía como quien no quiere la cosa; era un alivio que no fuera una adicta al azúcar como su hermana. Kaos se limitó a ponerles una cúpula mágica para que no interrumpieran al resto y le pidió a PASSIONE que siguiera por favor.

El alicornio blanco sólo se le había quedado viendo a la discusión moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro por causa de la incredulidad, pero pronto se recuperó y volvió a la entrevista:

—Bueno, esta va para Twilight: espero que seas más considerada con Spike a partir de ahora, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto para que no haya más líos?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber yo — dijo Applejack mirando fijamente a su amiga. — Twi, en serio que tienes un talento especial para desesperar al pobre dragón.

—Pobrecillo, a veces se pasa de la raya pero porque lo empujamos a eso— murmuró tristemente Fluttershy.

La alicornio morada sólo suspiró.

—¿Qué pienso hacer? Pues no tengo la menor idea, trato de meterme menos con él; ya no pedirle favores y eso. Tampoco le reclamé nada cuando hizo que los potros destrozaran todas las escuelas de Equestria aunque se le merecía. Lo malo es que no sé cómo compensarle años de negligencia y que tuvo que hacerse más poderoso que yo para que me diera cuenta de eso. Así no debieron ser las cosas, eso no se le hace a un amigo.

—Ya Twi, no creo que sea para tanto — dijo Spike. — Me molesté y ya pero me agradaba sentirme útil. Claro, mi trabajo es mucho más divertido ahora pero el hecho es que lo que quiero es que se me tome más en cuenta. Me agrada ayudar, de veras, pero siempre me dejaban de lado. Eso es lo que no me gustaba.

—Spike, es lo que va a cambiar — dijo Twilight enjuagándose una lágrima.

El dragón negó con la cabeza.

—Ya cambió, ahora no tienen más remedio que tomarme en serio porque de lo contrario el caos reinaría por todo el mundo así como así. Realmente prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos y eso, por ejemplo me gustó cuando quisieron invitarme a ser parte de la competencia de poni de hierro a pesar de todo. Gestos como esos son los que me ponen de mal humor, y aunque no quiera ir con ustedes el sólo hecho que me inviten significa mucho para mí.

Una pequeña sonrisa fue intercambiada por todos.

—Spike, ¿te gustaría que te mandara una invitación para la Gala? — Preguntó Celestia.

—Seis sería mejor — se rio el dragón. — Bueno, de todos modos pensábamos asistir, ¿no equipo?

Los potrillos de negro se rieron con ganas, por supuesto que querrían unirse a eso haciendo que las mayores sintieran un escalofrío. Si ellas sin quererlo arruinaron la fiesta, ¿cómo terminaría aquello? Honestamente era algo que no querían saber pero sabían que lo averiguarían tarde o temprano. Francamente vaya situación la de ellas.

—Suena a que ya querré ver en qué termina ese desastre cuando sea el momento — dijo PASSIONE tranquilamente. — Ahora para Mr.E.

—_Dispara._

—Primero: ¿cómo te aficionaste a MLP?

Celestia y Luna ya habían dejado de discutir desde hacía un rato y Kaos ya las había liberado, por lo que la Monarca del Sol pudo intervenir esa vez:

—Buena pregunta, ¿cómo demonios llegaste saber sobre nosotros y llegar al extremo de meterte en donde no te llaman? Mi Reino digo, meterte tú y meter a otros personajes ajenos a nosotros.

—Hmmf, como si ser Otaku y gamer no fuera lo suficientemente friki parece que tú tienes la manía de explorar todas las variedades del frikismo — dijo Kaos.

Del teléfono se escuchó una risita ahogada.

—_¿Lo mío con MLP, dices? Bueno, comenzó con un canal de youtube que me gusta mucho: SrewAttack, los cuales tienen una web-series que me encanta llamada DEATH BATTLE. En las Death Battle se inicia con dos personajes de diferentes medios y la primera parte del video es de los presentadores exponiendo todos los atributos y debilidades de los personajes y luego comienzan el combate propiamente dicha. Y no, no hago publicidad me limito a contar las cosas como fueron._

Todos asintieron, era importante dejar eso en claro.

—_Siguiendo con la historia, un día subieron una nueva DEATH BATTLE: Starscream de los Transformer contra Rainbow Dash de My Little Pony. Obviamente me reí bastante y no podía esperar a ver a la poni destrozada sin piedad por el robot. Mientras que hablaban de las habilidades de Starscream no dejaba de reírme pensando en cuanto aplastara a la poni. Pero no, conforme avanzaba el video y comenzaron a nombrar las habilidades de Rainbow Dash… al final estaba claro que Starscream no le duraría ni un minuto y efectivamente así fue, hizo pedazos al robot. Puso el PON en PONY. Luego de ver eso no podía dejar de ver MLP; los veredictos de ScrewAttack no se discuten (todavía me duele admitir el resultado de la pelea entre Goku y Superman) y esto no era normal. ¿Los ponis son realmente así de poderosos? No, tenía que verlo por mí mismo y así es que entré a un nuevo nivel de friki. Sigo siendo principalmente un Otaku (llego al extremo de autodenominarme Ota-Cool) pero también soy broni. Así no más._

Todos tenían una gotita en la sien, todos menos Kaos que al ser parte de Mr.E ya sabía todo eso; no, él sólo hizo un facepalm.

—Y esto es lo que nos toca aguantar siempre a los que vivimos en esta cabeza. Pero en fin, sigue preguntando por favor PASSIONE.

El alicornio asintió y consultó sus notas.

—Dejando eso de lado, ¿cómo comenzaste a escribir fanfics?

—_Pues fue raro, estando en un curso conocí a una amiga que tenía como hobby hacer fics yaoi sobre series como Hawai 5.0 y otras más. Me pareció raro y todo, pero ella me animó a que probara y así abrí mi cuenta en esta página. Mi primera historia fue sobre Hellsing (el primer manga que leí en mi vida) y Twilight, y trataba obviamente sobre la familia Cullen siendo masacrada sin piedad por Alucard y Seras Victoria. Todavía está aquí en mi perfil si quieren reírse un rato. Pero eso, nada en especial._

—Ya; y mi última pregunta: tienes varios fics abiertos, ¿no te resulta lioso?

—_Pues no, de hecho trabajo con multi-tarea desde siempre. Si te digo cuántas cosas hago mientras escribo no me creerías, tengo una imaginación demasiado activa y me es prácticamente imposible concentrarme en una sola cosa a la vez; eso y tengo ciertas prioridades en mis historias. Por ejemplo las traducciones al inglés siempre están en último lugar, pero nunca las abandono. En mi página de FimFiction ya tengo traducidas la precuela de esta historia, la de Mane-iac, la de Pony Art Online, la de Dragon Ball Z, la de Mahou Sensei Negima y la de White Nightmare y Dark Moon. Y aquí en FanFiction estoy a un capítulo de traducir mi historia de Ever After High._

Todos se encogieron de hombros, allá ellos. Kaos entonces guio amablemente a PASSIONE a su asiento.

—Bien, bien, eso fue todo por parte tuya. ¿A quién le toca ahora?

—¡Pues yo! — Dijo el poni-dragón llamado ShadowKing1992. — Bueno, ya respondieron a mi primera pregunta así que conmigo es sólo una… pero, creo que será mejor congelar a las mayores; ya saben.

Kaos obedeció, dejando libres sólo a los invitados y a los potrillos.

—Listo, pregunta King.

—Esta va para Mr.E — dijo ShadowKing1992. — ¿Te parece mejor que Spike se quee con Sweetie Belle? Porque por lo que veo, Rarity es más densa que un ladrillo.

Los dos aludidos bajaron la cabeza evitando el contacto visual mientras que Mr.E abría otra lata de cerveza en su línea.

_—Pues sí amigo, la cosa es que lo de Rarity es lo típico cuando un niño se enamora de su niñera o de una maestra._

—¡Oye! — Protestó Spike.

—No es por ofender viejo, es psicología básica; y en serio que no eres más que un niño, Lauren te ha confirmado conque tienes sólo ocho años, diez en mi fic que es dos años después del inicio de la serie. Por lo que es lo normal, te atrae alguien que es hermosa y todo pero llegará un punto en que buscarás a alguien de tu edad. Ese es el fenómeno que trato de plantear en mi fic, una especie de evolución en los sentimientos.

—¿Qué eres, un loquero o algo así? — Dijo Sweetie algo cohibida con todo.

—Se supone que se está formando para eso — dijo Kaos. — Pero bueno, por suerte estas dudas fueron fáciles de responder. Sigamos con los demás por favor. _pedro-punto-arana.14_, te toca por favor.

El dragón morado con armadura se levantó.

—Igual, mis preguntas son fáciles de responder: ¿alguien sabe qué es de Discord? ¿Qué hace ahora?

Kaos entonces chasqueó los dedos haciendo aparecer una puerta, la que abrió dejando pasar al draconequino con una visera de playa y lentes de sol.

—¡Pero si es el querido Kaos! ¿Qué te cuentas amigo mío? ¿Qué tal te trata la oficina? — Saludó Discord de buen humor. — ¿Qué necesitas de mí?

El señor del caos negro se apartó ligeramente presentando a la audiencia. El draconequino saludó aburridamente hasta que sus ojos se toparon con Fluttershy

—¡Fluttershy, amiga Fluttershy! — Gritó él corriendo a abrazalra, cosa que la pegaso amarilla correspondió con una sonrisa.

—¡Discord! Qué bueno verte amigo, ¿qué tal has estado? ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

Discord se estiró pesadamente.

—Pues bastante bien, he estado viajando, conociendo mundos y el lugar entre los mundos. Como anciano jubilado debo buscar cómo ocupar mi tiempo; así que estaré explorando el multiverso por un tiempo. Luego, no sé, tal vez consiga un hobby; todavía no lo he decidido pero tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Los demás mundos del Jefazo tienen tal encanto… pero eso. Lamento si no te he llegado a visitar pero bueno, tú entenderás que quiero darme un respiro de todo lo que he vivido. Pero me encanta verte, ¿y qué te trae al lugar entre los mundos?

—Un especial de preguntas y respuestas — dijo con dulzura la pegaso. — Alguien preguntó por ti y qué ha sido de tu vida.

—Pues espero se dé por satisfecho — dijo Discord. — Me la he pasado muy bien, gracias por preocuparse por mí.

Sonó una risita de Mr.E por el teléfono.

—_Bueno, ya que estamos en eso, recuerdo que leon solitario tuvo una pregunta parecida, también he ahí tu respuesta. Pero la de él me dio gracia, me preguntó si seguías molestando a Celestia o tal vez una cita con alguna poni._

Discord se rio de buena gana.

—¡Por favor! ¿Molestando a Celestia? Se supone que estoy de descanso, ese fue mi trabajo durante muchas eternidades; ahora sólo quiero mi merecido tiempo haciendo lo que hace el campeón olímpico de natación, ¿alguien sabe qué es lo que hace el olímpico de natación?

—¿Nada? — Se aventuró leon solitario.

—¡Exacto! — Dijo Discord, — nada de nada.

Todos hicieron un face-palm/face-hoof; hablando de chistes malos…

—Y lo de las citas, no amigo, soy un anciano jubilado — siguió el draconequino, — hace tiempo que me pasó el tiempo de las citas. Esa es la idea que quiere dar el autor, soy un viejo; pero ya qué. Espero que estés satisfecho con tu pregunta.

Y como todavía era el turno de _pedro-punto-arana.14_, él retomó la palabra:

—Bueno, esta va para Spike: ¿eres inmortal? Y si es así, ¿tus agentes del caos también lo son?

—¡Sí que sí! — Dijo orgullosamente Spike. — Mi puesto de trabajo incluye un seguro médico completito que me asegura una inmortalidad llena de salud. En cuanto a mis agentes no lo son; pero puedo volverlas inmortales.

—Pero no lo ha hecho porque para volvernos inmortales debe congelarnos en el tiempo para que dejemos de envejecer — explicó Shadow Bloom. — Todas acordamos que cuando tengamos veinte cada una, dejaremos que Spike nos haga inmortales pero de momento seguimos divirtiéndonos.

—Pero lo que sí somos desde ya es invulnerables a todo menos la armonía — dijo Scootadark. — No nos enfermamos ni nos lastimamos ni nada de nada. Sólo somos vulnerables durante las tres horas en que nuestros poderes son bloqueados por los poderes del arcoíris.

—Pero en caso nos pase algo durante ese período volveremos a la normalidad cuando nuestros poderes se reactiven — terminó Sweetie Black. — Así de genial es trabajar con Spike.

—Sin mencionar que la paga es increíble — dijo Mist. — De momento acordamos que nos pagará con viajes o cosas así; pero imagino que cuando seamos mayores nos podrá dar algo más como bits o joyas; cuando no tengamos hermanos metiches que nos exijan saber de dónde sacamos tantas cosas.

—Pero es muy temprano para preocuparse por eso — dijo tranquilamente Night Seed.

—De momento se conforman con eso, pero cuando quieran algo más estaré más que feliz de concedérselos — dijo Spike. — No porque dude de su lealtad sino porque es mi deber de amigo hacer algo por ellas por ayudarme tanto. La magia de la amistad nos une mucho como equipo y estamos dispuestos a hacer de todo por los demás.

—Y es por eso que son tan peligrosos juntos — dijo Celestia. — El problema aquí es que Discord no entendía la magia de la amistad y esa era su única debilidad; Spike no tiene esa debilidad y sabe combatir fuego con fuego (amistad con amistad). Ya lo dije una vez en el segundo capítulo: si no fuera el pequeño Spike nuestro enemigo, realmente temería por el futuro de Equestria.

Todos asintieron.

—Y mi última pregunta — dijo ._pedro-punto-arana.14_. — Chrysalis, ¿cómo te fue en el reino de los dragones?

La reina de los Changelling, que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno, primero que nada me sorprende que me pregunten algo a mí; después de todo aparezco como pura decoración. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sigo en proceso. El Rey Lumbre es el ser más anciano y sabio de todo el mundo; ni siquiera los ponis tienen el monstruoso valor de hacer un movimiento contra él pero por su gran sabiduría más que por su poder, que es como el de Celestia, Luna y el mío. Es de pensar muy bien las cosas niño.

—No más preguntas — dijo .14 sentándose.

Kaos tomó su último sorbo de café.

—Por último leon solitario. Ya te respondieron una de tus preguntas, sólo te quedan dos. Adelante por favor:

El león que vino solito, sin compañía de nadie, se levantó alegremente:

—Seré breve: primero que nada, Spike; ¿lo que sentías por Rarity ya lo olvidaste y ahora es por…

Fue interrumpido por Kaos congelando de nuevo a las mayores.

—Lo siento pero tenemos que proteger las identidades de las pequeñas. Adelante por favor.

Suspirando al tiempo de entornar los ojos, el león que vino solito siguió:

—En fin, ¿ahora es por Sweetie Belle luego del beso del capítulo doce?

Spike se quedó confundido mientras que Sweetie trataba de no mirarlo pero estaba expectante. Al final el dragón negro se sonrojó un poco.

—Pues… es diferente. Lo que sentía por Rarity… no sé cómo describirlo pero era hermosa, linda; realmente me sentía especial con hablarle, pero a la vez se veía tan lejana para mí. Soy demasiado joven para ella, me di cuenta. En cuanto a lo de Sweetie… es genial, es divertido estar con ella; en lugar de ponerme a ayudarla ella es mi cómplice a la hora de la verdad. Realmente ella es especial para mí y es una gran amiga y me encanta estar compartir con ella, más que con mis otros agentes. La verdad…

Sweetie se rio ligeramente.

—¿Soy yo o tengo esperanzas?

Las demás compartieron una risita mientras que Mist fingía vomitar y Spike no sabía ni en dónde meterse.

—Por último — dijo el león que vino solito sin la compañía de nadie. — Esta es para Mr.E, ¿te animarías a darle a Spike un guardaespaldas humano? Claro que esa forma sería con el poder del caos; y al desactivarse volvería a ser un poni para ligar un poco con las Mane 6, haciendo las del autor optimus117.

—_Este… pues no viejo, sorry. Ese no es mi estilo; si te das cuenta cuando meto OCs, si es que son humanos, vienen de otros medios del anime pero no así. La cosa es que no es mi estilo. La única excepción que tengo, Beatrix Peace, fue para un experimento pero hasta ahí. Además en esta historia sólo aparecerán ponis, o dragones o changellings o etcéteras. Nada más._

Leon solitario se dio por complacido y Kaos regresó a todas.

—¿Con esto terminamos esta bobería por fin, no? Tengo cosas que hacer.

—_Vaya que tu carácter es medio especial amigo_ — dijo Mr. E. — _Pero sí, con esto acabamos. Mil gracias a todos los que mandaron sus preguntas y como cosa rara hoy no tengo necesidad de poner mis notas al final porque ya estoy invitado aquí, cool._

Kaos se armó de paciencia.

—Ya sabemos imbécil, ¿te molestaría acabar de una vez? Tengo cosas que hacer.

—_Como sea, gracias a todos los que participaron y espero les haya resuelto sus dudas. Este fue un experimento como despedida de fin de año. Me iré de vacaciones y si publico algo lo que queda de diciembre será ya sea para el crossover que hice con Dansai Bunri No Crime Edge, en el que ya tengo listos los capítulos (pero no esta ni la próxima semana porque me voy de vacaciones) o el final de la traducción de mi fic sobre Ever After High. Pero esto fue todo, mi especial de fin de año y de paso despedida del fandom. Un abrazo de navidad a todos en sus respectivos países y a partir del próximo cap volveremos al humor bobo de siempre. FELIZ NAVIDAD, CHAO; NOS LEEMOS!_


	14. Desempacando el invierno

**Empacando y desempacando el invierno**

Spike se levantó de un excelente humor, dentro de apenas una semana sería el evento más esperado por el nuevo señor del caos: el día de empacar el invierno. Recordaba claramente cuando las chicas lo dejaron flotando durmiendo profundamente en un pequeño pedazo de hielo flotando en el lago descongelándose; vaya despertar el que tuvo, menos mal que las CMC tuvieron la cordialidad de ir a socorrerlo.

Por eso estaba listo, había estado pensando y repasando su venganza de aquella bromita por mucho; y ahora estaba a una semana más cerca de lograr su cometido. Sonriente, se sentó a desayunar cuando llegó Twilight.

—Buenos días Spike — saludó ella.

—Buenos días Twilight, — dijo Spike con un bostezo. — ¿Qué tal dormiste?

—Bien, sólo bien… o bueno, mal. Tuve una noche muy difícil, tuve que tomarme una taza de té de tilo bien cargado para conciliar el sueño Spike, apenas si puedo esperar al momento de empacar el invierno. He estado revisando como loca los detalles desde la semana pasada y no puedo dejar de emocionarme.

—Sigo pensando en que deberías usar tu magia — dijo Spike levitándose la jarra de leche para verterla sobre su cereal de joyas. — Es mucho más práctico y rápido. Es más, podría hacerlo yo mismo sólo chasqueando mis dedos, será fácil.

—Spike, ya lo discutimos con Applejack, la razón por lo que hacemos esto a casco es porque no es sólo empacar el invierno en sí; sino porque el que todos hagamos nuestra parte nos une como comunidad. Tendrías que entenderlo, y ahora que lo pienso; ya tienes edad suficiente de hacer algo. Déjame ponerte en una comisión Spike, la verdad creo que te hará bien darle algo de vuelta a la comunidad de la que tanto te has aprovechado en estos últimos meses, después de todo Ponyville siempre sufre por tus bromas y…

Spike comenzó a reírse como loco para irritación de Twilight.

—¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja! — Reía estruendoso mientras golpeaba la mesa alegremente. — Jajajajajaa, en serio que tienes futuro como comediante Twi, ¿yo ayudar en la empacada del invierno? ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj! Esa sí que es buena; luego me pedirás que deje de jugar bromas pesadas.

Twilight bufó irritada, pero si decía que no había previsto esa reacción por parte del dragón estaría mintiendo. Claro, Spike jamás renunciaría, eso tenía que quedarle claro. Mientras, el dragón seguía riéndose como loco, tanto que se cayó de la silla mientras seguía en sus carcajadas, hasta que fueron fuertemente interrumpidas cuando eructó siete boletos dorados con el Sello Real.

—¿Y esto? — Se preguntó el dragón examinándolos. — ¡Vaya, boletos para la Gran Gala del Galope! ¡Genial!

—¿Boletos? Creía que la Princesa Celestia seguía molesta contigo por haberle quitado los dulces para siempre.

—Vienen con una nota — dijo Spike abriendo la nota aquella. — Ah, ya entiendo. Dice la Princesa Celestia que aunque seamos oponentes ahora y que siga molesta y todo; no impide que siga viva la amistad y que le encantaría que fuera a la Gran Gala del Galope.

—Vaya, suena bastante bien — dijo Twilight. — Me alegra que la Princesa siga siendo igual de amable que siempre.

—Sí, y a mí — dijo Spike muy emocionado.

Twilight sonrió, claro, ya podía verlo: a ellas seis y a Spike conviviendo alegremente mientras disfrutaban de un evento de alta categoría; el cual se esforzarían por no poner patas arriba esta vez. Si se quedaban juntas cualquier desastre se podría evitar cuidándose las unas a las otras, sí, por aquella noche todo sería como debía de ser. Pero pronto se fijó en que Spike escribía una nota de agradecimiento que luego adjuntó con un clip a uno de los boletos el cual mandó de vuelta.

—Spike, ¿por qué devolviste un boleto? — Preguntó Twilight.

El dragoncito sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, realmente estaba muy emocionado por eso de ir a la Gran Gala del Galope acompañado de sus queridos amigos y de paso recordando un día de lo más desastroso.

—Porque el equipo del caos sólo somos seis y no quiero volver a vivir ese problema del boleto extra; recuerdo todavía esa vez cuando tú tenías uno y vaya desastre que se hiciste. ¿Sabes? Después de esa no me imagino cómo es que no te nombraron a ti la nueva Discord. No, mejor les doy el boleto a mis amigos en persona y me ahorro problemas con el boleto extra. En fin, debo ir a darles la noticia, nos vemos. Estoy seguro que se alegrarán.

Y salió corriendo por la puerta dejando a la alicornio morada algo confundida.

—Está bien, sé que no fue a propósito, pero de todos modos eso dolió.

Entonces Spike se apareció en la casa del árbol en donde sus agentes del caos ya lo estaban esperando.

—Hola Spike, estamos esperándote desde hace años, ¿qué sucede? Dijiste que preparaste una nueva broma.

—Sí, queremos saber — dijo Scootaloo. — Me estoy aburriendo de una vida tan pacífica, ¡yo quiero acción!  
>—Sí Spike, ¿qué tienes de nuevo? — Preguntó muy emocionada Sweetie Belle?<p>

El dragón sonrió alegremente y les enseñó los boletos dorados.

—¡De hecho ahora tengo dos nuevas ideas!

—¡Genial, amo los días de dos por uno! — Celebró Rumble.

—No seas bobo, vamos a crear un desastre no a ordenar pizza — dijo Babs. — Pero bueno, ¿qué tienes pensado amigo Spike?

El joven dragón sonrió muy satisfecho de sí mismo y les dio un boleto a cada uno.

—Primero que nada, la Gala de hace dos años se dice que ha sido la más divertida hasta ahora y que nadie podrá superarla jamás. Dicen que la Princesa Celestia no dejó de reírse en un par de días y dijo que esa Gala fue de lo más memorable. Claro que a los ponis ricos de la realeza no les pareció nada divertida y es la Gala de la que peor hablan; tanto que nuestras hermanas no han vuelto a recibir boletos.

—Ah, te refieres a cuando arruinaron la fiesta — dijo Babs. — Lo leí todo en los periódicos, pero en serio que fue muy injusto. Los ponis estirados de la realeza no entienden que es normal emocionarse con la Gala, después de todo casi ningún poni tendrá jamás la oportunidad de ir.

—Sí, que unas chicas de pueblo hayan recibido una invitación fue algo fuera de lo común tengo entendido — dijo Sweetie Belle pensativa. — O al menos eso dice mi hermana.

Spike entonces chasqueó los dedos liberando una onda de caos puro.

—Por eso vamos a jugar un poco con el correo. Que los ponis más comunes y corrientes reciban la invitación a la Gala en lugar de los ricos y los nobles, démosles la oportunidad de ir aunque sea una vez en su vida. Y por supuesto nosotros les enseñaremos cómo es una fiesta. Ah, ya puedo verlo…

No sólo Spike, todos podían; esa sería una Gala a la que les hicieron un favor a los nobles al interceptar sus invitaciones para dárselas a las gentes más sencillas.

Y aquel fue un día muy memorable en Equestria, todos los ponis estaban muy contentos de haber recibido una invitación a un evento tan elegante sin ser ricos o con un título nobiliario. Lo consideraron un gesto muy tierno.

Pero volviendo a Spike y a sus agentes, el dragón entonces señaló hacia el patio cubierto de nieve de los Apple.

—Ah, nos quedan pocos días de invierno. Una semana más y a empacar el invierno.

—No me lo recuerdes — dijo Rumble. — Mi hermano me inscribió en la división de quitar nieve en lugares pequeños, es un fastidio.

—A mí me forzaron a estar junto a mi hermana fabricando nidos, y nadie la aguanta cuando empieza — dijo Sweetie Belle. — Empacar el invierno no es algo muy divertido.

—Por eso tienen suerte, sus réplicas de plastilina encantada harán el trabajo — dijo Spike. — ¿A alguien le interesa una bromita para despedir el invierno como se debe?

—Ahora sí estamos hablando — se emocionó Rumble.

Entonces Spike comenzó a contarles su plan, vaya que se iban a divertir.

Pasó una semana desde aquel día, su plan requería de algunos preparativos para que funcionara así que lo hicieron con tiempo. Pero en la última noche, todos salieron de sus casas disimuladamente dejando en sus camas a sus réplicas mágicas mientras iban a la plaza de Ponyville a fabricar un poni de nieve. Como decía la clásica canción, sus ojos eran de botón y su sonrisa de carbón.

—Les presento a Frosty el poni de nieve — se rio Spike mientras con cuidado le colocaba el sombrero al sonriente muñeco de nieve.

Un brillo de energía negra y morada cubrió al muñeco de nieve. Los ojos de botones se iluminaron pasando de negro a un brillante morado y pronto su boca se comenzó a mover alegremente mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia a los chicos.

—¡Vaya, parece que sí había algo de magia en ese viejo sombrero después de todo! Mucho gusto niños, me llamo Frosty. Ah, lo que nos vamos a divertir juntos en la nieve haciendo ángeles, jugando guerritas de nieve, patinando en el lago, vaya que tendremos unos días memorables.

Los chicos se rieron alegremente mientras que se ponían a jugar con el muñeco como preámbulo a lo que vendría después. No se daban cuenta que estaban peligrosamente cerca de la casa de un banquero en la cual dos potrillas haciendo una piyamada los vigilaban sin descanso.

—Rayos, lástima que no podemos usar el flash de la cámara sin que nos descubran — dijo Diamond Tiara a su amiga. — Esta fue la oportunidad perfecta.

—Sí, pero al menos ya sabemos que cuando amanezca harán de las suyas — dijo Silver Spoon medio dormida todavía. — Menos mal que tienes el sueño muy ligero Diamond Tiara, gracias a ti las tendremos muy pronto.

Las dos jóvenes villanas chocaron sus cascos y luego se acurrucaron en sus sacos de dormir, mañana tendrían que estar listas para juntar toda la evidencia posible.

Por su parte los potros siguieron jugando con el muñeco de nieve que recién crearon por toda la madrugada hasta que finalmente el día llegó. Una cosa era levantarse temprano para trabajar y otra muy diferente para jugar con la nieve; eso era algo a tomar en cuenta, además en sus formas del caos no sentían cansancio.

La alcaldesa fue la primera en salir ya dispuesta a comenzar el evento. Silbando alegremente colocó la gran pancarta oficial de "Empacar el Invierno" en la alcaldía y luego fue abriendo un pequeño camino entre la nieve para que los ponis pudieran llegar temprano a sus respectivas comisiones.

Poco después se presentaron las jefas de cada división: Rainbow Dash para el clima, Fluttershy para despertar a los animales, Rarity para hacer los refugios de temporada de las aves de primavera, Pinkie Pie para cortar el hielo, Applejack para quitar la nieve y finalmente Twilight para organizar las cosas y evitar que todos se estorben los unos a otros. Fue entonces cuando el poni de nieve Frosty notó el letrero y dejó de patinar.

—Niñas, ¿qué es eso de empacar el invierno? No lo entiendo.

Shadow Bloom lo miró con fingida ingenuidad.

—¿No lo sabías? Cuando llega esta fecha siempre los adultos hacen la ceremonia de empacar el invierno. Quitan la nieve, derriten el hielo y cosas así; para que llegue otra estación cálida llamada primavera.

—¡Pero no pueden hacer esto! — Se escandalizó Frosty. — El invierno es la fiesta más hermosa y linda de todo el año, no entiendo cómo no la aprecian. Digo, sólo en invierno tenemos las lindas fogatas en familia, lo lindo de patinar en el hielo, ¡lo emocionante de las guerras de nieve! No, el invierno no puede irse; no puede. ¡No puede irse una estación así de divertida y genial!

—Te entendemos, te entendemos — dijo Shadow. — Pero entiende amigo Frosty, esto no es cosa nuestra sino de los adultos. ¿Tú crees que no nos divertimos en invierno? Simplemente es genial y todo pero no hay más remedio.

El poni de nieve comprendió, claro, con todo lo que se había divertido con los niños esa mañana ellos le demostraron que igual que él amaban el invierno.

—No se preocupen niños, iré a hablar con esas ponis para hacerlas entrar en razón — dijo Frosty muy seguro de sí mismo.

Twilight y las demás discutían.

—Bueno, ya tomamos en cuenta todo posible atraso en el proceso de empaque del invierno — dijo Twilight checando el mapa de Ponyville por última vez. — Creo que estamos listas.

—¡Por fin! — Dijo Rainbow. — Es hora de hacer las cosas a nuestra manera.

—Recuerda que tienes que ir por secciones Rainbow, dame tiempo a despertar a mis animalitos — pidió suavemente Fluttershy.

La pegaso cian asintió, ya sabía; gracias a la guía de Twilight nadie le estorbaría a nadie durante aquel proceso de empaque invernal. Fue cuando un extraño poni hecho por completo de nieve se acercó saltando hacia las chicas.

—Hola, disculpen, ¿son ustedes las ponis que quieren empacar el invierno? — Preguntó el muñeco con amabilidad.

—Pues sí, es la fecha en la que entra la primavera — dijo la alcaldesa.

El poni de nieve se inclinó amablemente e incluso con galantería tomó el casco de la alcaldesa y lo besó.

—Bueno, precisamente señoritas, estoy aquí para presentar mi queja. No pueden empacar el invierno así como así, es una época helada y fría; pero también es por eso que la gente siente más calidez en sus corazones, todos nos sentimos más unidos en invierno. Por eso he venido a pedirles que no hagan esta tontería de "empacarlo". El invierno es necesario para todos nosotros.

Rarity tuvo que levantar una ceja.

—Bueno señor del disfraz, no dudo que usted sea todo un caballero y todo; pero no entiendo su sentido del humor, el invierno debe irse; así es como funciona toda Equestria.

Esa revelación fue todo un shock para Frosty.

—¿TODA EQUESTRIA CONSPIRA CONTRA LA MEJOR ESTACIÓN DEL AÑO? ¡NO! IMPERDONABLE, ESTO NO LO PUEDO TOLERAR.

—Me gustan mucho las bromas, pero esta se está pasando un poco — dijo la alcaldesa. — Mire señor, necesito que deje la alcaldía inmediatamente.

El poni de nieve asintió y se puso en marcha.

—Claro que dejaré su preciosa alcaldía, no puedo quedarme de cascos cruzados ahora que sé que toda esta conspiración abarca toda Equestria, pero no importa; es hora de hacer algo al respecto.

Entonces en medio de la plaza mayor el poni de nieve extendió sus cascos delanteros y toda la nieve comenzó a arremolinarse formando una legión de ponis de nieve quienes miraban muy molestos a las siete ponis que tenían enfrente.

—Mis queridos hermanos: hoy tenemos una nueva misión: ¡Protejamos el invierno! ¡Que todos sepan que esta estación debe de prevalecer sin importar qué! Y para defenderlo, comencemos con mi parte favorita de esta época del año.

Los ponis de nieve prepararon varias bolas y luego comenzaron su bombardeo sin fin ante las siete chicas que corrieron a refugiarse a la alcaldía que quedaba cada vez más y más bajo esa enorme masa de nieve. Entonces Frosty miró a los chicos.

—Niños no teman, iré al resto de Equestria a salvar el invierno. De momento mis hermanos mantendrán protegido el invierno de Ponyville.

Los niños se despidieron y una vez se alejó lo suficiente, estallaron en carcajadas.

Dentro de la alcaldía, Pinkie soltó una risita también.

—¿Te parece un buen momento para reírte? — Regañó Applejack.

La poni rosa sólo señaló a una ventana.

—No tanto, pero es que desde aquí puedo ver a Spike y sus amigos reírse muy alegremente y no me puedo resistir a unirme a las risas, ¿qué les parecerá tan divertido, tienen alguna idea?

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Twilight hicieron un face-hoof de exasperación. Fluttershy sólo miró hacia la ventana y se abrigó un poco más.

—Me consuela que por lo menos a mis amigos animales no les moleste dormir un poquitito más.

—Genial, luego de dos años sin retrasos nos tenía que venir a fastidiar otra vez — se quejó la alcaldesa. — Princesa, es su hermano menor, ¿no puede controlarlo mejor? Mire a Applejack o a Rarity, sus hermanitas causan problemas pero gracias a su disciplina nunca pasamos a más que una cosilla rota o dos.

Spike, con sus sentidos aumentados por sus poderes del caos captó lo que dijo la alcaldesa y tras decírselo a sus amigos, las carcajadas aumentaron.

Por su parte Twilight suspiró.

—El problema es que Spike es un dios del caos, simplemente hace lo que se supone que es su papel en el universo.

Applejack se arregló el sombrero.

—De acuerdo, hace lo que se supone tiene que hacer, pero de todos modos el chico se está convirtiendo en un verdadero fastidio — se quejó Applejack.

Twilight sólo suspiró.

—Como sea, vamos a mi Palacio por los Poderes del Arcoíris y terminemos con esto ya.

Entonces las teletransportó a todas a su hogar, lista para el contraatque. Mientras tanto en Canterlot, Luna miraba la ventana con una taza de chocolate caliente riéndose por lo bajo.

—Luna, ¿hay algo interesante que ver? — Preguntó Celestia extrañada de ver a su hermana así.

Luna asintió.

—Bastante, es la recogida del invierno.

—Ya, ¿y cómo van?

—Mal, acaba de aparecer una legión de ponis de nieve atacando con bolas de nieve a cuanto poni vean, creo que no quieren que el invierno se acabe.

Celestia rodó los ojos.

—¿Spike?

—Supongo — dijo Luna tomando un sorbo de chocolate. — Por cierto, ¿quieres chocolate?

Celestia negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo, intenté tomar un poco ayer pero no pude. Ahora si me disculpas, debo volver a mi laboratorio. Tengo que trabajar en ese antídoto.

Luna sacudió la cabeza divertida y siguió disfrutando del show, esta bromita fue simpática; y vaya que el poni de nieve trotaba rápido, a toda velocidad iba de ciudad en ciudad creando legiones de soldados dispuestos a defender el invierno como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

—Bien, se acabó — se quejó Braeburn en AppleLoosa mientras que todos los ponis y la tribu de búfalos se refugiaban en el salón de baile. — Si quieren jugar, ¡les enseñaremos quiénes somos los AppleLusianos!

—¡Y la tribu ancestral! — Se unió el jefe búfalo. — Todos, salgan y hagan bolas de nieve. A muchos nos dará catarro y quién sabe qué más; pero esta batalla no es sólo por la llegada de la primavera, ¡sino por la libertad de las estaciones!

Todos gritaron llenos de coraje y con ambos jefes, Braeburn y el jefe Thunderhooves protegiendo a sus compañeros con sus cuerpos mientras que ellos preparaban las bolas de nieve y cuando finalmente estuvieron listas, Little Strongheart saltó y gritó:

—¡Jefe, alcalde Braeburn, muévanse!

Ellos saltaron a tiempo mientras que Little gritaba su segundo gran comando:  
>—Preparen, apunten, ¡NIEVE!<p>

Una poderosa oleada de bolas de nieve por parte de los habitantes de Apple Loosa comenzó a llover sobre los ponis de nieve, que redoblaron sus intentos pero también los AppleLusianos. La batalla estaba bastante pareja, no se resolvería pronto.

Lo mismo ocurría en el Imperio Cristal, en que por iniciativa por el capitán Shining Armor, la Guardia Real y los civiles se armaron de bolas de nieve y comenzaron a atacar con todo a los ponis de nieve que fueron convocados por el gran Frosty.

—¡No es por el verano, es por nuestra dignidad! — Gritaba Shining dirigiendo diferentes tropas a la vez. — Rápido, debemos hallar un punto débil en su formación. Recuerden que no podremos empacar el invierno si ellos siguen atacando, tenemos que luchar chicos; ¡LUCHAR!  
>Y luchaban, era una cuestión muy importante para varios bandos. Una guerra de nieve a nivel mundial; pues como siempre Equestria no era el único lugar afectado por los poderes de Spike. El único lugar que se libró aquella vez fue Reptilia el Reino de los dragones, pero porque al ser un lugar volcánico no había nada de nieve que resistiera en aquel lugar y Frosty no tuvo la audacia de acercarse tampoco. El muñeco era un apasionado por su causa pero tampoco era tonto.<p>

Por otro lado Twilight y las demás finalmente prepararon sus poderes pero decidieron no activarlos, habían aprendido de la última vez que Spike estaba listo y que en esta ocasión la única manera de detener a Spike sería deteniendo directamente a Frosty el muñeco de nieve.

—Bien chicas, he estado preparando esto por bastante tiempo — dijo Twilight sacando del armario donde guardaba el cofre unos pequeños cristales. — Son "bombas de armonía". Luego de muchos intentos finalmente pude conseguir crear un material resistente que pueda soportar dentro de sí todo nuestro poder de la Armonía; pero que al mismo tiempo sea frágil ante un ligero golpe. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es usar los Poderes del Arcoíris aquí mismo. Los cristales absorberán el contenido dentro de sí y luego podremos utilizarlos para detener a ese muñeco irritante.

—Sólo tenemos que saber a dónde se dirige — dijo Rainbow. — Bueno, aquí entro yo. Tengo a la división del clima a mi cargo, ¿recuerdan? Todo lo que tengo que hacer es que los muchachos y yo volemos tratando de localizar al muñeco.

—¡Bien pensado! — Secundó Applejack. — Luego entramos la división de quitar la nieve para abrirnos paso más fácilmente y ponerle los cascos encima al muñeco aquel.

—Y entonces podremos despertar a mis animalitos para que puedan ayudarnos en el rastreo en caso perdamos de vista al muñeco — dijo Fluttershy.

Rarity se quedó pensando, ¿cómo podrían ella y Pinkie Pie entrar en todo esto? Sus divisiones de empacar el invierno no incluían nada que pudiera ser de utilidad en un momento como aquel. O eso fue lo que pensaba Rarity.

—Todo suena perfecto — dijo Twilight, — ahora: Rarity, necesito que diseñes unos cuantos nidos, de un solo color de gemas cada uno; serán nuestras señales de comunicación a larga distancia. Rojo no está el muñeco, verde quiere decir que sí está. Amarillos es en caso se esté alejando de donde estaba.

Rarity sonrió y se puso cascos a la obra. Era por suerte tan talentosa que aunque a la carrera, los nidos servirían a la perfección. Entonces Twilight se volvió a Pinkie Pie:  
>—Pinkie, tu trabajo es importante: quiero que secciones el hielo, pero debes esperar hasta que encontremos a ese muñeco de nieve. De este modo le cortaremos vías de escape, ¿crees que tú y tu equipo puedan?<p>

—¡No hay problema Twilight! Si no puedo no me llamo Pinkamena Diane Pie y sí me llamo así así que no habrá problemas.

Entonces todas salieron listas para la lucha, encontrándose un espectáculo que nadie esperó: una guerra de nieve a nivel increíble en donde todos los ponis estaban luchando contra los ponis de nieve que no querían que se empacara el invierno. Twilight entonces gritó:

—¡Atención! Hay que dividirnos. Los adultos preséntense cada uno a su división de empaque invernal; los potros sigan defendiendo Ponyville. Estamos a punto de acabar con esto.

Los chicos respondieron con un entusiasta grito e intensificaron la batalla. Era algo sin precedentes. Se pusieron en marcha tras una rápida explicación.

Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon sólo observaban a los adultos moverse y a los niños defender Ponyville. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dividieron para localizar a los agentes del caos, si tenían pruebas de que ellas no estaban en medio de aquella pelea; podrían contarles a todos la verdad acerca de ellas; pero no hubo suerte. Se toparon con las copias luchando encarnizadamente contra los ponis de nieve, no comprendían bien; pero fue Silver la que dio en el clavo:  
>—Claro, aquella vez que se fueron de vacaciones nadie se enteró, seguramente tienen a una especie de doble maligno para que las cubra mientras que hacen de las suyas.<p>

—Bueno, es interesante saberlo — dijo Diamond Tiara. — Hay que estar alertas entonces, su estrategia debe tener un punto débil, no debemos de rendirnos.

—No, no lo haremos — dijo Silver Spoon muy convencida mientras que se unieron a la batalla. Por lo menos era algo que hacer en lo que planeaban cómo hacerlas caer.

Mientras tanto el equipo del clima dirigido por Thunder Lane y Rainbow Dash buscaba por todos lados al muñeco, pero por donde quiera que miraban sólo se topaban con una batalla campal de nieve; señal que el muñeco ya había pasado por ahí.

—No desespere jefa, — dijo Thunder. — Lo hallaremos.

—Si tan sólo tuviéramos una pista — se quejó Rainbow.

—Pues se están acercando — dijeron unas voces sobre ellos.

Los dos líderes, sin dejar de moverse, vieron hacia arriba, en donde los agentes del caos Dark y Mist los esperaban con una sonrisa.

—De hecho se están acercando tanto que tenemos que darles un alto, ustedes comprenderán; cosas del trabajo — se disculpó Dark.

Entonces pateó contra ellos varias nubes súper cargadas de helado de chocolate que al llegar a tierra se acumulaba en bolas.

—Demonios, ¡retrocedan! — Ordenó Rainbow haciendo verdaderas maromas en el aire para eludir aquello; lo mismo que Thunder. — ¡Esta me la pagas mocosa del demonio! En cuanto sepa quién eres detrás de todo ese pelaje negro te arrepentirás de haberme venido a molestar en primer lugar!

Como respuesta, Mist empujó otra de las nubes de helado (este de fresa) para continuar con el delicioso y mantecoso ataque. Nadie podía llevarles el ritmo, era algo fuera de precedentes; pero por suerte Rainbow tenía sus propios recursos en mente:  
>—Thunder, busca al resto de los equipos y diles nuestra locación, diles que nos acercamos al muñeco del demonio y que los agentes del caos están aquí para detenernos.<p>

Thunder obedeció mientras que Dark respondía con más helado, esta vez napolitano.

—¡Basta! ¡Nadie quiere helado en invierno! Deja de fastidiar — protestó Rainbow volando directamente hacia su rival que huyó a toda velocidad. Cuando Rainbow se enojaba, se enojaba.

Eso sí, antes de irse le dio la última estrategia a Mist:

—Viejo, prepara el comité de bienvenida para los que vienen por tierra, ¿sí?

Y Mist obedeció bajando a toda velocidad despertando a unos cuantos animales bastante perezosos a quienes no les iba a molestar ayudarlo con tal de seguir durmiendo otros diítas más.

Thunder Lane llegó con el equipo de Applejack y el de Fluttershy.

—¿Thunder? — Preguntó Fluttershy dulcemente.

—Íbamos volando cerca de Maredrid cuando nos acercamos al muñeco, pero los agentes del caos nos bloquean el camino. No quieren que los detengamos.

Applejack se arregló el sombrero.

—Como siempre buscan nuevas formas de sacarnos de quicio. Bueno, muchas gracias Thunder amigo. Vamos Fluttershy, es hora que nos enfrentemos a ellos como siempre. Ya se habían tardado pero esta vez los pondremos en su lugar.

Ambas se pusieron en camino, lo mismo que Pinkie Pie que se dispuso a cortarle el camino tomando un atajo a la ciudad. Había un gran lago ahí congelado y si lo lograba hacer agua con su equipo, podrían detener al muñeco de nieve; aunque desde su punto de vista el organizar una gigantesca guerra de bolas de nieve no era tan malo después de todo.

—Pinkie, seré tu apoyo — dijo Twilight rápidamente. — No sé qué sorpresas nos tenga el equipo de Spike en este atajo.

—¡Oki Doki Loki! Pero me prometes que no vas a patinar.

Twilight bufó fastidiada pero no le dijo nada. Corrieron hasta un punto que Pinkie notó que era hielo quebradizo y lo saltó alertada por su Pinkie-sentido, no así Twilight que logró que el hielo cediera bajo su peso y comenzó a nadar desesperadamente tratando de no ahogarse.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Está helado! ¡Pinkie échame un casco!

—¡Ahora mismo Twilight! — Gritó Pinkie Pie, pero su Pinkie-sentido le alertó de una gigantesca bola de nieve rodando ladera abajo contra ella y tuvo que eludirla.

Más y más bolas de nieve (¿y de helado?) bajaron haciendo que Pinkie se preparara contra su oponente. Su Pinkie-sentido estaba reaccionando al Night-sentido, así que las dos ya sabían que la otra estaba ahí.

—¡Night! Está bien que tengas que estorbarme pero al menos déjame ayudar a mi amiga, luego de Pinkie-prometo que nos divertiremos todo lo que quieras.

Night Seed emergió de la ladera rodando sobre una gran bola de nieve con sus dos cascos traseros mientras que en los delanteros hacía malabares con bolas de nieve.

—Mira Pinkie, me gustaría pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué? — Preguntó Pinkie mirando hacia Twilight que por fin había logrado dominar un poco el agua fría y nadaba hacia la orilla desesperadamente, aunque estaba lejos. — Twilight está en problemas.

—Porque verla en esta situación es lo que quería con esta broma — dijo Spike apareciendo de repente en su trono volador. — ¡Ey Twi, buenas noticias! Con esta ya taché todas las de mi lista, podemos volver a empezar de cero.

Twilight lo escuchó y no supo qué era peor, el saber que Spike podía ser así de rencoroso o que no estaba en posición para quejarse. Finalmente, a eso de cinco fríos minutos que lucharía el resto de su vida por olvidar logró alcanzar la orilla, en donde se secó mágicamente.

—Perfecto, ya te desquitaste Spike, ahora para esto.

—Vamos Twi, no querrás arruinar la diversión de todos los niños del mundo (excepto los pobres dragones ellos viven en un lugar de mucho calor) que están teniendo el tiempo de sus vidas peleando contra los ponis de nieve de Frosty. Tanto niños como adultos se están divirtiendo de lo lindo.

Y como para demostrarlo, extendió sus garras para crear una proyección que estaba mostrando la gran fiesta en la que se había convertido todo aquello. Era cierto, eran batallas muy intensas; pero todos, tanto ponis de nieve como los de carne y hueso, reían alegremente ante aquello. Era una celebración de lo más divertida. Twilight no podía creerlo, de hecho la locura aquella había logrado darles a todos un día inolvidable.

Frosty entonces hizo su aparición sonriendo muy contento.

—¿Lo ven? ¡A esto quería llegar! Esto es el verdadero invierno, una gran fiesta para todos. Mis muñecos no son malos, yo predico con el ejemplo y regalarles a todos la batalla de bolas de nieve de sus vidas es mi forma de recordarles por qué vale la pena proteger el invierno. Por eso digo que debemos seguir divirtiéndonos en la nieve para siempre.

Pinkie se rio alegremente.

—Es una forma muy bella de pensar señor Frosty el muñeco de nieve, pero también tiene un pequeño problema.

—¿A qué te refieres niña? Todos nos divertimos en la nieve, todos amamos el invierno como está. ¿Qué problema puede haber?

Pinkie le sonrió cálidamente.

—Este se hará un recuerdo muy mágico en los corazones de los ponis, señor muñeco de nieve, pero si hacemos lo que usted dice y nos quedamos en invierno para siempre el recuerdo perderá su magia porque ya no será algo muy especial que nos pasó a todos sino una cosa de todos los días; tan común que no valdrá la pena recordar.

El muñeco pareció comprender muy sorprendido del razonamiento de Pinkie y Twilight aprovechó a intervenir:  
>—Además que no podremos cultivar la comida y…<p>

Pinkie corrió a cerrarle la boca.

—¡Psst, Twilight! Tu lógica complicada es linda, de veras que me gusta eso de ti; pero también es aburrida. He visto a través del corazón de hielo de este muñeco, que a pesar de ser de eso es muy cálido por dentro. No te preocupes y déjamelo todo a mí, él escuchará a los sentimientos y a la diversión. No a tu lógica.

—¿Qué corazón de hielo Pinkie? Es sólo una marioneta de Spike, seguro está siendo controlado por él igual que todo lo que dice…

Pero antes que pudiera seguir protestando, Pinkie volvió a hablarle al muñeco.

—La razón porque el invierno es tan divertido es porque es corto señor muñeco de nieve, por eso los ponis lo esperamos con tantas ansias. ¿Usted no querrá que todos nos desesperemos del divertido invierno, verdad? Porque al hacerlo eterno…

—Perderá su magia y su verdadero significado — dijo él muy convencido. — Sí, debí entenderlo. Todo este tiempo pensé que estaba protegiendo el invierno pero en realidad estaba por hacerle algo temible.

—Si en verdad amas algo, déjalo ir — dijo Pinkie Pie.

El muñeco sonrió y entonces a un rápido chasquido de dedos suyo, todos los muñecos de nieve se deshicieron y poco a poco comenzaron a arremolinarse a su alrededor. Toda la nieve del mundo fue llegando ante el muñeco de nieve que se infló en gran tamaño (extrañamente su sombrero, la nariz de zanahoria, los ojos de botón y la sonrisa de carbón igualmente crecían en proporción a la nieve absorbida por el muñeco,

El gigante se inclinó ante Pinkie.

—El sombrero es lo que me da vida, cuando me lo quite toda la nieve desaparecerá. Señorita, sólo prométame que me traerá a la vida el siguiente invierno para poder hacer que todos los niños y adultos creen mágicos recuerdos de éste.

—No prometo, Pinkie-prometo — dijo alegremente la joven yegua.

Él se quitó el sombrero entonces, que volvió a tamaño normal y tal como lo prometió, toda la nieve desapareció al instante dejando un pequeño sombrero solamente.

—¡Hasta el otro invierno! — Dijo Spike tomando el sombrerito. — Vaya, sabía que darle personalidad propia a este muñeco sería lindo. Nos dejó un lindo mensaje y gracias a Pikie Pie el amigo no se fue para siempre.

La aludida sonrió.

—No, estoy segura que gracias a él este será un invierno mágico que nadie logrará olvidar.

—Y la mejor parte es que el invierno se acabó cuando él mismo decidió dormir hasta el próximo año — dijo Night limpiando el sombrero. — Creo que nos divertimos de lo lindo y empacamos el invierno.

Twilight no podía creerlo, primero que nada, ¿Spike ayudó en verdad? Increíble, su muñeco logró que todos se divirtieran y ahorró bastante trabajo a todos los demás. Pero segundo…

—Spike, ¿me estás diciendo que esa cosa no era un títere sino que estaba vivo de verdad?

—Bueno, sí — dijo él rascándose la cabeza.

—Increíble — dijo Twilight. — No lo puedo creer, además que no pude utilizar mi nueva arma, ¿te das cuenta que lograste crear vida inteligente con tus poderes?

—Todos los señores del caos pueden — explicó Night. — Por lo que nos contaron en la fiesta de navidad es normal que creen poderosas criaturas del caos y las dejen sueltas por ahí. Esa era la idea al principio pero parece que Pinkie Pie la logró detener a tiempo.

—Y hasta el próximo invierno voy a despertarlo — dijo Pinkie tomando el sombrero. — Es un tipo muy simpático y estoy segura que todos los inviernos con él serán de lo más genial de ahora en adelante.

Nadie dijo nada más, mejor regresaron a casa para calentarse y dar comienzo a la primavera. Al día siguiente alguien tocó la puerta bastante temprano, era la Princesa Celestia.

—¡Princesa! ¿Qué hace usted por aquí? — Preguntó Twilight todavía medio dormida.

Ella sonrió.

—Vine a traerte esto — dijo la Princesa dándole a la alicornio morada seis boletos dorados. — Hace tiempo que le mandé unos a Spike pero él me devolvió uno junto con una nota explicando que quería ir a la Gala con su propio grupo de amigos pero que no quería que tú te la perdieras ni tus amigas tampoco; así que por favor te entregara los boletos en persona, porque así significarían más para todas ustedes. Por eso aquí estoy ahora que encontré un poco de tiempo libre, haciéndole caso al señor del caos. Cuando tiene razón, la tiene.

Twilight los admiró.

—¡Increíble! Esto es…

—¿Realmente crees que me olvidaría de ti, Twilight? — Dijo Spike en su trono volador. — No, además será mejor que cada quien vaya con sus amigos más cercanos. Eso y estoy seguro que necesitarán estar alerta.

La Princesa Celestia sonrió divertida.

—Sigo molesta por lo de tu dulce Spike, pero ahora me interesa todavía más que vayas a la Gala. Ya quiero ver qué pasa.

Entonces se fue mientras que Spike se relajaba en su trono.

—En serio, ¿de verdad pensaste que me olvidé de ti? — Le dio amablemente a Twilight.

Ella sonrió.

—Sólo digamos que eres bueno actuando Spike. Ahor…. ¡ATCHÚ!

Estornudó con fuerza una y otra y otra vez haciendo que el dragón chasqueara los dedos haciendo una burbuja de salud alrededor suyo.

—¿Sabes Twi? Algo me dice que no fue buena idea nadar en el lago congelado.

—Ja-ja. Bueno, al menos ya no estás enojado.

—No lo estaba, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar — dijo con calma el dragón. — Bueno, ve a acostarte, seré el señor del caos pero sigues siendo mi hermana; será mejor que me encargue de ti hasta que estés mejor.

Y Twilight obedeció, después de todo Spike seguía siendo Spike.

* * *

><p><strong>Tratando de suavizar el tono de los caps anteriores les he traído una broma entre vengativa pero a la vez divertida. Una guerra de bolas de nieve a nivel mundial, espero les haya gustado y ya saben, ¿no? <strong>

**Entonces esta es mi última publicación del año. A todos un feliz y próspero año nuevo y de paso un muy feliz cumpleaños a mí; 23 y toda una genial vida por delante.**

**Chao; nos leemos! Nos vemos a la próxima!**


End file.
